Everything happens for a reason
by piusangel04
Summary: What happens when Bella befriends the new girl at school? And the Cullen's leave b/c of what happens at the b-day party? What happens when Bella finds out her new frined knew everything and never told her? Everything happens for a reason. OOC AU
1. Introductions

Jasmine POV

I hate being the new kid. Okay it wouldn't be so bad if I could be honest about who I am. But I can't. People would think I was insane, and send me straight to a padded room. So not where I want to be. And also not someplace that I would be of any help to anyone. But if one more guy comes up and hits on me I might just forget to act like a human. Or maybe I shouldn't hide all of my scares from thier eyes. That would stop them right in their tracks. But usually it isn't this hard to ignor the unwanted attention, but these guys are really pushing my buttons and I just want to get through the day.

Okay what am I bitching about? This is my seventh time redoing my senior year. And I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't important. I really hate my gifts sometimes. But I am really thankful I am able to turn them on and off. Hearing peoples thoughts and feeling their emotions are bad enough, but in a high school setting so not fun. Not to mention the fact that I am thirsty right now because dummy me forgot to take care of that before school started. Not that these humans have anything to worry about. They are really safe from me since I only drink the blood of animals. I mean if I did drink from a human they would be fine and they wouldn't even remember me taking any of their blood. But I hate doing it. And it is really only a last resort if I do it at all. The fact that I can also shift into a panther, control the five elements pule a bunch of other things. Is really taxing when you are so close to losing control of your own emotions.

I'm unheard of among my kind. Yeah you have your vampires, your witches, your shape shifters and your werewolves. But me. I'm a freak among them. Since I am part vampire/witch/shape shifter. My family was killed because of me. I wasn't home at the time and they didn't know where I was so now I am on the run. I was thinking about all of this and not really paying attention to what the teachers were saying. Not that I need to, but I was still relieved when the bell rang.

Finally lunch time. I should be able to sit in peace. Oh wait this is me we're talking about so that isn't going to happen. Okay let's just get through the line first. I'm really not in the mood for food but I grab a yogurt and a brown pop none diet. And head to the first empty table I see. It's farthest from the doors and the food line. Everyone seems to be avoiding this area so maybe I will be left alone after all. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and started to eat my yogurt.

I let my mind wander to back to why it is I am here. I have to find the Cullen family. They are unique among vampires. They are the only coven that I know of that isn't a coven but a family. If the stories are true they are very open minded. And I am really hoping that that is true. Because I need help. How am I going to keep a human safe on my own? And also stay hidden from those that are trying to kill me. But I am more worried for the humans life then my own. I know we are not supposed to let humans know we exist but this one is different. Don't ask me how I know this but I just do. Sometimes gifts can be a real pain in the ass. I was brought out of my head when someone walked up to the table. But I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Excuse me," a small voice said from in front of me. I looked up then to see a face I have seen for the past three months, every time I dream. I didn't say anything because what do you say to some you have been dreaming of. And no get your head out of the gutter it hasn't been those type of dreams. More like premonitions of what could be. She just looked at me and this time she said, "Do you mind if we sit here with you?"

I still couldn't trust my voice so I just motioned for her and her friends to sit down. Okay now this was going to be the tricky part for me. There were two humans with her so no problem there; but the other two with her were not human. This could be a problem.

"Thanks. I'm Bella and this is Edward and his sister Alice. This is Angela and her boyfriend Ben," she said pointing to each of them as she said their names. I nodded my head.

Angela's eyes lit up when she looked at me and a smile broke across her face when she said, "You're the new girl. I have never seen someone put Jessica and Lauren in their place so fast. They never knew what hit them. I am sorry about what they said to you though."

"It's okay I am unfortunately used to it. There is nothing for you to feel sorry about. Oh my name is Jasmine," I told them.

"Wait so what did you do to Jessica and Lauren?" Bella asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"We were in P.E. and Mike and Tyler were paying more attention to Jasmine then to them so they went to start a fight with her," Ben was saying but then busted up laughing. Once he caught his breath he continued, "They were saying some really nasty things to her and she just went off and punched both of them at the same time. I don't know how you managed to hit both of them in the gut?"

"They both deserved it. But unfortunately Jasmine got in trouble for punching them." Angela added,

"I wish I could have seen it," Bella said with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Just then both Jessica and Lauren walked past our table. "Well this is definitely an interesting sight don't you think Jess?" Lauren asked.

"I think that Bella should watch her back our else she might not have a boyfriend for much longer the new girl might steal him away from her. Since that is what she likes to do," Jessica responded with a sneer.

"I think just because you two can't keep you guys happy doesn't mean everyone else has the same problems as you. And besides he isn't my type," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. With that said they just turned up their noses and walked away in a huff.

"Okay wow that's twice in one day they have been stumped," Ben said with another laugh.

"What? Do people usually just let them say whatever they want?" I asked.

"Well the only ones that they have acted this way towards to be honest is the two of you," Angela said pointing to Bella and myself.

Ben looked at me and asked, "So did you mean what you said about Cullen not being your type or were you just trying to piss them off?"

I had to hide my reaction to the name. It couldn't be that easy to find the Cullens could it? So I quickly said, "I don't just say things to piss people off. I meant what I said. No offence to you Edward."

"Well that has to be a first," Alice said. Her voice was like bells just like every vampire I have ever came across. I just hoped that neither of them had a gift. Or if they did I was able to block them from being able to use it on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

Bella laughed this time and said, "It's just that most girls have a different reaction to the Cullen guys."

I gave a small laugh and said, "So let me guess the usually drool all over themselves to get close to them. But you said guys I only see one."

"My brothers are away at College they graduated last year. Along with our other sister," Edward said giving me a crooked smile. His voice was like silk.

"So you have two brothers and two sisters. Wow it's just me in my family. It must be fun to have such a big family," I said a little wistful. They couldn't know how much of the truth I had just said. As I am the only one left in my family.

"So you're an only child too?" Angela asked. I just nodded this time because talking about my family was really hard. And I didn't feel like having a breakdown in front of all of them.

So before we could talk any more about me I said, "It was nice meeting all of you." With that I got up and through my trash away and tried to make my way out of the cafeteria only to be stopped by Alice before I could get passed the doors.

"What are you doing after school" she chimed.

"Homework," I told her.

"Well Bella and I are going shopping in Port Angeles. Would you like to come with us?" she asked hopping up and down.

"Alice maybe she's like me and doesn't like to shop," Bella said.

I gave a small laugh and then said, "Thanks for the offer but shopping is really not my thing and besides I really don't have the money to spend right now." Okay so that last part was a lie but did I really want to be around a Cullen longer then I needed to right now? Okay I know I need their help and so does Bella but I don't want them to know what I am just yet. I don't need them to freak out on me. That's never a fun thing. But if I don't do this right everything can get messed up.

"You don't have to worry about money and it would be really fun if you would come," Alice was almost begging now.

I looked over at Bella and asked, "Is she always like this?"

Bella laughed and then said, "Yes and she usually always gets her way."

"Okay, okay I will go," I said reluctantly. This was either a really good idea or a really bad one. "I got to get to class," I added hastily.

But before I was out of earshot I heard Bella say, "So this was the vision you had. And Edward isn't too happy with it because he can't hear her thoughts." Great so they did have gifts good thing Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts that really would have been bad. But Alice seeing the future is going to be hard to explain why she can't always see me. The fact that she can see me at all is a little disturbing. But I am letting my human side show right now. Not using any of my gifts so that would be why, but I have to be careful now.

The rest of the school day went by in blur. I really didn't have to pay attention to what the teachers were saying it was nothing I hadn't heard before. I let my mind wander back to what I was going to do about my thirst. I mean if I was going to go shopping I really would need to take care of that. I only had five minutes left of class. So I did the only thing that I could. I packed up my bag and asked if I could go to the nurses office. The teacher let me go. But instead of going there I went out the back doors and into the words.

Once I was in the tree line and out of sight I dropped my bag and knelt down. "Please Gaia help me in my time of needed," I asked. Gaia is the Greek Goddess of Mother Nature. She is who I always pray to for help when I am in need of blood. Just like I pry to Athena when I need strength in a fight, or Nyx the goddess of night and vampires when I need to move undetected and the last one that I go to for help is Hecate queen of witches when I am trying to work a spell. And like always what I need was provided for me. "Thank you Gaia in aiding me in my time of need. This sacrifice will be repaid in whatever way you see necessary" I said before I placed a chaste kiss on the deer's head between its eyes. I placed my lips on its neck and bit into it taking in its blood as fast as I could so not to be caught. Once the deer was drained I placed another chaste kiss upon its head and stood up and then asked, "Earth come to me and open up and bring your brother home to his final resting place so that his body can continue to provide for others," as soon as I finished the earth opened up enough for the body to seep down into it and then I added, "Thank you Earth you may close now. And thank you for aiding me you may depart my friend."

I took some time to make sure that I didn't get any blood on me because Alice would be able to smell it. Once I was sure I left the tree line and walked to the parking lot. Everyone was walking out to their cars. It didn't take long for me to find where Alice and Bella were waiting for me but they weren't alone. Another tall blond female was standing next to them. She looked just like Alice. Same skin color and golden eyes this must be her sister. I took a deep breath before I continued to walk towards them.

"Alice do you have something with pulling more humans towards this family?" the blond asked.

"She's new Rose and she was fine with us just like Bella so yes I have a thing with bringing humans close to our family. And plus it is only shopping and it will give Bella someone to talk to," Alice said.

Bella laughed at this and then said, "No Alice you are hoping that her style is more like yours so you can dress her they way I won't let you dress me. Jasmine Barbie doesn't sound too good. So don't do anything extreme. She is new here Rose and please try to be nice to her?"

Their conversation stopped once they saw me but I already heard enough to know I really wasn't going to like shopping with them. But I put a small smile on my face and thought _you need to do this. You need to earn their trust so that they can help you and you can help Bella. You knew this wasn't going to be easy. _

"Hey Alice, Bella," I said as I reached their car.

"Hey Jasmine so how was the rest of your day?" Bella asked.

"It was fine really for me it was the same as any other day of school. But the two confrontations are the only things that were out of the ordinary. So…shopping?" I said with a grimace.

Alice laughed and said, "Oh you and Bella both. Shopping is fun. Jasmine this is my sister Rosalie. Her and my brothers didn't have classes… okay well they decided to skip a few classes to come home for a quick visit. So she is going to come shopping with us."

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie," I said as I extended my hand to her. She hesitantly took my hand. I was prepared for the cool touch of her skin so I didn't jerk my hand back. This seemed to disturb all of them a little. But I didn't say anything. I mean there really wasn't anything that I could say without letting them know that I wasn't exactly human.

We all got into the M3. Rosalie was driving so I figured this was her car, but I didn't bother to ask. I really didn't need to know. I just looked out the window or looked down at my hands sitting in my lap. I really didn't know what to say. So I decided to say nothing.

"Should you call your parents to let them know that you won't be home until later?" Rosalie asked breaking the silence.

"No I don't need to call my parents. They aren't here with me," I said.

Bella turned and looked at me and then asked the million dollar question, "What do you mean they aren't here with you?"

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt a little. How much should I tell them? The truth would be best at this point. Well as much of it as I can tell them right now. So I took a deep breath and said, "Their dead. They died right before we were supposed to move here."

Alice turned to look at me and Rosalie looked at me in the review mirror. No one said anything and I just looked back out the window to give them time to think. I hate talking about what happened with my parents but I have the cover story down. Car accident. Simple it happens every day. It also explains all of the scars that I have. Which they will see because it is really hard to hide when trying on clothes. At least the ones on my face are little easier to conseal. So I might as well get it all out of the way now and not later. Not that my scars bother me they are a reminder to me for what I have to do. And why I am doing it.

"How did it happen?" Bella asked in a whisper.

I continued to look out the window as I answered, "We were hit by a drunk driver. It was a head on collision. Well the other car hit us just right to flip us and we ended up at the bottom of an embankment. By the time help arrived my parents were already gone and it was touch and go for me. While I was in the hospital my aunt sold the house that my parents had bought and got me a small apartment. She told everyone that I was going to live with her. But once I was out she said that I was on my own. I would be eighteen soon so I could take care of myself. I really didn't care. I thought a new start would be a good thing. So here I am. You guys don't need to worry about me I'm fine."

"How could your aunt do that to you?" Alice asked.

"She didn't like my mother. She thought her brother was wasting his time with her. So I never really thought she would take me in. So it really wasn't all that surprising to me. My family wasn't very close," I told them with a shrug of my shoulders. I really hated this part of the story. Because it was the farthist thing from the truth. But everything will come out in the end.

Alice continued to look at me as she asked, "So the money you have goes to paying your bills and food?"

"Yes for now. But I am hoping that once I graduate I can get a scholarship for college and then the money I do have I can use a little differently. I would be living on campus so I would have some spending money. But this is life so I'm not complaining," I told them. I mean that sound like something a human would say right?

Bella looked at me and then asked, "So when is you birthday?"

"Oh no I am not saying when it is. I hate celebrating it. I use to get so mad at my parents for buying me gifts. All I ever really wanted was just their love. But they would never listen to me. So for once I just want to celebrate my birthday by not doing anything or getting anything. And since you guys don't know then I can get my wish. So I am not telling," I told them.

"You sound just like Bella," Rosalie said.

"That's why we are going shopping today. Bella's birthday is coming up and we are getting her an outfit for her party," Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

Bella groaned next to me and said, "I don't want a party and you know it Alice. I don't want you guys to get me anything either."

"Too bad Bella we already got your gifts. And everything is already ready for your party on your birthday. It could have been worse I could have not told you about it and made it a surprise," Alice said smugly in a sing song voice.

"No, no, no that would have been worse," Bella admitted. She quickly added, "Let's change the subject. Alice how are things with you and Jasper?"

"They're fine. We talked a lot about it. And us being together really just wasn't working any more. He is back for your birthday and then he will head back to school and be back on the next break with Rose and Emmet," Alice said leaning back into her seat.

Bella looked at me and then said, "What have you heard about the Cullens?"

I looked at her confused she couldn't know that I knew who they were so I decided to play dumb and just said, "Nothing, should I know what you are talking about?"

Rosalie gave a laugh and said, "So Jessica didn't tell you the gossip about our family?" I couldn't help it I busted up laughing and so did Bella and Alice. Rosalie looked between all of us and asked, "What is so funny?"

Alice was the first one to stop laughing long enough to say, "She wouldn't be getting any gossip from Jessica or Lauren she punched both of them in gym class and then told them off during lunch." she started laughing again. This time Rosalie joined in.

"I really didn't tell them off during lunch. All I said was that Edward wasn't my type and it's not my fault they couldn't please their guys to keep them interested in them. Like I would ever be attracted to Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley," I said with a small shiver on the last part.

"Wait how did Edward get thrown in there?"

"They were trying to tell me to keep an eye out for her trying to steal Edward from me. Since she tried to steal their guys from them. It really was pathetic on their part," Bella said.

"Wait so you said this in front of Edward?" she asked me with a smile on her face now.

Before I could even answer her Alice and Bella both said, "Yup."

"Oh I would have loved to have seen his face. Wait what am I saying Emmet and Jasper would love to hear this," she said laughing now.

"Okay you can tease you brother later but what were guys talking about earlier with me hearing the gossip about the Cullen's?" I asked trying to change the subject from me.

"Oh we are all adopted. Jasper and I are twins, He was dating Alice. I am dating Emmet. And well you know Edward and Bella are dating. I'm surprised no one said anything," she told me.

"Well I really didn't talk to anyone and I don't put much stock in gossip," I simply said.

"You really aren't like most people," Bella said.

I just looked at her and then asked, "Did you listen to what was being said about them or did you try to get to know them?"

"Okay good point. I tried to get to know them," she said with a smile playing on her lips.

Shopping with them...okay Alice and Rosalie was a nightmare. Never again will I go shopping with Alice and Rosalie…I mean Rose. We went in to every store in the mall. And they had me trying on at least one of everything. Every time I would protest about them buying me something they said I would need it and it was a birthday gift from them and then it was this is from Jasper, or Edward, or Emmet, or their parents. It was all ridiculous. They didn't even know me. And it got even worse when they saw my scars.

They don't bother me and I usually don't cover them up but I find around new people they tend to only focus on it. So I started covering them up but when they saw them and saw they were all over my body and even on my face they really didn't know what to do or say. So I just acted like nothing happened. Like they never saw them.

It wasn't until we were driving back to Forks that anything was said about them. It was Alice this time who said something, "The scars are those from the car accident?"

"Yes they are. It's okay to ask me about them. They don't bother me. They're a part of who I am. I have scars on the right side of my face. The makeup covers them so they really aren't that noticeable. But I really don't care if they show or not. People are going to like me whether I have them or not. These scars don't make me any different than anyone else. It only shows that I have been through something that has changed my life. Sometimes it's for the better and sometimes it's for the worst. But that depends on the person who bears them," I told them. We were silent the rest of the way back to forks until we hit the city limits.

Rosalie looked at me in the review mirror and asked "Back to the school to get your car?"

"I don't have a car so you just drop me off at my apartment it's only a few blocks from the school," I told her.

"Wait so how do you get to school?" Bella asked.

"I walk. It's no big deal," I told her with a shrug.

"Not anymore. We can pick you up on the way to school," Bella said.

"No it's really okay. I can walk you don't have to go out of your way. You guys have already done way too much for me. But thank you. You can stop I am the first one once you pull in," I said.

"Here let me help you with these bags," Bella said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks Bella you really don't have to," I told her.

"I want to and I was wondering what month is your birthday?" she asked a little sheepish.

"Okay since we have the same view point on birthdays I will tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," I tell her.

"I promise that no one will know but me," she says as she holds up her left hand and puts her right hand over her heart.

"Okay come here," I tell her and she follows me over the calendar I have hanging up on the wall by my desk. And I point to the date. Her eyes get really big and then she grabs a pin and writes Bella's B-day on the same date I just showed her. September thirteenth I look at her and just said, "Really?"

She laughed and said, "Yes," she smiled at me and then said, "Goodbye see you tomorrow," as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. I let out another breath I didn't realize I was holding and locked my door. Not like it was really going to matter if they wanted in here they could get in.

I put away everything that they had brought me today and picked out my outfit for tomorrow and laid it across my chair. I was too tired to do anything else tonight. The little homework I had I would just wake up early and do before school. I walked into my small bathroom and started my shower. Once I was out I dried off and put on a pair of boy short panties and a sports bra. I combed out my hair and put in some leave in conditioner. I was just going to go to bed now. It wasn't like I had anything else that I was needed for at the moment. I walked over to my bed and laid across it so that I could open my window a little to let the night air in and then I fell right to sleep.

Edward POV

What are the chances of coming across two humans at the same school that I can't hear their thoughts? I needed to talk to Carlisle about this. During lunch I really didn't say much because I was trying to figure out the new girl. Everything she did was different. She didn't shy away from Alice and I like most humans did. But then again neither did Bella.

When I heard Alice thinking about inviting her to go shopping with her and Bella I almost lost my control. I just looked at her and slightly shook my head "NO"

_Edward what is your problem? She obviously isn't afraid of us so why can't I ask her to go shopping with us?_

I just look at Bella's head and then at the new girls and back to Alice. _You can't hear her thoughts either can you? _She asked. And again I gave a small shake of my head "NO"

_Then that is all the more reason why I should ask her. If I get to know her better then we might be able to find out why you can't get inside of her head. It won't just be me and Bella. You know Rose is coming with us._

And with that said Alice asked her to go shopping with them. So I have been sitting at home waiting for them to get back so I could ask them what they found out. They got home the same time that Carlisle did. I was waiting in the living room for them along with the rest of the family.

"What did you guys find out?" I asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"Nice to see you too Edward," Rose said crossly as she went to sit next to Emmet.

"Edward I think she is just another human that likes to keep her thoughts to herself like Bella does. But with what she's been through I don't blame her for having up walls," Alice said as she sat down next to Esme.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well she lost her parents in a car accident her family has abandoned her and put her out on her own. She is covered in scars from the crash and says that everything is fine and that's just how life is sometimes. She has only enough money to pay her bills and get food right now and she is hoping to go to college on scholarship," Rose said looking down at her lap. Then she went on to say, "I think there is more but you can't blame her for not wanting to open up to complete strangers. Edward the fact that you can't read her thoughts might be a good thing. I don't think they would be very pleasant for you to hear. She may be all smiles on the outside but I think she is really hurting."

"I don't think that she would have talked to anyone had Bella not asked if we could join her during lunch," Alice said.

"Oh and by the way we talked about what was said at lunch," Rose said with a wicked grin upon her face. Alice started laughing.

"Ha HA HA yes it is very funny. But I would like to see how she reacts to the others. Before you two go saying that I lost my touch," I told both of them.

"What are you talking about? Did the new girl not swoon at the sight of him or something?" Emmet asked. And once Rose and Alice started laughing harder he really got curious, "Wait are you saying that she really didn't?"

"No Em she didn't she went as far as to say that I 'wasn't her type.' but for all we know she could have just been saying that. I think the fact that she said it to Jessica and Lauren was even funnier," I told them with a small laugh of my own.

"She wasn't just saying that Edward. I really don't think you're her type. But then again I don't think she is really looking at guys much. Because every time a guy would look at her or try to say something to her, she would look down or try to walk away," Rose said with a little bit of a grimace. _I think she might have been abused by a guy or raped. But I didn't want to pressure her into talking to us because I know how much it hurts to talk about. Edward please just let this go. She needs to have some friends and you know Bella will be a good friend for her to have. Just for once Trust Bella._

I sighed and looked at Rose and just said, "You're right. Okay."

"Okay those silent conversations are really annoying you know that," Em said looking between me and his wife.

"Rose, Alice your emotions are all over the place right now just by talking about this new girl. I really don't get it. What are you two really thinking?" Jasper asked taking the attention off of me and Rose.

"Jazz you would love her. She said some things that made all three of us really think," Rose told him.

"Why do you both feel guilty all of sudden," Jasper asked confused now.

"Jazz she is like you in some ways. Her whole body is covered in scars," Alice said looking at Jasper. Then went on to add, "Well I'm feeling guilty about how I have acted about your scars. She too told us she really doesn't care if hers are seen or not. People are going to like her whether she has them or not. The scars don't make her any different than anyone else. It only shows that she has been through something that has changed her life. Sometimes it's for the better and sometimes it's for the worst. But that depends on the person who bears them," Alice told all of us.

"She has scars on her face also and once she said that and we both really looked at her we could see them. But she never let on that she had any. She didn't even say anything about them until we saw them while she was trying clothes on," Rose said with a shake of her head. Then she added, "And even after we saw them she still didn't say anything. It wasn't until we were driving back to Forks that we even talked about them."

"Well I think we should meet this girl. I mean she has even gotten to you which is something that Bella hasn't even been able to do babe," Em said with a shake of his head. Then he looked at us three and asked, "So what does she look like?"

"Like any other human," I said.

Rose rolled her eyes at me and said, "She's a little taller than Bella. Thin almost too thin for a human. But then again just getting out of the hospital would do that to someone. She has some curves. Raven black hair to her mid back and crystal blue eyes."

"I would say she is just as pretty as Rose or I. And you know that vampires rank higher than humans in looks. She has dark olive skin which brings out her other features in her face. She would be one of the few humans I would say could go without makeup and still be attractive," Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders. Then she looked at me and said, "Charlie will be going to bed soon so you can head over there now." With that I got up and walked out the door.

Bella POV

While I was cooking dinner for Charlie I thought about what Jasmine had said. I don't know what I would do if I was in her shoes. I mean it is one thing to say I can move on but it is another thing to really do it. I mean last year was hard for me and I was only coming to live with my dad and starting over. But if I had to do it with no one by my side. I don't know if I could really do it.

"So how was your shopping trip?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"It was okay. We invited the new girl in town to come with us," I told him.

"Oh and did she go?" he asked.

"Yeah, she came. I feel bad for. I mean I don't think I could do what she's doing," I told him honestly.

"Bells you do what you have to. She is definitely a strong girl. She's not letting the loss of her parents and having to start over stop her. But honey I don't think she wants people to feel sorry for her. I mean think about it Bells would you want people to feel sorry for you if it was you?" he asked me.

"No I would want to be treated like nothing really happened. Maybe I could invite her over for dinner and we can do homework together," I said.

Charlie gave one of his crinkle eyed smiles and said, "That sounds like a good idea Bells. But don't push her into doing something she doesn't want to. Okay?"

We ate dinner in silence and once Charlie put his dish in the sink he said, "I think I am going to turn in for the night see you tomorrow Bells, good night."

"Good night dad," I told him as I finished washing the dish in my hand. Once I was done I headed up to my room. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to take my shower. Once I was finished and dressed for bed I headed back to my room. As soon as I opened my door I saw Edward stretched out on my bed waiting for me. When he saw me he gave me that crooked smile I loved so much.

Then he asked me, "So how was shopping?"

"It was interesting. Alice had us trying on everything in sight. And her and Rose both went overboard with Jasmine. I mean she had a point. They spent way too much money and they hardly know her," I told him with a sigh. Then I added, "So what did they tell you?"

"They told all of us her story. But Rose thinks that there might be more to it then what she told you guys," he said pulling me closer into his chest.

"Does Rose think she was lying to us?" I asked concerned.

"No she just thinks that she didn't tell you guys everything. That maybe it is too hard for her to talk to strangers about everything. She also asked me to let the fact that I can't read her thoughts go and just let her be," he said with a sigh.

"I agree with Rose on the last part. Well actually on the whole thing," I told him around a yawn.

"Sleep Love we can talk about this tomorrow," he told me as he gently kissed the top of my head.

Alice POV

I looked at Emmet and Jasper and I can't believe that they are going to spy on Jasmine in the middle of the night. "Guys come on give her some privacy. She is sleeping by now," I tell them.

"Oh come on Alice you know she won't see us. And we are the only two that haven't got to see her. I only want to see what she looks like and then I will be right back," Emmet said.

"Hey I am only going to make sure he doesn't doing anything stupid," Jasper said.

"You're both are only going because you want to know what she looks like," Rose said walking into the living room.

"Rose baby that's not it at all. You like her. I want to see what won you over because whatever it was has to be big. Bella is the nicest human I know and you still don't like her. But this new girl is okay in your book?" Em said with a shake of his head.

"Fine you want to see the new girl let's go see her. But you are only going to look through her window and then you're done," Rose hissed at him.

"That's fine with me. That's all I was going to do anyways," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"This is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea you guys," I kept saying on the run over to Jasmine's apartment. But no one was listening to me. When we got to her apartment we went around to the back where her bedroom was.

All of us stopped right where we were. Her bed was up against the wall that held the window. And with the moon light shining through and landing right on her we were able to see every scar that was on her body. Including the ones that were on her face.

"That's her?" Jazz asked in a hushed tone.

Rose and I just looked at each other and nodded neither one of us trusting our voices right now.

Jazz looked at us then back to her and said, "Those are not just from a car crash. I don't care how bad the crash was. There is more to her story then what she told you guys. And who knows if she will ever be able to tell it. But those scars are from someone who has had to fight to survive." He then looked at me and said, "I think you were right about two things 1) we are a lot alike with our scars and 2) this was a bad idea to come here."

"Who could do something like this?" Emmet asked to no one in particular.

"There are a lot of sick people in this world Emmet and I think she just got the brunt end of it," Rose whispered.

We just watched her sleep for a while trying to figure out how she really got those scars. We were getting ready to leave when she started talking.

"What do you mean my life is in danger?"

"Is she talking to us or in her sleep?" Emmet asked.

"Mom what do you mean I'm different. That I'm special. This doesn't make since."

"She's talking in her sleep, but whatever she's dreaming about is upsetting to her," Jasper said hoarsely.

"Mom what do you mean I have to do this on my own. That you and dad won't be here to help me. I don't know what I need to do? How can I do this on my own?"

"Guys we better go now she is going to wake up soon from this and we don't want her to see us," I told them.

After that we all ran straight back to the house. We didn't say one word to Carlisle and Esme about where we went. But I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. There was something about her that was telling me she needed our help. But what help could we give to a human?


	2. trouble starting

Jasmine POV

I woke up with a sheen of sweat covering me. These dreams are really getting on my fucking nerves. It's the same three over and over again. My parents telling me that I am going to be on my own. That I'm going to be hunted and killed because of what I am and also because my gifts are coveted and our kind will do anything to get them. The second one being that I needed to protect Bella. Protect her from what or who, I don't know. And then the third seems to be my death, but it keeps changing each time I have it. Sometimes its death and sometimes it's not. I mean I know everything you do can alter your future, but having to see it in your dreams, soooooo not fun. Especially when you don't know what keeps changing it.

It was around three in the morning when I looked at the clock. There was no way that I would be able to get back to sleep. So I did the only thing I could do. The only thing that calms me down. I opened my window the rest of the way and ran to the tree line. Once in its cover, I shifted into the panther and went running. I am not sure how long I ran, but once my body started to relax I headed back to my apartment, shifted back and climbed back into my room. I looked at the clock to see that it was now five. So I went to shower and get ready for my second day of school.

My first week of school went well. I didn't have any more confrontations with Lauren or Jessica. So that was a good thing, but every time they saw me they would roll their eyes and whisper to each other. That I could deal with. Angela and her boyfriend Ben were really nice. I was finding that I might actually be able to make friends with them and maybe...I could even trust them with my secret, but only time would tell on that.

I knew I could trust Bella with it, but the only thing I didn't know was how I was going to tell her. I could also tell the Cullen's without having them freak out about it. I have never told anyone before and not having my parents here to help me find the right words to do so was really hard.

Bella kind of got me into a routine; I would go to her house two nights a week and we would do homework and eat dinner together. Alice has tried several times to get me over to their house, but I am not ready for that just yet. I really like just being normal. Well, normal in the sense that I don't have to talk about my past. I know I really can't keep putting this off, but I still have time. So I am going to use it to my advantage right now. And something is just telling me not yet.

Today is September thirteenth, my birthday and also Bella's. I cannot believe we have the same birthday, well okay I can because I did already know this information. But what I really couldn't believe was that we feel the same way about it too. Although I think her reasons are more different than mine, but still it's kind of fun. Bella said that they would pick me up today. I tried to protest it but she said, "If you don't let me then I will tell them our little secret." She really didn't play fair on that one. So I caved.

So right now I was waiting to be picked up for school. I could hear Bella's truck coming down the road and I laughed. I knew she was going to be alone. She really was trying everything she could to not have to go to the Cullen's house for her birthday party. And I will play whatever part she needs me to, but I doubt anything I could do will help her at this point. Unless I were tell all of them the truth. But it still wasn't time for that.

"Hey, why are you waiting out here for me?" Bella asked as she parked her truck.

"I really wasn't waiting out here, but I heard your truck and came out," I said with a laugh.

She smiled at me and said, "Yea, it is a little loud isn't it."

"So are the other two meeting us at school?" I asked

"Yes, and if they say one word about what today is I think I might scream," she said, glancing sideways at me.

I looked at her and just laughed, "You don't have to worry about me saying a single word. I don't want anyone saying anything either, remember? I didn't tell anyone but you."

"Oh that's right you're on my side. But if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Bella it's a little complicated, I mean it's one more year of my life. Eighteen really isn't that big of a deal to me. I really like just blending into the background and not being noticed. I'm kind of a klutz and having all eyes on me is really uncomfortable for me. And since I am the 'new kid,' I don't need people trying to make a big deal about it. I really didn't like my parents making a big deal about my birthday, so why would I want anyone else to? "

"So if you would have been here, say last year, then you wouldn't have minded?" she asked.

"Bella I still wouldn't want people to make a big deal about it. But if someone would have said 'happy birthday' it wouldn't have been a big deal. So since you asked me, will you tell me why you don't like celebrating yours?" I asked her.

"It is only fair. I don't like people spending money on me. I mean I told my parents not to get me anything and they did anyways. My mom got me a scrapbook and my dad got me a camera. But I guess the big thing for me is getting older," she told me.

"Yeah, getting older sucks. But you know what? Age really doesn't matter, but what you do in that time. Think about it, if you never turned seventeen, would you have moved up here? Everything happens for a reason. So if getting another year older means that you get a little wiser and you can see things a little more clearly, then wouldn't it be worth it?" I asked her.

Okay yeah I told her a little too much, but I do get where she is coming from. I might be repeating my senior year, but I am just now turning eighteen just like she is. I will forever be suck at nineteen, so I only have one more year until I stop ageing and I hate it. Well I eaither stop ageing or I die. So one more year to live. Always fun.

She just looked at me, not really knowing what to say. We pulled into the parking lot and she parked in the spot right next to Edward and Alice. She looked at me and mouthed the words "Help me." I gave a small laugh and nodded my head, "Yes." We both got out of the car then. Alice was at her side wishing her a happy birthday, which Bella shushed her for. Edward didn't really say anything.

Alice turned to look at me and asked, "So you will come over to night to help celebrate right?"

"Help celebrate what Alice? Today is just any other day," I said to her, but caught Bella's eyes and she was nodding her head.

"I see you have her playing along with you as well," Edward said with a laugh to Bella.

"You promised me too," Bella told him with a smile.

"Oh will you stop with this. Why is this such a big deal to you Bella? Your birthday is a day where you're supposed to get people to do what you want," Alice said.

"Okay then, I don't want to celebrate," Bella told her happily.

"That's not happening. Besides, all of your gifts are already wrapped and ready to go. So you will be coming to our house after school right?" Alice said bouncing on her heels.

"No, I need to drop Jasmine off at her place, then go to work, then head back to Jasmine's to watch Romeo and Juliet," Bella responded with.

"You don't have to work Mrs. Newton is switching with you. And you have already seen Romeo and Juliet Bella," Alice chided her.

"That may be true, but I haven't. And I have a hard time reading the book without breaking down in tears. So I asked Bella if she would watch the movie with me. Being sad and alone, not really a good combination for me," I said sheepishly.

"Alice its fine, Bella and Jasmine can watch the movie and then I will bring Bella to the house afterwards. If that is okay with you Jasmine?" Edward asked.

"That's up to B. If she is okay with it, then I have no problem," I told him.

"Its fine Edward if you watch the movie with us," she said. Then she added, "But the truck is going to be a tight fit with all three of us."

"I think we can manage for the short trip," he said with a smile playing on his lips. Bella groaned at that. She looked at me and knew that she had lost this battle. I just shrugged my shoulders and with that said we headed off to class.

The school day went by in a blur. I really don't remember going to lunch or to any of my classes. I just kept having a feeling that something major was going to happen tonight and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I don't know if it is something that is going to happen to Bella, the Cullen's or me. I tried to push the thought out of my head as I walked to the parking lot and to Bella's truck.

"Hey Jasmine," Edward said to me.

"Hey Edward where's B?" I asked him.

"Talking to a friend of hers," he said pointing over his right shoulder. Just then, Bella saw me and waved for me to come over.

As soon as I stepped away from Edward I could smell him. I automatically went on the defense. This kid was another shape shifter. I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself and said, "Hey B, who's your friend?"

"Jasmine this is Jacob Black. His dad Billy and my dad are really good friends. Jake, this is Jasmine, the girl I was telling you about," she said.

I gave a little laugh and playfully said, "So you're talking about me behind my back now. I see how it is."

Jacob laughed and said, "Bells only had good things to say about you. She and Charlie are actually coming down to the Rez and my dad and I would like for you to come with them, if you want."

"The Rez?" I asked confused.

"Yea, Jake and his dad live in La Push," Bell said.

"That's the Quileute Reservation right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so would you want to join us for dinner?" Jacob asked again.

"If you're sure I won't be imposing," I said to both of them.

"No, not at all, we're going to have a bonfire so you won't be imposing at all. We would really like for you to come," Jacob said with a small smile.

"Okay I'll come. B, just tell me when to be at your house."

"Alright I'll let my dad know that you all are coming. And I will see you then. Bye Bells. Jasmine it was nice meeting you." Jacob said as he headed off to the car parked two spot away from us.

"That was interesting. You never mentioned him to me before," I said to Bella, lightly pushing her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was going to spring that on you, or else I would have warned you. But I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet some of my other friends," she said looking towards Edward.

"It's fine Bella, really. So how are we all going to fit into your truck?" I asked changing the subject. I could tell by Edwards face that Jacob Black was not a conversation topic he wanted to talk about.

"Well I'm not sure," Bella said.

"Okay it's a short trip you two ride in the cab and I'll hop in the bed," I said as I started to climb in the bed of the truck.

"Absolutely not," Edward said placing his hand on my shoulder to stop me. Then he added, "We can all fit in the cab if someone sits on someone's lap."

Bella and I looked at each other and then at Edward. I said, "Nope sorry Edward not happening. I am riding in the bed because Bella's driving and I am not sitting on your lap, so try again. You can always just go with Alice if you don't like the arrangement."

Bella and I both had huge smiles on our faces. Edward looked at both of us and just sighed. He finally said, "Alright, let's go." Both Bella's and my face fell. We thought we might have had him on that one.

When we got to my apartment Bella went straight to the TV turned it on and put the movie in. I went and sat on the floor and Edward sat on the sofa. Bella turned and came and sat on the floor with me with her back against the sofa. Before the opening credits started she leaned over and said, "I thought we almost had him. Thanks for trying again."

"No problem B. I told you I would. Sorry I couldn't get you out of it," I told her.

"No problem, I didn't really think I would get out of it, but I had to try. You know," she said.

I knew Edward was listening to this conversation. But before he was able to say anything about it I said, "Hey I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?"

"Yea, whatever you grab is fine," Bella said.

I looked at Edward and he just said, "No, I'm good thanks." I got up and walked to my little kitchen.

I knew that Edward wanted to talk to Bella so I was going to give him the chance. And sure enough he pulled her up off of the floor and placing her on top of his chest. If I was human I wouldn't have been able to hear their conversation, but because I have sensitive hearing like he does, I was able to hear every word.

"You asked her to help you get out of your own party?" he asked her.

"Yes. And I would have done the same for her if she asked me," she told him

"So then it is safe to say she didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"No she didn't buy me a gift, but she did give me something. She did me this favor. See not every gift has to cost money," she said a little smug.

"Okay I get it. So did you really say you would watch the movie with her?" he asked.

"Yes I did. And no, before you ask, it wasn't to get out of the party. We were going to watch it when she came over for dinner, but dad had a game he wanted to watch and so we didn't get a chance."

"You know I never used to understand the big deal about this story until I met you" he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Neither one of them realized that I had walked back into the room and sat down on the floor again.

"Romeo makes mistake after mistake; could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly than he did?"

"Edward but that's why it's a tragedy. They love each other so much that nothing can or will stop that love." After that they stopped talking and watched the movie. Still not paying any attention to me, which didn't really bother me. I was in my own little world while watching the movie. When it came time for Romeo to drink the poison, I had to leave the room. I wasn't a big fan of death right now. Not with my dreams. Or with how things have been going with my life.

"I'll give Romeo this. He did have it easy," Edward said.

"What do you mean by that, Edward?" Bella asked him.

"All he had to do was drink some plant extract and he died. You humans have it so easy when it comes to suicide."

"Why would you say that?" she asked him.

"It's something I had to think about once. I know from Carlisle that it wouldn't be easy to do. With all the ways he tried once he realized what he had became…..and he's still here."

"Why would you have to even think about that?"

"Last spring when I thought I was going to lose you. I was trying to get to you as fast as I could, but if I didn't make it in time I needed to have a contingency plan."

"And what were you planning on doing if you were too late?"

"I couldn't live without you so I was going to ask the Volturi to kill me."

"No matter what happens to me you are not allowed to kill yourself. Do you understand me?" she hissed at him. And then she added, "Who are the Volturi?"

"They are a very old family of our kind and very powerful. I suppose you could think of them as royalty. They are the ones that make sure we follow the laws. Carlisle lived with them for a while in Italy before he settled in America."

"Hey, where's Jasmine?" Bella asked concern evident in her voice. "Jasmine," she called for me.

I walked out of my bedroom then. Edward looked at me with concern and then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea death and me, not so good. I couldn't watch the last part of the movie. I had my eyes closed on the other death scenes. The end was just a little too much for me," I told them. In truth, it wasn't a lie. At least not all of it was. I looked at the clock then and said, "You guys are going to be late if you don't head out now. Thanks for watching the movie with me."

"Are you sure you're really okay Jasmine. We can stay a little longer if you need to talk. Alice will be fine if we are late," Edward said.

"No, you guys, I'm fine really go have fun…well at least try to have fun," I said. It took about ten minutes of me reassuring them that I was fine for them to leave. Okay FINE really isn't the best word to use, but my emotional state really didn't have anything to do with Romeo and Juliet. It had to do with Bella and what I now knew was going to happen tonight.

I made sure that they were away from my apartment before I climbed out of my window and headed for the tree line. I shifted into the panther and just started running. I didn't know where I was running. I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care. I just wanted to shake this feeling. I didn't slow my stride until I picked up their scent. Once I caught it, I jumped up into the first tree and shifted back into my human form. I needed to get closer to the house, but still far enough away that they wouldn't be able to see me. So I shifted into my half and half form. You could tell who I was, but I also looked like a panther at the same time. It was the easiest way to jump from tree to tree. Once I was close enough I shifted back into my human form and just perched on the branch so I could see what was going on.

That's how I ended up outside of the Cullen's house for the first time. I really didn't know what I was going to do. Because I didn't know what was going to happen exactly. And then all hell broke out inside the house.

What was I thinking? I never should have been outside of their house during Bella's party. But then if I wasn't there I wouldn't have known what happened. This tree really isn't a good place for me to be. I really wanted to go in there and tell them everything, but if I did that then I would really freak them all out; and that would only end in my death and I sooooo do not want to die. But just sitting here and watching what is happening is so FUCKING hard, seeing Jasper lunge for Bella because of a PAPPER CUT. What was even harder is to sit back and watch Edward push her back into the crystal vase and not being able to do anything to stop it.

Here we go everyone is going to run out of the house in five...four...three...two..one, and the house is empty expect for Bella and Dr. Cullen. Now I get to listen to the argument, that is unnecessary. Jasper wasn't going to kill Bella he would have gotten close to her, but he wouldn't have been able to do it. I am sure of that. Again I am not sure how I know this, but I just do.

"Why couldn't you have just held your breath Jazz," Alice hissed at him.

"I was fine until Edward tossed her into the table," Jasper said calmly back.

"This is what I was afraid was going to happen. No matter what we do she isn't safe around us. I think you guys need to leave tonight when I bring her home," Edward said, unemotionally walking down the porch steps. It almost looked like he was relived that this happened.

"You cannot be serious. That will kill her if we all just up and leave without saying good-bye to her," Jasper said shocked.

"Why does it even matter to you? You're the one that tried to take a bite out of her tonight. Do you really think that she is going to want to see us after that?" Alice hissed angrily at him, turning her back, then walking back to the house. Edward followed close behind her.

"Great, so where are we going to move to?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, we will have to talk about it once Bella leaves. I don't think leaving is a good idea, but we will discuss it," another women said. This had to be Esme I thought. Which would make the big guy standing next to Rose, Emmett.

My suspicions were proved right when he said, "Esme we can't go. We can't leave my little sister without even saying good-bye. She _is_ a part of this family. What would happen if Victoria is looking for her and we aren't here? Edward isn't even thinking about any of that."

"Emmett I know how you feel, Bella is a like a daughter to me. But we have to discuss this as a family and go from there," she said. With that said she went back into the house. But the other three stayed outside.

They headed to the side of the house and from where I was perched; I could still see them and those in the house. Once Edward said that they all needed to leave, I knew he had already made up his mind and the family would be leaving. I just couldn't believe that he was going to do this to Bella. Jasper was right, this would kill her. Just then Bella and Edward came out of the house and left. As soon as they were out of sight Rose and Emmett went back inside the house.

I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so when I felt my branch move I almost lost my balance, but a pair of cold hands steadied me. I looked over to see non other then Jasper staring at me. I didn't break eye contact with him nor could I say anything either.

"Who are you?" he asked me in a low hiss.

Jasper POV

I almost attacked Bella and now Edward is talking about all of us having to leave. It was too much. Rose, Em and I walked to the side of the house because Bella and Edward were going to be coming out soon. None of us said anything and I was too lost in my own thoughts right now to even talk about what just happened. I heard Bella's truck start up and drive away from the house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Em head back towards the house and I was going to follow.

But then the wind shifted and I picked up a scent I didn't recognize. I looked around to see where it was coming from, but I didn't see anything on the ground. So I looked up in the trees. And sure enough there was a person perched in one of them. I moved as quietly and as fast as I could and climbed up into the tree. The branch we were on moved slightly and she started to lose her balance, so I reached out and steadied her first. Once my hands touched her arms she looked into my eyes.

I didn't break eye contact with her and she never said anything. In a low hiss I asked, "Who are you?" she didn't say anything. I was close enough to her now and really looking at her, that was when I noticed all of her scars. The next word out of my mouth was, "Jasmine?"

She just looked at me still not saying anything, but finally she nodded her head "Yes." What was she doing here? What was she doing in this tree? Did she see everything that just happened?

"Can't talk here," she said so soft that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. I looked at her then and she tilted her head towards the forest away from the house. I nodded my head in agreement and then grabbed her and placed her on my back and headed deeper into the forest.

Once we were far enough away I set her down and turned to her and said, "Explain."

She took a deep breath and said, "That's a really long story and we don't have time for it Major." That took me by surprise there are only two people who call me that. She must have noticed my reaction because she went on to say, "Yes, I know who you are. I know who the Cullen's are. No Edward, Alice and Bella have no clue. And it needs to stay that way right now. They will know eventually, but we have bigger problems to worry about right now. I am not here to cause your family any trouble Major. Right now my only concern is for Bella. Edward has made up his mind; you guys are all going to leave."

"How do you know this?" I asked, I was trying really hard to stay calm, but her knowing all this about the family and even about me, was really not settling right with me. And then out of nowhere I felt a huge wave of calm. Before she can even answer my first question I ask another, "Are you doing that?"

"Yes you need to stay calm right now. I don't know how I know this, but I just do. It's really hard to explain, but I know this has to happen. It sucks, but Bella will be so much stronger for it. Now I am not saying you shouldn't say goodbye, but you can't really fight Edward on leaving. That is a done deal."

"Alright. So we leave, do you know where we are going?" I asked her. I really couldn't believe that Alice or Edward didn't pick up on this with her.

"Edward and the rest of the family are going to Alaska. But you're not. You're going off on your own. I don't know where, but you'll know once you start driving. Rose and Emmet will stay with the family for a while, but then they will leave and travel for a bit before meeting back up with you for a visit. Look, I know you have no reason to believe me or even trust me. You don't even know me. But everything is going to work out. When you go back to the house you cannot be thinking about this conversation. It isn't time for the others to know about me," she said pleadingly.

"Okay I believe you. And I will try to block this conversation from Edward. But it is most likely that Alice has already seen it. And she will be thinking about it so Edward will find out," I tell her.

"She will only see part of it. She'll see you, but not me. I will be fuzzy to her. So if she asks you about it you have to come up with an answer. I can't help you there, but you won't have to block Edward for long. And before you ask. You already know I am more than human, but what I am isn't important right now. When the time is right you will find out just like the rest of your family. You need to head back before Emmet comes looking for you," she said and started to head in the direction of her apartment. She turned back around and said, "You should go hunt before you go back, that way my scent isn't on you." And then she was gone.

What the fuck was all of that about? I have more questions now than I did before. I started to run deeper into the woods so that I could hunt, when my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and hit the talk button. Without even looking at the ID.

"Jasper you need to listen to what she said. I don't know exactly what is going on or who she really is, but she knows what she is talking about."

"So now I have two people talking to me in cryptic messages. Fuck. What else do you know Peter?"

"I know that Char and I will be getting a visit from you real soon. And that you aren't leaving without telling Bella or this new girl bye. And don't worry about how you are going to block Edward just think of this: a newly reformed vamp is going to need our help. And it is going to be for an interesting reason. No I don't know the reason, but it is something we need to figure out. So think about that," Peter said and then disconnected.

This night just keeps getting stranger. First I try to attack Bella and then the cryptic conversations. What the fuck is going on? While I was trying to figure that out, I came across the scent of a herd of deer and I went after them. I took down three before I decided to head back home.

Once I got home everyone was sitting at the dining room table, waiting for me and Edward. I walked in and headed up to my room to change first. When I came back down Edward was there. The conversation was short. The family was leaving Forks and heading to Alaska. Once that was said, I told them that I wasn't going with them. That I would leave Forks, but I would head out on my own. I told them I needed to get away from all of their emotions. And I would keep in touch.

"I also came by to tell you that I am leaving. I am going to be visiting some old friends of mine for a while."

"Jasper why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you and apologizing for what I did," I told her. It was the truth just not all of it. I couldn't tell her that the rest of the family was going to leave.

"Jasper is everyone mad at you?" she asked worried for me now.

"No not mad so much as disappointed in me Bella and I don't blame them. So I am going to give them and myself some time. I'll see you around Bella," I told her as hopped out of the tree and started running again.

Before I was out of ear shot I heard Bella whisper, "Bye Jasper," and close her window.

Now I was heading to Jasmine's apartment. When I got there I went around the back like we all did last time. I was heading to her window when I saw her getting ready to climb through it. She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I came to tell you goodbye. Everything happened like you said it would. But what I can't figure out is why you would want to help me or Bella," I told her.

"I know you're wondering if I have a hidden agenda or if I am trying to hurt Bella or your family. I'm not. But my reasoning for what I am doing goes along with who I am and it isn't time for you to know that just yet. Fuck, I know this is cryptic and I hate it. But it's cryptic to me, I don't know why, I just can't tell you, but I know I can't, I'm sorry," I could see the tears starting to pool in her eyes and feel her frustration.

"I know you can't. And you're not the only one who gives me cryptic messages. I was told by a good friend that I wasn't leaving Forks until I told Bella and you goodbye. He also told me that I could trust you. I have never bet against him before, so I am not starting now. But can you answer me one question?"

"That depends on the question. But ask it anyways and I will try my best to answer."

"Are you in danger?"

"Yes, but at the moment my danger isn't important. You know what you have to do now, so don't waste any more time. Everyone should be gone from the house. You might want to be gone from the house before Edward gets home to change for school. He knows that you went to see Bella," she tells me. And with that she climbed through her window. I headed back to the house to grab my things and leave Forks.


	3. Not this anything but this

Bella POV

I knew that something wasn't right when Jasper came to tell me goodbye. But I didn't know what it was. Edward was upset and I tried to tell him that what happened was nothing. But he seemed to be shutting down with me. He didn't say anything the entire way home and when I asked him if he was going to stay the night he just looked as if he was in pain. But he reluctantly agreed to stay with me.

So now I am waiting for him to climb into my window. I was worrying about what was going on back at the Cullen's house that I didn't even notice that Edward had climbed into my room until he asked, "How is your arm?"

Something was off with him. And it scared me. I hastily answered, "Who cares about my stupid arm."

"Bella it's late you should go to sleep," he told me and tried to pull me closer to him so that I would fall asleep.

"Edward are you okay? You know that what happened was nothing right. I'm fine," I asked him.

He sighed and said, "You're right it was nothing. Nothing that wasn't expected to happen with a human in a house full of vampires. But Bella you are not fine. Because of what we are your life is always in danger."

"Then change me. You know I want to be with you forever. So what is stopping you form changing me?" I asked him.

"We are not having this conversation tonight. Its late and you need to sleep," he said. Well he hissed it actually. I knew he was right that I was tired, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. And I didn't want to sleep until it went away. But sleep consumed me as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. I still had the feeling that something wasn't right. But I got out of bed grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom so I could shower. Once I was done I got dressed and headed to the kitchen grabbed a pop tart and then headed out to my truck. It was a little early to head to school but I needed to talk to someone. So I headed to Jasmines.

Edward POV

What was Jasper doing outside her window? I wanted to ask her but thought better of it. He was the only one who really fought me on leaving without saying goodbye. So maybe that's all he did. Sat in her tree and went on his way. I doubt that he would try to talk to her after what happened. And Bella didn't say anything about him stopping by so she most likely didn't even know he was there.

I watched as Bella slept in my arms like every other night. But tonight was different. Tonight I felt nothing. After everything that happened last spring I should have just left her alone then. I never should have stayed. Then maybe she wouldn't have gotten injured tonight.

I couldn't take her talking about being changed after what had happened. How could she want to be like us? How could she ask me to do that to her? She is not becoming one of us! She will be better off once we all leave. She will move on and have a normal life like she was supposed to have. Before we all came into her life. She will forget all about us.

She will be waking up in a few hours so it would be best if I wasn't here when she did. Since I am not going to school today, after school I will tell her good-bye. At least the family is already gone, it may hurt a little that they didn't say goodbye but a clean break is best. And at this point she doesn't need us to fuck her life any more then we already have.

Jasmine POV

Last night was horrible. When I went to bed my head was a jumbled mess. I tossed and turned all night not really falling into a deep sleep. I was woken up by falling out of my bed and somehow cutting my right arm. I knew what it was from, but I didn't expect for it to happen so soon. I didn't feel the sting of the cut but I smelled the blood that was running down my arm. So I calmly walked to the bathroom to take care of it.

The cut was deep enough that it was going to need stitches. So I got everything I would need and started to clean the wound and stitch it up myself. Hospitals and me are not such a good combination. Especially since I am trying to stay off the radar from those that are still looking for me. If any of my information gets pressed they would know right where I am. And I don't want nor do I need that right now.

It took me about ten minutes to stitch up my arm. Doing it left handed was a little more complicated then I remembered. But as soon as I was done putting everything away there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock and I had about two hours before I needed to leave for school.

I opened up all of my senses and when I noticed that it was a human I knew that I was okay. I went to the door to see who it was and I felt their emotions before I was even able to look through the peep hole. I know it was Bella. Her emotions were all over the place and so were her thoughts. _Why did he leave before I woke up? He has never done that. He always wake's me and tells me he was going. Please let Jasmine be up. I really need to talk to her about this. Even though I can't tell her everything. But I can tell her more than anyone else. Please please answer the door._

With that I opened the door and before I could say anything she threw herself at me and I just hugged her to me as she started to cry. Once I got my bearings I asked her, "B what's wrong?"

She just looked at me and said, "I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. I've had this feeling ever since my party. And I can't get rid of it. Edward is acting strange right now and I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know what to do."

I pulled her closer to my left side and walked her over to the sofa. I was going to have to put my acting skills to the test and try not to let her know what was going to happen next. Once we sat down she really looked at me. She noticed the bandages on my right forearm and bicep. "What happened to you?" she asked trying to calm herself.

"My klutziness at its finest. I fell out of my bed and cut my arm on something I just finished stitching up the cuts and put everything away when you knocked," I told her. Okay the truth was the easiest thing on that one. And it distracted her enough that she stopped think about what was bothering her.

"You stitched yourself up? Why didn't you go to the hospital?" she asked me curiosity all over her face.

"Yea I stitched myself up, I didn't go to the hospital because I don't have insurance or the money to pay for a visit to the ER. But Bella don't worry about me right now. What has you so freaked out?" I told her.

"Yeah I forgot about that. So how did you learn how to do that?" she asked.

I looked at her and just said, "B you're changing the subject. I will tell you but first tell me what is going on. Why are you so upset? Did you and Edward have a fight? Is everything okay with you and Charlie?"

She just said, "Everything is okay with me and Charlie. And Edward and I aren't exactly fighting. I don't know what is going on. It's almost like he is pushing me away, but I don't know why he is doing it. What happened at the party was nothing but he isn't letting it go."

"Can you tell me what happened at your party maybe I can help?"

"I was opening up my gifts and I got a paper cut. Everyone tried to help and me being me I tripped and fell into a crystal vase and ended up needing stitches in my arm. He is overreacting and it is like no matter what I say he doesn't want to listen. I know he is going to do something. I just don't know what and it's killing me."

"Okay B what's the worst thing that could happen? Think about it. You say you have a bad feeling so let's try talking it out. Okay I know it helps me," I told her.

She nodded and then started to think. Her eyebrow furrowed as she concentrated on what she was going to say. Then she said, "Okay the worst thing that could happen out of this is he tells me he is leaving. Or he could say that I can't go to his house anymore. But I don't think it could be any of those. I don't know. I really can't think right now."

"Alright. Let's say he does say you can't go to the house anymore. What would you do? Or he wants to end things what would you do? This is all 'what if' questions. And worst that could happen. But if you can talk it out then when he does talk to you, you can handle whatever it is that happens. And if you can't I will be here to help you. Whether you want it or not, because that is what friends do."

"I think I can handle if he says I can't go to the house. But I don't know what I would do if…"

"It's okay B look at me. Whatever happens I will be here. And we were only talking about the worst that could happen. But right now let's focus on calming you down. We don't want to give Jessica or Lauren anything to use against you. Now what do you say we get ready for school?" I tell her. She laughed lightly and got off the couch and headed to the bathroom with me.

"Okay I'm all splotchy. I don't think there is anything that we can do about that," she said with another little laugh.

"Oh you'd be amazed at what a little makeup can do applied the right way," I told her with a slight smile playing on my lips.

"I usually don't wear makeup, but alright." With that I got to work in helping her cover up the fact that she had been crying. I was trying to hide what I knew. It really wasn't easy not telling her that what she thought was the worst thing that could happen was going to happen. I just didn't know when he was going to do it. But something told me it most likely was going to be today. This soooo wasn't going to be good.

Once I was done helping her I through on some clothes I really didn't care how I looked. I just ran my hands through my hair and let it go. Once I walked out into the living room where Bella was waiting she said, "Okay if you are able to do this," she pointed to her face, "Then why do you only do enough to hide your scars?"

"B if people didn't freak out every time they saw my scars I wouldn't even were makeup all the time. I do get all decked out when I have a special occasion but I believe that it is what's on the inside that matters not the outside. Now shall we head to school?"

"Let's get this day over with. You'll come over after school?"

"If you want." With that we headed out the door and to school. When we got there I noticed that Edward's car wasn't in its usual spot. Bella looked at me and then we got out of the car. We headed off to our different classes. When I met up with her in the cafeteria I could tell that she was uneasy. I wanted to ask her about it but Angela and Ben were sitting at the table with us. Once they started talking about seeing a movie this weekend I took my chance. "B you okay?"

"Yeah fine," she said looking at her food not touching it.

I leaned in a little so that no one could hear our conversation and said, "B come on you're not fine. What's bothering you?"

"It's just that Edward didn't show up to school. That's not like him to not tell me he isn't going to be here," she said now looking me in the eye.

"Okay maybe he got sick and overslept. When he woke up it was too late to tell you he wasn't going to be at school," I said lying smoothly. I hated doing it. I just want to tell her the truth but I know that I can't. This whole letting things happen sucks major monkey balls.

I was focusing so much on Bella and her emotions that the rest of the day past in a blur. As soon as I got to Bella's truck I knew Edward was going to drop the bomb on her as soon as she got home. I really didn't want to be at her house when this happened but there was no way for me to get out of going. Not unless I wanted to tell her what was going to happen. So I took a deep breath and walked over to her truck and waited for her.

When she got to the truck we both got in and neither one of us said a word until we got to her house and we saw Edward waiting on the front porch. We looked at each other and then got out. We walked to where Edward was and Bella walked right past him and unlocked the door. Before she could step inside Edward said, "Bella can we talk?"

She looked at me I nodded to her and said, "I'll be inside." And walked into the house. She pulled the door shut behind me.

BPOV 

Talking to Jasmine helped. She was right; once I started thinking about the worst thing that could happen I felt a little better. Edward telling me I had to stay away from the house would hurt but I could deal with that. I would still be able to see Alice at school. And I am sure that Emmet would stop by my house every once in a while. With as much as I go to the hospital I would see Carlisle. So I could deal with that.

If he said we had to leave I would think of something to tell Charlie and everyone else. It would be hard but I know I could do it. The only thing I don't think I could handle was if he told me he was leaving without me. I don't know how I could get through that. But Jasmine said she would help me no matter what. I just hope that whatever is going on we can get past it and move on.

School went by in a blur I don't even remember any of it. My thoughts were so consumed with Edward that I couldn't pay attention to anything else. So when I got to my truck to head home I didn't say a word. Jasmine didn't even try to get me to talk. That's one thing I like about her. She seems to know when to say something and when not to. If I were to say I didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't push me to talk. But she knows exactly what to say in any situation.

When I pulled up to my house and I saw Edward waiting on the front porch I knew it wasn't good. I looked over at Jasmine and then we both got out of my truck. We headed up to the porch. I walked past Edward unlocked the door and before I could walk inside he asked, "Bella can we talk?"

I looked at Jasmine and she just nodded and said, "I'll be inside." Once she walked in I closed the door behind her and turned to face Edward. He didn't say anything but took my hand and lead me away from the house to the tree line. I knew this couldn't be good. But I couldn't think of anything to say to stop him.

Once we were right inside the tree line he stopped and looked at me. He let go of my hand and stepped away from me. I just looked at him waiting for him to say something. He looked at me and then finally said, "Bella we're leaving."

Okay I can do this. I looked at him and said, "Okay let me get a bag and I'll leave a note for Charlie telling him that I left. Jasmine can help and make sure that Charlie doesn't look for me."

He looked at me and said, "No Bella you're not coming with me."

I was dumbfounded and said, "When you say _we're_ leaving?"

"I mean my family and I. Bella I never should have let this go on as long as I did. I should have done this after what happened last spring. What happened at your party only proved to me that you don't belong in my world."

"No you can't mean that. What happened at my party was nothing. I'm fine," I pleaded with him.

"You're right what happened was nothing that shouldn't have been expected. In a house full of vampires. But I am tired of pretending to be something I'm not. We don't belong together Bella. You don't belong in my world," he told me.

"I belong with you Edward. After everything that has happened how…" he cut me off.

"After everything that has happened it only shows that you don't. If you truly belonged then you wouldn't constantly be put in danger. You almost died last spring and last night. I am done. I can't always protect you. You're constantly doing things around me that put your life at risk and I am tired of always having to restrain myself. I am tired of always having to be careful around you."

"Then change me and you don't have to worry about any of that!" I yelled at him.

"I don't want you. Don't you get it? I am done pretending that I like you. I want out. You are no good for me," he calmly stated.

I just look at him and shaking my head saying, "No no no. You don't mean that. This can't be happening."

He just looked at me like I had said nothing and went on to say, "I thought I loved you but I don't. I need to move on. And so does the rest of the family. People are starting to suspect us. Carlisle is pretending to be three years older then what he truly is and people are starting to notice. You won't be seeing any of us ever again. It will be like we never existed." he stopped to take an unnecessary breath and then continued, "But can I ask you to do me one favor and in return I will do one for you."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and he continued, "Don't do anything stupid or reckless. I am only thinking of Charlie. And I will never come back into life. This is the best thing for both of us. We need to stop pretending to be someone that we aren't. Goodbye Bella."

With that he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I could see a faint movement of the ferns and I started to run in the direction of that movement. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to him but I had to try. I forgot about everything else. My only thought was I wasn't going to let him go. I couldn't let him go.

It wasn't long before I lost which way he was going. But I continued running deeper into the forest. I didn't know where I was going. I could have been running in a big circle for all I knew. As I ran I tripped several times. It wasn't until the fifth time that I didn't get back up. I just curled up in the fetal position on the forest floor and started to cry.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I was woken up by droops of rain hitting my face. I looked up at the canopy above me and it was dark. I don't know how long I was laying on the forest floor and I really didn't care. My world was falling apart and I didn't know how it was ever going to be put back together. I closed my eyes again hoping that this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up in my room and everything would be fine.

But I had no such luck. I heard movement in the distance and someone calling my name. But by the time I realized I should answer I didn't hear anything anymore. I closed my eyes again. Then I heard movement closer and again someone saying my name. Only this time they weren't calling it to find me. They were saying it as in recognition of finding me.

I slowly turned my head to see a guy looking down at me. He looked down at me and asked, "Bella have you been hurt?" I didn't say anything I just looked at him. He looked at me and then bent down to pick me up. Once in his arms I closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore.

Jasmine POV

Once I was in the house I went straight to the kitchen. I didn't know what else to do. I looked out the small window over the sink and I was able to see them. They were right inside the tree line. Not quite far enough away that I wouldn't be able to hear every word that was said. I didn't want to let this happen.

And every word that Edward said was like a knife to the heart. I could feel Bella's pain. And what he was saying was so close to what I was told that it was even harder for me not to just run out there and kick the shit out of Edward. He was destroying Bella with every word that he said.

Once he kissed her forehead and ran. I prayed that she wouldn't try to follow him. But I knew her well enough to know that she would. And I watched as she started to run after him. There was nothing I could do but sit in the house and wait for her to come back.

An hour had passed and she didn't return. I started pacing in the living room. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I closed myself off to my surroundings. So when the front door opened I thought it was Bella. So when I saw Charlie walk in I froze. He looked at me and looked for Bella. When he didn't see her he looked at me again.

He saw the look on my face and then asked, "Where's Bella?"

I told him as much of the truth as I could, "When we got home from school Edward wanted to talk to her. So they took a walk on the path and I came inside. That was three hours ago. I would have went to look for them but I don't know these woods. I would have gotten lost if they went off of the path. So I have been waiting here."

He looked at me and then said, "No you did the right thing. I'll go look for her." Before he could do anything the phone rang and Charlie went to get. "Hello," he said.

I was able to hear the person on the other end ask, _"Hey Charlie is Bella home?"_

"No Jake she's not. I was just going to go look for."

"_What do you mean look for her?"_

"Jasmine said that Edward and her went to talk on the path about three hours ago and she hasn't seen either of them since."

"_Hold on Charlie Billy wants to talk to you." _I could hear the phone being handed over and I waited for the new voice to come across the phone.

"_Charlie what's going on?" Billy asked worry evident in his voice._

"Bella went to talk to Edward on the path in the forest alongside the house and she isn't back yet. That was three hours ago. I was going to go look for her," Charlie told Billy.

"_How do you know where she went?" Billy asked._

"Bella's friend Jasmine told me. I walked into the house to find her pacing in the living room. She said she would have went looking for them but she doesn't know the forest that well."

"_I'll send some of the boys down to help you. They know the forests around here really well. It will be a lot faster if they help. You could cover more ground that way. Don't do anything until we get to your place," Billy told him._

"Alright I will wait until you guys get here." With that Charlie hung the phone. He looked at me but didn't say anything. I didn't even try to get inside of his head. I was too worried about Bella and trapped in my own pain.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Charlie went to open it and three guys that I didn't know along with Jake pushing who I am guessing was Billy came through the door. I stiffened a little. They were all shape shifters. I looked at them and then at Charlie.

Charlie looked at me and before he was able to say anything Jacob said, "Hey Jasmine. This is my dad Billy," then he turned his head to the other three guys that walked in with them and added, "That's Sam, Paul, and Jared." He nodded to each one as he said their names.

I said a quick, "Hi," and then looked back to Charlie.

"Alright Billy you and Jasmine stay here and the rest of us will go look for Bella." With that said everyone left the house except for Billy and myself.

I watched as the door was pulled closed behind the last guy. When I turned to go sit back down I noticed that Billy was staring at me. I sat on the sofa and he wheeled over to me and looked me in the eyes. I didn't break eye contact with him. And he didn't say anything so I finally asked, "What?"

"When we walked into the room and you saw all of us you stiffened a little why?" he asked. He was very perceptive. And I knew that I needed to tell him the truth. That it would help Bella and I in the long run.

So I took a deep breath and told him the answer to his question, "Because I know what you and a select few members of your tribe are."

"And what do you _think_ we are?" he asked calmly.

"You _are_ shape shifters. You take on the shape of a wolf," I told him never breaking eye contact.

He looked taken aback and then he asked, "And how do you know this?"

Again I took another deep breath and said, "Because I can smell it. Each species has its own scent. And after I meet your son I looked up some of the legends of your tribe. I know that you protect your tribe form the 'cold ones'."

"You know a lot about us. Tell me are you scared us? Is that why you reacted that way?"

"It's not so much that I am scared, I can protect myself. Its just that if I noticed what you are then I was worried you guys would know what I am. I don't want to cause any problems. I know that you guys don't like the Cullen's because of what they are," I told him.

"You know what the Cullen's are? Does Bella or the Cullen's know that you know?" he asked then.

"No Bella doesn't know and only Jasper knows that I know what they are."

"And tell me what are they?"

I give a small laugh and said, "They are vegetarian vampires. They live off of the blood of animals. You have a treaty with them. They don't go on you land and you don't tell people what they are. The treaty can be broken three ways. 1) if they cross onto your land, 2) if they bite a human, and 3) if either side tell of the treaty. Don't worry this won't count. Because you haven't said a word to break it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"That's a difficult question to answer. But I am like you and also like the Cullen's, and at the same time I am completely different. Please don't overreact when I tell you this. I know you can handle it. And I have to tell you. And the rest of the pack and I can tell you that Bella is going to find out about what I am along with what Jacob and the others are."

"She can't find out about us no outsider can know," Billy said firmly.

"Okay well we can't change the past. And I already know that she is the exception to the no outsider can know. Your son already told her about the legends. That was before he knew they were true. You already know that Bella knows exactly what the Cullen's are. She doesn't care. And not telling her your secret is only going to drive her friendship with your son apart," I told him.

"How do you know all of this?"

"That is really hard to explain. I just know things. It's like I get little glimpses of what is going to happen or I get a feeling telling me that something is going to happen or when I should tell someone something. Like today. I knew what was going to happen with Bella and Edward. And it killed me that I couldn't tell her. I know exactly where she is in the forest and I could have went to get her. But I knew Sam had to be the one to find her. Sometimes I love this gift and sometimes I really hate it. Its cryptic as hell sometimes and when I have to tell someone something it comes out even more cryptic cause I can't tell them everything."

"Alright so Bella finds out about us. Who is supposed to tell her?" he asks now worried about what my answer will be.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. But I will tell you anyways since it is something I can say. Jacob goes to tell her but can't it is you who tells her. The bonfire that you invited us to is when you tell her. I can't tell her how you do it. Only when."

"And when do you tell her what you are? And what exactly are you?"

"In answer to your first question that depends on when Bella is ready to know about me. And I am the only one of my kind. You are not the only shape shifters out there. And you know that the Cullen's are not the only vampires. There are real witches and werewolves out there as well. But what I am is unique and strange. There are half breeds and that is normal. But I am not normal. I am part witch, part shape shifter, and part vampire."

Billy didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a long time. I couldn't continue to look at him, so I turned my face away from him giving him a good view of the right side of my face. In the mist of my pacing I rubbed the makeup off of my face and my scars were noticeable. I didn't realize this until I heard Billy's sharp intake of breath.

I turned to look at him and he was just staring at the right side of my face. He looked back at my eyes and then asked, "What happened to you?"

"Now is not the time for my story," as I got up off the sofa. Billy looked at me confused so it told him, "They will be bringing Bella in shortly. Charlie will need a place to set her down. Please don't tell him what I am. You can tell the others but Charlie isn't ready to know about any of this yet. Telling him too soon would be very dangerous."

Billy didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later the door opened, and Charlie walked in with Bella in his arms. He set her down on the sofa and then went to call a doctor.

Billy was talking to the members of the pack and I knew he was telling them about me and everything that I had told him. But I didn't pay attention to them. I could feel their eyes on my back as I sat next to Bella. I knew she was physically okay. But mentally I didn't know. What Edward said to her was harsh. But I knew she would be stronger because of it. I would help her through this.

I was again lost in my thoughts until Charlie walked over to me with the doctor. The doctor kneeled on the floor next to me. I moved out of his way and went to sit on the steps away from everyone. I thought I would get away from everyone but Sam walked over to where I was sitting.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Not much room but its fine," I told him.

Sam looked at the spot next to me and then decided he would take the step above me. That was fine with me. "So you knew what we were by us just walking into the room?" he asked.

"Yup you have a very distinctive sent," I told him.

"If that is true. Then how come we couldn't tell what you are?" he asked me serious now.

"How many other supernatural creatures have you come across besides vampires?" I asked him just as serious.

He thought for a moment and then answered, "None. We didn't even know there were others out there."

"At times I wish their wasn't. I wish that I was human and that my life wasn't the way it is. But there are others out there. And the fact that you and the Cullen's can't get along is bullshit," I whisper to him so that Charlie couldn't hear our conversation.

"And why should we. Their leeches. How can we trust them?" Sam hissed at me.

"I know Billy told you what I was. I am part leech as you put it. And you are fine around me. Why is it so hard for you guys with the Cullen's?"

"We know what their kind can do. They may live off of the blood of animals right now but what is to say they will never slip up?" he tells me.

"Then you shouldn't be by me. Although I do drink from animals, I can't always get to one in time and then I do drink form a human. So if that is your reasoning to why you don't trust or like the Cullen's then the same should go for me too. I know for a fact that none of the Cullen's have ever drank from a human while living here. I also know that because of your tribes prejudice you are going to have some problems. And the treaty is going to have to have an exception made to it. Or else you all will lose someone you care about," I tell him. My emotions were starting to get the better of me so I started to get up.

But Sam placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me and asked, "Where are you going?"

I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and turned to look at him and said, "I am going outside. This conversation is too hard for me emotionally and I don't want to do something stupid in here or around Charlie and the doctor. So let me go before something happens." I got up and headed towards the front door. Charlie looked up at me and I just said, "Going outside for a bit. I'll be back in, I'm not going anywhere."

He gave a little nod and went back to talking to the doctor. As soon as I was out the door I just wanted to run. But I couldn't. There were other guys outside of the house. I went to close the door but Jacob and Paul walked out behind me closing it for me. I looked at them and then the others. The others looked at the guys and one of them asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine he didn't seem to bite her," Paul said and the others looked relieved and then shocked that he would say that in front of me.

"Paul!" one of them said while looking back and forth between me and Paul.

Jacob gave a small laugh and said, "She knows everything. She's one of us. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah this is Jasmine." He turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine I just need to run and get away from all of your guys anger right now. The way you guys feel about the Cullen's because of what they are is killing me," I told him.

"You can't expect us to be happy about what they are? They're the reason why all of us have changed. If they never came around then we never would have changed," Jacob hissed.

"If you hate vampires so much then you should hate me too. I am part vampire," I hissed at all of them. I started to walk to the tree line but I was stopped by a hot hand grabbing my wrist.

"Wait what do you mean your part vampire? Billy only told us you were like us," Paul said turning me so I would face him.

Paul POV

When we all got to Chief Swan's house I really didn't pay attention to anything but the fact that Bella was missing. I heard Jacob introduce a girl named Jasmine to all of us but I never looked at her. I gave a short nod but I wanted to get to looking for Bella.

I could slowly feel my anger building and I knew that I need to get away from Chief Swan or he was going to know our secret. So as soon as we got out of the house I split from the rest of the group stripped as fast as I could and phased. Once in my wolf form I was able to calm down. I noticed that they didn't come this way but I continued to search. After about five minutes Sam told us that he found her. I phased back, got dressed and headed back to the house.

Once we all got back to the house Billy called all of us over to him. Once Sam placed Bella on the sofa and Charlie and the doctor were looking at Bella, Billy told us, "Jasmine knows what we are," I started to feel my anger spike again. Billy looked at me and then continued to say, "She also knows about the Cullen's and what they are."

Sam calmly asked, "How does she know what we are, along with what the Cullen's are?"

She had moved to sit on the steps and we all looked over to her then back at each other. When I looked at her I felt a pull towards her. But I also felt my anger. So I turned away and tried to focus back on what was being said. But I couldn't.

Sam said something to all of us that I didn't quite hear and then went to talk to Jasmine. I tried not to pay attention to what was being said between them but for some reason I heard ever part of their conversation.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked her.

She just told him, "Not much room but its fine."

"So you knew what we were by us just walking into the room?" he asked.

"Yup you have a very distinctive sent," She told him.

"If that is true. Then how come we couldn't tell what you are?" he asked her serious now.

"How many other supernatural creatures have you come across besides vampires?" was all she asked him just as serious.

He thought for a moment and then answered, "None. We didn't even know their were others out there."

"At times I wish their wasn't. I wish that I was human and that my life wasn't the way it is. But there are others out there. And the fact that you and the Cullen's can't get along is bullshit," she whispered to him so that Charlie didn't hear their conversation.

"And why should we. Their leeches. How can we trust them?" Sam hissed at her.

"I know Billy told you what I am. I am part leech as you put it. And you are fine around me. Why is it so hard for you guys with the Cullen's?"

"We know what their kind can do. They may live off of the blood of animals right now but what is to say they will never slip up?" he says.

"Then you shouldn't be by me. Although I do drink from animals, I can't always get to one in time and then I do drink form a human. So if that is your reasoning to why you don't trust or like the Cullen's then the same should go for me too. I know for a fact that none of the Cullen's have ever drank from a human while living here. I also know that because of your tribes prejudice you are going to have some problems. And the treaty is going to have to have an exception made to it. Or else you all will lose someone you care about," she told him. She started to get up.

But Sam placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her and then he asked, "Where are you going?"

She pushed his hand off of her shoulder and turned to look at him and said, "I am going outside. This conversation is too hard for me emotionally and I don't want to do something stupid in here or around Charlie and the doctor. So let me go before something happens." She got up and headed towards the front door. Charlie looked up at her and she just said, "Going outside for a bit. I'll be back in, I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob and I walked out behind her. I closed the door behind me. I looked at Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. They all looked at the two of us and then at Jasmine then back to us. Quil asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine he didn't seem to bite her," I told them and they looked relieved and then shocked that I would say that in front of her.

"Paul!" Embry said while looking back and forth between Jasmine and I.

Jacob gave a small a laugh and said, "She knows everything. She's one of us. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah this is Jasmine." He turned to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to run and get away from all of your guys anger right now. The way you guys feel about the Cullen's because of what they are is killing me," She told him.

"You can't expect us to be happy about what they are? They're the reason why all of us have changed. If they never came around then we never would have changed," Jacob hissed.

"If you hate vampires so much then you should hate me too. I am part vampire," she hissed at all of us. She started to walk to the tree line but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait what do you mean you're part vampire? Billy only told us you were like us," I asked her turning her so she would face me. That's when I felt the stronger pull. I knew what it was she is my imprint. But what did she mean that she was part vampire. I can't smell any vampire from her. I can't even tell that she isn't human.

"I can't do this right now. I need to run and get back inside so that Bella isn't alone. Yes I know that Charlie is with her but he doesn't know what is going on yet. But he will be finding out about what I am soon. So I need to be calm. I can't feel your guys' anger on top of His. So please just let me go." she said trying to pull her wrist from my grip.

She almost was able to pull out of my grip which surprised me. I looked at her and said, "You are not going alone."

She looked at me and I could see anger flash in her eyes. "And what the hell is that supposed to me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I do not need some self righteous shape shifter who has no idea about what is out in the real world to tell me that I am not doing something. Now let go of me before I make you do it," she hissed at me.

"Like you would be able to take any of us on in a fight," Leah said with a small smile playing on lips.

Jasmine looked over at her and just said, "You have no clue what I can do. And the fact that you are pissed because you and Sam are no longer together. Get over it. He imprinted with your cousin and they are going to have a happy life together. The sooner you move on the soon you will realize that someone has imprinted on you. But since you have your head so far up you own ass and have nothing but anger in your heart you don't even notice what is right in front of you."

"How do you know this," Embry asked a little worried.

"You can read our thoughts just like Edward can," Seth said excitedly. He had a huge grin on his face.

She looked at him and just said, "That and so much more." She looked back at me and said, "And if you don't want to find out just what else I can do you will let me do what I need to."

"I am coming with you," I told her.

"You think just because you imprinted on me that you can pull this shit on me. You know nothing about me or my past. And I don't have it in me right now to go into it. So let me the fuck go," she said and then her wrist got really hot. I automatically let go of her.

Once I no longer had a hold of her she took off running into the tree line. I followed after her. But once I got into the shadows of the trees I couldn't see her anymore. And her scent was gone. I had no way of tracking her. I went back to the others. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

Seth was the first one to speak, "Okay I like her. But I wonder what she meant by she was part vampire and then you said Billy said she was like us. So what does that make her? And Paul I can't believe you imprinted on her. Have any of you ever seen or heard of an imprint fighting like that? Man and what she said to you Leah. I thought you were going to rip her head off."

Sam and Jared walked out of the house just then. They looked at all of us and they had a confused expression on their faces. Jared then asked, "Where did Jasmine go?" No one said a word. We all just looked to the tree line then back at them.

"She left," Sam hissed. He looked at the trees and then added, "We don't have time to go looking for her."

I am not sure how much time passed. But Sam and Jared started to head for the tree line and Leah finally said, "I don't think you two should go looking for her."

"And why the hell not?" Sam asked.

"Because you guys would only be chasing your tails if you did. If I don't want to be found I won't be found. And if you really would have came looking for me you wouldn't have been coming back without a few broken bones," Jasmine said reappearing from the tree line. She didn't look at me but instead turned her attention to Jacob and then went on to say, "I think it's time for all of you to go. Bella will be getting up soon. You did what you guys needed to, and the fact that you hate the Cullen's won't help her right now." When she was finished talking she was at the front door opening it.

I was behind her in a flash and calmly said, "We need to talk about this."

She looked at me over her shoulder and simply said, "Now is not the time nor is it the place. Right now my only concern is for Bella. And since you hate vampires and I am part vampire I do not want to talk to you. So leave me alone." We both walked into the house and she went straight to Bella's side.

I kept my eyes on her but asked, "Billy are you ready to go?"

We all told the Chief our goodbyes and he thanked all of us again for our help. He closed the door behind us once Billy and I were out of the house. Billy then asked, "What was that about between you and Jasmine?"

Before I could answer everyone else said, "He imprinted on her."

"What?" was all Billy could say.

"She is just as confused as I am about this," I said.

"Ah I don't think that she is confused about this Paul," Seth said. We all just looked at him so he went on to say, "I think she knew before you even did. I think she is pissed about it. I mean all of you have done nothing but say how much you hate the Cullen's because they're vampires and here she is part vampire. So in all reality would you want to be imprinted to someone who hates part of who you are?"

We all thought about that. Then Billy said, "Maybe what you are saying is right Seth. But I think there is more to it. Only one of the Cullen's know that she isn't human. But she didn't tell him what she is. And she tells me, but also says that it is not time for us to know about her past. She is hiding something and whatever it is I fear that it will explain why she really is pissed not just at you Paul but at all of us."

The ride back to La Push was silent. Each of us thinking about the events of the night. But while everyone was thinking about what happened to Bella and the new information we found out about Jasmine. I couldn't help but wonder what could have happened in her past that would make her push people away. What could I do to make her see that she could trust me? And what did the Cullen's have to do with any of this? They all left town.


	4. Stuck in pain

Jasmine POV

As soon as I walked into the house I took a deep breath and tried to get my emotions under control. It wouldn't do any good to have Charlie worrying about me too. He was already really concerned about Bella and that is where his attention should be right now. I opened myself up to the emotions and thoughts in the room.

Charlie had the usual emotions going in a situation like this. He was angry…at Edward. Worried …about Bella and me. Okay I couldn't figure out why he was worried about me. Concerned. And a lot of other things.

Bella on the other hand was just numb. I knew how she felt. And I would give her some time to figure things out. Well at least that's what I thought until I got hit with one of my feelings. Fuck I am going to have to force her out of this. Great I get to be the uncaring friend. I really hate this. I will give her some time still I can do that I just know that now I am on a time limit. I have to push her just a little harder then I would like.

I walked over to where Bella was laying asleep on the sofa and knelt down in front of her. I placed my hand on her shoulder just to let her know that I was still here. She didn't move, but I knew that everything was okay for now at least.

Charlie cleared his thought and I looked over at him. He looked at me for a few minutes before he asked, "How are you doing?"

I gave a slight laugh and just looked at him and said, "You don't need to worry about me Charlie."

"I am worried about you just like I am worried about my daughter. I can tell something is wrong. Tell me what it is I want to help you," he told me sincerely.

"It's nothing really," I told him closing my eyes to push back the onslaught of my own emotions.

"I can tell that you are lying. What is it?" he asked knelling next to me on the floor.

Okay he was really pushing this. Before I could think of a lie to tell him I got hit again with that feeling that I needed to tell him the truth. Tell him everything about my similar situation. So I closed my eyes again and said, "It's just that…I know how Bella feels. Before everything happened with me moving here. And losing my parents I was in a relationship. I thought he loved me. I know that I am young but we had been dating since our freshman year and he was my life. I would have done anything for him."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at Charlie. I went on, "It was a few weeks before the accident. I hadn't told him that we were moving yet. And I was going to that night. As soon as I told him. He changed. He started telling me that I wasn't allowed to leave. That I belonged to him. He grabbed me by my arms and pushed me against the wall. He kept yelling at me. He went as far as to say that no other guy would ever want me. That I was worthless. And I should be happy that he even wanted to be with me. That I wasn't good enough."

I took another deep breath and I checked to make sure that Bella was still asleep because she didn't need to hear this yet. She needed to worry about herself right now and not me. "He still had me pinned against the wall. And I could see another change come over him. I didn't know what to do. He was stronger than me and no matter how hard I tried to push him away I couldn't. Every time I tried it only made him madder. I didn't know what he was going to do until he said 'I will have you'," I could feel the tears rolling down my checks but I continued to tell this part of my story, "And he did. He forced himself on me. And every time I tried to fight him he only made it rougher. Once he was finished he got up and dressed. He looked at me and then told me 'no one else will ever want you. Not once they find out that you are damaged goods.'"

Charlie didn't say anything. He was just looking at me. His emotions were all over the place. I couldn't get a clear read on them. So I added, "I know that isn't what happened with Bella. But seeing her like this. Knowing that she is heartbroken it brings back all of those memories. I didn't really have time to process what happened to me. Because not long after that was the accident in which I lost my parents."

Charlie finally found his voice and he asked, "Did you tell Bella this?"

I shook my head and told him, "No I haven't told Bella. I planned on telling her but I could never find the right time to tell her. And now with this I don't think it would be wise to tell her just yet. She needs time to deal with what just happened." And even though I was telling him all of this. I finally figured out how I was going to get to her. Telling her exactly what happened to me would help her. On top of telling her about what I am. Or well showing her what I am.

I also got the feeling that I needed to tell Angela and Ben. Telling them was going to be interesting to say the least. I know that they have no clue about any of this. At least with Bella she already knows about part of this world. But they know nothing. And I was just going to be the one to tell them everything. Telling them was going to be a little harder because I knew I had to do it at the same time I told Bella.

I was brought out of my little daze by Charlie when he said, "I am sorry about everything that you have been through. But in a way I am grateful for it. You can help Bella see that life does go on. I mean I can tell her that but hearing it from a friend would be better. I'm not real good at this emotional stuff but if you ever want to talk more about it I will listen. I know that moving here and everything else that has happened to you can't be easy on you."

"Thanks Charlie. It wasn't easy telling you all of that. And thank you for listening. I know you have a lot to worry about already and you don't need to add me to the list. But it means a lot. I do want to help Bella and I plan on telling her. But can you do me a favor and not say anything to her about this. I want to give her a little time to sort out her own feelings first. Telling her about this would be a bit of a shock to her."

"Alright, I agree with you on that. And thanks for wanting to help her. Why don't you go sleep in Bella's room. I don't think that she will be moving from the sofa tonight. And you can stay here as long as you like," he said as he got up off of the floor.

"Thanks but I think I will stay down here with her. Why don't you go to bed you have to go to work in the morning. I will stay at the house with Bella." I told him.

He nodded and headed up the stairs to his room. Once I heard is door closed I let out a small sigh. Telling him about what happened even if it was only half of what happened was a lot. I felt like I needed to get out of the house and just run, but I couldn't. Bella would be waking up soon and we needed to talk a little about what just happened. I needed to see how bad this really was. And the only way to do that was to see how much she would tell me right now.

I stayed on the floor and I fell asleep with my head resting on part of the sofa by Bella's stomach. My hand was still on top of hers. I felt her start to move and that woke me up. When I opened my eyes I saw that she was looking at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said hoarsely.

"It's okay B. How are you doing?" I asked getting right to the point.

She turned her eyes from me and looked at the wall on the other side of the room. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I didn't push her. I knew I couldn't do it yet. She finally said, "I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed and said, "Alright we won't talk about it right now. Do you want to go up to your room or do you want to stay here?"

"My room," was all she said. I helped her get off the sofa and up to her room. She could barely stand on her own two feet so I helped her get out of her clothes and into her pj's then into bed. She wouldn't let go of my hand.

I looked at her and just asked, "What is it B?"

"I don't want you to go," she said in a whisper.

"B I am not going anywhere. I told you I would be by your side and I meant it. I am just going to the hall closet to get a blanket and pillow. I will be right back. Alright?"

She nodded and I hurried out of her room and grabbed what I needed. When I got back into her room I noticed that she hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes were fixed on the door. If I wasn't able to see her chest moving with each breath she took I would have thought she was dead. All life had left her eyes. She was truly just a shell of who she used to be.

In that moment I wanted to hunt down Edward Cullen and tear him to shreds. I knew that when I saw him he was going to get an ass kicking and that wasn't even to say what Jasper was going to do to him once he found out about this. I shivered at that thought. I knew that you never wanted to be on the Majors bad side and hurting his mate like this wasn't a good thing. Even if neither one of them knew it yet.

I mean I knew that Bella wasn't meant to be with Edward. And I knew he was going to be the one to end it. But I never thought he would do what he did. There are so many other ways he could have handled this situation.

I stopped my train of thought because if I kept thinking about it I was going to project my emotions on Bella and Charlie and that wouldn't be good. I walked into the room and I started to make my makeshift bed right next to Bella's. She never said a word the entire time I was doing this. Once I sat down I looked at her again and said, "B just go to sleep right now I will be here in the morning when you wake up." I placed my hand on hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. When I went to move it away she grabbed my hand so tight that if I were human it would have hurt.

I looked at her and just said, "Alright." She closed her eyes then. I laid down in my little bed on the floor. Her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep again. So I let my mind wonder to what happened after Bella was brought back to the house. I thought about the conversation….err well argument that I had with Paul.

I couldn't believe that Paul would think that just because he imprinted on me that he was going to be telling me what I was going to be able to do. I can't handle having another guy trying to control my life. Paul knew nothing about me and the fact that he loathes vampires really wasn't helping anything. I know that Paul is different than _Him _but the way that Paul was reacting was too close to _His _personality that it scared me. I was trying to run from _Him_ and everything that _HE _represented and then I get imprinted on by someone so close to that personality. I couldn't take it.

I know I have issues with letting people in and walls around my heart but I really thought things were changing. I mean I had no problems with Bella or the Cullen's (well the ones that I have talked to) for that matter. And I could even let Angela and Ben in a little. But the pack. They just pushed every button that I had and in the worst way possible. Okay let me rephrase that. Seth was the only one who held no grudge against the Cullen's; he seemed to be generally happy about everything. So he wasn't so bad. But I don't know.

I know that I am going to have to try to talk to them. To get them to understand everything. But I have no clue how I am going to pull this off. I mean really sometimes no matter what you do you will never be able to change someone's mind. And our kind can be very stubborn when they think they know what is best. Why am I the one that has to do this? I wondered. But I know why it just sucks.

I tried to sleep then. But sleep wouldn't come to me. I laid on the floor with my eyes closed but I knew it was no use. When my mind was like this and I couldn't get out and run to clear my head. Sleep would never come. It's a good thing I can go at least seventy-two hours without sleep. So my mind drifted too things farther into my past.

I may have a ton of walls built around my heart but it was still pure. My parents always use to say that when I let someone in and I opened up to them my aura would burn so bright. That the color would change from the light blue and pink that it always was to pure white. The brightest white that they had ever seen. I knew that for an aura to change colors completely was rare and unusual. But every time I would ask them about why mine was able to do it they would just say it was because I was special.

Over the years they would tell me a little bit more about my gifts and they would show me how to use them. The hardest part was when they told me that all of my gifts were tied to my emotions. Since I was able to feel the emotions of others this made things a lot harder. My parents found a way to help me keep my powers in check. They taught me how to handle pain. If I couldn't feel pain then when I was overwhelmed by others emotions I wouldn't accidentally project them onto others. I would be able to manage them without losing control of my other gifts.

That training at first was hard to handle. I mean anyone looking at my family would only see my parents torturing me. At first that is what it felt like. My parents and other family members would beat the shit out of me using either their gifts or physical force. Then my mom would heal me and they would do it all over again.

I know it sounds harsh and I would beg them to stop or to just kill me. But one day before they started my training again my uncle showed me why this needed to be done now. He showed me a world where humans were slaves and even some of our kind. He showed me who was the cause of all of this. I saw that this reality would happen because of me. Because of what I am. I asked my family why they didn't just kill me to stop it from happening. Their answer was simple. They just said it was because the future can always change. It all depends on the paths that we took and the choice that we made.

I could see how much they hated hurting me but I understood it better. They were trying to save me and at the same time trying to change the future. If I could control my gifts then that future wouldn't happen. It wasn't so much about not feeling anything. But remembering what all of this pain felt like. Because if I did that then I would never want to hurt anyone. For two months we did this. On the third month I finally got control. We continued for the rest of that month to make sure.

After that was finished I was showed how to use each one of my gifts. I willingly learned and I was eager to do so too. They trained me as a warrior. Most of the women in my family didn't know how to fight. It was only the men. But because of what my gifts were, they showed me. Because I was able to learn as fast as I did I was able to help a lot of people. I didn't just rely on gifts in a fight. I know how to turn any object into a weapon and it doesn't matter who I am fighting against. It always gave me the upper hand.

I just wasn't always able to help the ones that I loved. Each one of my scars has a story and each one added a brick to the wall around my heart. I think that this wall is the only thing that has kept me fighting as long as I have been and will be the reason that I continue to fight. I wasn't able to protect my blood family but I will do everything I can to protect my new family.

I don't know how long I laid there with my eyes closed. But I heard movement coming from Charlie's room. I heard him go into the bathroom. I closed off my senses. I really didn't need nor did I want to know what he was doing. When I heard him walking towards the steps I knew that he would stop by Bella's room to see how she was doing.

I was right. He tried to open the door quietly but it squeaked a little. I opened my eyes slightly. Charlie wouldn't have noticed even if he was looking right at me. I could see the worry on his face and I could feel it in his emotions. He looked between Bella and me I heard him give a soft laugh. I knew exactly why he was laughing. The way that the two of us looked had to be funny. Bella laying on her side holding my hand for dear life. Me laying on my back with my hand up on her bed. That really isn't the most comfortable position to be in but it didn't matter. It gave Bella the comfort that she needed.

He quickly went down stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed something for breakfast then headed out the door. I knew he had to be at work and I also knew that it wasn't easy for him to leave Bella. But it's not like he could really just not show up to work. And it wasn't like he was leaving her home alone. I was with her. I knew that she would be waking up soon.

So I just made it a little sooner than normal. I started to pull my hand away from her and her eyes shot open and she grabbed my hand even tighter. She just looked at me. "Bella sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I will be right back okay," I told her.

She just looked at me. Well okay not so much at me but through me. There was no life in her eyes any more. They were just empty. She let go of my hand and I slowly got up off the floor. I made my way over to the door and opened it. I walked out of the room. I needed to hunt.

I quickly made my way down stairs and out the door without her hearing a thing. I sent a silent prayer to Gaia and before I was even able to get to the tree line there were three deer waiting for me. I didn't waste any time. I didn't have time to waste. I drained them in a matter of seconds. And I had them buried even faster.

I noticed once I moved onto my third deer that someone was watching me. And I was right Seth along with Jacob showed themselves as soon as I got up to head back to the house. "Hey Jasmine," came Seth's cheerful voice.

"Hey Seth," I said. I really didn't realize how drained my voice sounded until I said this to Seth. I just looked at Jacob not saying anything.

"How is she?" Jacob asked getting straight to the point.

I just looked at him. I didn't answer him. I looked back at Seth and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me. But instead of answering my question he said, "Jasmine you don't look so good. How are you doing with all of this?"

"Seth I'm fine. I didn't get to sleep last night it's no big deal. I look like shit because my mind won't stop playing through things that have happened in my past. And on top of that Jacob's emotions are killing me. I can't go running like I would normally do because I have to get back to Bella. So can you please tell me what you needed."

"We just wanted to know how Bella was doing," Jacob said.

"Is that really what you wanted to know? Or did you want to know if I hurt her? Because Jacob your emotions are saying the complete opposite right now," I told him.

"Jasmine I know that Jakes emotions are probably all over the place right now but I know that he didn't mean anything. I know that you won't hurt Bella. We all do," Seth said moving closer to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I leaned into his touch. It was comforting. "Seth I know you believe that. But the others don't. They think I am just as much of a liability as the Cullen's. Bending the truth with me is hard. I know you want to believe what you say but I know the truth. In answer to your question Jacob she isn't doing good. She has no life in her eyes at all. She's not looking at you but through you. Now don't go off and do something stupid. Just go back to the Rez and do what you are supposed to do. Protect your people. I know that since the Cullen's are no longer here you are going to widen you circle. That's fine. I really don't care. But you have to keep in mind that I am here. I need to hunt and I need to know that I won't be attacked for doing so."

"The pack won't hurt you. They can't. Since Paul imprinted on you you're safe. You don't have to worry about any of us hurting you. You are also welcome on the Rez anytime. I think it might be a good thing to bring Bella there," Jacob said.

"Jacob let's get one thing straight. I am going to be completely honest with you. Bella is not meant for you. I know you have feelings for her. But her life is on a different path then yours. I know her becoming like the Cullen's is the last thing that you want but you have to let her follow her heart. Don't push her. Because if you do you will lose her friendship. Look guys I have to get back inside and no coming in now wouldn't help anything. You don't need to see her like this right now. And don't worry about Edward, he will get what is coming to him," I told them. I started to walk back towards the house.

Seth stopped me by saying, "Jasmine I know you're mad at Paul right now but he wants to talk to you. Here is his number. Give him a call when you're ready." Seth rattled off his number and I just committed it to my memory.

"So your pushing for Paul now Seth?" I asked playfully.

He gave a small laugh, "No! Jasmine I'm not pushing for Paul. It was kind of fun to watch you yell at him and my sister. But I think you need to talk to him. He's worried about you. His head isn't a fun place to be in right now. Every thought he has is on you and what you said. So I told him I would give you his number when I came here. I never told him I would get you to call I said that was totally up to you."

"Thanks Seth. I don't think I will be doing much for myself right now. I have to help Bella. She is more important right now then I am. I know that Paul will hear and see this conversation. It's the uniqueness of your tribes gift. And yes I say gift. But I am still pissed at him. So if I did call him I wouldn't be doing much talking but yelling and that wouldn't get anything accomplished now would it?"

"No it wouldn't. I'll let him know to give you some time," Seth said with another laugh.

With all of that said I headed back into the house. I could hear Bella moving around in her room now. So I went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Bella came down the steps a few minutes later. She came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of her. She slowly started to eat her food. I grabbed my plate and sat down across from her. We ate in silence.

The rest of the day went the same. We didn't talk we just moved about the house. We ate lunch the same as breakfast. The only difference came when Charlie came home from work. He walked in the door and tried to talk to Bella. She didn't respond. She just got up and went to her room. I stayed in the living room with Charlie.

"Has she been like this all day?" he asked me as soon as we heard her door close.

I could tell that he was worried even without my gifts. I told him the truth. There was no point in lying to him. "Yes Charlie she has been like this all day. Trust me she could be much worse. She could have acted like I did. She's eating. She's not staying in bed. She is moving on just in her own way give her time. When she is ready to talk she will. I'm going to go upstairs I will be back down later. I don't know if Bella will be with me. Alright?"

"Yeah I will follow your lead on this one. You know more than I do. Oh I talked to Billy early today. Jacob and one of his friends are going to be stopping by a little later," Charlie said as I made my way towards the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "Okay." that was the last thing that I said that day. I spent the rest of the night in silence with Bella. We came down and ate dinner. Jacob and Paul joined us. They both tried to talk to Bella but when she didn't answer they stopped. Paul tried to talk to me but I just did the same as Bella. I didn't say anything and so he gave up. But that doesn't mean everyone was silent. They easily talked to Charlie. I tuned out their conversation.

Once dinner was done we went back up to Bella's room. I just sat on the bed with her. I was following her lead. Even though she was numb right now she was still talking to me even if she didn't know it. So I listened the only way I knew how by not saying anything just being there for her. For now I was giving her the time that she needed. But that would all change.

Paul POV

The next day Sam called a pack meeting. I still couldn't figure out what to do about what happened with Jasmine. I couldn't figure out how she could recognize the imprint and yet fight me on it at the same time. I didn't understand why she was defending the Cullen's the way she was. She only just met them from what Jake told us from what Bella said. It just wasn't adding up to me.

Once I phased I tried not to think about anything but the matter at hand. I know I didn't succeed in my attempt. She was just so much of a mystery to me. And it was even harder when everyone in the pack was thinking about her too. Trying to figure out if she was a danger to us or not. The fact that I had imprinted on her didn't really seem to help the situation since she was pissed and not talking to me.

When everyone got there Sam started the meeting.

_**"Yes everyone is concerned about the news we found out last night. Jasmine being part witch, part shape shifter, and part vampire is strange. We have never come across anyone like her before. She knew a lot about us and she knows a lot about the Cullen's." **_

_"__**It is the fact even though she knows what the Cullen's are and she is adamant that we are wrong in how we feel about them that bothers me," **_Jared said.

_"__**Billy seems to think that once we know more about her story we will understand her reasoning's. That we need to wait for her to come to use with that information. I am in agreement with that. From talking with her I can see that she has more to tell us but is not ready to do so," **_Sam said. He took a breath and then added, _**"Paul the fact that you have imprinted on her tells us that she is meant to be trusted. None of your brothers or sister will attack her. But Billy and I both feel like she is going to push all of us to our limits. She will be held accountable for her actions. The fact that she is not talking to you right now is troublesome to us."**_

_"__**The fact that she wanted to rip your head off last night when you started telling her what she was going to do. Bothers all of us," **_Leah said.

_"__**I don't think she really would have," **_Seth said and we all looked at him stunned. He quickly added, **"**_**Think about it you guys. She was there when Edward left Bella. She probably heard the entire conversation. She couldn't do anything to stop it. She couldn't leave to go looking for Bella, because then how would she explain knowing her way around the woods. She had to stay in that house and wait for Charlie to come home. Then she had to wait for all of us to get there. On top of all of that. She felt every emotion we had. She needed to clear her head and then Paul starts telling her what she was going to do. You can't tell me Leah that if anyone of us started telling what you were going to do you would be happy with that."**_

_"__**No I might have reacted the same way she did. Well okay I would have actually started fighting," **_Leah said.

_**"But she didn't. Yeah it looked like she was going to rip Paul's head off but she calmed enough to tell him to let her go. Once she left and came back she was better. She was still pissed at all of us but she was always civil to us," **_Seth said.

_"__**Okay hold on. She was more than civil to you Seth. She never once lost her cool with you. When she would talk to you her expression softened just a little," **_Quil said.

I growled at that. I didn't like the fact that she did do this. I couldn't understand it. What was it with Seth that she automatically liked?

_"__**Calm down Paul," **_Sam said.

_"__**How can I when she would rather talk to Seth then me. How am I supposed to be okay with that," **_I asked him

_"__**I don't think that is the case at all," **_Embry said.

_"__**What do you mean?" **_Jacob asked

_"__**Think about if she was feeling and like Seth said last night hearing our thoughts then Seth would be the only one who's thoughts weren't on what we would do to the Cullen's when we see them next. And his emotions had to be better then all of ours," **_Embry explained.

_"__**Seth I think it would be a good thing for you to go and talk to Jasmine and see how Bella is doing. It is most likely that she is at Bella's house. Embry is right you might be the only one that she will talk to at this point," **_Sam said.

I started to say that I wanted to go with Seth but Sam cut that thought down before I could even get it out_. __**"Paul I think it is best if you keep your distance from her. Let her cool down before you try to talk to her again."**_

_"__**I don't think that Seth should go alone. I think someone else should go with him," **_Jake said.

_"__**You're right Jacob that is why Billy asked that you go along with him," **_Sam said. Then he added_,__** "We also talked about since the Cullen's are gone we should widen our patrols. To cover Forks along with La Push. So we will have three on every patrol. Embry Quil and Leah you will take the first patrol. Jared, Paul and I will take the next patrol. Seth and Jake you will take the last patrol along with Embry. Seth you and Jacob should head over to Bella's and try to talk to Jasmine. Make sure to see how Bella is doing."**_

With that Sam dismissed all of us. Embry, Quil and Leah left right away to start their patrol. Jared left to see Kim before he had to be on patrol, and Sam left to see Emily. I was going to just phase and head back but if I can't go to Jasmine then I could ask Seth for help. Jake had already started towards Bella's but I caught Seth's attention.

_"__**Seth since I can't see Jasmine right now can you please talk to her for me. Give her my number?" **_I asked him.

_"__**Paul I will give her your number only so she has a way to get a hold of you but I am not going to do anything more," **_Seth told me.

With that he was off and running after Jake. I kept to the trees and headed back to my house. Once I was close I phased back and climbed into my bedroom window. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I wanted to go see Jasmine and try to talk to her. To try to fix things. I just didn't know how to do that.

Seth POV

I really didn't know what Sam wanted to talk to all of us about. So when he wanted to talk about Jasmine I really didn't know how this was going to go. I know that everyone is freaked out that she knew all about us. The fact that we had no clue about her didn't sit well with anyone.

I will be the first to say I was a little unnerved about it. We only knew about ourselves and vampires. We know nothing about any other race. We have a lot to learn and I know that Jasmine will be able to help us with that. When Jake first met her he said that she was interesting. With being connected to his thoughts we all knew why. She was able to be around the Cullen's with no problem. We thought she might have just been like Bella.

I never would have thought that she had her own secret. When I meet her the other night we had to look for Bella I don't know but there was just something about her that said we could trust her. I know the others don't think so. And they all say that I am too young to understand the real danger of this situation.

_"__**Seth can you stop. Your blind faith in her is unnerving," **_Jake yelled at me.

_"__**Why does she bother you so much?" **_I asked him.

_"__**We don't know anything about her Seth. We don't know if leaving her with Bella is really a safe thing. What happens if she gets thirsty, she told us that she feeds from humans. What if she feeds from Bella or Charlie?" **_he said.

_"__**She said she only did that if there was no other choice. She was too worried about Bella for her to do anything to hurt her. Jake I think you just don't want to believe that she can help," **_I told him.

We could see Bella's house so we stopped running and phased back into our human form and got dressed quickly. As soon as we were coming out of the woods we saw Jasmine was walking towards three deer just standing there. We stopped where we were and just watched to see what she was going to do.

She wasted no time. She drained each of the deer in a matter of seconds and she buried them just as fast. It was kind of cool to see how she did it. She never touched the ground but it just opened up and each deer just disappeared from sight. Once she moved onto the third deer she must have known someone was watching her. As soon as she got up to head back to the house we showed ourselves. I didn't want her to get back to the house because we didn't know how Bella was so I said, "Hey Jasmine."

"Hey Seth," she said. Her voice sounded like she was drained. She just looked at Jacob not saying anything to him.

"How is she?" Jacob asked getting straight to the point.

I just looked at him. That's a great way to start a conversation with someone I thought. She didn't answer him. She just looked back at me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at her, really looked at her. But instead of answering her question I said, "Jasmine you don't look so good. How are you doing with all of this?"

"Seth I'm fine. I didn't get to sleep last night it's no big deal. I look like shit because my mind won't stop playing through things that have happened in my past. And on top of that Jacob's emotions are killing me. I can't go running like I would normally do because I have to get back to Bella. So can you please tell me what you needed."

"We just wanted to know how Bella was doing," Jacob said.

"Is that really what you wanted to know? Or did you want to know if I hurt her? Because Jacob your emotions are saying the complete opposite right now," she told him.

"Jasmine I know that Jakes emotions are probably all over the place right now but I know that he didn't mean anything. I know that you won't hurt Bella. We all do," I said moving closer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She leaned into my touch. I could tell that she was comforted by it. "Seth I know you believe that. But the others don't. They think I am just as much of a liability as the Cullen's. Bending the truth with me is hard. I know you want to believe what you say but I know the truth. In answer to your question Jacob she isn't doing good. She has no life in her eyes at all. She's not looking at you but through you. Now don't go off and do something stupid. Just go back to the Rez and do what you are supposed to do. Protect your people. I know that since the Cullen's are no longer here you are going to widen you circle. That's fine. I really don't care. But you have to keep in mind that I am here. I need to hunt and I need to know that I won't be attacked for doing so," she told both of us.

"The pack won't hurt you. They can't. Since Paul imprinted on you your safe. You don't have to worry about any of us hurting you. You are also welcome on the Rez anytime. I think it might be a good thing to bring Bella there," Jacob said.

"Jacob let's get one thing straight. I am going to be completely honest with you. Bella is not meant for you. I know you have feelings for her. But her life is on a different path than yours. I know her becoming like the Cullen's is the last thing that you want but you have to let her follow her heart. Don't push her. Because if you do you will lose her friendship. Look guys I have to get back inside and no coming in now wouldn't help anything. You don't need to see her like this right now. And don't worry about Edward, he will get what is coming to him," she told us. She started to walk back towards the house.

I stopped her by saying, "Jasmine I know you're mad at Paul right now but he wants to talk to you. Here is his number. Give him a call when you're ready." I rattled off his cell number so that she would have it.

"So your pushing for Paul now Seth?" she asked playfully.

I gave a small laugh, "No! Jasmine I'm not pushing for Paul. It was kind of fun to watch you yell at him and my sister. But I think you need to talk to him. He's worried about you. His head isn't a fun place to be in right now. Every thought he has is on you and what you said. So I told him I would give you his number when I came here. I never told him I would get you to call I said that was totally up to you."

"Thanks Seth. I don't think I will be doing much for myself right now. I have to help Bella. She is more important right now then I am. I know that Paul will hear and see this conversation. It's the uniqueness of your tribes gift. And yes I say gift. But I am still pissed at him. So if I did call him I wouldn't be doing much talking but yelling and that wouldn't get anything accomplished now would it?"

"No it wouldn't. I'll let him know to give you some time," I said with another laugh. I let her head back to the house. Jake had been quiet for most of the conversation and I think that was a good thing. But when I turned to look at him he had a strange look on his face. "Jake what's up?" I asked him.

"Paul is going to kick your ass when he sees this," he said with a little laugh of his own now. We started heading back into the woods. We decided we wouldn't phase so we just walked back to La Push. It was relaxing. Jake kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. He had a stupid grin on his face. I knew he was think it would be nice to see Paul kick my ass.

So I just told Jake, "He can't get mad at me for doing the right thing. She needed to know that she could trust us. And that we are here to help her also. And you weren't helping with that. If he kicks my ass for helping her then he doesn't deserve her. She is more worried about everyone else then she is herself. She didn't have to talk to us Jake but she did. She could have told you to fuck off but she didn't. You know she can read our minds and feel our emotions and you still don't care, none of you guys do. We all think it sucks when we are in wolf form because we hear each other's thoughts. Could you imagine what it would be like to always hear them? I don't envy her or Edward for that matter. Yeah Edward did a fucked up thing, but I feel sorry for him at the same time."

Jake didn't say anything more after that. We made our way back in silence. As soon as we crossed the border we went our separate ways. I was on my way back to my house when I heard Paul yell for me out of his window. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him. He needed to give Jasmine her space right now.

But I knew I couldn't put it off so I went over to his window. Before I got to it he climbed out and headed to me. I was still in the tree line so we wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It went fine Paul I gave her your number. But she said she wouldn't be calling you right now. She is more concerned about Bella right now. Plus she is still pissed at you. I really don't blame her," I told him.

"Seth how did she look?" he asked me next. I didn't want to answer this question.

"Paul just give her time," I said avoiding the question.

"If you won't answer me I will just go ask Jake," he said smugly.

"Fine you want to know. She looked drained. Her voice was dead; she looks like she hasn't slept for weeks. Paul this won't do you any good to know. But you won't drop it like you should. You need to give her time. And if you do talk to Jake about her, he will most likely tell you to kick my ass for comforting her," I told him. I had nothing to hide. If he wanted to know everything then I would tell him. He would see it all anyways.

"What did you do to comfort her?" he asked through his teeth.

I placed my hand on his shoulder like I did Jasmines and said, "The same thing that I always do. What I am doing right now. She just leaned into it. And Jake is pissed at her for what she said to him. So calm down and look at it this way. Would you have rather I did nothing and have her think that none of us care about her?"

"No your right Seth," he said running a hand through his hair. He then added, "But I just hate that it wasn't me. I should be the one to comfort her, not someone else."

"Yeah that's how it should be but it's not. You need to earn her trust. That is going to take time. I am going to go," I told him and I headed back into the woods and to my house.

Paul POV

Seth said that she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks but that couldn't be it had only been one night since all of this happened. I know Sam said I should stay away but I have to see her. What Seth said can't be right. I will go over there tonight.

I know what I will do. I will see if Jacob will help me. I know he will want to see Bella. It wouldn't hurt anything to go over there again. I won't push Jasmine into talking to me, but I just have to see her.

Jacob POV

I kept playing Jasmines words over in my head. Bella doesn't look at you but through you. She isn't meant for me. That I shouldn't push her. If I do I will lose her friendship. That all hurt to hear. But what killed me was Jasmine saying that she knew I didn't want Bella to be like the Cullen's that she was on a different path then I was.

Did that mean that she would become like the Cullen's. If that was the case I wouldn't. No I _couldn't_ let that happen. How could Jasmine think we would be okay with that? How could she even think that Bella would want that?

When I got home I heard Billy on the phone with Charlie. I didn't hear much of the conversation I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. But as soon as Bella's name came up I listened to everything that was said. Charlie was worried about her and about Jasmine. I couldn't figure out that last part. So I listened harder to their conversation.

"Charlie I understand why you are worried about Bella but I don't understand why you're worried about Jasmine," Billy said. As soon as he finished I saw Paul next to me. He was about to say something but I put a finger to my mouth and tilted my towards my dad in the kitchen.

"_Billy she told me some things last night. About her past. I don't know how she is able to worry about Bella when she really hasn't had time to deal with everything that has happened to her," Charlie said._

"Charlie what has happened to her?" Billy asked trying to get more information about her.

"_You remember I told you she lost her parents in a car accident not to long before moving here. Actually she had just gotten out the hospital before she came here because of the accident. But what happened before that is much worse," Charlie told him._

"What happened before the accident?"

"_Her ex-boy friend did a number on her Billy. He raped her and told her she was worthless and no other guy will want her once they find out that she is damaged goods. I mean he said everything you could think of to belittle some and make them feel like they don't matter. It was heartbreaking to listen to everything that happened to her. But she just told me not to worry about her. That I needed to just focus on Bella. That Bella was more important. I don't know how Jasmine is able to do it. To put other people before herself. I don't think she would have told me any of this if I didn't push her a little."_

"How did you get her tell you all of this Charlie? Emotions really aren't your thing," Billy said with a little laugh.

I could hear Charlie give a small laugh on his end and then he said, _"Yeah you're right they aren't. But I could tell that something was troubling her by the way she looked at Bella. She first told me not to worry about it that it was nothing. But when I pushed a little more she just said that it hurt to see Bella so heartbroken and that she knew how she felt even though their experiences were different. Then she told me what she meant by that."_

"She is definitely a strong girl Charlie and she will be a good friend to Bella during this time. She might be the best person to help Bella through this. But let them know that Jacob and friend will be stopping by later today."

"_That sounds like a good idea. Why don't they come for dinner. That way I can be home when they come," Charlie said._

"Alright I will tell Jacob. Bye Charlie," Billy said and then hung up the phone.

I just looked over at Paul. Neither one of said anything. We were both frozen in place. It wasn't until Billy wheeled into the room and said, "I know you two heard what Charlie said about Jasmine."

Paul was the first to unfreeze. "No wonder she got so pissed at me," he said in whisper.

"I think there is still more to why she got so pissed Paul. But that may be part of it," Billy said in a soothing tone.

I just looked at Billy and said, "How can she worry about Bella or anyone else with everything that happened to her in such a short amount of time?"

"I think it is because she knows she has to. Boys I think she knows that something is going to happen and she is trying to stop it from happening or she is trying to make sure that the outcome happens like it is supposed to. I knew she was strong even before Charlie told me that. She has a lot of scars, which shows that she is a fighter. We just need to let her tell us her story in her own time. We are going to have to trust her. Jacob how did Seth and your visit go?"

"Fine I guess. I was short tempered with Jasmine a little. But Seth was his usual self. She talked to him the most. But she said some things to me that bothered me about Bella. Wait if you knew that we already went to see them, then why did you tell Charlie that we would be stopping by?" I asked my dad I couldn't figure out what he was up to.

"Because I knew you two were listening. And knew once Paul heard this keeping him away from Jasmine would be next to impossible. But Paul, now that you know you can't let her know that you know. Neither can you Jacob. She trusted Charlie with this information. Wait until she tells you. I will let Sam know that you two are going over there for dinner tonight. That I am the one that told you to go Paul," Billy said.

Paul and I talked until it was time for us to head over to Bella's house. I didn't know how Jasmine was going to react to us being there. She had told Seth and me that we didn't need to see Bella like this. But I did need to see. I needed to see that she was okay.

The drive to the house was silent. Neither one of us knowing what to say. I noticed that once we got to the house Paul took a deep breath and then let it out. I looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just don't want to fight with her. I want her to know that I am here for her but then she will know that I know something and I don't want her to shut down and never talk to me," he said.

"This is just a bad situation all around. Let's just see what the situation is and go by that. Don't push her. Wow I never thought I would be the one to say that," I told him with a small laugh.

We made it to the door then and our conversation stopped. I knocked and Charlie answered the door. He looked tired. "Hey Charlie how is everything?" I asked him stepping inside the house.

"It doesn't look good Jake, but Jasmine says things could be worse," he told us slumping into the recliner in front of the TV.

"Is Jasmine still here," Paul asked.

"Yeah she is upstairs with Bella. They are just sitting on her bed not saying a word. I don't think that Jasmine has talked all day. Her voice sounded so dead when I talked to her. I feel bad that she is the one doing all of this," Charlie told us shaking his head.

"Why? What happened?" I asked him.

"Jake she lost her parents and then moved here on her own. She hasn't had time to grieve for them and now she is helping me take care of Bella. That isn't fair to her. But she is adamant about it."

Just then the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and answered the door. He had ordered a pizza. He brought it into the kitchen and then yelled up to the girls that dinner was here. He didn't say anything about us being here. I looked at Charlie and he just said, "I told Jasmine that you were stopping by before they went up to Bella's room."

The girls came down. My heart fell when I saw Bella. Jasmine was right. She looked lifeless. Her eyes were dead. And Jasmine didn't look much better. She looked like she had been doing this for years and not just a day. Neither of them said anything. Bella was holding onto Jasmine like she was a life preserver, maybe in a way she was. Jasmine grabbed a plate for each of them and then put a piece of pizza on each plate. They sat down and started eating.

I couldn't take the silence so I asked, "Bella how are you?"

She didn't answer me. She looked toward Jasmine and then back at her plate. It was almost like the two of them were having a silent conversation. Paul couldn't take the silence either and he asked, "Jasmine how are you?"

She didn't even look at him to let him know that she had heard his question. She just continued to eat her slice of pizza. Once Bella was finished Jasmine put their dishes in the sink and they went back upstairs. It was disconcerting not having either one of them talking. Both Paul and I kept an eye on the girls but we did talk to Charlie while they were eating.

Once they left the room and we heard the door close again I looked at Charlie and he just said, "Yeah I know."

"Why didn't Jasmine say anything?" Paul asked in a whisper.

Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder and just said, "I think she is just following Bella's lead right now. If Bella doesn't talk she isn't going to talk. Notice that she only ate one piece of pizza and she only took a bite after Bella did."

We didn't say much after that. We were all lost in our own thoughts. We said our goodbyes and headed back to La Push. We were half way home when Paul said, "Seth was right."

"What was Seth right about?" I asked him confused.

"I need to give Jasmine time and space. I shouldn't have come with you, but I needed to see her and now I won't be able to get this image out of my head. I mean she looked like an empty shell. Bella didn't look much better but at least she responded in some way when you asked her a question. Jasmine just didn't do anything. I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms but I knew I couldn't," he told me shaking his head. Trying to dislodge the images of the night.

"I know I wanted to do the same to Bella. Again I am going to say something I didn't think I would. But Jasmine was right I didn't need to see Bella like that. But I needed to know that she was okay. I guess I really didn't trust Jasmine. And the sad thing is that she knew it. She knew that I wouldn't listen to her advice."

After that we didn't say anything more. I drooped Paul off at his house and then headed home. When I walked in the door I knew Billy was going to want to know how things went. So before he could even say a word I said, "Dad it's not good. Bella isn't even talking to anyone. She is lifeless. Jasmine isn't much better. Paul asked her one question and it was like she didn't even hear him at all. Charlie said that she is following Bella's lead right now. Just giving Bella time to deal with everything."

"So you and Paul will both back off now?" Billy asked me.

I replied with, "I will follow Jasmines lead on this one. Charlie is worried about both of them. I think you to will be talking a lot during all of this."

"I know he is. I am worried about both of them too. I think Jasmine's story is more complicated than we thought. She told part of it to Charlie but I know that there is more to it then what she told him. I think her helping Bella is going to help her too."

"I hope she can help Bella. I'm going to bed. I patrol in the morning." With that I headed to my room. I thought about what happened today. Everything was going to change. I would be here for Bella when she was ready to talk. I would even be there for Jasmine too; although I think Paul would rather it was him. Sleep came fast once I closed my eyes.

Paul POV

Seeing Jasmine was hard. Her not talking or looking at me was even harder. But I would give her the time and space that she needed. I would be here for her when she is ready to talk. This was going to be the hardest part for me. Waiting for her isn't going to be easy. But I will do it. Maybe Seth can talk to her. Just be there for her. She seems to be able to talk to him. As hard as it is for me that that is true I wouldn't begrudge her that small comfort. Not now.

I just hope that in time she will trust me. That she will tell me everything.


	5. trying to move on

_Stone by Stone ~ Rachel Bentley_

_I have a wall you cannot see_

_Because it's deep inside of me._

_It blocks my heart on every side._

_And helps emotions there to hide._

_You can't reach in, _

_I can't reach out,_

_You wonder what it's all about._

_The wall I built that you can't see_

_Results from insecurity._

_Each time my tender heart was hurt_

_The scars within grew worse and worse._

_So stone by stone, _

_I built a wall,_

_That's now so thick it will not fall._

_Please understand that it's not you-_

_Continue trying to break through._

_I want so much to show myself_

_And love from you will really help._

_So bit by bit, _

_Chip at my wall,_

_'Till stone by stone it starts to fall._

_I know the process will be slow-_

_It's never easy to let go_

_Of hurts and failures long ingrained,_

_Upon ones heart from years of pain._

_I'm so afraid_

_To let you in;_

_I know I might get hurt again._

_I try so hard to break the wall,_

_But seem to get nowhere at all,_

_For stone upon each stone I've stacked, _

_And left between them not a crack._

_The only way_

_To make it fall is imperfections in the wall._

_I did the best I could to build_

_A perfect wall, but there are still_

_A few small flaws, which are the key_

_To breaking through the wall to me._

_Please use each flaw_

_To cause a crack_

_To knock a stone off of the stack._

_For just as stone by stone was laid_

_With every hurt and every pain,_

_So stone by stone the wall will break_

_As love replaces every ache._

_Please be the one_

_Who cares enough_

_To find the flaws, no matter what._

Bella POV

I didn't care anymore. I knew that Jasmine was by my side, that she was trying to help me but I just didn't care. I didn't talk to her or anyone for that matter. I only ate and spent most of my time in my room.

When Jacob and Paul came over to the house later I really didn't want to see anyone. But I followed Jasmine downstairs. I didn't care anymore but I wouldn't let go of Jasmines hand. I knew that it was irrational but I couldn't help the feeling that if I let go of her hand she would leave me too. That she would disappear like the others. I couldn't take it.

I noticed that while we were eating that Jasmine didn't say anything either. I didn't think much of it because no one really paid us much attention. Jacob and Paul were talking to Charlie. Once I was done eating Jasmine took my dish along with hers and put them in the sink. We went upstairs then. We both changed for bed and then I laid down in my bed. Jasmine took her place on the floor by my bed. I reached for her hand again and she gave it to me. I fell asleep within seconds of taking her hand.

When I woke up the next day the numbness was still there. I was grateful that I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. My life was over and nothing that anyone would or could say can change that. No one understood what I was going through. It felt as if my life was over and I didn't want to try to get it back. It hurt to fucking much to try.

Jasmine POV

The next day things just got worse. Bella hardly spoke at all. Which meant that I did the same. Charlie didn't say anything. I could tell that this was hurting him to watch and I wished there was something I could do to help him.

Even when we were at school Bella didn't say anything to anyone unless she was asked a direct question. I could see that Angela and Ben were worried too. But they weren't just worried about Bella but me as well. It killed me that they were worrying about me along with Bella. I knew then that when I told Bella I would also tell Angela and Ben. I also knew where I would be telling them.

The only thing that kept popping into my mind was something my dad said to me several times, "Jasmine you are connected to Isabella. Whatever she is going through you will be going through. The closer you get to her the more it will affect you. The less time it will take for things to show on your body. I know you wonder about some of your scars. They aren't because of something you have done. But something that has happened to her."

I never really understood that until now. I just can't figure out who would cast such a spell. Or why someone would cast the 'mother spell' on me. But now I see. The only thing that I am grateful for is that she doesn't have to experience anything that happens to me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Angela POV

When Bella and Jasmine came back to school after the weekend I knew something had happened. Edward and Alice hadn't been at school. Bella wasn't talking unless a teacher asked her a question and Jasmine only talked if she was asked a question as well. I tried to ask Jasmine what had happened but she only answered with she would tell me later.

I was worried about both of them. It didn't look like either one was handling whatever happened very well. I just wished there was something that I could do to help them. I guess the only thing that I can do right now is be there for them when they want to talk.

Jasmine POV

The days turned into weeks. And the weeks turned into months. It was now mid January. Bella hadn't gotten any better. She had gotten worse if anything. I know that she kept hoping that he would come back for her. That he would come back and everything would go back to normal. I knew I was going to have to tell them soon. I was getting that feeling again. I just wasn't sure when it was going to be.

We were sitting in the living room with Charlie. Charlie was watching a game and Bella and I were doing homework. After the game was over the news came on. I paid attention to the weather report. I noticed that it was supposed to be sunny this weekend and with that information I got the feeling that this weekend was when they were going to find out.

Once we were done with our homework Bella got up and headed up to her room. I followed and we both got ready for bed. I noticed that once we were both in bed that Charlie was also turning in for the night. Now was the perfect time for me to make my phone call.

I gently pulled my hand from Bella's and quietly got up off of the floor. I didn't want to wake her up. I made my way downstairs and to the phone. I dialed the number. It was only ten so I was hoping that he would still be up and I didn't want to wake anyone. He answered the phone on the second ring, "Hello."

"Hey Billy sorry to be calling so late but I didn't want anyone to hear this conversation," I said to him.

"Jasmine how are you doing? It sounds like you haven't talked in months," he said to me.

I gave a small humorless laugh and said, "I haven't. Neither has Bella. That's why I am calling. Jacob said that I was able to cross the treaty line. I'm going to tell Bella everything and I was planning on doing it at First Beach. I also thought that you should know. Since I am letting the cat out of the bag."

Billy laughed at that then asked, "Yes you are. Since Paul has imprinted on you it means that you can move across the line freely. We do trust you. Is there anything else?"

"Well you remember when I said outsiders were going to know about me besides Bella. Just to let you know they will be there with me. And don't worry these two can be trusted. Both of these people are worried about Bella and myself," I told him.

"Alright I will let Sam know about this. He might want to be at the beach when you tell them? What about Charlie?"

"Friday after school. And it isn't time for Charlie to find out yet. And with him knowing I am not the one to tell him, but you are. You'll know when to tell him. And you'll also know how you are going to tell him. Just like Jacob is now the one to tell Bella what you guys are."

"Do you know how he is going to do that?" Billy asked me.

"Yes I know how he is going to do it, and no I can't tell you. Cryptic I know but it just has to play out," I told him.

He gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah I guess we will then. I am interested in seeing how Jake tells her since Sam gave everyone the order that they can't tell anyone. An alpha's order is hard to disobey."

"Yes I know. I gotta go Billy, take care," I told him.

"Same to you Jasmine," he said and then hung up the phone. I hung up the phone and headed back up to Bella's room. I still haven't been sleeping much. And hunting right now wasn't an option at all. I could tell that Bella was having a bad dream but as soon as I placed my hand in hers she relaxed.

Billy POV

I was getting ready to head to bed, Jake had just left for patrol when the phone rang. I picked it up on the second ring. Saying, "Hello." I wasn't expecting the voice on the other end.

"Hey Billy sorry to be calling so late but I didn't want anyone to hear this conversation," Jasmine said. Her voice sounded so dead. What has been going on. Charlie didn't tell me anything was wrong.

"Jasmine how are you doing? It sounds like you haven't talked in months," I said to her.

She gave a small humorless laugh and said, "I haven't. Neither has Bella. That's why I'm calling. Jacob said that I was able to cross the treaty line. I'm going to tell Bella everything and I was planning on doing it at First Beach. I also thought that you should know. Since I am letting the cat out of the bag."

I laughed at that then asked, "Yes you are. Since Paul has imprinted on you it means that you can move across the line freely. We do trust you. Is there anything else?"

"Well you remember when I said outsiders were going to know about me besides Bella. Just to let you know they will be there with me. And don't worry these two can be trusted. Both of these people are worried about Bella and myself," She told me. I wondered who these two outsiders were going to be. I know that Bella really didn't talk to a lot of people. So I couldn't imagine who she would be willing to tell her secret too.

"Alright I will let Sam know about this. He might want to be at the beach when you tell them. What about Charlie?"

"Friday after school. And it isn't time for Charlie find out yet. And with him knowing I am not the one to tell him, but you are. You'll know when to tell him. And you'll also know how you are going to tell him. Just like Jacob is now the one to tell Bella what you guys are."

"Do you know how he is going to do that?" I asked her. I knew that Sam had given the order that Jake couldn't say a word to Bella. Along with the rest of the pack. And I knew that Sam hadn't told him otherwise.

"Yes I know how he is going to do it, and no I can't tell you. Cryptic I know but it just has to play out," she told me before I could even get the second question out of my mouth.

I gave a small laugh and said, "Yeah I guess we will then. I am interested in seeing how Jake tells her since Sam gave everyone the order that they can't tell anyone. An alpha's order is hard to disobey."

"Yes I know. I gotta go Billy, take care," she told me. It still amazed me that she would be more worried about us then herself. I can't figure her out.

"Same to you Jasmine," I said and then hung up the phone.

Once I got off the phone with her I called Sam. I knew he would just be getting home from his patrol. He picked up the phone after the first ring. "Yes," was all he said.

"Sam its Billy. I just got off the phone with Jasmine," I told him.

"What did she want? How is Bella doing? How is she doing?" he asked.

"We didn't talk about Bella, but I don't think that things are good. Jasmine sounded like she was the living dead. She wanted to know if she was able to cross the treaty line because she was going to tell Bella and two others what she is. She wanted to do it at First Beach," I told him.

Sam let out a sigh and then said, "Did you tell her she was able too? I knew she was going to tell Bella, but isn't it still a little soon to do so?"

"Yes, I told her she was able to. I don't know if it is too soon or not. But I get the feeling that Jasmine is scared to tell her and the other two."

"What do you mean the other two?" he asked me concerned now.

"She just said that two other people that were trustworthy were going to be with them. She also told me that Jake was going to tell Bella about the pack," I told him. I really didn't know how he was going to react to this piece of information.

"How is that possible? I gave the order that he couldn't say anything." Sam asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me. We are just going to have to wait and find out. I was calling to let you know when this was going to happen," I told him.

"When does she want to tell Bella all of this?"

"Friday after school. She is trying to do it while Charlie is at work. She said it wasn't time for him to know yet. That I am the one to tell him everything and I would know when it was the right time."

"Alright I will be at First Beach on Friday. I'll be close enough to hear but I will try not to be seen. I don't think that the whole pack should be there. I think we should try to keep Paul and Jake away from the beach while they are there. I'll talk to you later Billy," he said hanging up the phone.

I didn't say good-bye or anything. I knew he was tired. I knew all of them were tired. But they were doing what was needed to be done to make sure that no harm came to anyone. Once I was done with the phone call I headed to bed.

Jasmine POV

Friday came faster then I wanted it too. I asked Angela and Ben if they would want to go to First Beach with us. They looked at me a little weird at first but Angela recovered fast and said, "Yeah, you and Bella need to get out of the house. When did you want to go?"

I told her, "Right after school. You guys can just follow us there." They both nodded, Bella said nothing while I was making plans. I knew when I told her everything she was going to freak out on me. But this had to be done and no matter how much it was going to hurt but it had to be done this way.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. I went out to the parking lot and got into Bella's truck. She drove us to First Beach. Angela and Ben were right behind us. We didn't say a single word. It wasn't until we got to the Beach that I got a reaction from Bella.

When she saw that I was walking to the place where Jacob had told her about the legends of his tribe and the 'cold ones.' If looks could kill I would be dead right now. I took a deep breath and continued too the fallen tree. Bella followed still not saying a word.

Angela looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This spot brings back some memories for her, and because I have something to tell all of you I am using the spot," I told her and Bella's head snapped in my direction.

"What do you have to tell us?" she asked. Her voice was a whisper. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Let's sit down first and then I will tell you." She nodded to me and we made our way over to the tree trunk.

Once we reached it Bella sat down and Angela sat next to her and Ben next to her. Angela automatically took Bella's hand. I was grateful for that, because what I was about to say was going to be hard for Bella to hear. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then said, "Bella you need to snap out of this. I know you're in pain right now but you need to stop acting like a child. You and Edward weren't meant to be. You are meant for another," I paused to take a breath. But before I could continue Bella jumped up and was in my face.

She was yelling at me, "How dare you say that to me. You have no idea what I am going through right now."

I gave a small laugh, "Really Bella I have no idea what you are going through? Who has been by you side every day. I was there the day that Edward," she cringed when I said his name, "left you remember. I heard every word that asshole said to you. It was killing me that I couldn't run out there and stop him from saying what he did. But I couldn't. It killed me even more that I couldn't go after you when you started to run after him.

"But I had to let Sam be the one to find you. You think I don't know what you are going through? But I know it all too well. You forget Bella you don't know my story. You have no clue what I've been through or who I really am."

Angela and Ben both had confused looks on their faces. But right now wasn't the time to bring them up to speed, at least not yet. It was only going to be more confusing for them before they were going to be able to understand anything.

"Edward got so frustrated that he couldn't get inside your head and hear your thoughts but I can. You want to kill yourself right now. Go right ahead. Here's a razor blade to do so. I won't stop you and neither will anyone else," I yelled at her handing her the razor blade.

"You cannot be serious," Ben yelled at me.

Bella was looking at me but I turned to look at Ben and yelled, "Stay the Fuck out of this right now. You don't understand any of this yet," Ben started to come towards me but Angela placed her hand on his shoulder. I turned to look back at Bella. She was just looking at me so I said, "You keep thinking about doing it so go ahead. Do it."

She didn't hesitate. She brought the razor blade to her left wrist and started to drag the blade across her skin. She never took her eyes off of mine. But as soon as she cut her skin the same mark started to show up on my left wrist as well. She noticed this and stopped before she could do any really damage to herself or me. I just looked at her and said, "See what killing yourself would do."

"How is that possible?" Angela asked shocked.

I didn't answer Angela's question. I just went on to say, "Bella the story I told you guys about my parents and my scars was a lie. It isn't a coincidence that we have the same Birthday. There is a lot more to my story than any of you know. You said I don't know what you're going through but I know it all too well.

"But my story is much worse than yours. You were lucky at least Edward only said hurtful things to you. I wasn't so fortunate. Bella sit back down and let Angela help you with your wrist and I will tell you," I said. She sat down and Angela bless her heart started to bandage up her wrist. I just left mine alone it was already starting to heal.

I took a deep breath and started in on this part of my story. "I was ten Bella when I meet Ka. We became the best of friends. It wasn't until the summer of our freshmen year of high school that he asked me out. Everything was perfect. Or at least I thought it was. I would do anything for him and it appeared he would do anything for me. But I was wrong. Now...looking back I can see that I was an idiot. That he never really loved me that he just wanted to control me for his own personal gain.

"It was my junior year. My parents told me that we were going to be moving to Forks midyear. Because it was time for me to start helping you Bella. We were going to move here at the same time you did. That way you wouldn't be the only new kid. But things didn't go how they should have. I was engaged to Ka. I thought he would be understanding about this.

"But I was wrong. You see Ka wasn't completely honest with me about what he was. But then again I can't fault him for that because neither was I. But Ka knew what I was and that was why he got into a relationship with me. When I told him that I was moving. He lost it."

I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I blinked them away. I would not cry while telling them this. "He told me I wasn't allowed to leave. That I belonged to him. We started yelling at each other. He started to change. I knew then what he was. But I couldn't do anything. He grabbed me by my arms and pushed me against the wall. He kept yelling at me. He went as far as to say that no other guy would ever want me. That I was worthless. And I should be happy that he even wanted to be with me. That I wasn't good enough." I took a deep breath and looked at them. No one said a word so I turned my gaze back to Bella. I could see the tears in her eyes.

I continued to tell her, "He still had me pinned against the wall. And I could see another change come over him. I didn't know what to do. He was stronger than I was and no matter how hard I tried to push him away I couldn't. Every time I tried it only made him madder. I didn't know what he was going to do until he said 'I will have you'," I could feel the tears rolling down my checks. I wiped them away and then continued to tell this part of my story, "And he did. He forced himself on me. And every time I tried to fight him he only made it rougher. He bit me several times. Once he was finished he got up and got dressed. He looked at me and then told me 'no one else will ever want you. Not once they find out that you are damaged goods.' I told you Bella it's not the same but I do know what you are feeling even without my gifts. Because it is the same thing that I felt. How could someone you love do that to you?

"But see you got time to grieve. You were able to break down. I wasn't, because the very next day. My family and I were attacked by Ka and his friends. You see if Ka couldn't have me then no one could. My entire family fought them. And I lost every single person that I loved that day. My aunt made it long enough to make sure that I got here to help you Bella."

I let all of that sink in. Bella looked at me but said nothing. I looked at Angela and Ben and they looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I felt bad for them, but this was how it needed to be done. Angela finally found her voice and she asked again, "How is all of this possible?"

I looked at Angela and said, "The way that this is all possible is by magic. The day that we were born a spell was cast upon us. Everything that happens to Bella physically and/or emotionally will happen to me. So every time she gets hurt I get hurt in the same place. So every scar that Bella has I have. It only works one way. And it never happened right away to me. But since I am closer to Bella all her injuries are happening faster to me now." I told all of them.

Ben looked at me and very calmly said, "Alright you're saying that magic is real. So does that mean that you are a witch?"

"Ben, Angela I know that this is going to be a lot to take in. And there are some things that you don't know. But I will try to explain everything to you. Bella you are already a part of this world and you already know more than you think you do. Yes I know everything you know Bella. In answer to your question Ben I am part witch. But I am also part shape shifter and part vampire. I am unique among my kind. I am the only one. There are a lot of half breeds but nothing like what I am," I told them.

Angela looked at me and just said, "Wait you're telling me that there are really vampires and all that? No this can't be."

"Jasmine even if we wanted to believe this, how is it that no one knows about this?" Ben asked.

"You guys everything I am saying is true. And if you really think about you already know I am telling you the truth. We are supposed to keep our existence a secret. You guys have already meet vampires. I would even say that you are friends with them. Just think about things that have happened around here." Bella's head snapped up at that.

She looked at me and then yelled, "You knew the entire time?"

"Yes, Bella I knew the entire time. But they had no clue that I knew. They all still think that I am just a human….err well all but one," I told her.

"Which one knows that you're not a human?" Bella asked.

"Jasper knows," I told her. Angela and Ben gasped at that.

"Wait a minute; the Cullen's are not human?" Angela squeaked.

"No Angela they aren't. But if you guys really think about it you have always known that. Tell me before Bella starting hanging out with them, did you ever get a feeling that you should stay away from them? That something wasn't safe about them?"

Angela gasped as she said, "Yes." Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"That was your body telling you that something was wrong but you just didn't know what. But you don't need worry. They won't hurt you. They don't adhere to the normal vampire standards," I told them.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked nervously.

"They don't feed off of their natural food source. They're vegetarians."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben yelled.

Angela caught it and said, "The don't drink form humans. If so then what do they drink from?"

"What else is there? Think about it, if you told someone you were a vegetarian what would that mean?" I asked both of them.

"They feed off of animals?" Ben asked.

I just nodded my head. I looked at Bella who had been quite this whole time. "Bella how are you doing right now?" I asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?" she asked.

"I couldn't. Believe me I would have tried to stop this from happening if I could have, but I couldn't," I told her honestly.

Bella then asked, "How did Jasper know where your apartment was?"

"Alice and Rose brought Emmet and Jasper by the night we all went shopping. They all saw my scars. Jasper suspected me then. But he never said anything. The night he left I told him his suspicions were right but I never told him what I am. They will all find out later," I told her.

"You said I wasn't meant for Edward. Did you know what was going to happen?" she asked.

"I knew after your party that he was going to have everyone leave town. I know what happened I saw it all. I was outside the house. Jasper saw me. I told him what was going to happen. I also told him that it had to happen. But he had the choice on how he left, but that he had to leave. Bella none of them wanted to leave. But Fuckward insisted on it. Bella I know your thoughts. And you're wrong. You are still a part of their family. You will still get what you want. You just aren't meant to be with Edward," I told her. She nodded her head not saying a word.

Then it finally clicked with her and her head snapped towards me and she asked, "What do you mean you know my thoughts? What else can you do?"

"I can hear every thought you have crystal clear. And no it is only me. Edward wasn't lying to you. He can't hear them. I can also feel your emotions and I just know shit," I told her. I looked at Angela and Ben. I sighed and then said, "Okay you know that the Cullen's are vampires. But here is more information. Fuckward is a mind reader, but he is only able to hear what you are thinking at the time, Alice is physic, and Jasper can feel every emotion that you have."

"So they know everything about us?" Ben questioned.

"No it doesn't work that way. They know more about you than you would like but they wouldn't use the information they know against you. They aren't like that. They really just want to keep to themselves," I tell him.

"What else can you do?" Bella yelled at me.

"A bunch of things. I am the most dangerous monster you'll come across. I am as strong as any of the Cullen's maybe stronger I really don't know. I can control the five elements, make someone bend to my will, hear every thought you have and control the emotions of anyone around me. I know things before they happen and whether or not I can stop them," I told them

Realization hit Ben like a ton of bricks he looked at Bella and said, "You were dating a vampire?"

She just nodded. I gave a small laugh and said, "Yup and you're friends with them. It could have been worse. She could have been like me. I was engaged to a werewolf."

"Wait so they really do exist?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes Bella they really do exist."

"Does every Fucking mythical creature exist," Bella yelled. Then she looked at me and asked, "So do you not age as well?"

"No I age for now," I told her.

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

"It means that I will stop ageing next year or…" I let my sentence trail off.

"Or what," Ben asked.

"I die. There are still some things you don't know about me. And right now is not the time for me to tell you guys. Right now Bella you are the one we need to worry about. We all have our parts to play in helping you." I told all of them.

"What do you mean or you die?" Angela asked concerned.

"I can't tell you anymore than that. At least not right now." Just then I felt a huge wave of anger hit me. It was staggering and I almost fell to my knees. I turned to see Jacob Black walking over to us. He looked at me and then at the others. He eyes landed on Bella and his anger grew.

He looked back at me and said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing that I wasn't supposed to," I hissed at him.

"You told them didn't you?" he accused.

"Yes I told them everything that I was supposed to," I told him.

"You shouldn't have told her. She isn't ready to know about any of this," he yelled at me.

"She's a big girl Jacob. She's stronger than you think. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot tell her. So back the fuck up now and go back home," I yelled at him. I knew I was pushing him. And I felt is anger spike out of control. He's body vibrated and blurred and then he phased in front of all of us. I just had enough time to turn my face enough so he wouldn't hit my eye.

Bella, Angela, and Ben all screamed in shock and a little fear. I couldn't blame them. This was something none of them were expecting. Jacobs claws cutting down my body hurt like a motherfucker but I didn't yell out in pain. I knew this was going to happen so I steeled myself for the pain. But I couldn't keep standing so I fall to the ground.

Sam and Seth came running from the woods as I hit the ground. As soon as they reached me Seth tried to stop the bleeding. Sam looked at Jacob and said, "Calm down now and phase back. Paul is going to start his patrol soon."

"Jasmine are you okay," Seth asked concern laced in his words and etched on his face.

"Seth I'm fine. Nothing that I can't handle. I just need blood," I told him honestly.

"Animal blood or human blood?" Sam asked.

"Either would work. But human would be better. Sorry I know how you feel about that. But I am just being honest here," I told Sam.

Jacob showed back up in his human form again. Bella, Angela, and Ben we around me now.

"We should get you somewhere safe. Seth can you carry her to Billy's?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Jasmine this is going to hurt I'm sorry," Seth said as he picked me up.

"Seth it's okay I can handle the pain trust me I've had worse much worse."

Seth ran with me all the way to Billy's house. The others took the cars. When we got to the house Sam was already there telling Billy what had happened. Billy was sitting on the front porch waiting for Seth and I. Once we got close enough Billy said, "So this is how Jake was supposed to tell Bella about the pack?"

"Kind of a shitty way but yeah," I replied back with.

Bella looked at Billy then to me then at Jacob then back to me and asked, "You knew that he was going to lose control and you still let it happen?"

"Yes," was all I said.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said to me.

"Jacob there is nothing for you to be sorry about. In all honesty if it wasn't you who did this someone else would have. No matter what you do you can't escape what is meant to be," I tell him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"Let's get you inside and take care of this. Seth why don't you call you mom so she can help us out," Bill says.

"Ben in answer to your questions it means that I am supposed to be marked by four creatures of the night. And I am."

"Okay how do you figure that? Jacob would be one," Sam said.

"Jacob is the last on to mark me. The first was the witches, when they cast their spell connecting me to Bella. The second was Ka when he bit me which he is a werewolf. The third was Maria when she bit me and she was an evil vampire bitch, who is now dead, and Jacob is the fourth and he is a shape shifter. "

They just nodded their heads. They all looked back at me and Ben asked, "How is this possible?"

I just respond with, "I don't know the answer to that. I was born this way. So were all these guys," I pointed to Jacob, Sam and Seth, "But Ka and the Cullen's were created. It is something I don't know and I don't care to know the answer to. It isn't important."

"I know you said this before but tell me again the Cullen's don't drink from humans do they?" Angela asked timidly.

Bella and I both said, "No they drink the blood of animals." I could see that both Angela and Ben relax at this information. So I went on to say, "They don't believe in taking lives but saving them. You can tell those who feed off the blood of animals by the color of their eyes. You noticed that the Cullen's eyes are all gold. That's because animal blood is different from human. Those who are more traditional in their diet their eyes are red. You can always tell when a vampire needs to hunt when their eyes get darker.

"Now not all vampires that go the traditional route are bad. Some feed off of the scum of society. They only hunt murders, rapist and other criminals like that. Or they go for the terminally ill. They help them by ending their lives faster than their disease."

"How do you know all of this?" Billy asked.

"Because I have meet a lot of different vampires. I told you I was supposed be here last year. Well with what happened with Ka I was delayed. Sam and Seth can fill you in on all of that I know they were there listening to everything I was telling Bella, Angela, and Ben. My aunt thought that Ka wouldn't find me. So we started to make our way here. But along the way we came across an evil psychotic bitch. She killed my aunt and captured me. I got most of my scars becasue of her and the other vampires with her. You see she liked to keep newborns. New vampires, becasue they are the extreramly dangerus. All they care about is fighting and blood. She wanted to change me because she thought I would be able to help her control her army. She had no clue what I am. But I had already lost so much. That I lost it. And killed her along with her entire army, but two. After that I made my way here. Kind of a hard thing to do with no car. I was walking or running," I said with a laugh.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Her name was Maria. She could since that I was special she just didn't know that I wasn't human already. So she tried to catch me and change me. When I started fighting back she was enraged. It quickly became clear to me the only way I would be getting away from her was if I killed her. And I did just that. I found out later that Maria and her little army had been fighting in the South since at least the Civil War maybe longer. I took her down like she had only been fighting for a year.

"The other vampires in the area started to help me. I had taken out their competition and I didn't want to stick around. I never told anyone my name just my initials. That way if Ka ever came across them he wouldn't know it was me that they helped. They would be safe. Every single one of them told me that if I ever needed help to call on them and they would be there. I don't know if I can really count on them or not. Or if I would really call and ask them for their help. Enough people have died trying to help me. And I don't want to lose more people because of me. I lost my entire family…..err well all but two. And they don't even know I exist."

Sue walked in then and saw me on the small couch in the living room. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"Jacob phased to close to me. That's all. Can you just stitch me up so I can go hunting, I've lost a lot of blood and I haven't been hunting in months," I asked.

"Yes I can but I don't have anything to stop the pain," she told me.

"I don't feel anything. My mom taught me how to manage my pain to use it in order to help me fight. If you let the pain take you over then you are weak. And in order to survive you have to be strong you have to be willing to go to hell and back. So my family helped me to be strong. To not feel any physical pain, emotional pain is something completely different. That needs to be felt," I told them.

"How did they help you do this?" Sam asked.

"That is a story for another time. Maybe when everything calms down," I told him.

"Wait a second Jasmine so you're telling us that you have been through all of this on your own?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"Did your parents give you any clues on what you are supposed to be doing in order to help Bella?" Billy asked.

"No they didn't, they only said I would know when the time came. So I have been listening to my instincts. Look my family isn't the normal family even in this world. My dad was a witch, and my mom was a shape shifter. Neither one told the other until the day after their wedding. I am an only child. My training was different then everyone else's in my family on both sides."

"Okay hold on. You said your dad was a witch, and your mom was a shape shifter. So then how are you also part vampire?" Seth asked.

"The answer to that is kinda confusing. But here goes. Vampire venom is toxic to shape shifters. As you guys well know. While my mom was pregnant with me she was bitten. Now that normally would have killed her but since I'm part witch the magic that flows through me pulled the venom from her blood and into me. I absorbed it. As I developed the venom developed with me. Changing me. So I got an added advantage. Now I'm not venomous, which is why I can feed from humans and not worry about changing them. I also don't have to kill them. But I only drink human blood as a last resort," I reply.

"Alright so what do you turn into? Is it a wolf like us or is it something completely different?" Seth asked enthusiastically.

I had to laugh at this and I replied with, "No I'm not a wolf like you guys. I shift into a panther. My mom shifted into a leopard. So basically you guys shift into a dog and I shift into a cat."

"Okay that's it. Do you want me to put gauze on top of the stitches for you?" Sue asked me.

"No I don't need it. Once I hunt I will be fine with the stitches being uncovered."

"Wait if you are going to hunt don't you need the stitches to be covered," Bella asked.

"Bella why don't you guys come with me while I hunt?"

"Is that really safe. I mena to have us around you when you are hunting?" Sam asked concerned now.

"It's safe? You can ask Seth and Jacob. They've seen me hunt before."

"I wouldn't call what we saw hunting," Jacob said.

"What do you mean," Billy asked.

"Just let her show you," Seth said with a sly smile.

With that said we all went outside and I showed them how I hunt, and how I make sure to keep my secret. They all looked at me in shock. I have to say they were the first one's that I have shown exactly how I hunt. I mean the only other people that knew how I hunted was my family. It was nice to have others know that I am really not a monster even though at times I feel like I am.

"Do the Cullen's hunt like that?" Ben asked.

"No I'm the only one who does. But it is only because I am not a full vampire. If I were I would hunt like everyone else. But I like being different in this case, but I also wish I was normal. You guys don't know how lucky you are. You get to live a normal life. You can fall in love and even being imprinted with someone isn't the end of the world. But with me things aren't that simple."

Seth laughed then and said, "Sorry I'm not laughing at what you just said. I was just thinking no wonder you and Paul fight. Cats and dogs really don't get along now do they."

"That's not why I fought with Paul Seth," I said.

"Then why?" Sam asked.

"I told you guys how Ka treated me. What he did to me. When Paul started to tell me what to do it was like Ka was right in front of me. I couldn't handle it. I mean it was bad enough that night, that I could feel all of your guys anger, hear all of your thoughts, and then that. It was too much for me. I knew I was starting to lose my control. I lashed out. I didn't mean to. And I really didn't want to."

Bella stood up before anyone could say another word. She walked over to me and said, "Wait one minute. You said you can hear my thoughts and everyone else. Edward couldn't even do that; I mean yeah he could hear everyone else's but not mine. How can you get inside my head? And can you see the future and what is going to happen? With feeling everyone's emotion can you also control them as well?"

I just said, "Because we are connected. I need to be able to know when you really need help and when to let you do things on your own. If Edward was able to hear your thoughts you most likely wouldn't have been doing what you wanted to do. No I don't _see _the future I just get feelings. It's almost like I have a voice telling me things. Yes I can manipulate the emotions of the people around me, Bella it is the same thing that Jasper can do. You felt the affect that his gift has on people. So I can do all of that plus shift into a panther, and control all five of the elements."

"Wait five elements? There are only four," Ben said,

"That's a common misunderstanding. There are five. Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Spirit. Spirit is the one that is always forgotten," I said smiling at them.

"That's how those deer disappeared the day Jake and I came to see you," Seth said.

"Yes. I drained them and then asked the Earth to open and take their bodies to their final resting place. It makes for an easy clean up. Just like I did when I was finished today."

"Jasmine there is more that you aren't telling us right now isn't there?" Bella asked.

"Yes there is. And you will find everything out in time. But I can only give the information when the time is right. And right now what I have told you is what you needed to know. You needed to know this so that you could move on," I tell her.

She just asked then, "How is it that you can be worried about what happens to me? I mean I get the whole there is a spell connecting us and it's a little creepy so I can see you not wanting me to hurt myself and all that. But how can you want to help me when I've done nothing but cause you pain?"

"Bella I know this is a lot to take in. But to me helping you is helping me. My family gave their lives to make sure I would live in order to do this. I am not going to let them down. I have seen the future if you're not in it. And it isn't a good one. I am trying to stop that from happening. Because if I don't then I truly become a monster, and I don't want to be one."

"So what do I need to do?" she asks.

"It's simple. You try to move on. You be yourself. You know that you have friends that are willing to help you and you have family that will support you in whatever you choose to do. If it is to stay a human and live like everyone else or if it is to be changed."

"Alright. Jasmine can you help me with one thing?"

"What is it B?"

"Teach me how to fight. I am tired of being the weak one."

"That can be taken care of. Angela Ben I think you should also learn how to fight along with B. You are going to need it."

"Cool," was all Ben said.

"I don't know about that," Angela said.

"Wait a minute. They could know how to fight but they wouldn't be able to stop a vampire or even one of us from being able to hurt them. Were stronger than they are," Jacob hissed at me.

"Jacob strength has nothing to do with what I am going to show them. I'll show them how to take down a human attacker and also supernatural ones. But being stronger than your opponent doesn't matter. It's what you know that does.

"I'm not going to lie. Vampires are very strong and fast but they depend too much on that. It's their weakness. Shape shifters are arrogant sons of bitches but when they are phasing is when they are at their weakest. And werewolves are savages. They don't think about what they are doing they just act. You can use all of this against them. Even as a human. Each species gets distracted. Humans are great at being a distraction.

"So you just have to know how to be a distraction. If you put up any type of a fight they will want to play longer with their food. Sorry that's not the best way to put it but it's true."

"No your right though. When James was chasing me it was a game for him. When I showed up at the ballet studio and then when I tried to run he did play," Bella said.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Last spring when I got hurt. I didn't fall down any stairs. I was attacked by a vampire. The Cullen's were trying to keep me safe, but I slipped away from them. I went to face James. He said he had my mom," Bella told him.

"Bella you could have gotten yourself killed by doing that?" Jacob hissed.

"She almost did," I said.

Bella gasped at my statement and then said, "I almost got you killed too."

"Yup, but you didn't. B don't worry about it. You did what you needed to do. You can't change the past and you can't prevent the true future from happening. You're going to get injured along the way no one can go through life without a scratch. So don't even think about trying," I tell her.

"What does she mean she almost got you killed too?" Billy asked.

"B why don't you show him what we're talking about," I tell her.

"I think it might be better to just tell him. You don't need any more scars right now Jacob has done enough damage for one day," she says.

"B he won't believe it if we just tell him. Showing is the best way. It will be tricky when we have to tell the Cullen's about all of this," I tell her with a laugh.

"Why do they have to know?" she asks as she looks for something she can use to show Billy what we are talking about.

"They're family B. Even though right now they are not here they will be back and they need to know," I tell her as she finds what she is looking for.

Billy POV 

Bella was looking in one of the kitchen draws for something while Jasmine was trying to explain why the Cullen's needed to know any of this. When Bella came back into the living room she had a small cutting knife with her. "Bella what are you going to do with that knife?" I asked her.

"Well I am going to show what I mean by I almost got Jasmine killed," with that said she brought the knife up to her left forearm and drag the blade across her skin.

"Bella what are you doing?" I yelled but as I tried to get to her I noticed that Jasmines left forearm in the same spot was bleeding. I looked at both of them and I didn't know what to say.

Jasmine went to help Bella stop her arm from bleeding and she stitched her wound. Then Jasmine took care of hers. "How is that possible?" I asked in shock.

Bella, Angela, Ben and Jasmine all answered with, "Magic."

Ben then asked, "So if Bella dies you will die too?"

"I don't know. My family were immortals, but I don't know if with this spell cast on me if I'm still an immortal or if I am mortal. We can die but it isn't an easy thing to accomplish. But I am not one who would want to test it," Jasmine tells him.

"How can you be so calm about all of this," I asked her.

"Because it has always been. I was born with this," she pointed between herself and Bella, "So I really don't think much of it. I mean in all honesty Billy do you think much of your son phasing into a wolf or is it just something you knew could possible happen?" she asked me.

"I see your point. But I never wished for it to happen to my son or any of them," I told her.

"But we can't stop what is meant to be. I am a firm believer in fate and that everything happens for a reason. I am a stronger person because of the things that have happened in my life. Just like you and your tribe are stronger for what has happened in yours."

"Alright," I tell her.

"Jasmine?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam."

"What are you going to say happened?" he asked pointing to her stitches.

She gave a small laugh then said, "That a wolf attacked me." We all just stared at her.

I laugh at this and then said, "You like making jokes about things that are happening don't you?"

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "It's an easy thing to do Billy. You guys take things so serious that sometimes things need to be said to lighten up the mood. I just know how to do that. I also know that no matter what I say people are going to come up with their own stories about what happened to me. So I let them. I could say that I cut myself in an attempt to end my life, I could say that I fall and slid down a cliff, it really wouldn't matter. It's a small town. I can handle whatever people are going to say. The only ones who will know the truth will be us. So there is nothing to worry about."

"It's getting late," Angela said.

"Your right we should be heading out. Angela, Ben you can't say a word about this to anyone. I know I can trust you with this that's why I told you guys, but it's not just my secret but everyone's secrets you need to keep to yourselves. If someone should find out that you know about the Cullen's your lives will be in danger," Jasmine tells them.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asks her.

"I mean they only have one rule or well really law that they have to follow. It is to keep the secret. If a human were to find out, that humans fate is to either be turned or killed. Yes they let their secret slip with Bella and if another vampire found out her life and theirs would be in danger. Now they didn't tell you guys I did so there is a little more leeway with that, but it doesn't mean you guys still wouldn't be in danger if someone else were to find out," she told them.

"So are you saying Bella will have to be changed for knowing?" Seth asked.

Bella looked at Seth and said, "I wanted to be changed. But that was something that Edward never wanted for me. I still want that life and I have a feeling I was meant for that life. I have never fit in with anyone until I met the Cullen's they are my family just as much as Charlie and Renee are." She turned to look at Jasmine then and asked, "Is that still a possibility for me. I mean I know that Alice saw me becoming one of them. But with everything that has happened, has that changed?"

"No nothing has changed in that since. But some things have. I can't tell you what, but you will know when the time is right," Jasmine said to her. Then she looked at me and said, "Just like you will know Billy." She then looked at Jake and said, "Don't say it. You can't change what is meant to be. No matter how much you want to. But I will tell you this we," she motioned to all of us, "Are going to work together. So you need to find a way to move on. Because if you can't let this go you will lose everything you care about. And I don't want to see that happen to you."

"How can you care so much about what happens to us?" Jake asks her intrigued by what she said.

"Because we're Family. And family looks out for each other," she tells him.

Sam looks at her and says, "But a Cullen can't change her without breaking the treaty."

"I told you some things needed to be changed. You'll understand when the time comes. And everything will make since then. But right now it's not something that you will need to worry about," she said as she headed to the front door to leave.

Before they could walk out the door Seth asked, "So does that mean you are going to be down here more often now?"

"Well that depends," Jasmine tells him.

"On what?" Sue asks.

"On how the rest of the pack reacts to everything that you guys have found out. As soon as you three," she pointed between Sam, Jake, and Seth, "Phase the rest of the pack will know everything you do. They might not want me around. I will respect their wishes. But I think the one we need to worry about the most is how Paul will react to all of this. Jacob I don't blame for this, but I think Paul might. So I will let you handle that however you see fit," she tells them. With that said they all walked out of the house and to their cars.

It isn't until we can't hear Bella's truck anymore that anyone says a word. "Shit Paul is going to lose it when he sees what happened," Jake yells.

"Yes he will," I tell him calmly.

"What are we going to do Sam? I mean the pack has a right to know but Paul will want to rush right to her side when he finds out. And I don't think that is what she wants. Not with everything she said to them earlier," Seth said.

"No your right. We are going to tell them everything, and I am going to tell Paul to stay in La Push for now," Sam said.

"What did she tell Bella and them that you two are so freaked about Paul finding out?" I asked them.

"She told them that she was raped, and how she lost her family along with what she was," Sam said flinching when he said 'raped'.

"Paul already knows that she was raped, but she doesn't know that he already knows," I tell him.

"How?" Seth asks.

"Him and Jake walked into the house when I was on the phone with Charlie and he was telling me. She told Charlie about it. He was worrying about her and she told him not to. But he pushed a little more and she told him what was wrong," I told them.

"So the only thing we need to worry about with Paul then his how he will react to her getting hurt," Sam said.

"Yes," all of us said together.

We talked about ways to tell the others about the information we had gotten about Jasmine and her life. I feel bad for her. She is so worried about everyone else that she doesn't take the time to worry about her own life. She should be able to live her life and not worry about everyone else like she does. I fear that with everything she does for everyone else she is going to miss out on living her life.

Bella POV

We left Billy's house neither one of us said anything the entire way back to my house. I cannot believe what Jasmine just told me. How can she be worrying about what happens to me when so much has already happened to her? How can she even want to be around me when all I do is bring her pain?

Okay let's forget the fact that we are connected like she said. I mean I can see why she would want to keep me out of harm's way it helps her. But how can she say that I am more important then she is? I don't understand that.

"B stop thinking what you're thinking. You are just as important as I am," she tells me pulling me form thoughts.

"I forgot you can hear my thoughts," I tell her with a laugh.

"It's okay. I usually don't listen to what you're thinking. But considering I just drooped on hell of a bomb on you today I needed to monitor how you were handling all of this. I mean I knew you wouldn't freak out or anything but still," she said.

"At least you're not thinking I would go running to the hills screaming after you told me," I tell her.

"No I didn't think that. What I thought you would do was punch me," she said looking at me.

"Why did you think that?" I asked her confused.

"Because B, I didn't tell you from the start what I was. Or about the spell. When you came to my apartment the day after your party I knew what was going to happen and I didn't tell you. I didn't let you know that you were going to get your heart broken. I thought once you found all of that out you would hate me because of it," she says.

"Okay yeah I am a little pissed that you didn't give me a heads up on the last part. But I also understand that you couldn't. Yeah, it really sucks, but I am not mad at you. At least you planed on telling me what you are. Edward never would have told me if I didn't confront him about it. And when I did and told him it didn't matter he was pissed that I didn't care."

"Well I can see him being pissed about it. But then again he is going to be pissed when he finds out about me as well. He isn't the type of person that handles his gift not working. And his gift doesn't work on me. Even though I can hear his thoughts he can't hear mine," she tells me.

"Wait so you can get inside his head but he can't get inside yours?" I ask her intrigued now.

"Right, Alice can't always see my future either. She can only see what I want her too. And if I want to I can block her completely. But if I did that right now it wouldn't help us. And I can either let Jasper feel my emotions or I can completely block him. I could also make it so he can't feel any ones emotions for a short amount of time at least," she tells me.

"I bet he would like that. Having time to only worry about what you are feeling and not what everyone around you are. I know I wouldn't want to have any of those abilities," I tell her.

She laughs and says, "Yeah I know the feeling. I can to some extent turn them off but sometimes it is hard. I can't always tell where I end and someone else starts. So I know how they feel. But I also know that because of my gifts I have been able to do a lot of good. I wouldn't change it for anything."

We finally made back to my house. We both got out of the truck and head up to the door. As I reach the door and unlock it I really look at Jasmine. I can see all of her scars and it pains me to know that because of me she has some of them.

"B stop that," she tells me again.

All I can say is, "Sorry." Then I ask her, "Are you still going to stay here or are you going to head back to your apartment now?"

"That still depends on you. I know you really haven't been sleeping well. I've been using my gifts to make sure you get to sleep. But the last two weeks I haven't been the entire night. I know you are having nightmares even with my help. So if you want me to stay I will," she tells me.

"Let's see how the rest of this month goes. Plus I think Charlie likes having you here," I tell her.

"Yeah he does. B I told him part of what I told you. He knows what Ka did to me. But that's it. He will know the whole story eventually about what I am along with the Cullen's and the pack."

"He can't know about all of this!" I yell.

"B calm down. He will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to him I promise you."

All I can think is When.

"Not yet. B you are so much like your dad. He will handle this information with no problems. He may be a little shocked about it, but other than that he will be fine. So just breath."

"How does he find out?" I ask her.

"I don't know yet what happens in order for him to find out. All I know is that Billy is the one to tell him. I know it needs to be done and that's it. Its times like this I wouldn't mind _seeing_ the future."

I didn't say any more about it. I wasn't the one to tell my dad and neither was she. So if Billy was the one to tell him; he would have to have a good reason for doing so. We both got to work on fixing dinner. And we had it done by the time Charlie got home from work.

The conversation about what happened to Jasmine was a little stressful, but he seemed to believe what she told him. Either that or she used her gift to make it seem like it. But I don't think that really was the case. After that we both did our homework and then went to bed like every other night.

I knew that things were going to be different after today. I still can't believe everything that happened. Jake is a shape shifter and he lost control of his emotions and because of that he hurt Jasmine. Jasmine is like Jake and the Cullen's and also a witch. I guess I do have a habit of pulling everything dangerous to me. And Jasmine was also right about something else, when Edward finds out he isn't going to be happy.

He thought that by leaving me I would have a happy normal life. Well he was so wrong about that. I wonder if he would have known, if things would have ended differently between us. I mean Jasmine said we weren't meant to be so if he knew what I know now would he have handled things better?

"You can ask that question all you want B but you may never find an answer to it," Jasmine tells me from her spot on the floor next to my bed.

"So you don't know if it would have been different had he of known?" I asked her.

"No I don't. But I do know the way he ended things has given you the strength you needed. So as much as it hurt you it helped you. And yeah I know that's a shitty response. But at least it's not a cryptic one," she tells me with a small laugh.

That was the last thing we said to each other that night. I fell into a dreamless sleep. The first since Edward had left me. I knew then that Jasmine was right. I was a stronger person because of what happened. And yeah it hurt like a motherfucker but the saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger is true.

At least I will have something to help keep my mind off of Edward now. Jasmine said she would teach me how to fight. That will be interesting since I'm such a klutz. This was either a really good idea for me to have or a really bad one. I guess we will find out once we start.


	6. Learning how to fight

_I am Enough ~ Chelsea Hellings_

"_You cannot change what is a part of you,"_

_Although I've often tried._

_My body was never thin enough,_

_My imperfections I'd always hid._

_I smiled when they said I was beautiful,_

_I laughed when they said I was great._

_But it took a long time to believe in their words,_

_I figured loneliness was my fate._

_The boys I wanted didn't want me,_

_I was tossed, used and torn._

_So many took me as a joke,_

_I crawled inside myself-scared and forlorn._

_My self-esteem had let me down,_

_My belief in myself was nil._

_I did not understand where I was headed,_

_Could not understand until…._

_I finally decided to believe in me,_

_I realized that I was worth so much._

_This was when I could see through the storm,_

_When I allowed my soul to be touched._

_I sometimes wish for money and love,_

_When times get distressing and tough._

_But I know that I will always love myself,_

_No matter what-_

_I AM ENOUGH!_

Jasmine POV

Things started to get back to normal after I told Bella, Angela, and Ben about who I truly am. I didn't start their training right away. I gave them time to really wrap their heads around everything I had told them. I am now living with Bella and Charlie. When I tried to go back to my apartment Charlie said there was no need. That I could stay with them. I tried to decline but every time I tried to say something he would just cut me off saying he would worry too much about me. I could tell from his thoughts and emotions that he wasn't going to back down. And I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I knew that Charlie didn't like talking about his emotions and here he was doing just that.

So we packed up all of my belongings. Not that I really had all that many. And I moved into their house. I didn't realize until I was unpacking my things how much I truly did miss my family. For the first time I allowed myself to grieve for their lose. I was starting to be a part of a family again and it scared the shit out of me. Because I didn't know what I would do if I lost them too. I couldn't lose them. I knew now more than ever that I would do anything I needed to do to keep them safe. I would truly give my own life to save theirs.

It was now mid February and I was thinking about starting their training. I was going to bring it up at lunch today at school. But before I could get downstairs to join Bella and Charlie for breakfast there was a knock on the front door. I had just cleared the last step when Charlie reached the front the door. He opened it to reveal Angela and Ben.

"Come in," Charlie said to both of them. Then he said, "Bells, Jazz you have company. I have to head out; I'll be home later than usual. Have a good day at school." With that he was out the door.

"Jasmine how are you?" Angela asked.

"I'm good. How are you guys doing?" I asked both of them. They really hadn't said much to me since I told them. I knew they were okay with all of this, but I still worried that it might be too much for them. They didn't want to slip and let others know.

"I'm good," Angela said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm great," Ben said with the same huge smile. I was just looking at them in confusion. This was really the first time I had seen them like this in a long time. Ben went on to say, "Okay Jasmine about what you told us. We've been talking a lot about it. Your right we've known for a long time….err well at least about the Cullen's. It just never made sense to us. We knew to stay away from them but didn't know why. But now it makes sense. So okay we are definitely cool with what you are and everything else you told us. But no more secrets."

"We understand that there are some things that have happened in your life that you haven't told us," Angela said timidly at first but then she gained some confidence and added, "But we are your friends, or even your family. We care about you. With you being able to get inside our heads we want you to be honest with us."

"You guys want to be able to get inside my head," I said with a smile.

"In a way yes," Ben said seriously.

"We are also ready for you to teach us how to fight. We need to know how to handle ourselves if we are going to keep up with you," Angela said with a small laugh.

"I was going to broche the subject today at lunch. But you guys seem determined so why don't we start today after school?" I asked them. Bella had just been standing quietly during this whole conversation.

"Alright," they all said together.

Then Bella added, "You said that because of a spell that we're connected. Is there a spell that could connect all of our minds so that we can talk to each other without having to talk out loud? I mean if you think about it, it would be kick ass in a fight. Or even when we have to tell the Cullen's about all of this. It might help Angela and Ben block their thoughts from Fuckward."

"That would be great. I don't want him inside my head," Ben said.

Angela just said, "Yea but even if there was a spell. You guys do we really want to do that to Jasmine. She already has enough to worry about without adding two more people to it."

"Angela I love your compassion, but casting a spell like this wouldn't hurt me. It wouldn't be like the one that is cast on B and me. It would just open up another way for us to talk. And if we did this you two wouldn't have to worry about someone over hearing our conversation. We have been sitting in silence at lunch for a while so if we continue to do so no one would think anything of it.

"And yes B there is a spell for what you guys are asking. But I don't know if it will block Fuckward or not. I could put that in when I cast the spell. But when I do cast the spell we have to be the only ones around. I have everything I need to cast it, I think right now would be the best time to do it. But you all have to be open to it in order for it to work," I tell all of them.

"As long as it won't hurt you I'm game," Angela said with a smile.

"Count me in," Ben said.

"You don't even have to ask me," Bella said.

"B now Angela and Ben will be able to hear your thoughts along with you hearing all of ours. We will also be able to talk to each other this way. Are you guys really sure you want this?" I asked all of them. I wanted them to understand what doing this would really mean.

"I know, but I also know that it would really piss off Doucheward if I did this. HE wanted inside my head so bad and he could never do it. But I am willingly letting you guys in my head, something I would never do for him," she said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Alright let me get what's needed," I told them and using my full speed I ran back upstairs to our room and grabbed what was needed. When I got back downstairs it had only been a few seconds.

"Okay that is really going to take some getting used to," Ben said laughing.

"Oh don't worry I usually don't do that. I like moving at normal speed. Moving that fast is a little disorienting for me," I tell them.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Every time I would run with Fuckward it was the same for me. But I did get use to it. It was even a little fun, a bit of an adrenalin rush," she said laughing at the end.

"Wait what?" Angela asked.

"How did you manage to keep up with him when he was running?" Ben asked.

"Oh you guys I wasn't the one running. I was riding on his back while he ran. It got us to places a lot faster," she told them laughing at what they were thinking. Angela and Ben started laughing along with her. I was getting everything set up shaking my head. Once they were done with their conversation they paid attention to what I was doing.

"Okay so what do we need to do?" Ben asked trying to get down to business now.

I thought this was cute so I just looked at him and shook my head again trying not to laugh. I just said, "Okay I never would have thought you would be the one so eager to get inside your girlfriends head."

"That's not why I want to do this," he said blushing.

"Oh I know that's not why you want to do this. But your reasoning is still a little hard for me to….understand. Yes I trusted you guys with my secret, but I _never_ thought that you would feel so protective of me," I told him honestly.

Ben looked at me shaking his head now and said, "You are so protective of everyone around you Jasmine. You _need_ someone to be protective of you. Friends have each other's backs, the same as family. You lost your family and _we_," he pointed to each of them, "know that you blame yourself for that. But like _you've_ said you can't change the past. Let _us_ help you change the future that you were shown. You can't do it on your own. And you don't have to. If being connected like _this_ will help us be stronger then we are going to do it. You are _not_ alone in this anymore. We are your family. Blood be damned."

"Ben's right. I know you would give your life to save any one of us. But you don't have to do this alone. You have us. Trust that we are able to help you. Besides if we can talk to each other without everyone knowing we can pull off a lot of interesting things. I know I'm not one for fighting but it would be useful in a fight and in working with each other. No one would be able to stop us," Angela said.

"Besides we don't want to be the weak humans. If we can do this then we will have the upper hand in a way. I know that if the Volturi ever get involved it might slow them down from trying to kill us three," Bella said pointing again between them.

"Let's hope they never find out. Aro likes to collect people and use them for his own personal gain. It's bad enough that I'm a freak among my kind. I don't want to drag you guys into it with me. I know once Aro finds out about _me_ he will come for me," I tell them.

"Then we stop him," Ben says like it was that simple.

"Ben it's not that simple. If Aro wants something he doesn't stop until he gets it. Let's put it this way, he is like….the president/king of the vampires. Now they only have one rule…..err well law, like all of us. Keep the secret. But he is corrupted by power. He has been in power for over two millenniums. Out of the three leaders of the Volturi only one would be sympathetic and he wouldn't even say anything to stop his brothers from hunting me or anyone else down."

"How do you know all of this?" Angela asked.

"My family was worried that they would come for me. So they did entail on them. I was trained as a warrior. The only female in my family that was taught to fight in hand to hand combat. Every other female was only taught how to use their gifts. But I was shown more. That's what I am going to show you guys. Yes I have my gifts but I don't always relay on them to help me in a fight. Because they may be rendered useless, and that's what my family was worried about. They didn't want me to be forced into surrendering so they gave me the tools to fight no matter what.

"It wasn't easy for me. Since my witchy gifts are tied to my emotions. So they created a tool that they could use to help me keep my powers under control and also learn how to fight. I'll show you but I will not use it on you. You guys don't need to go through what I did…Alright everything is ready but one thing. I am going to have to have blood from all of us in order for this spell to work the way we want it to."

"Alright," they all said sitting around the little table in the living room. They all sat in silence and watched what I was doing. Once I finished putting everything into the marble mortar and then using the pestle grinding it together. Once I had the ingredients into a nice powder I moved it into my red mosaic offering bowl. I added in a few other things then I grabbed my small athame so that we could cut our palms just enough to get a small amount of blood to go into the bowl also.

"Okay guys this may hurt a little. I am going to have to do a little more than just poke your finger in order to get blood. Do you trust me?" I ask all of them.

"Yes," they all said putting their hands over the offering bowl.

So I took each of their hands and made a cut from the base of their thumb to almost their wrist. It wasn't a deep enough cut that we would need stitches but deep enough to get the amount of blood that was needed. "Okay just tilt your hands over the bowl and let the blood drip into it," I told them. They each tilted their hand over the bowl. As they did that I placed a piece of gauze in front of each of them. After enough blood was in from each of them I told them to remove their hands and place the gauze over the cut.

As soon as Angela put the gauze on her cut she gasped. "What is on this, it stings really badly?" she asked.

"Another thing that I am really good at. Healing spells are always a good thing to know. The only bad thing is I can't us it on myself. The whole using magic for personal gain. So the only time I use magic is when I absolutely have to. I would call this a reason to use it," I told her with a little laugh.

"So how does this work," Ben asked holding up his gauzed wrapped hand.

"I'll tell you another time. Right now we need to focus on this," I tell him.

He just nodded and I got to work on finishing the spell. "I call upon the powers to be, and upon Hecate queen of the witches to aid me in this spell. I call upon you to connect our minds and block them from others. We ask that through our blood our minds be linked so that we can communicate. We ask to be protected from those who wish to know our every thought and desire. We give our blood to aid in this spell to help our bond to be stronger. I also call upon the elements to give strength to this spell.

"Air is what gives us life and I call upon you to aid us in this spell, Fire is what brings warmth to each of us and I call upon you to aid us in this spell, Water cools us off from the heat of fire and I call upon you to aid us in this spell, Earth is where we all shall go when our lives are over and I call upon you to aid us in this spell, Spirit is inside of all of us and is the last element that I call upon to aid us in this spell," as I call upon each of the elements they made themselves present encircling us as I continued to cast my spell.

"I ask that Angela Sophia Webber, Isabella Marie Swan, Benjamin Michel Cheney, and Jasmine Evangeline Annabelle Whitlock be granted the gift of telepathy between the four of us," I finished my incantation and a sweet smelling smoke started to come up out of the offering bowl and filled the room.

No one said a word. Once it the smoke disappeared Ben asked, "Uh did it work?"

"One way to find out we stop talking out loud and see if we can talk to each other in our heads," Bella said. With that we all gave a small nod.

"_Alright this is really strange. Can anyone hear me?" _Angela thought.

Ben gave a small laugh, _"Yeah your right this is strange but I can hear you. Hey Bella, Jasmine are you guys in here too?"_

"_Yep, I'm here. So now we can talk without talking nice," _Bella said laughing. Angela and Ben joined in with her. Then Bella got a little worried. She remembered what I had told all of them at the beach. She then asked, _"Hey Jasmine we know you can hear us, you were able to do that before you cast this spell but can you talk to us now?"_

"_Yeah I can talk to guys. I…..I just…..I just couldn't believe that this worked. I thought for me it might fall under the realm of personal gain. But I don't know. Now I may sound like a parent but spells have a way of doing more then what we ask. So this might be a little bigger then we think" _I tell them.

"_Wait you think we might be able to hear what other people are thinking, or talk to them like this?" _Ben asked.

I replied with, _"That is a possibility yes. I mean I know I only asked for it to be between us four. But the powers to be have a way of doing what they want if they think it would be of better help in the future. So let's be clear when we use this. Think and say full names, like I did when I cast the spell, when you want to talk inside our heads. And let's try not to use this unless we are by each other. We will always be able to hear each other's thoughts that's not what I am worrying about. It's the talking without moving our lips. We cannot use this for personal gain."_

Angela looked a little worried now but asked, _"What do you mean?"_

I answered her question by saying, _"If this does work on the people around us then no cheating on test or trying to make people think they are going crazy. As much fun as it would be to us this on a few people at school we can't. You guys know I have always been able to hear your thoughts but I have never used the information that's what I am telling you. You can know something but you just can't do anything with it."_

Ben asked then, _"What if what we know is something that needs to be stopped? I mean I don't want to sit by and let something bad happen if I could have stopped it."_

I responded with, _"That wouldn't be for personal gain now would it. But we need to first see if we even have to worry about any of this. I only told you guys as a percussion. So that you don't freak out if you start hearing like Mike Newton's or twit one and two's thoughts."_

"_Good thinking on that. I doubt any one of us wants to even know what they are thinking. I want to stay out of their heads or I might hurt them," _Bella says with Angela and Ben agreeing.

I say out loud, "Okay let me put this back in our room and then we need to head to school. B can you grab me a pop tart since I didn't get to eat breakfast. I can eat that in the car on the way to school. Angela, Ben since you guys are coming back here after school for fight training I think we should all ride together what do you say?"

"That sounds fine with me. But we can't all fit in B's truck. So we'll take my car," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Ben?" Angela asked with a smile of her own.

"It really seems like we are a family riding to school together. Making plans for what we are doing after school. And the fact that we are going to try to kick the shit out of each other is just kinda funny," he told her. I had already ran all of my things back upstairs and I was back down by the time he finished he statement.

"Yea but Ben if we are a family in the since you're talking about then your and Angela's relationship is really inappropriate don't you think?" I said teasingly.

"I never said that I saw her as a sister now did I. And besides our family could be like the Cullen's," he said with a smug smile.

"Okay point taken little brother. But don't think for one second I will be hooking up with Jasmine," B said with a laugh.

Ben gave a laugh and said, "Hey I wasn't thinking that or even suggesting it. And I am older then you B by the way. So it wouldn't be little brother but big."

"Alright, alright no fighting at least not yet," I said laughing as I pushed everyone towards the door.

Ben POV

Okay I have to say watching Jasmine as she cast that spell was interesting. None of us said a word the entire time she was working. I would like to say that I am a tough guy but when she cut my hand with her little knife I have to say it hurt like a motherfucker. That blade was sharp.

Then after the spell was cast and we were trying to figure out if it worked that was really cool. I can't believe that it worked. It will be nice to be able to talk to them without having to worry about being over heard by someone. I just hope that now no one can get inside our heads.

The ride to school was interesting. None of said a word but it was cool to be able to listen to what they were thinking. It is a little unnerving being the only guy. But I will do what is needed to protect my family. Ever since Jasmine called us a family the day she told us about what she was, I had been thinking of us in that way. I always wanted to have a sister. And now I have two. I was no longer the baby in the group. Bella was that. I wonder when Jasmines birthday is.

"_Same day as B's and I don't want you to make a big deal about it Ben Cheney. Do you understand me," _Jasmine tells me in my head.

"_Oh right you can always hear my thoughts. Sorry I was just wondering. I won't make a big deal about."_

Jasmine just said, _"It's okay Ben. This will take some getting used to for you guys. Knowing someone can do something is one thing, but then having them do it is another. But the fact that this little thing was something you guys wanted was different for me."_

_"How so?" _I asked her.

Jasmine just laughed and said, _"Most people don't want others in their head. I mean that's part of the reason why Fuckward was never able to get inside B's head. That and when she does become a vamp she is going to have a really kick ass power."_

"_What do you mean I am going to have a kick ass power?" _Bella asked a little confused.

Jasmine just told her, _"You have a very unique type of shield. B you can protect yourself now as a human. That will cross over with you. I also have a feeling that since you are such a protective and caring person now you will be able to expand your shield over others to keep them safe. We can try to test that theory when we get back home if you want."_

Bella decided, _"Let's learn how to fight first. Then we can work on the other."_

"_Okay Jasmine you're going to go easy on us at first right?" _Angela asked timidly.

_"Angela things will start out slow. Don't do anything you don't want to sweetie. I will always be there to keep you safe," _I tell her.

"_Ben's right Angela if you don't want to learn how to fight you don't have to. Only do what you feel comfortable doing. You can watch what we are doing and if you want to join in then you can if you don't no big. This is completely up to you. You are not going to be left out or unprotected," _Jasmine tells her.

I could hear the sincerity in Jasmines thoughts and I knew that she would never let any harm come to Angela just like she wouldn't let any harm come to Bella. I wanted to learn how to fight more than ever because Jasmine shouldn't have to do this all on her own. In listening to her thoughts I now see that she is more protective of us then she let on. She shouldn't have to worry about us. And I know that the others are thinking the same thing.

Angela POV

I don't like the ideal of fighting. But I know that it's something that I should know how to do. I know that Ben would go out of his way to keep me safe, that's just the type of guy he is. But I also know that Jasmine would do the same. I don't want to have them worrying about me. I have until after school to make up my mind on weather or not I learn how to fight. But once I make my choice there is no going back.

We made it to school without saying anything else on the matter. I have to say this whole talking to each other in our heads is fun. It will save a lot of time. The only thing is now how are we ever going to be able to surprise each other. I mean I know that B doesn't like to celebrate her birthday but I think getting her a present on that day or taking her out wouldn't be a bad idea. But it would've had to of been a surprise now that will be tricky to do.

It seemed like once we hit the school parking lot the morning went by in a blur. It was already lunch time. I couldn't believe it. Sitting at our regular lunch table was interesting. I mean I know it's been awhile but today it really does feel like we are missing part of our group. And in a way we are. I don't know if I would call them family, but I know B and Jasmine did or well still do.

"_Hey don't worry about if you see them as family or not. But you notice their absence. You know that they should be here. Just follow your instincts and you'll be fine in this world," _Jasmine tells me in my head.

_"Thanks Jasmine. How are you so calm about all of this?" _I ask her.

She just tells me, _"Easy I've had my whole life to get use to this. You've only had a month. I'd love to tell you that it gets easier, but I won't lie to you. It might not. But that all depends on what you do with the information you have. You're a good person Angela, never doubt your instincts. If something doesn't feel right say it. If you think something is going to happne tell us."_

_"Do Ben and I become vampires like Bella will?" _I ask her.

I can hear the sincerity in her thoughts as she says, _"I honestly don't know. But I will say if you both choose to become vampires I will be there for you every step of the way. I know B does but only because she fell in love with a vampire and his family. She sees them as her family. She wants to have her forever. You have Ben and I know that whatever happens you guys are in it together. You two are meant to be."_

Just then Ben and Bella joined us. I don't know if they were listening in on our conversation or not. And to be honest it's not like anything that was said is something they couldn't or shouldn't know. So it really didn't bother me.

Lunch went by with no problems. And the rest of the day went by in the same fashion as the morning. It was a complete blur to me. I don't remember going to any of my classes. That can't be a good thing. I really should focus more. At least for now. The one thing that kept popping into my head was Jasmine and what she's been through.

I really find it amazing how much faith Jasmine has in the three of us. She only met us this year and she trusted us enough to tell us her secret. Something that she wasn't supposed to do. She is willing to go to hell and back in order to keep all of us safe. And she would do it all on her own. She has been through so much and still doesn't take the time to worry about herself.

I don't know if it was me; if I would be able to do what she is doing. She is such a strong person but I don't think she really sees that. I don't' think that she see herself in a very good light. I think she blames herself for everything that has happened in her life. I think she even blames herself for what has happened to Bella since she wasn't here when she was supposed to be.

Ben POV

School was boring like always. The only exciting thing that happened today was Jasmine casting that spell. It was fun being able to talk to each other in our heads. It was fun to have a conversation in front of others without having anyone know that we were talking.

I couldn't wait for school to be over. I wanted to start learning how to fight. I bet that Jasmine could teach us a lot of interesting moves. She seems like she would really know how to take someone out in a fight. So when school was finished I raced to the car. The girls weren't there yet so I waited for them. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me. And I started to wonder about Jasmine and her life before everything happened. I mean I knew that she was a good person but I got the feeling that she didn't always believe it. I also wondered how she learned how to fight. Did her parents teach her?

"_My uncles taught me on my mom's side. And also my cousins. My dad's side didn't believe in hand to hand combat. They would only use their magic if it was really needed. They tried to keep the peace in a way," _Jasmine told me in my head as we all got into the car.

Once in the car I looked at her in the review mirror and keeping the conversation in our heads said, _"Did you want to learn how to fight?"_

"_Yes," _was her only answer. She then started to talk to everyone. Aloud, "Alright when we get back to the house I am going to change. You guys don't need to worry about changing right now. I am only going to show you the basics. You won't really be doing anything you can't do in jeans. But you all want to know what I can do so I will show you. In order to do that I need to be in something not so tight and restricting."

"So you can't fight in jeans?" Angela asked.

"I can but when training it is easier not to. It is easier to show you exactly how to do each move. But if you think about it jeans make it really hard to shift in they don't disappear they just rip and I can't keep losing cloths every time I shift. And you have all been thinking about what I look like in my other form," she said with a little laugh.

"So you're going to phase in front of us?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I'm going to show you what I'm able to do. Guys look I know how to fight but I also know how to phase at the same time as I'm fighting. I told you what a shifters weakness was. Well with enough practice it isn't a weakness anymore. That's one of the things I was taught. You guys need to know when to come at me and when to back away in a fight. If you ever came across other shifters this is important information. I am not going to let anything happen to you guys," she tells all of us.

"Alright so you change when we get to the house and meet us outside in the back yard. Do you want us to stretch so that we are ready when you come out?" I ask her.

She just said, "No I'll show you everything you'll need to do. That includes the stretches."

The ride back to Bella's house was quiet. As soon as I pulled in the driveway and the car was almost to a complete stop Jasmine was out and running to the front door. I also noticed that she was holding something in her hands. I looked to Angela and Bella and they both laughed at me as we got out of the car.

"She grabbed all of our bags," Angela said with a small laugh.

"Why did she do that?" I asked.

"So if my dad came home he would know who was here if he didn't see us," Bella said.

Before we even made it to the back yard Jasmine was there sitting on the ground in the splits. If I didn't know any better I would have said she had detached her torso from her legs. Her stomach was laying flat on the ground with her head turned to the right. Her eyes were closed. She could have been asleep laying like that.

"Okay guys just sit on the ground in front of me. Don't worry it's not that wet," she told us without even opening her eyes.

"How did you know we were watching?" Bella asked as she sat down.

"I have all of my senses opened right now. I also felt the vibrations in the ground as you guys were walking," she told her. Then she said, "Seth you can come out and join us along with Embry. I know you guys are watching,"

"Okay you are good," Embry said as he came out of the woods.

"Did you know we were there the entire time?" Seth asked.

"Yes," she told him as she raised her torso. So she was now sitting in the splits.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Embry asked.

"Nope. And if you guys were smart you would be stretching everyday like this. You guys can really hurt yourselves if you're not careful," she told both Embry and Seth.

"So what are guys doing out here?" Embry asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to show them how to fight. But today they are just going to be watching. So they don't have to do anything. It is better to see first then learn. It will also help them to decided if they want to learn," she told them. But I didn't have to think about it I already knew my answer.

Embry then asked, "So how are you going to show them how to fight if you don't have someone to fight against?"

"When you learned how to read, did you just pick up a book and start. Or did you look at a single letter first. If I had another person they wouldn't know who to have their focus on. They need to learn one type of fighting first before they lean the other. You can't learn offensive and defensive fighting at the same time now can you? But if you want a demonstration on how I fight I will fight you be it in this form or the other," she told him completely straight faced.

He on the other hand just gaped at her. Seth finally said, "See I told you Embry. You should really listen to me next time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"We tried to tell them that Jasmine was going to teach you guys how to fight. None of them believed us even though we showed them the entire conversation. Oh and Jazz, Paul is freaking out right now."

"Why? He already knew what happened to me. Charlie told Billy and Jacob and Paul over heard all of that," she asked him. Then she looked at Seth and said, "Jazz really," with a small laugh.

Seth just said, "Yeah really. He is freaking out about at nineteen the stop aging or die part. And the fact that Jake phased to close to you. He tried to go after Jake but Sam stopped him. He didn't know either of those things. Sam also told him he couldn't patrol anywhere but La Push until he was able to calm down."

"Why does Paul even care," Bella asked. And then before anyone could answer we all gasped. Jasmine had told us in our heads hoping that the subject would be dropped. But Bella just looked at her and said, "Jasmine are you kidding me. He imprinted on you. When did that happen?"

"The day Sam found you in the woods," Jasmine told us reluctantly out loud. But in our heads she said, _"Guys we can talk about this latter. Right now isn't the time. And besides I am not going to get involved with him. I cannot afford to fall in love with anyone. And besides with how he feels about the Cullen's it would never work. So can we pleas just drop it right now?"_ We all nodded in agreement with her.

You know this whole conversation in your head thing is really fun. The look on Embry and Seth's faces right now were priceless. They couldn't figure out why we all gasped without ever being told something that should make us gasp. But Jasmine just acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. And I guess to her nothing did.

Bella POV

I cannot believe that Jasmine never told me this. Here we all were sitting in the back yard waiting for her to teach us how to fight and we find out that one of the wolves had imprinted on her. I mean I can kinda see why she never said anything. Since it was the same day that my world went to shit. But she could have told us at some point after things started to get back to normal.

Why didn't she want' any of us to know? Is the only thing that I wanted an answer to. I mean she's told us everything else why not that. I was pulled out of my internal babble when I heard Jasmine say, "Okay guys when we have are training sessions stretching is really important. You saw how I was laying when you walked back here. You will be able to do that when we are done. Yes even you Ben. Don't worry it won't hurt you it will actually help you."

"Where would that help Ben at?" Embry asked.

Jasmine just had a huge smile on her face and said, "Embry if you have to ask then you are not old enough to know the answer to that question."

But in my head I heard Ben ask, _"I'm with him where would that help me?"_

"_Ben think about it. It will help you in a fight and also someplace else," _Jasmine said to him.

But he still wasn't comprehending what she was hinting at so all of us girls mentally yelled, _"In bed."_

"_Oh, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Alright not something I would have thought of obviously," _Ben said shaking his head trying not to laugh. Seth and Embry were just staring at us totally confused.

Jasmine just moved right along after that. Telling us about different stretches we will be doing and showing us what muscle would be affected by that stretch. She never moved from how she was sitting. It wasn't until she was going to demonstrated the stance that she wanted us to use that we even noticed she had something attached to her right thigh. We all noticed at the same time and all of us asked, "What's that?" pointing to her thigh.

She looked at it then at us and said, "It was one of the ways my family used to train me to fight. I told you they taught me to manage pain to my body. This," she patted the thing on her thigh, "is an agile. It brings great pain to whoever comes in contact with it."

"So if you used it on us it would hurt?" Angela asked.

"Yes it will hurt you," she dead pained.

"Does it still hurt you?" I asked.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Then why do you have it if it still hurts you?" Ben asked.

"Because it will bring an opponent to their knees in the blink of an eye," she said. She was now holding it like it was just any other object.

"It can't hurt that bad if you are able to just hold it like that," Embry said.

"Care to find out," she said looking at him through her lashes. I have to say at that moment she looked like she was the playing him like a fiddle.

Embry got up and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her and said, "I'm not scared of a little baton." With that said she had a small smirk on her face. She moved so fast that Embry didn't even have time to react. She was behind him in an instant and had the agile to his back. As soon as it touched him he fell to the ground howling in pain. It wasn't on him for more than a few seconds.

Once she removed the agile she bent down to his ear and said, "See I told you it hurt."

"How can you hold it then?" he panted.

"I learned to deal with the pain. I don't feel it any more. How do you think I was able to not scream when Jacob phased in front of me and this happened? Physical pain doesn't affect me like it does you guys. My family taught me how to be a warrior. How to fight like a warrior. No matter how much pain you are in you don't stop fighting unless you or your enemy is dead," she said looking down at the ground.

I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Then I said, "Show me."

"Are you sure," was all she asked me.

I nodded my head once and she closed her eyes. I knew that if she did this she would feel the pain as well. She opened her eyes again and said, "Okay." After that was said she touched the agile to my forearm. It hurt like a motherfucker and I screamed out in pain. It only lasted a few seconds but still. I don't know how she was able to hold that thing like it was nothing.

"What are you doing?" Jacob yelled as he ran from the tree line.

"Jasmine is showing us how the agile works," I panted out.

"Did she have to show you by using it on you," he snapped.

"She tried to just tell us. But I asked her to use it on me. It hurts like a motherfucker. You can even ask Embry he'll tell you the same. But I can see how that would be useful in a fight. I bet it would even take down a vamp with no problems," I say.

"It does. It is about one of the only things that can knock them out for a short amount of time. Since I smell like a human they don't know how strong I am. And I usually always have these on me. So instead of using one of my gifts I use these. They still only think I'm a human that way and they won't try to control me. Or keep me as a pet," she spat the last part.

I turned to Jake then and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at the ground and then said, "I came to see how you were. I was worried about you."

"What was that you were just thinking Jacob," Jasmine asked him worried.

"Nothing," he said a little too fast.

"_He's hiding something," _I tell Jasmine.

"_Yeah and he is trying to block me now," _she says in reply.

I tell her, _"We need to know what it is. I have a feeling it's about me."_

She agrees and says, _"I have more than a feeling. He wasn't lying when he said he was worried about you. And Seth and Embry aren't just here because Embry didn't believe I was going to teach you guys how to fight but they won't think about the real reason."_

"_How can we get the information we need?" _Ben asks.

Angela is the one to say, _"Jasmine can force it out of them with the agile. I know it's a cruel thing to do but if they won't tell you on their own that's a fast way to get the information."_

Jasmine just tells us, _"Unless Sam gave them an order not to tell us. Then it would just be torturing them and I won't do that. I have an idea. But you guys are going to have to trust me completely on this."_

"_Alright," _we all agree.

Jasmine walks up to Seth and says, "Seth I can trust you right?"

"Yes, you can trust me," he tells her.

"And you would tell me if Bella was in danger right?" she asked him as she knelt in front of him.

He answered with, "Of course I would. I know you are only trying to keep her safe."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Then why are you trying to block you thoughts from me?"

His eyes widened and he said, "Because it's not Bella we are trying to protect at the moment."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jake was the one to answer, "Jasmine said that she was also in trouble. There's been a vampire trying to get close to Forks. She's looking for someone. We know that much. We didn't want Jasmine to run off and try to handle it on her own."

"What does this vampire look like?" I asked him.

"She has flaming red hair. That's all we've been able to see of her. Every time she catches our sent she takes off," Embry said.

At the same time Jasmine and I say, "Victoria."

"Who?" everyone else asks.

I shook my head and then said, "She's not after Jasmine she's most likely looking for me."

"Why?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

Jasmine answered before I could, "Because the Cullen's killed her mate. She wants revenge mate for mate."

"But Edward wasn't the one who killed James," I tell her.

"Yeah I know that and to some extent so does she but you are the reason why he is dead. So if she kills you …" she let her sentence trail off at the end.

"What is it?" Ben asked,

"She won't attack you here at the house. But she is going to try to attack. But I'm not sure when," she told us and then she yelled, "I hate this."

"It's okay. You'll know when you need to. I know we'll be okay," I tell her. She just nods.

Then she said, "Okay now you," looking at me, "really need to know this so let's get to work."

With that all said she started to show us the stance we would want to use. It was just a simple fighting stance. She showed us how to move from a punch to a kick. It all relied on being balanced. That was going to be hard for me. But I am determined to learn how to fight. She showed us how to throw a punch without hurting ourselves.

But I have to say the funniest thing in all of this was when she started to fight Embry. He was trying to go easy on her. You could tell he was trying not hurt her. But she wasn't having any of that. Finally when he wouldn't really fight her she asked Jake to step in. That was when it got good.

Jacob POV

I knew that Seth and Embry were at Bella's house so I knew that she and Jasmine were protected. Not that Jasmine really needed it but still. But the red head had just tried again to get to Forks. I need to make sure that everything was still okay.

As soon as I got close enough to the house I heard Bella scream in pain. But I didn't smell any vampires around. So I phased out of my wolf form and headed to her house. When I got there I saw Bella on the ground in pain and Jasmine just standing over her. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I ran from the tree line.

"Jasmine is showing us how the agile works," Bella panted out.

What the hell is an agile? And why the hell couldn't she just tell them about it? I snapped and said, "Did she have to show you by using it on you."

Bella just said, "She tried to just tell us. But I asked her to use it on me. It hurts like a motherfucker. You can even ask Embry he'll tell you the same. But I can see how that would be useful in a fight. I bet it would even take down a vamp with no problems."

"It does. It is about one of the only things that can knock them out for a short amount of time. Since I smell like a human they don't know how strong I am. And I usually always have these on me. So instead of using one of my gifts I use these. They still only think I'm a human that way and they won't try to control me. Or keep me as a pet," Jasmine spat the last part.

Bella turned to me then and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shit can't let Jasmine know the truth. I looked down at the ground and then said, "I came to see how you were. I was worried about you."

"What was that you were just thinking Jacob," Jasmine asked me worried.

"Nothing," I said a little too fast. And I knew then that she knew something was up. I looked over to Embry and Seth and they both nodded in understanding.

When Jasmine walked over to Seth I knew she was trying to get answers. I didn't know how she planned on getting them. But if she was going to Seth I knew she wasn't going to use force. No what she used was even worse. She played on he's soft side. As much as we were trying to protect her she wasn't going to make it easy.

Jasmine just asked, "Seth I can trust you right?"

"Yes, you can trust me," he tells her.

"And you would tell me if Bella was in danger right?" she asked him as she knelt in front of him.

He answered with, "Of course I would. I know you are only trying to keep her safe."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Then why are you trying to block you thoughts from me?"

His eyes widened and he said, "Because it's not Bella we're trying to protect at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

I answered this time, "Jasmine said that she was also in trouble. There's been a vampire trying to get close to Forks. She's looking for someone. We know that much. We didn't want Jasmine to run off and try to handle it on her own."

"What does this vampire look like?" Bella asked.

"She has flaming red hair. That's all we've been able to see of her. Every time she catches our sent she takes off," Embry told her.

At the same time Jasmine and Bella say, "Victoria."

"Who?" we all ask them.

Bella shook her head and then said, "She's not after Jasmine she's most likely looking for me."

"Why?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Jasmine answered before she could, "Because the Cullen's killed her mate. She wants revenge mate for mate."

Bella simply said, "But Edward wasn't the one who killed James."

"Yeah I know that and to some extent so does she but you are the reason why he is dead. So if she kills you …" Jasmine let her sentence trail off at the end.

"What is it?" Ben asked. I was curious to know too.

"She won't attack you here at the house. But she is going to try to attack. But I'm not sure when," Jasmine told us and then she yelled, "I hate this." I could tell that she was really getting frustrated with her gift. I would be too. It can't be easy to know something is going to happen but not know when or how to stop it from happening until it got closer to the time of the event.

Bella tells her, "It's okay. You'll know when you need to. I know we'll be okay." And she just nods.

Then Jasmine said, "Okay now you," looking at Bella, "really need to know this so let's get to work."

With that all said she started to show them the stance they would want to use. It was just a simple fighting stance. She showed them how to move from a punch to a kick. It all relied on being balanced. Something I really wasn't sure that Bella would be able to do. She also showed them how to throw a punch without hurting themselves. I thought this might be hard for Bella but she had a look of determination on her face.

But I have to say the funniest thing in all of this was when she started to fight Embry. He was trying to go easy on her. You could tell he was trying not to hurt her. But she wasn't having any of that. Finally when he wouldn't really fight her she asked me to step in. That was when it got good.

"Jacob I don't want you holding back. Give me all you got," she tells me.

"Alright Paul is already pissed at me. Why not. As long as you don't hold back on me either," I tell her.

"So you want me to treat you like a real threat?" she asked with a sly smile playing on her lips.

Shit what did I just get myself into? Oh well no backing down now. So I tell her, "Yes."

With that said she gave a small nod. She started to circle me. I didn't know what she was doing at first I thought she was treating me like her prey. And I guess in a way I was. She wouldn't attack me so I went for her. That was a mistake. As soon as I lunged at her she moved out of the way and I was hit in the back of the head with her right foot.

She gave a small laugh and repositioned herself. I did the same and lunged for her again. Again she dodged my attack but this time it was her fist that hit me followed by her foot. I was getting tired of this. Every time I went to attack her she dodged it and I ended up being the one to get hit or kicked. I wasn't able to land a single blow.

That's when I remembered she could hear my thoughts. So I tried to mislead her. I tried to think one thing but do the opposite. It worked the first time. Or well at least I think it did. I got in one good punch to her gut. But in doing that she got in one good hit with her agile. And that thing really did hurt like a motherfucker. How the fuck was she able to hold that?

Our fight didn't end until I was pinned on the ground face down hands pined behind my back and her straddling me. I knew that when the others saw this I would be given shit for being taken down by a girl. But I would like to see any of them try to take her out. She may look like a fragile little girl but she most definitely is not. She can definitely take care of herself.

I would love to see her take down any of the Cullen's. They wouldn't stand a chance against' her. I wonder if they even know it. I mean I know she said that they didn't know what she was before they left. But I wonder if they saw her as a weak human or if they knew how tough she truly was?

Jasmine POV

We got a little side tracked by Seth, Embry and Jacob. But it worked out better for us. I had someone to spar with. Bella, Ben and Angela were really able to see how it looked when putting all of the combinations together.

I have to say I was little disappointed in Embry. He didn't seem like the type of person to back down from a fight. Not that he would really fight a girl. But we were just sparing. And he wasn't putting forth any type of effort. I mean he made it really easy for me to take him down.

I finally gave up on him and asked Jacob if he would spar with me. Now he was all too eager to do this. When I told him not to hold back I knew he wouldn't. But when he told me not to I was a little intrigued. He had no clue what he just gotten himself into by saying that. But I wanted to make sure that this was what he really wanted. "So you want me to treat you like a real threat?" I asked with a sly smile playing on my lips.

When he said, "Yes." it was go time.

I waited for him to make the first move. It was better to start out on the defensive and get an understanding of what your opponent was going to do. And also how they fight. Every time he lunged for me I would move at the last second and land a blow on him. Weather it was a punch or a kick it didn't matter. He was never able to get a blow in on me.

I let my guard down once and he was able to get me in the gut. But I got him good. I slipped behind him. Knocked his legs out from under him making him fall forward. I wasted no time after that I grabbed both of his arms and pined them behind his back. I straddled him so that he knew that it was over and he had lost.

When he didn't try to move I got up and let his arms go. He quickly got to his feet. He didn't say anything about being pinned. It was Embry who said, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My uncles taught me how to fight. So I am use to taking down guys twice my size," I told him. I looked to Jacob and added, "Now do you see why I said size and strength don't matter. You are taller and outweigh me. But yet I was the one with the upper hand."

"Yeah I get it. But are you able to fight like that with a vampire? We are still relatively soft compared to them," Jacob asked me.

I tell him, "Yup. But I will say I use my agile a lot more on them then I did you."

"That thing hurts like a motherfucker. I don't see how anyone could be able to not let it affect them," he says pointing to my agiles now resting on my thigh again.

"You just have to get use to it is all," I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused by my statement.

"She means that she isn't immune to its effects. She is affected by it just like you are whenever she touches it," Seth tells him.

Jacob shakes his head in disbelief and says, "Seth if that was the case I think she would be on the ground withering in pain."

"Jacob you don't believe what he says?" I ask him. He shakes his head no. So I go on to say, "Alright then come over here and test your theory. Take the agile out of its holster."

He walked up to me and went to grab the agile I stood still and as soon as his hand touched the handle he yelled out in pain again. I just looked at him and said, "Should've listened to Seth." I moved away from him then.

Angela then said, "It's getting late. Ben and I should head home. Same arrangement for tomorrow?"

I looked at Bella and we both nodded. And I said, "Bring a change a cloths with you." They both nodded at this and headed inside with Bella. They grabbed their backpacks and then they left.

I just looked at Seth, Embry and Jacob and then said, "You guys are more than welcome to join us. And that goes for the others as well. But if you do you cannot phase so you have to be able to have your emotions under control. And trust that I know I what I am doing."

They just nodded and then headed to the tree line. As soon as they were out of sight I went into the house. As soon as I stepped through the door Bella asked, "What are we going to do about Victoria?"

"Nothing right now," I tell her.

"What do you mean nothing?" she nearly yells.

I just say, "There is nothing we can do yet. I don't know where she is and neither does the pack. Once they started talking about her they stopped trying to block me. They chased her nearly to Canada. She hasn't been back yet. I don't know where she is. So it's not as if we can go looking for her. All we can do is wait for her to make a move.

"But while we are waiting for that to happen we are going to train. She sees you as a weak human. An easy kill. We're not going to let that be the case. The pack is keeping an eye out for her?"

"But they shouldn't have too. If any of them get hurt by her it will be my fault. They shouldn't have to protect me. If the Cullen's would have never left they wouldn't have too," Bella said.

"That's where you're wrong. They still would have. She went through their land. That's how they got her sent. If she would have tried to get to Forks from another way they never would have known about her until she was already in Forks and by then it might have been too late for them to have done anything," I tell her.

"If anything happens to any of them…"she starts to say but I cut her off.

Telling her, "Nothing is going to happen to any of them."

After that we both fixed dinner. Things went much faster when we were working together. As soon as we had the enchilada casserole in the oven I hurried up the stairs to put my agiles away so that Charlie wouldn't see them.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. We ate dinner did our homework we each took a shower. Which was a little tricky with only one bathroom. I went last and had no hot water. Which was fine with me. It really didn't matter. Then we went to bed.

The four of us fell into an easy routine. Ben would pick all of us up in the morning and we would go to school. After school we would train. Sometimes some of the pack members would show up. And every time one of them did they would try to take me down. That would only resolute in them getting their asses kicked. The only one who did manage to almost take me down was Leah. She really didn't hold back when she would fight. The guys always did. And Leah and I would give them shit for it.

The only thing I really didn't want to do was use the agile on Bella, Ben and Angela. And I put it off for as long as I could. It wasn't until they all started yelling at me mentally, so the others couldn't hear that I caved. They did have a good a reason for doing this but I just didn't want to be the one to cause them pain like that. I didn't want to have to be the one to use the agile against them. I always had two on me. But I did have six other ones with me.

My aunt made sure to grab them as we ran. She didn't want anyone else getting their hands on them. So I gave them two each. It didn't take them long to get use to the sting of them. And once I started to show them how to use them in a fight things really got fun. I knew then that they really would be able to handle themselves in a fight. If they ever had to fight. Which I prayed never happened.

Things stayed quiet. Victoria still tried to get to Bella but the wolves kept her away. But I knew she would get around them one day. I just didn't know yet when that was or how she was going to do it. But we had other things to worry about besides her.

The end of the school year was approaching. And we were trying to also study for our finals. Our study sessions were funny. I think if anyone looked in on us during one of them they would think that we were crazy. We study inside of the house or outside. But every time we studied outside we would always start fighting. Not because we didn't agree on the answer to the question but because it would help us to think on our feet.

We had to stop when Charlie came home early one day and saw us. That was the first time he yelled at all of us. I had never seen him raise his voice and neither had Bella. So after that we stopped studying that way. To be honest all of us were a little scared of him after that. We all definitely didn't want to have him yell at us again that was for sure.

Our finals came and went and Victoria still hadn't made her move. The wolves started to relax a little since she hadn't shown her face for a few months. Something didn't feel right with that. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't say anything because I didn't know why it didn't feel right.


	7. making plans

Jasmine POV

The of graduation came. And the whole pack showed up to the ceremony. I have to say that we had the biggest cheering section out of everyone in our class. After the ceremony all of us went to the dinner to eat. It was then that I got that feeling that the shit was going to hit the fan and soon. So I acted fast. I told Angela, Ben and Bella in our heads so that no one would hear_, "Guy's the shit is going to hit the fan soon."_

"_What's going to happen?" _Ben asked.

"_Victoria is going to try to attack," _I tell them.

"_What do we need to do?" _Angela asked.

"_Let her get close to use. But she won't be able to do anything…."_

Before I could finish Bella cut me off and said, _"So the wolves stop her."_

I just say, _"No they won't be of any help to us in this, at least not when she tries to attack. No our help is going to come from four other vampires. I don't know who they are. But I know we can trust them and they're going to take us away from Forks. So we need to come up with a plan on why we won't be in town."_

Angela got a huge smile on her face and just said, _"Since school is out we can say we are going on a road trip."_

"_That is a brilliant idea," _I tell her.

With all of that said we told everyone our plans. Ben's parents and Charlie were okay with it but Angela's parents took a little persuading. They weren't too happy with Angela going on a road trip with her boyfriend. But after a few minutes of telling them that they wouldn't be left alone and that Ben wouldn't try anything. We all tried not to laugh at that part. Because we all knew sex would be the farthest thing for all of our minds on this little trip. Well at least for a short time. But no one really needed to know.

The wolves weren't happy and Sam let me know it. _You can't be fucking serious about this road trip. Not now. What if she fucking comes after you guys. You can't keep all of them safe. She is too fast. I know you have been teaching them how to fight but they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from her. You are not going on this road trip not until we take care of her._

It was a good thing that he was sitting right across from me because I just looked at him and said low enough that the others couldn't hear me, "Yes we are and you can't stop us."

_Is this one of your feelings?_

"Yes," was all I said. He just nodded his head and didn't say another word about it. The rest of the night was spent talking about places that we were thinking about going to. This was just a pretence so that everyone's parents and the pack would feel at ease in letting all of us go on this little trip. No one could know where we were really going. And also that it wouldn't just be us four going.

Paul POV

I hated seeing that Jacob phased to close to Jasmine and now she has the same scars as Emily. I wanted to kill him for that. But Sam stopped me before I could even move. She knew he was going to do that, she fucking knew and she still let it fucking happen. I couldn't believe this. What was even worse is that I couldn't go and see her. I was told by Seth that she was okay. And he would go by Bella's and make sure that both of them were fine. But it wasn't the same as seeing it with my own eyes.

Seth showed me her teaching Bella, Angela, and Ben how to fight. It pissed me off even more when I saw her and Jacob sparing. I didn't like it when she was sparing with Embry but at least he wasn't the one that lost control in front of her. I didn't want anything else to happen to her.

Everyone in the pack kept trying to tell me to keep my cool. That in time she'll come around. It was killing me. I wanted to go to her but I couldn't. Not just because Sam told me to stay away from Forks, but because I told her I would give her time. But with each passing day it is getting harder and harder to stay away.

To top everything off. A vampire keeps popping in and out trying to get to Forks. We don't even know what the fuck she is trying to get too. It wasn't until Jasmine got Seth and the others talking about what they were trying to block from her, that we even found that out. I can't believe that this vamp would be going after Bella. The story that they told them just pissed me off even more.

I couldn't understand how the two of them could be so fucking calm about it. They were acting like this wasn't that big of a deal. It was a fucking very big deal. Jasmine may be able to take care of herself but she needs to let others help her. I don't care if she thinks she can handle things on her own. But she doesn't have to any more. I also can't see what her deal is with the Cullen's. Why is she so fucking hung up on them. She hardly even knows them.

The only time I am going to get to see her besides through the eyes of others is during her graduation. All of us are going. It is going to be hard enough to be around her and not talk to her. I mean she's had all this time to try to talk to me and she hasn't. I can't stand thinking that she doesn't want to see me.

Fuck I am turning into a fucking love sick pup. This needs to stop. I need to be able to live my life no matter what she decides. I need to keep that in my mind when I see her tonight. If she doesn't talk to me I need to just accept it. She may never want to talk to me. But I will always be there for her weather she wants it or not.

The graduation was simple and I had no chance to even try to talk to her. But after it was over and when we went to the dinner I was going to try. Sitting next to Sam and across from Jasmine was hard. She would talk to everyone. And even though she would talk to me. It wasn't the same as with everyone else. I don't know but it was almost like it wasn't easy for her to talk to me. I just don't fucking understand. Why?

When she talked about the four of them going on a road trip. I wanted to say something, but Sam stopped me. I knew he was talking to her in her head. When she only said, "Yes." I knew then that there was more to their random road trip, then what they were letting on. But why would they decided to not say that? But I figured Sam would let us know later.

And as soon as we all left the dinner Sam called a meeting. We all went back to Billy's house. As soon as we were all there Sam told us what he talked to Jasmine about. That it was a feeling she had and that they needed to have a plan of action so that Angela, Ben, and Bella's parents wouldn't worry if they weren't around.

I can't figure her out. None of us can. "Did she tell you anything that could help us to understand what they are really going to do?" Billy asked.

Sam told us, "No after she told me it was one of her feelings I left it at that. I figured she would tell us."

"Why does she have to be so fucking secretive?" I yelled.

Seth just looked at me then at everyone else and then said, "She's not keeping any secrets you guys. You just don't know how to listen to what she is saying. You guys freaked out when she wanted to teach Ben, Angela, and Bella how to fight. But look at what doing that did for them. Every time any of you guys spar with her you treat her like a porcelain doll. Leah is the only one that has figured out she won't break.

"You guys still haven't listened to what she told us that first night. I know you all have been trying to figure out why she cares so much about the Cullen's but she said it. You just don't want to listen to it."

"What do you mean?" Quil asked confused. We were all just as confused by Seth's little outburst.

"How does she describe us? Not just our relationship with each other, but with her and the others as well?" Seth asked all of us.

I couldn't remember what she had said. And then Leah was the one to break the silence, "She said that we were a family. And she included Angela, Ben, Bella, the Cullen's and herself into our family as well. But Seth I still don't see how we can every consider those leeches family."

Seth started to lose it with that, "Bella is going to be one of them. We wouldn't stop seeing her as family just because she became a vampire. So then the Cullen's will be a part of our family. You know what? I can really see why she would think that everyone in this room would hate her. She is connected to the Cullen's already.

"The only family she has left doesn't even know she exists. It has to be one of the Cullen's. But she isn't ready to say who her relative is right now. She most likely would like to tell that person first. You guys still don't see what your emotions and thoughts do to her. You can see it on her face. She tries to hide it. But she can't."

"What the fuck are you getting at Seth," I asked frustrated now.

He just shook his head and said, "I'm saying that she is too worried about all of us to even think about herself. Remember when she said either she stops aging or she dies. I really believe that she thinks it's going to be the later."

"Why do you say that?" Billy asked.

Seth just answered with, "Because she will do anything to make sure that she doesn't lose another member of her family. She would rather die than see anyone us die. She taught them how to fight so that they would be ready; but she is praying to God that they never have to. Just like when she spars with each of you she doesn't back down. She's praying that you guys can take her down. And every time you can't or won't she gets frustrated. It's all over her face.

"Why do you think she yells all the time? Paul I can tell you the reason she won't get close to you," I just looked at him trying to figure out where he was going with this when he went on to say, "If she doesn't let you in then it wouldn't hurt so much if she were to die. I don't think she wants to hurt any of us if she were to die. So she will try to push us all away and if we try to push her then we might lose her.

"It sucks. But if you think about it, it makes since. We all know that she doesn't hold any hard feelings against Jacob for what he did. But yet we can't figure out why. All of us have asked the question why did she let it happen. We won't find out the answer to it because we already know. It was something that needed to happen. She knew that you could have killed her but she didn't care. She puts her complete trust in what her family has told her. But yet we can't or won't trust her."

"So you think we should just let them go on this road trip without any fucking questions asked?" Jared asked,

"Yes," was all he said.

Billy added, "It would show her that we trust her judgment. We know she won't do anything to hurt them, that she is trying to protect all of them, so now we just wait and see what happens. Keep the patrols like you have them. We still want to keep an eye out for that red headed vampire. We know she isn't friends with the Cullen's."

We all nodded in agreement and then left Billy's house. Sam Jared and I phased to start our patrol. None of us talked about what just happened. We were all focused on making sure the red head didn't get past us.

Jasmine POV

It's been a week since graduation. Nothing has happened yet. Ben and Angela kept coming over to the house like they always did. We would talk about our upcoming trip. We would have a map of the US out so that Charlie wouldn't get suspicious. We would talk about great places to hid from a psychotic vampire. But this last time that they were coming over I asked them to bring their back packs. They didn't ask any questions and I didn't think about why I wanted them to bring them. It would be easier to just show them. So when they walked into the house they just handed me the packs. They didn't say a word. We all went up to Bella's room. Once we made it to the room they all looked at me and Angela finally asked, "Okay why are you blocking us?"

I just told them, "It's not that I am really blocking you. It's just that in this case it is easier to show you what I am going to be doing then tell you. I told you guys not to pack yet and there is a good reason. Even though we are leaving tomorrow. B hand me my back pack will you."

"Okay," Bella says as she hands me my bag.

"Everything that I need is in this one bag. My cloths, my supplies for casting any spell, my weapons. And yeah I have more then what I showed you. My book of shadows. Everything in this one bag. I am going to do the same to all of your bags as well. B you have watched me put everything in this bag," I tell them.

"Okay that is like some Harry Potter shit right there. But wouldn't that spell fall under personal gain?" Ben asked.

With a small laugh I say, "No and the reason why is because it is still helping me save innocent lives. In order for me to help others I need to stay alive. It's not my time to die yet. But if I were to use this spell and then go to say the market and just start putting things in my bag. Then yeah that would be personal gain. Yea it is like the charm Herminie cast. But she only did it on one bag and it was a small clutch. I am doing it on four large back packs."

"Sometimes it is strange to have a witch as friend. And then other times it's really interesting. Like right now. Who would've thought that what happened in a book could have been so close to the truth," Ben said shaking his head.

"Yeah well I don't need a wand to cast my spells now do I?" I asked him.

"No but you can't tell me that you don't read some of those books and think I can do that," he says with a small laugh at the end.

"Okay yes I have read them and thought that. But I also thought 'I wonder if this person really knows the truth?' And if they did then they could be in a lot of trouble. It is always fun to see how they will portray my kind. And when they get it wrong it is funnier to laugh at it. But it's when they get things right that I get worried. Because the more they get right the less others have to hide," I tell them.

"Why would letting others know be such a bad thing?" Angela asked.

"Because let's say Jessica knew I was a witch. What would she most likely do with that information?" I asked her.

"She would ask you to help her get what she wanted," Angela stated.

"Exactly. People would go to witches and ask them for help in solving their problems. And if the spell doesn't work like they want it to. Then it would be the witch hunts all over again. There is a reason why we try to stay hidden. But sometimes you just can't," I tell her.

"So that's why you told us?" Ben asked.

"No I told you guys because I wanted to. My family told me nothing about what would happen once I got to Forks. They were very good at blocking me from their thoughts so even if they knew I never did. I needed to let someone know about me. I knew telling Bella was a must. But telling you two was a choice I made. You are my friends. And friends tell each other everything."

"Alright so what do you need to do in order to cast the spell on their bags?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really I just need to sew this lining to the inside of their bags. B yours is already done. So start packing. Don't forget to put your agiles inside the bag. You don't want to have them on tomorrow."

Angela just asked, "Why not?"

My answer was, "Because we don't want to hurt the vamps that are trying to help us."

"Oh, ah yeah good point. But once we get to where we are going we can put them on?" Ben asked.

"Yes, once we get to the car with them you can. Make sure you have on everything we talked about," I tell all of them.

It didn't take me long to sew in the lining. Once I was done we talked a little bit longer. We were going to leave Bella's house as soon as Charlie left for work. So Angela and Ben would be back here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Yeah that might sound really early. But when you are trying to outsmart someone and set a trap at the same time the earlier you start the better.

Once Ben and Angela left we fixed dinner for Charlie. We ate and then went back to our room to get ready. We didn't say a word to each other. Both lost in our own thoughts, and getting ready for what was to come.

?POV 

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked him.

"An ex-friend calling in a favor," he tells her trying to not look her in the eye.

She then asks him, "What does this ex want you to do?"

"Help in getting revenge for the loss of her mate. But the person she is going after is someone you have heard about. And I don't wish to help her. But if I don't then this girl will die. And I can't let that happen," he tells her.

She looks at him confused at first but then says, "Then you go and while you are with this ex-friend I try to get the girl out of harm's way. Your friend will never even know I am close by."

He looks at her and shakes his head and says, "My love if only it were that easy. I am not able to kill her. Maybe dismember her a little at best. And that would only slow her down but then what? We are talking about her taking revenge on a human child. We get her out of harm's way and what leave her. She would still be unprotected once our little friend," he sneered the word, "puts herself back together."

Before she could say anything there is a knock on her bed room door. "What is it?" she says to the person on the other side.

"Can we please come in? The love birds are driving us crazy. We need to get away from them," a girl's voice pleads on the other side of the door.

"Yes come in," she tells them.

"What are you two talking about that has you both looking worried," the new girl asks as her and her mate walk into the room.

"An ex-friend has called asking me to do her a favor. A favor that will get an innocent girl killed." he tells the new comers.

"You can't be thinking about doing it," the new girl says horrified.

"Sister no he isn't going to do it. We were talking about how we could help the girl stay alive. But once we get her away from this person we don't know where to take her," she tells them truthfully.

"Well what about the two vamps that you meat before I came up here. Didn't the guy tell you that you were going to have a problem that him and his mate were going to help you with?' the new guy asked.

"Yes your right. But I still have a problem in doing this. Say I stop my friend. How am I supposed to get four people out on my own? Or even with the help of my mate?" he asks.

"I thought she was only going after one person?" he's asked by his mate.

"She is. But she is never alone. My ex-friend said there are always three others with her. So knowing her she will kill all of them," he tells them.

"These others most likely don't know anything about our kind," his mates sister says.

"Wait does the girl she is going after know about what we are?" the other guy asks.

He simply tells them, "Yes she does."

"How is it a human knows about us and still lives?" the new guy asks.

"Because she was special to a certain family," he tells them.

His mate gasps as she starts to say, "You're not talking about the girl the Cullen's left are you?"

"That is exactly who I am talking about," he tells them.

"Then we should tell them. They would want to go back and take care of this," his mate says.

"No they wouldn't. They left her alone and unprotected. Yes we know that some of the members are upset about that. But don't you think that Alice has seen what this person is up to?" the other guy asked all of them.

"Do you think she has seen it?" his mate asked.

"I don't know. But the fact that she hasn't said a single word about it makes me wonder how much they all truly cared about that girl. No I think it is up to us four to help her and her friends," he says.

"Honey when does your friend want you to join her?" his mate asks.

"As soon as I can get to Forks. Why? What are you thinking?" he asks

"We leave tonight. We don't have to take anything with us. We can buy what we need later once they are safe. You stay with your friend. When it looks like she is getting ready to attack you attack her ripping off an arm and a leg. We each grab one person and you grab the last one. We run out of the town. When we get to the next town we get a car big enough for all of us and head to your other friends place," she tells him her plan.

"Alright. Sounds like a good plan. We better leave now before Edward hears any of our thoughts." the new guy said.

"I doubt he is paying much attention to what any of us are thinking. He is way too tied up right now with our sister and what they are doing. You know I am really glade this happened now." the sister said shaking her head.

"And why are you glade that an innocent humans life is in danger?" he asked his mates sister.

"I am not happy that her life is in danger. I am only happy that it gives us a reason to stay out of this house and away from _them_ for an extended amount of time. I was going crazy listening to them," she tells him.

His mate says, "Alright. So why don't we stop talking and get going. I have a feeling your friend might move with or without you being there. If she moves before you get there then the girl and her friends are dead. So let's go."

With that said they all left out of the bed room window. As they ran through the forest to Forks one of the sisters called and told another family member that they had decided to take a couples retreat to get away from the love birds. That it was a last minute decision and since the Cullen's were visiting they thought it would be rude if all of them left.

This wasn't an uncommon thing for the sisters to do. And since their other sister had found her mate the house had been louder than usual. The other two members of their family would have been all too happy to leave the house to get away as well. And that is what they did. They left with the Cullen's to see their new home. Leaving the love birds the house all to themselves.


	8. the get away

Jasmine POV

Today was the day. I told them to be ready for anything. If there is one thing that I know it's that the future can always change. So you always need to be ready. I knew what we were doing was going to be…..tricky. I know that two of them were new to the vegetarian lifestyle. So if they smelt fear they might attack on instinct. So I was going to have to throw out major waves of calm to Angela and Ben.

They may know about vampires but knowing and being close to one is completely different. I knew that Bella would be okay with all of this. So as we were getting dressed for our 'trip' we didn't talk much. We knew we would have to plan this out perfectly. Once Charlie left Angela and Ben would be outside of the house waiting for us.

I told them what I was going to do. I told them why. They all knew I didn't like to use my gifts unless I needed to. Charlie was down in the kitchen eating breakfast when I walked down the stairs. He looked up at me and then said, "So guys are leaving today?"

"Yes. We're leaving a little later this morning. We wanted to take a little hike first at the trail head. We will have our cell phones with us. And I will try to remind Bella to call you. But I wouldn't say it would be every day. So don't even think that will happen," I tell him.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to call every day. I want you guys to have fun. So just let me know when you get to your first destination," he said to both of us. Bella had walked into the kitchen as he started talking. As he put his plate in the sink. He turned back to look at us and then said, "Just be safe, alright."

"We will Charlie. You have nothing to worry about," I tell him. Crossing my fingers behind my back. I know it was a childish thing to do.

He gave us a small smile and said "Alright I'll see you when you get back." With that said he walked out the front door. We waited until I heard his care disappeared down the road. As soon as he was out of hearing range Bella and I were outside. Ben and Angela were just pulling into the drive. We walked over to the car and got in.

"So where are we going?" Ben asked now.

"To the trail head," I tell him. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What do you mean we are going to the trail head?" Bella asked.

"I mean we need to go to the trail head so that we can get to the meadow," I tell her.

"No, no, no I am not going to that fucking place. Why the fuck do we have to go there?" she yelled at me. She narrowed her eyes at me and then went on to say, "You knew we were going to have to go to that fucking place this whole time didn't' you?"

"Bella you have been in my head every day since I told you that Victoria was going to try to get to you and the wolves were going to be of no use to us. I can't block you like I can block Angela and Ben. So you know everything I know. I just got the place. You know that.

"I know you don't want to go there but we have to. She is trying to send a message to Edward and he has to get it. So we need to play it out this way. Don't worry the meadow won't be there for long," I tell her.

"And why won't it be there for long?" she asked.

"Because…we're going…..to kinda….blow….it up," I tell her looking out the window over her shoulder, "I mean we need to keep her off of our scent. The best way to do that is…..a little…magical…bomb. As soon as we clear the other side of the meadow it goes up. Along with your car Ben we can't let her try to trace our scents back to any of your guys houses."

Angela just asked, "So our parents are going to think that we died in the explosion?"

"You guys have made up your minds on what you want? If we do the explosion to the car yes they will think that all four of us died in it," I tell them truthfully.

"Wait hold up what did they need to decide about?" Bella asked completely confused now.

Ben was driving us towards the trail head. He didn't pay Bella's little outburst any attention. He was focused on the matter at hand. Keeping everyone in this car safe and out of harm's way. Angela answered Bella's question, "Jasmine is saying that it will be an easy out for our families. Because we aren't coming back to Forks. At least not as a human anyways. Bella you are going to become a vampire. We are going to be changed as well."

"Our family is not going to be torn apart. You are going to be stuck with us for all of eternity little sis," Ben said with a laugh at the end.

"So all we have to do is blow up the car and the meadow. Then I will never have to see that place again?" Bella asked.

"Well we have to wait for our new vampire friends to come and get us. But yeah," I tell her.

"B don't worry so much about this place. It's not like you will be in the meadow alone. And besides you are stronger now then you were when you were with Doucheward," Ben said as he pulled up to the trail heading to the trail head.

"Alright so we just need our back packs everything else stays in the car right?" Angela asked.

"Yup. Are you guys ready to do this?" I ask all of them.

Bella POV

I cannot believe this. We are at the one place besides the house that I really never ever wanted to be again. I guess the only up side to this is that we get to blow it up. When Jasmine asked, "Are you guys ready to do this?" I wanted to tell her nope; I am not going to the meadow. But I knew I couldn't say it.

I trust Jasmine but I don't know how I was going to be able to do this. I reluctantly said, "Yeah."

Angela and Ben didn't hesitate when they simply said "Lets do this." I guess it would be easier for them. They weren't the one that would have to fight the memories. This was the place where it all really began for me. Jasmine was out of the car and facing the direction we were going to be walking.

"Aren't you facing the wrong way?" Ben asked confused now.

"No we aren't taking the trail. I only told where to bring the car. But our destination is in a different direction. Where we are going is off the beaten path. You guys were wondering why B was freaking out. The place we're going is Doucheward's meadow. It is where everything really started for B and him," she tells them.

"So we get to blow up something that means something to him?" Ben asked with a mischievous smile playing on then end of his lips.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Good lead the way," Angela said. And with that Jasmine and I lead the way to the meadow.

_And it is where this part of you connection to Fuckward ends. Do you see now why it has to be here? _Jasmine tells me.

_Yea Jazz, I get it. I just don't like having to be here. We are supposed to stay calm. Being in the meadow is going to have the exact opposite effect on me and you know it. _I tell her. She just nods her head in understanding. We didn't say anything more while we walked to the meadow.

I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I let Jasmine take the lead. I knew she knew where she was going. So it wasn't until I heard Angela gasp that I pulled myself out of my head to pay attention to my surrounds. We were able to see the meadow now. And it was just as I remembered it. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But then again that might have had something to do with Jasmine and her gift.

I know that she doesn't like to use her gifts unless needed. But I know she would try to make this as painless as possible. We walked to the center of the meadow. As soon as we got there Jasmine sat down. We all followed her lead.

_Okay guys she is close. I can feel her. She isn't alone. Our friends are with her. But she doesn't know there are more. She called upon an old friend. But she has no clue that he is going to double cross her. Bella you must have made a really good impression on this guy for him to help you now. _She tells all of us.

_What do you mean who is it that is helping us? _I ask her.

_I don't know their names. But all they are thinking about is keeping you safe B. Whoever this is he brought friends to make sure of it. They've split up. They'll be coming from where we will be leaving. And Victoria and the other guy will be coming from the way we came_. She tells us.

_How much longer? _Ben asks.

_Not much longer. Okay everyone stay calm. They will run in and just grab us. You three will be grabbed first I will be the last one. Keep your eyes closed until they tell you they have stopped running. It will help you not to get sick. _She tells us. Then she closes her eyes. She starts counting in her head. _One…..Two….Three…Four _when she got to _Five_ I was being moved. But she kept counting. _Six…..Seven…..Eight…..Nine _when she reached _Ten_ I could hear a small pop in the distance.

_Jasmine are you okay? _I yell in my head. Along with Angela and Ben.

_Yeah guys I am fine. Look we can't let them know about what I am. Not yet. We will tell them when we reach our destination_. She tells all of us. We all agree to this. We know we have to be careful in everything we do now.

"Laurent what the Fuck was that?" a guy asked.

"Laurent?" I said. He couldn't be the one that was helping us.

"Yes Bella. Do not freak out. My family and I mean you no harm," Laurent tells me.

_Jasmine does he mean it? _I ask her in my head

_Yes._ was all she said. Her mental voice was getting weak.

_Jasmine what's wrong? _I asked her worried now.

_Trying to mask our scent even more. You need to tell them to head to the next town. And to go to the car rental place. So that we can get our car. You have to tell them B. _she tells me as her mental voice becomes even weaker.

_B we need to stop having her talk right now. Let her worry about what she's doing. And we can worry about these guys. Let's take care of business now._ Ben says.

_Alright. _I tell them and then out loud I say, "Laurent head to the next town. Go straight to the car rental place there. We have a car waiting for us."

"Why do you have a car waiting for you?" a female asked that I didn't know.

"We were going to head out on a road trip. We wanted something big enough that we could all sleep in and save money on not having to get a room at night," I tell all of them.

"Victoria will be looking for all of us soon. We can't keep running with them. She'll be able to track our scents. Getting the car would be a smart thing to do," another female says.

"Alright. But we are not leaving them alone. We should stop and also grab something for them to change into. They are covered in dirt from how we grabbed them," the first guy said.

"We have some cloths in our back packs. So just get us to the rental place. We can change when we get there." I tell them.

"Alright. Irina when we get there you will go in and get the car. Bella what name is it under?" Laurent asked.

"Angela Webber. But she'll need to go in with her," I tell him.

"She isn't go in with me. It wouldn't be safe. I can handle this part," Irina said.

"Yeah vampires and their ability to dazzle people," I say with a small laugh.

"Alright. You guys can open your eyes," Laurent said. We were placed on our feet and my eyes flew open. Laurent looked at me and then asked, "Bella are you and your friends alright?"

"Yeah," all of us said but Jasmine. I looked to where she was. Laurent still had her in his arms.

"Jasmine are you okay?" I asked as I walked closer to her. She didn't respond to my question in any way.

"Bella she is fine. She just passed out on the way here. I guess all humans are not like you." he said as he placed her on the ground and he backed away slowly. He looked over to the other female in the group and said, "Kate, Garrett and I will leave while they get changed. Can you help them get this young one changed?"

"Yes. Bring him with you so that he can change also," Kate tells him.

"Alright. Come with us. We won't hurt you young man. But you need to change. And so do the girls," Laurent said.

Ben looked at Angela and myself. We both nodded to him and he headed off with Garrett and Laurent. As he was walking away in our head he said, _I know Jasmine said we can trust them. But I think we shouldn't have our agiles in our bags. We should have them on us._

_I agree. Something is wrong with Jasmine. and until we know what it is we need to stay on alert. Once we get into the car. Ben you sleep. Me and Angela will stay up. Then when you're up we will sleep, _I tell him.

_Why are we sleeping in shifts? _Angela asked.

_Because someone needs to keep an eye open for any problems. But I am surprised Jasmine didn't tell us this would happen? _Ben says.

_I don't think she knew this would happen. I think that as long as she is trying to keep us three calm, block our scents from Victoria and then the little bombs that she had go off in the car and the meadow. It was just too much. Her body needs time to recover. We just need to give her time. We need to trust our instincts right now. I know we are not supposed to tell them about her but we are going to have to tell them something when Kate see all of her scars and the bite marks_, Angela says thoughtful.

_Yeah I know. We can go with the story she originally told us. The scars are from the car accident that killed her parents. And the bite marks are from Ka, _Bella said.

_What about the few vampire bites. Once she sees them they will want answers? _Angela asked.

_We tell them the same thing that happened to me happened to her. She was bitten but another sucked the venom out. It's the same thing that the Cullen's did for me. So that is covered. But the only thing would be why she is out cold right now, _I tell them.

_She hasn't been sleeping. She passed out from stress and exhaustion. It's possible so let's just let it play out keep your agiles hidden from them but easy to get to, _Ben says.

Both Angela and I agreed with him. And with all of that said we all started to get changed. We were done before Irina got back to us. And Kate never asked about the scars. I knew she had to have seen the bites but she said nothing. Laurent and the others didn't say a word the entire time. Which was fine with us. But as soon as we got into the van everything changed.

Kat looked at the car and before she got in said confused, "This is what you guys were going to use on a road trip?"

"Yes. It would give us enough space to sleep," Angela said.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be able to have sex at all in this," Irina said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think that was on their minds when they were planning this trip. My love," Laurent said with a small laugh.

"No that wasn't what we were thinking. This was just supposed to be a trip so that we could all move on. This year hasn't been easy on any of us," I tell him.

"What do you mean," Kate asks.

"Well with what happened between Bella and Edward and then everything that Jasmine has been through. We thought it would be a good idea to just get away for a while," Angela said.

"Yes we know about what happened with Bella and Edward," Irina said. But before I could even ask how they would have known about that a phone rang. I knew it wasn't any of ours because we had left them all in the car.

"You know who that is going to be Kate," Irina said.

"Yes, it will be Tanya wanting to know we're we are since we said we were going on a couples outing," Kate said.

"Wait Tanya. The Denali's?" I asked.

"Yes how do you know?" Irina asked.

"You know who I am so you know that I know the Cullen's. They talked about your family. Doucheward would tell me some stories but he didn't really say much. Just that you guys were like extended family," I told them.

"Did you just say Doucheward? Wow the last time I saw you…" Laurent started to say.

But I cut him off with, "One of your coven members was trying to kill me. And now the other one is. Yea I know about Victoria. And Yes I said Doucheward among other names that I call him."

"That bad of a break up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'd say leaving someone in the woods after telling them they were basically useless. Would consist of a bad break up," I tell them.

"Wait he did what?" Garrett asked.

"Yup. If it wasn't for Jasmine, Angela, and Ben I don't know what I would have done," I told them honestly. I then asked, "So I am guessing since you didn't answer your phone you are trying to avoid your sister?"

"Yes ummm…..she has recently found her mate. And they are driving all of us crazy," Kate said reluctantly.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say that her mate is my ex," I say with a straight face.

"Yes," both Kate and Irina say hesitantly. Unsure of what my reaction will be.

Irina went on to say, "I am sorry for what happened to you. But I hope that doesn't mean you wouldn't accept our help."

"No whatever Fuckward does now isn't my concern. Alice told me that Tanya use to try to get him in bed before. So it doesn't surprise me that after he left he would move on. It's what he said I should do. That I was only a distraction to him. So he only just proved his point. It really just shows what an ass he truly is," I tell them.

"What did you mean everything that Jasmine has been through? I am guessing that Jasmine is the girl who hasn't made a sound yet," Garrett said.

"Yea she is. She has been through a lot. She lost her parents in a car accident before they were supposed to move to Forks. Before that her fiancé freaked out when he found out that they were moving. He raped her and told her that she was worthless and no other guy will ever want damage goods. She took what Fuckward did to Bella really hard. It brought back all of the memories of what happened to her. She never had time to deal with it," Angela tells them while looking at Jasmine. In my head she says, _I hope Jasmine doesn't get made about this. I mean we are kinda telling her story without her permission._

_Angela it will be fine. We need to get this out of the way. If they know something it will help. _I tell her.

"Her fiancé did that to her," Kate said concerned. Then she went on to say, "Did he do anything else to her. I noticed that she has a lot of scars and bite marks. Was he responsible for any of them?"

"Yes he was. He was trying to make her see how much other guys wouldn't want her. Make her hate herself. And she does a little," I tell them.

"Why would she let him get the upper hand like that?" Irina asked.

I answered her question by saying, "She doesn't hate herself for the reason you most likely are thinking. She blames herself for her parents death. If they weren't driving her to the hospital then they would still be alive. They never would have gotten in that car crash. She even blames herself for what happened between me and Fuckward."

"So she blames herself for her parents death. She should be blaming him. How could she blame herself for what happened between you and Edward?" Garrett said.

"Yeah well you don't always put the blame on the right people at the time. I don't know how she can blame herself for what hapened between me and him. But she does," I tell him.

"So I am guessing that they know what we are Bella?" Laurent asks.

"Yes," Angela and I say together.

"Did you tell them Bella?" Kate asked me.

"No I didn't tell them. You guys are not the only supernatural creatures that I know," I tell them.

"What do you mean?" Garret asked.

"Forks has more than one kind of monster living there. I am surprised the Cullen's never told you," I tell them.

"Hey can we stop and get something to eat. The humans need to eat more often then you guys do," Ben said as he opened he's eyes.

"Yea. The next place we come to we will stop," Irina said.

"You guys might want to hunt as well. Your eyes are turning black. Being in a closed space like this isn't easy. I know. I have been through this once before. So how about while we are eating you go and hunt," I suggest to them.

"I don't want to leave you alone. We don't know if she is following us," Laurent said.

"I know for a fact she can't follow our scent in a car. I did learn something while I was with the Cullen's. So we will be fine if you leave us alone long enough to hunt," I tell them. They reluctantly agreed. So Irina made sure that the place we stopped at was close to a wooded area.

"What should we do with your friend who is still out?" Kate asked.

"She'll be fine in the car. We'll sit by a window so that we can keep an eye on her. She needs to rest. She hasn't gotten much sleep. She was too worried about me," I tell them. They nod their heads in understanding.

As soon as the van was placed in park and turned off we got out. We closed the doors. And both groups headed in the directions to get food. Us heading to the dinner and the others to the woods. For as strange as this would have looked to an outsider it felt normal to me.

Angela POV

Once we split from the others we headed into the dinner. When we got inside we could see that all the tables by the windows were taken. So we took the closest one we could get. But our view was obscured every time someone would move. We each ordered something simple that wouldn't take long. None of us liked the fact that Jasmine was in the car alone unprotected.

Our conversation was light. Mostly trying not to bring attention to ourselves. Ben was the one to broach the subject, "So how long do you think Jazz will be out?"

"Who knows? I have never seen anything like this before. And we can't ask them. They don't know about Jazz," Bella says.

"I think that when we get back in the van we try talking to her. We need to see how things are. Either she will answer us or she won't. But we need to try," I tell them.

Ben then says, "Okay I will. You two should try to sleep. We don't know how long we will be in the van with them."

We stopped our conversation when our food got to our table. We ate in silence. Not like we couldn't really continue our conversation if we wanted. But we wanted to get back to the van to make sure that Jazz was alright.

As soon as we were finished Ben got up and paid for the food as Bella and I headed back to the van. When we got outside we could see that the others had made it back before we did. And they didn't look happy. _What the Fuck! _Bella and I thought at the same time when we saw them.

We started running for the van. What happened? Was all I could think. When we got to the van we saw two guys laying face down on the pavement. "What the hell happened?" Bella asked them.

"When we got back we saw these two in the van. This one was on top of your friend," Garrett kicked the guy he was talking about. But when he was kicked he didn't really move.

"You need to get rid of their bodies before someone sees them," Bella told them. Then she asked, "Is Jasmine okay?"

"Kate and Irina are looking at her. I know she has a few small cuts. We could smell the blood. But other than that I don't know," Laurent told us.

_Jasmine can you talk to us. Are you okay? _I asked her.

Very weakly she replied with, _I'm fine a few cuts and burses. Nothing major. Couldn't fight them off. _

All three of us gave a small laugh at that. Ben then said, _this is our fault. We were supposed to be keeping an eye on you. Sorry for letting you down._

_S'kay. Not your fault. I'm just weak right now, _she tells us.

_Jazz you don't need to keep us calm any more. And you don't have to block our scent either. Just try to get your strength back. _I tell her.

Bella then asks, _Can you hear what they are thinking?_

_Yes, _was all she said.

_Are they doing okay with being around us? _I asked.

_Yes, _was her response.

Ben then asked, _Do you know where they are taking us?_

She answered with, _Polo, Missouri._

_Why there? _Bella asked.

She told us, _Laurent has friends who can help that lives there._

Bella then asked, _Vegetarians or human drinkers?_

_Human drinkers, _was her answer to this question. That wasn't something any of us were expecting.

So I asked, _Can we trust them?_

She just said, _Yes._

_Alright rest now, _Ben told her.

Just then Kate and Irina came out of the van. "Where did Laurent and Garrett go?" Kate asked. I hadn't even noticed that they had left.

"To get rid of the bodies," Bella told them.

"How is she," Ben asked then.

"Fine just a few cuts and burses. She'll be fine," Irina said.

Kate was shaking her head. But then she said, "One of us should've stayed with her. It might have taken a little more time but then this never would have happened.

"We can't change the past only learn from it," I told them. Bella Ben and I started to get back into the car.

"Your friend was attacked and you are acting like nothing happened. How can you be so calm right now?" Irina asked.

"Trust me we aren't all that calm. But there is nothing we can do about it now. You guys killed the two guys for what they were trying to do. And you made sure that Jazz was okay. So how would you have us act?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Kate said.

"How much do you guys know about her?" Irina asked as we all got back into the van.

"Why do you ask?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say but we might as well get this out of the way.

"While we were making sure that she was okay. And taking care of the injuries that they gave her. I noticed that she had some bite marks. They are from our kind. And from something else. We know she isn't a vampire. If it wasn't for the fact that she was bleeding her scent would also be different," Irina said.

"She was bit by a vampire. And like me another sucked out the venom. She was also bit by a werewolf, but she isn't one of them either. You would be able to tell by her scent if she was. And since Alice and Rose know her I think they would have known if she was," Bella tells them.

Ben POV

Irina looked back at me and then asked, "So she was the one to tell you about what we are?"

"Yes Jasmine was the one to tell us. We just put it all together with the Cullen's," I tell her.

"Then you know what will happen to you now that you know our secret?" Kate asked.

"Die or become like you," I state.

"Yes," all of them said.

Then Irina asked, "And you're okay with that?"

"Yes Angela and I are okay with it. Bella is our family. And we will always be there for each other," I tell her. What was she trying to get at? I mean I know she most likely doesn't get just how close us four really are.

_That's not it Ben. None of them had the choice. You three do. And you are choosing to willing become a vampire. Most of them would gladly trade places with you and just be human, _Jasmine told me weakly.

I laughed and just said, _That's what you do for your family. And you should be resting. _

_Not listening into what the people around you are thinking little sis._

_If only I didn't have to hear everyone's thoughts right now. But ask them where we are going. See how honest they will be with us Ben, _she asked me.

"So would you mind telling us where we are going?" I ask no one in particular.

"We are heading to a friend of mine. They live in Missouri in a little town called Polo. We will be there shortly. Why don't you guys get some rest," Laurent said. Angela had been sleeping in my arms since we started moving again. But Bella was fighting sleep. I looked at her and nodded my head so that she knew I was fine.

_B stop fighting sleep. You need to rest. Remember you also affect Jazz. So get some sleep. I'm fine. I won't let anything happen. Laurent was honest with us on where we are going. So go to sleep, _I tell Bella.

She nods her head and says, _You're right. But wake me if anything happens._

_I will I promise just sleep now, _I tell her. With that said she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was in a deep sleep. Jasmine was the only one away from us. It was strange because she was in the middle sitting in Garrett's lap.

"Is that hard for you?" I asked him.

"It is uncomfortable," was his reply.

"Then why do it?" I asked.

He just said, "Because for as uncomfortable as it is what happened to her is partly our fault. If one of us would have stayed with her. Then those guys never would have gotten close to her and she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I gave a small laugh to that. Kate Irina and Garrett just looked at me. Kate was the one to ask, "How do you see that as being funny?"

"Oh I don't see it as being funny. I was just thinking about how she would react to what he said if she were up," I told them.

"And her reaction would cause you to laugh?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. Only for the simple reason that she would be yelling at you for even thinking what you are," I tell them.

"Her reaction might be a little bit different to us then to a normal human. She wouldn't be able to yell at us," Kate said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just like Bells here. Jasmine can put anyone in their place when need be. You guys aren't the first supernatural creatures we've meat remember," I tell them.

"Yea Bella said that Forks had more than one type of monster living there. What did she mean by that?" Laurent asked.

_Tell them the truth all of it, _Jasmine told me.

"There is a pack of wolves, in La Push. And before you say it they aren't werewolves, they're shape shifters. The Scars on the left side of Jasmines face and body are from one of them phasing to close to her.

"She was telling us some things that he didn't agree with us knowing. Like the fact that vampires were real. They got into a heated argument and he lost his temper and phased. After he realized what he had done. He tried to apologies but she wouldn't hear of it. She told him there was nothing to be sorry for.

"When he continued to do what she had asked him not to. She went off and punched him. Sprang her hand in doing so. But he got the message. And hasn't brought it up again since. If she wasn't afraid of any of them then I doubt she would be afraid of any of you," I tell them.

"So that accounts for some of her scars. But there are too many to have only gotten them from a car accident," Kate said.

"She is kind of a klutz. She can trip over a smooth flat surface with no problems," I tell them with a laugh.

"I thought that was Bella who could do that?" Irina asked.

I tell her, "They both can. It is even funnier when they trip over each other. Having them two walking by each other sometimes is just asking for an accident to happen. And when it does we all can't help but laugh about it."

"It's starting to get late we should find a hotel and stop for the night," Laurent said.

"No you can keep on driving. We can sleep in here. Unless this is too hard for you guys," I tell them.

"Alright we will keep on driving. We will get there faster if we just drive straight through," Irina said.

"Yea and with you guys not needing to sleep that also helps," I say with a small laugh.

"How is it you are all so comfortable around us?" Garrett asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Maybe it's because we know the Cullen's or maybe we just don't care what happens. But you guys were the ones that stopped Victoria from getting to Bella and us. So if you really wanted to hurt us you would have just let her," I tell them.

"Well that makes since. But at the same time it doesn't. Most humans shy away from us. Because on some level they know that we are dangerous. And you guys know for a fact that we are and yet you seem fine around us. You are strange even for humans," Kate says.

"None of us ever clamed to being normal," I tell her laughing.

_Ben you're getting tired. Just sleep everything will be fine. You need to get your rest too. I know you slept a little but it wasn't enough. If something does happen you would only end up getting hurt. _Jasmine tells me then.

_Alright I trust your judgment. But you need to stop worrying about all of us. You voice is getting stronger but I know your still not a 100 percent, _I tell her.

She laughs at that and just says, _I'm working on it. But I need blood. It's a little hard to get what I need when you haven't been completely honest with the people trying to help you._

I ask her, _What if when we make our next stop you drink from me._

_That wouldn't work. I need too much blood. If I were to drink from you I would end up killing you. So no. I'll wait until we get to where we are going, _she tells me.

I just tell her, _Alright. Just let us know every once in a while that you're okay. Or if you need anything._

_Agreed, _was her answer. I then closed my eyes. But I never fell into a deep sleep.

Laurent POV

It made me a little uneasy when I made it into the meadow and saw that Bella wasn't alone. She had three other people with her. But we knew what we needed to do. I knew that Victoria was already starting to put herself back together. I only got an arm and leg off. But it was enough to stop her.

I saw Kate and Irina grab a girl and guy I didn't know and head off to the other side of the clearing. Then Garrett grabbed Bella because she was closer to him. So I was left with the other girl. Once I grabbed her I started running after the others.

As soon as I hit the tree line I heard two loud pops. I turned my head back to the direction of the noise and saw that the meadow was on fire.

"What was that?" Irina asked me.

"I don't know but the meadow is on fire now," I tell her.

"Alright that's strange in and of itself, but what are we going to do now. We can't run with them all the way to your friends place. Victoria would be able to follow our scents," Kate says.

Garrett who hadn't heard Irina's question said, "Laurent what the Fuck was that?"

"Laurent?" Bella said surprised. I couldn't blame her the last time I had saw her James was trying to kill her and I was a member of his coven then.

"Yes Bella. Do not freak out. My family and I mean you no harm," I tell her.

She then just said, "Laurent head to the next town. Go straight to the car rental place there. We have a car waiting for us." Did she know that this was going to happen I wondered but before I could even ask.

Kate asked, "Why do you have a car waiting for you?"

"We were going to head out on a road trip. We wanted something big enough that we could all sleep in, to save money on not having to get a room at night," she tells us. Well that does make since.

"Victoria will be looking for all of us soon. We can't keep running with them. She will be able to track our scents. Getting the car would be a smart thing to do," Irina said.

Garret agreed and said, "Alright. But we are not leaving them alone. We should stop and also grab something for them to change into. They are covered in dirt from how we grabbed them."

Bella tells us, "We have some cloths in our back packs. So just get us to the rental place. We can change when we get there."

"Alright. Irina when we get there you'll go in and get the car. Bella what is the name that it's under?" I asked her then.

"Angela Webber. But she will need to go in with her," she tells me.

"She isn't go in with me. It wouldn't be safe. I can handle this part," Irina tells her. And it was true. We do have our ways of getting what we need.

"Yeah vampires and their ability to dazzle people," Bella says with a small laugh.

"Alright. You guys can open your eyes," I tell them when I realize they had them closed the entire time we were running. The others each placed their charges on their feet and their eyes flew open. I was still holding mine because she had passed out. I then looked at

Bella and asked, "Bella are you and your friends alright?"

"Yeah," all of them said. Bella looked at her friend that was still in my arms with concern on her face. Her friends had the same look on their faces.

"Jasmine are you okay?" Bella asked as she walked closer to her. She didn't respond to her question.

So I tell her reassuringly, "Bella she is fine. She just passed out on the way here. I guess all humans aren't like you." I placed her friend on the ground and took a step back. I looked over to Kate and said, "Kate, Garrett and I will leave while they get changed. Can you help them get this young one changed?"

"Yes. Bring him with you so that he can change also," Kate tells me.

"Alright. Come with us. We won't hurt you young man. But you need to change. And so do the girls," I tell him.

He looks at Bella and the other girl who I am guessing is Angela. They both nod to him and then he came with Garrett and myself. We only put a few trees between us. Just enough that we can't see the girls as the change.

"Laurent if they didn't know about vampires before now they will. How do we explain how we were able to run so fast with them?" Garrett asked concerned now. He spoke low enough that the human wouldn't have been able to hear what we were saying.

"Bella already knows about what we are. And we couldn't just leave her friends behind. And considering that as soon as all of us were out of the meadow it caught on fire had we of left them they would have been dead," I told him.

Garrett just says, "True but we just condemned them by saving them. If the Volturi were to find out they would either die or have to be changed."

It didn't take long for the young man to get changed. As soon as he was done he started to head back the way we came. We just followed him. Not saying a word. When we got back to the others Kate looked at us and said low enough so that they couldn't hear, "That girl is covered in scars and bite marks. She has a few vampire bites. But she isn't one of us. How is that possible?"

"Remember Edward sucked the venom from Bella when James bit her. Maybe something similar happened to her," I say.

"It looks like a werewolf also bit her a few times. How is she still human. She has definitely been through some shit," Kate says.

"Well did you ask Bella about it?" I ask her.

"No what am I suppose to say. Hey you don't know me but has your friend been bitten by a vampire and a werewolf. If so then how the fuck is she still human? No sorry I don't see that conversations going over so well. Now do you?" Kate asks me.

"No your right. And she doesn't smell like a werewolf. But if she was bit by one then we could still have a problem," I tell them.

Just then Irina pulled over to where we were waiting for her. We all gave a double take so fast that they never would have even noticed the movement. You have to be kidding me. They rented a fucking van. Out of all the cars they could have rented for a road trip they picked a van. Humans are strange.

Kat looked at the car and before she got in said confused, "This is what you guys were going to use on a road trip?"

"Yes. It would give us enough space to sleep in," Angela said.

"Yes but you wouldn't be able to have sex at all in this," Irina said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think that was on their minds when they were planning this trip. My love," I said with a small laugh.

"No that wasn't what we were thinking. This was just supposed to be a trip so that we could all move on. This year hasn't been easy on any of us," Bella tells us.

"What do you mean," Kate asks.

"Well with what happened between Bella and Edward and then everything that Jasmine has been through. We thought it would be a good idea to just get away for a while," Angela said.

"Yes we know about what happened with Bella and Edward," Irina said. But before Bella could even ask how any of us would have known about that; Kate's phone rang.

"You know who that is going to be Kate," Irina said.

"Yes, it will be Tanya wanting to know where we are since we said we were going on a couples outing," Kate said.

"Wait Tanya. The Denali's?" Bella asked understanding dawning on her.

"Yes. How do you know?" Irina asked.

"You know who I am so you know that I know the Cullen's. They talked about your family. Doucheward would tell me some stories but he didn't really say much. Just that you guys were like extended family," she told us.

"Did you just say Doucheward. Wow the last time I saw you…" I started to say.

But Bella cut me off with, "One of your coven members was trying to kill me. And now the other one is. Yea I know about Victoria. And Yes I said Doucheward among other names that I call him." That wasn't what I was going to say but it's true. I was going to say that they were so in love. But then again he did move on to Tanya fast. Which makes me wonder about what his feelings really were for her.

"That bad of a break up?" Kate asked.

She just said, "Yeah I'd say leaving someone in the woods after telling them they were basically useless. Would consist of a bad break up."

"Wait he did what?" Garrett asked. I'd have to say we were all shocked. None of us would have thought he would have been so heartless. I know that our hearts don't beat any more but that was just cold even for us.

"Yup. If it wasn't for Jasmine, Angela, and Ben I don't know what I would have done," She tells us and you can hear the honesty in her voice. She then asked, "So I am guessing since you didn't answer your phone you are trying to avoid your sister?"

"Yes ummm…..she has recently found her mate. And they are driving all of us crazy," Kate said reluctantly. This was either going to go really bad or she would be okay with it. I was hoping for the later.

"I am going to go out on limb here and say that her mate is my ex," she said with a straight face.

"Yes," both Kate and Irina say hesitantly. Unsure of what her reaction will be.

Irina went on to say, "I am sorry for what happened to you. But I hope that doesn't mean you wouldn't accept our help." Well even if she didn't want their help she was going to get it. We weren't just going to leave her unprotected.

Bella just says, "No whatever Fuckward does now isn't my concern. Alice told me that Tanya use to try to get him in bed before. So it doesn't surprise me that after he left he would move on. It's what he said I should do. That I was only a distraction to him. So he only just proved his point. It really just shows what an ass he is."

"What did you mean everything that Jasmine has been through? I am guessing that Jasmine is the girl who hasn't made a sound yet," Garrett said.

"Yea she is. She has been through a lot. She lost her parents in a car accident before they were supposed to move to Forks. Before that her fiancé freaked out when he found out that they were moving. He raped her and told her that she was worthless and no other guy will ever want damaged goods. She took what Fuckward did to Bella really hard. It brought back all of the memories of what happened to her. She never had time to deal with it," Angela told us while she was looking at Jasmine.

"Her fiancé did that to her," Kate said concerned. Then she went on to ask, "Did he do anything else to her? I noticed that she has a lot of scars and bite marks. Was he responsible for any of them?"

"Yes he was. He was trying to make her see how much other guys wouldn't want her. Make her hate herself. And she does a little," Bella let us know.

"Why would she let him get the upper hand like that?" Irina asked.

Bella answerd her question by saying, "She doesn't hate herself for the reason you most likely are thinking. She blames herself for her parents death. If they weren't driving her to the hospital then they would still be alive. They never would have gotten in that car crash. To some extinct she blames herself for what happened between me and Fuckward."

"So she blames herself for her parents death. She should be blaming him. How can she blame herself for what happened between you and him?" Garrett said. I agreed. But if she had been through all of this then how is she here and not with other family. I wondered.

"Yeah well you don't always put the blame on the right people at the time. I don't know how she can blame herself for what happened between edward and I. But she does," Bella tells him.

"So I am guessing that they know what we are Bella?" I ask then. It's better to see how much they all know now and not later.

"Yes," Angela and Bella say together.

"Did you tell them Bella?" Kate asked Bella concerned. If Bella was the one to tell them then it would put the Cullen's in danger. I mean telling a human was the only law we have. And they told Bella. But they had told the Denali's that she was trust worthy and wouldn't tell anyone. Where they wrong about her?

"No I didn't tell them. You guys are not the only supernatural creatures that I know," she tells us. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Garret asked. Voicing my thoughts before I could.

"Forks has more than one kind of monster leaving there. I am surprised the Cullen's never told you," was Bella's response. What other supernatural creatures do they have living in Forks? And what did she mean the Cullen's never told you?

"Hey can we stop and get something to eat. The humans need to eat more often then you guys do," Ben said as he opened he's eyes. I had almost forgotten he was in the car. I was paying too much attention to what was being said.

"Yea. The next place we come to we'll stop," Irina said.

"You guys might want to hunt as well. Your eyes are turning black. Being in a closed space like this isn't easy. I know. I have been through this once before. So how about while we are eating you go and hunt," Bella suggested. She would be the one to notice that we needed to hunt.

"I don't want to leave you alone. We don't know if she is following us," I said. I didn't know how far behind us Victoria was. So I didn't want to take any chances.

"I know for a fact she can't follow our scent in a car. I did learn something while I was with the Cullen's. So we will be fine if you leave us alone long enough to hunt," Bella tells us. Reluctantly we all agreed. So Irina made sure that the place we stopped at was close to a wooded area.

"What should we do with your friend who is still out?" Kate asked.

"She'll be fine in the car. We'll sit by a window so that we can keep an eye on her. She needs to rest. She hasn't gotten much sleep. She was too worried about me," Bella says. we nod our heads in understanding.

As soon as the van was placed in park and turned off we got out. We closed the doors. And both groups headed in the directions to get their food. Us heading to the woods and the others to the dinner. For as strange as this would have looked to an outsider it felt normal to me.

"Alright let's not take long. I don't want to take any chance. We hunt and get back," I tell them. They just nod their heads and we head off.

I took down three deer before I headed back to the van. I didn't go that far away. So it didn't take me long to reach the van. When I hit the tree line Garrett was coming out a few feet away from me. We both heard it at the same time. A van door was being opened. We looked over to our van and saw that the door was opened. Garrett looked at me and then we both ran for the van. We were trying to keep up our appearances. But that was a mistake. As soon as we heard a zipper we ran at our full speed. But we were too late. They had already started to attack her. As soon as we got to the van we both pulled them off of her. We didn't waste any time in snapping their necks.

Garrett started to get in the van to see if Jasmine was okay but he stopped dead in his tracks. We both could smell the blood. And it wasn't coming from either of the guys. It was coming from Jasmine. In that instant we both stopped breathing. We looked at each other not knowing what to do now. Neither one of us had been living this lifestyle very long. There was no way that either of us could see if she was okay with open wounds. The only thing that was going in her favor was that we had just feed.

Kate and Irina came a few minutes later. They saw us standing outside the van holding out breaths. They looked at us then at the open van door then back to us.

Irina POV

Kate and I get back to the van and saw both Garrett and Laurent standing outside of the open door holding their breath. I looked at Kate trying to see if she could tell what was wrong.

We both ran to the van. As soon as we got close enough we could smell the blood. I looked at Kate now knowing why both of our mates were holding their breaths. When I looked back at the van I saw two bodies lying on the ground.

"What the fuck happened here?" I asked pointing to the two bodies.

"They were attacking Jasmine," Garrett said.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked concerned now.

"Don't know," Laurent told us.

I just looked at him then asked, "Why didn't you check to see if she was okay?"

They both just said, "Blood." And then looked at the open door of the van.

I looked at Kate and then both of us got into the van to see if Jasmine was okay.

"How the hell did this happen in such a short amount of time? There is a lot of blood. But it is only on her."

"I don't know sis. But we should be thankful that it didn't get everywhere. We don't have time to ditch the van and get a new means of transportation," Kate said.

As we cleaned up the blood and changed her clothes again I noticed that she had bite marks. I looked at Kate and asked, "When you changed her earlier did you notice these bite marks. They are from vampires and werewolves. How can she still be human after being bitten so many times?" I asked her.

"Yes I noticed them. And I don't know how she is still human. Laurent thinks that with the vampire bites another sucked out the venom like the Cullen's did for Bella. But I have no clue on the werewolf bites. We are going to have to ask Bella about these. There is more to her story then we know," Kate says.

"Let's get this taken care of before they do get back. They don't need to see this," I tell her.

"This girl really has some really bad luck. I mean her fiancé rapes her, she loses her parents in a car accident, she moves to a new town alone. Then is well kinda kidnapped by us to keep them safe. And then she is attacked again while with us. I don't know how she is going to react to this when she finds out," Kate says shaking her head.

We both finish at the same time. As we started to get out of the van we notice that Bella and her friends were back and that the guys along with the two bodies were gone. I look to Bella and ask, "Where did the guys go?"

She just says, "They went to get rid of the bodies. How is Jasmine?"

"She's fine," Kate tells them. As they start to get into the van I notice that they all give her a quick look and then take their seats. I get into the front passenger seat so that Laurent can drive now. Since he knows where we are going and I don't.

Kate takes the other open seat next to Jasmine. And we just wait for the guys to come back. When they do Laurent gets behind the wheel and Garrett surprises all of us by pulling Jasmine onto his lap as he pulls her to his chest.

So low so that they couldn't hear me I asked, "Garrett what they fuck are you doing?"

"Irina he is only trying to reassure himself that she is okay," Laurent tells me.

"Garrett she's okay. But if you keep holding her like that you might freak her friends out," Kate tells him.

"I just feel so bad. If we would have just kept one of us at the van this wouldn't have happened. They should be freaking out on us right now. We let this happen to her," he told all of us.

None of us said anything after that about how he was sitting. Because the more I thought about it the more it made since to me. Kate and I were able to make sure that she was fine. But Garrett or Laurent weren't able to. This was Garrett's way of knowing.

Garrett POV

I knew that pulling Jasmine onto my lap and holding her was going to cause some problems. But the ones I thought would say something didn't. It was my family at first. But then one of her friends finally said something. But what he asked was something I wasn't expecting.

"Is that hard for you?" Ben asked.

"It's uncomfortable," was my reply.

"Then why do it?" he asked.

I just said, "Because for as uncomfortable as it is what happened to her is partly our fault. If one of us would have stayed with her. Then those guys never would have gotten close to her and she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

He gave a small laugh to that. Kate Irina and I just looked at me. Kate was the one to ask, "How do see that as being funny?"

"Oh I don't see it as being funny. I was just thinking about how she would react to what he said if she were up," he told us.

"And her reaction would cause you to laugh?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes. Only for the simple reason that she would be yelling at you for even thinking what you are," he tells us.

"Her reaction might be a little bit different to us then to a normal human. She wouldn't be able to yell at us," Kate said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just like Bells here. Jasmine can put anyone in their place when need be. You guys aren't the first supernatural creatures we've meat remember," he lets us know.

"Yea Bella said that Forks had more than one type of monster living there. What did she mean by that?" Laurent asked.

"There is a pack of wolves, in La Push. And before you say it they aren't werewolves, they're shape shifters. The Scars on the left side of Jasmines face and body are from one of them phasing to close to her.

"She was telling us some things that he didn't agree with us knowing. Like the fact that vampires were real. They got into a heated argument and he lost his temper and phased. After he realized what he had done. He tried to apologies but she wouldn't hear of it. She told him there was nothing to be sorry for.

"When he continued to do what she had asked him not to. She went off and punched him. Sprang her hand in doing so. But he got the message. And hasn't brought it up again since. If she wasn't afraid of any of them then I doubt she would be afraid of any of you," he said.

"So that accounts for some of her scars. But there are too many to have only gotten them from a car accident," Kate said.

"She is kind of a klutz. She can trip over a smooth flat surface with no problems," he tells us with a laugh.

"I thought that was Bella who could do that?" Irina asked.

He just says, "They both can. It's even funnier when they trip over each other. Having them two walking by each other sometimes is just asking for an accident to happen. And when it does there is nothing any of us can do but laugh about it."

"It's starting to get late we should find a hotel and stop for the night," Laurent said.

"No you can keep on driving. We can sleep in here. Unless this is too hard for you guys," Ben tells him.

"Alright we will keep on driving. We will get there faster if we just drive straight through," Irina said.

"Yea and with you guys not needing to sleep that also helps," he says with a small laugh.

"How is it you are all so comfortable around us?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Maybe it's because we know the Cullen's or maybe we just don't care what happens. But you guys were the ones that stopped Victoria from getting to Bella and us. So if you really wanted to hurt us you would have just let her," he says like it was the only logical reason in the world. And in a way it made perfect since.

"Well that makes since. But at the same time it doesn't. Most humans shy away from us. Because on some level they know that we're dangerous. And you guys know for a fact that we are and yet you seem fine around us. You are strange even for humans," Kate says.

"None of us ever clamed to being normal," he tells her laughing.

With that said the conversation died out. And within seconds he was asleep like the other two. I pulled Jasmine tighter into my arms and took a deep breath in of her scent. She smelled of Jasmine, cinnamon, orange blossoms, and something that I couldn't place. I looked to Kate and asked, "Kate what does she smell like to you?"

She took in a deep breath of Jasmines scent and then said, "Like Jasmine, cinnamon, orange blossoms and something I can't place. Why?"

"That's what I get. I just feel like I should know what that last smell is. But I don't. Laurent, Irina does she smell the same to you guys?" I ask them.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

Then Laurent went on to say, "Maybe Peter can tell us more when we get there."

"How do you think he will react when he sees that we have four humans with us?" Irina asked.

"I don't know. But he was the one who told me I would be coming to him with an unusually problem. And I would defiantly say this would be that problem. So I don't think he will tell us to go away. But the question we should be asking is how do we tell them that they are human drinkers?" he tells us.

I just say, "I don't think that is going to be as big of a problem as we think it will be."

"What makes you think that?" Kat asks looking right at Jasmine.

"That's why," I say following her gaze.

"How can you say she would be why?" Kate asks me confused.

"Because I have a feeling that she's told them more then they've told us. I think it has to do with her story. So I don't think they will freak out when we tell them that Peter and Char are human drinkers. And besides it's not like we would let anything happen to them plus I know them they only feed off of the scum of the Earth. These guys do not fall into that category now do they," I say with a small laugh at the end.

"No and Peter would never do anything that could hurt the Cullen family. Plus Jasper is his sire and like a brother to him. Hurting Bella would do just that even though Fuckward did. I know the others still care about her," Laurent said.

"Taken to using her name for him," Irina said with a laugh.

"I like it. It does suit him well. How he could do what he did to Bella I will never understand. But I have a feeling there is more to that story then we have been told," Kate said.

"I think that there is a lot that we don't know. And I don't think we will know until this one wakes up," I tell them.

Irina looked at all of us and then asked, "Is it normal for a human to sleep this much?"

"Don't know I never really spent much time around humans unless I was feeding," I told them truthfully.

Jasmine POV

It was taking longer than I thought it would to heal from everything that had happened. I should have told them that this could have happened. But I also knew that if I did, they would have told me not to do it. And I knew I wouldn't be able to go against what they wanted. So I kept it from them. They can yell at me all they want when I tell them. But I know that I have done everything I could to prevent her from finding us.

When Ben finally told me to stop trying to keep them calm and blocking our scent I finally did. I knew that was preventing me from gaining my strength but I would do it in order to keep them safe. I also knew that the others were worrying about me now. It was in their voices when they talked about me and in their emotions.

I wished there was a way for me to let them know I was okay without letting them know what I was just yet. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Garrett had pulled me onto his lap. All I would have to do was move just a little. He would be able to feel the smallest of movements. So I did.

"Shit," was all he said.

"What happened?" Kate asked worried now.

"She just moved," he told her.

"What do you mean she just moved. I didn't see it," she said.

"She didn't move enough that you would have saw it, but I felt it," he tells her and then I moved again so that she would see.

"Okay I saw her move this time. Do you think that she is trying to tell us something?" Kate asked.

_Angela stop acting like you are asleep. I know you are enjoying this right now. But you need to put them out of their misery. Let them know without telling them what I am. You tell them that I can feel their emotions just don't come right out and say it. Just hint at it. They might be able to figure it out on their own if not I will tell them later._

_Alright I will. And it was fun. I thought you might have given Garret a heart attack but I know that isn't possible. I was trying so hard not to laugh at him. You were just trying to tell him not to worry so much about you weren't you?_

_Yes now just let them, know that._

"Yeah in her own way she is letting you know that she is fine and to stop worrying about her," Angela said.

"How do you know that?" Laurent asked.

"She has a strange way of knowing what others are feeling. And how to let them know that everything is going to be okay. For as much as all of us are worrying about her she just found a way to let us know she is okay and to stop worrying so much," Angela tells them.

"Is it normal for a human to sleep so long?" Laurent asks her then.

Angela just says, "Yes it is. Our bodies need sleep in order to function. She hasn't been sleeping much. Bella was kinda like a zombie. She went through the motions of life and Jasmine did the same. It was almost like she was trying to take the pain away from B and bring it into herself. So that B would be able to deal with what happened. This is really the first time she has probable gotten more than a few hours of sleep in almost eight months I'd say."

"It was really that bad when the Cullen's left?" Irina asked then.

"Yes. But this is B's story to tell not mine. So if you have any questions about it you really need to ask her about it," Angela tells them. Then she asks, "How much longer until we get to your friends place?"

"We will be there in about an hour," Laurent tells her.

_Angela you should have them stop so you guys can eat. They shouldn't need to hunt again. But his friends won't have food for you at their house. They don't know that they have humans with them._

_Alright. I will get them to stop before we go to their house. Anything else I should know?_

_Nope._

"Can we stop some place for us to eat?" She asks.

"Yes. I will stop in the next town. We don't need to hunt so two of us will go in with you guys and the other two will stay in the van with Jasmine," Laurent says.

"You don't have to come in with us," she tells him.

"We are not taking any chances this time," Irina said.

"Alright," was all Angela said. I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh at them.

Soon enough they were pulling off of the road not long after Angela asked to get food. The van came to a stop and the engine was turned off. I heard the van doors open and I felt three hands on me.

_We will be right inside._

_If you need us just yell_

_We won't be long this time_

It was Bella, Ben, and Angela letting me know that they knew I was there now. I still wasn't a hundred percent but I was getting there. I knew as soon as I got blood I would be back to normal. But that conversation wasn't going to be easy. I would have to kill my victim and it would have to be a human.

This really wasn't going to go well when I tell Bella, Ben, and Angela. I have only ever feed from animals but in a pinch I took from humans. But I have never killed intentionally while feeding. At least not when I was in complete control of myself. And I had stressed that point with them. But now I was going to do the one thing that I never wanted to do again.


	9. Letting Charlie know

A/N: I don't own anything. I just have fun with the characters.

Chapter Nine – Letting Charlie Know

Billy POV

Something wasn't right. I know that Bella and them were leaving for their 'road trip' today. But there was something about the timing that didn't feel right to me. We were being kept in the dark about something. I just didn't know what.

So I called up Sam. It was around noon and they weren't supposed to leave till around one. Sam answered on the second ring. "Yea," was all he said.

"Has anyone noticed anything while on patrol?" I asked him.

"No but I was just getting ready to head out. Why?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling like we don't know everything," I tell him.

"Yea I have that same feeling. But I think that has more to do with Jasmine not telling us her whole story. I'll let you know if I find anything," he tells me.

We said our good-byes and I got back to doing nothing. Something was still bothering me I just couldn't place it. It wasn't long after I got off the phone with Sam that my phone was ringing again. I wheeled over to the phone as fast as I could. Something told me that this call wasn't going to be good news.

"Hello."

"Billy their gone. What am I going to do? Their car blew up," Charlie rushed out.

"Calm down Charlie what are you talking about. Whose car blew up? Who's gone?" I asked him.

"Bens car. They were in it. How could this have happened?" he yelled the last part.

"Charlie calm down. How do you know that they were inside the car. Have you seen it?" I asked.

"Yes I've seen it. Billy there is nothing left. There are pieces of car all over the place and things strewn everywhere. I have Bella's cell. Billy what am I going to do?" He half sobbed.

Fuck this couldn't be happening. Jasmine what did you guys do. I quickly came up with a plane and told Charlie, "You are going to do your Job. Call in help and let them handle this. Then you get away from it and let them take care of everything. Do not go back to your house just come straight here. Everything will be okay."

Just then Jacob, Seth, and Paul walked into the house. I didn't even look at them. I was just hoping that they would grab some food and head back out. Today wasn't a day I wanted to deal with telling them just yet. I wanted to have all of the facts. I couldn't believe that they were in the car.

"Hey Billy what's wrong?" Seth asked. He is always way more prospective then anyone gives him credit for.

Shit I was going to have to tell them. So I took a deep breath and said, "I just got off the phone with Charlie."

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Jake asked.

I took another deep breath and told them what I did know, "I don't know. Paul calm down. All I know is that Charlie and his guys found there car and it was blown up. He doesn't know if they were in it or not. But they found their things. I don't know any more than that."

"We shouldn't have let them go. We should have said one of us had to go with them. This never should have happened," Paul was yelling as he paced back and forth on the front porch.

Seth trying to be the voice of reason said, "We don't even know what has happened. Dude they don't even know if they were in the car?"

"Then where are they? If they weren't in the car then where are they?" Paul yelled.

Seth POV

That was a good question and one I didn't have an answer to. But I couldn't believe that they were in the car. They had to be somewhere away from all of this. Jasmine had to have known that this would happen. She never would have been taken out by a bomb. There has to be another explanation there just has to be.

Just as I had that thought we all heard the Alpha's call. Shit this can't be good. But maybe we would get the answers that we needed. I looked to Paul and Jake. We all nodded to Billy and then headed to the tree line. Once in we striped and phased. Then ran to where everyone else was. Whatever was going on Sam wasn't letting us know anything yet.

**Sam what's up? **I asked.

Sam just said, **Nothing good. We found some things. She was back. **

As soon as he said the last part we came into the clearing. When he said she was back we all just stopped. **What do you mean she was back? **Paul yelled.

**Just that Paul. The red head leech was not far from where Ben's car was,** Jared said.

**So she has them. That bitch has them, **Leah said.

**No,** Sam, Jared, and Embry all said together.

**What do you mean? **I asked them confused.

**There were other leeches scents. From what we saw they stopped her from getting to them. But they took them. The car wasn't the only thing that got destroyed during all of this, **Embry said.

**What the fuck are you getting at Embry, **Quil asked.

**A meadow was also blown up. But there was no bomb. This had to be Jasmines doing. A way to block their scents form the red head. The only thing is that in doing that she blocked us from being able to find them. That was until we found this,** Sam said as he tossed half a book into the center of the circle.

We all looked at it and on the front page it just said:

Guys,

We're fine. We will get in touch with you as soon as we can. Yes we are with other vampires but they are helping to keep us safe.

Yes I knew all about this and if I would have told you, you never would have let us go.

Bella, Ben, and Angela know everything.

So in order to protect their families we had to do it this way.

Let Billy know all of this.

He will know what to do. I know that this is hard for you guys but if it didn't happen this way things would have ended badly.

I will not lose any more people. This was the only way that no one lost their lives.

Victoria has no reason to stay in Forks and she won't.

But that doesn't mean that you stop patrolling the town.

You still do everything you have been.

One of you will have to call and let the Cullen's

Know that Bella is still alive.

I know that's a hard thing to do.

But it must be done and you all know who is going to make that call without me even saying it.

But since you guys are you I will tell you.

Seth you know this has to be done.

Tell Fuckward he will be hearing form us soon. And if he does anything stupid I will kick his ass. But you can't tell him what I am. I rather do that. Let him still think that I am a human. But he needs to think about what you are saying.

And that will make him think.

Stay safe,

Jasmine.

Well that explains a lot. Now the only thing is trying to figure out where they are now and who the other vampires are that are with them. I was trying to figure out what I was going to tell Edward when I called them.

**Seth how can you be so FUCKING calm right now. We just find out that they have basically been kidnapped and you are thinking about what to tell the FUCKING CULLEN'S, **Paul yells at me.

**Yes PAUL I am thinking about what I am going to tell them. We know that Jasmine and the others are fine. And I am TRUSTING Jazz's judgment. I am not going to LET HER DOWN. If something happens because I say the wrong thing I don't' want to have to look at the DISAPPOINTMENT in her eyes because I let her down. I don't give a FLYING FUCK WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK RIGHT NOW. BUT I AM DOING THIS, **I yelled back at him. I know that he was hurting because of all of this. But he has to trust her. He needs to believe that everything is going to be okay. If he ever wants to break down the walls she has built up around her heart to protect herself. I looked over to Sam and added, **I am going to tell Billy and show him this. I am also going to make my phone call. Or would you rather me not do what Jasmine has asked us to do?**

**No Seth I am not going to stop you. You are right we should trust her but shouldn't she have trusted us? **Sam asked.

**She knew that we would have done anything to try and protect them even if we knew some of us could have died in the process. She is doing what you would do Sam the only difference is you just give us an order and we have to follow. She doesn't have that option so she did what she had to, **Leah said. I wasn't expecting my sister to agree with me. But I knew that she would understand wanting to protect her family. She did it with me all of the time even before this happened.

**SHE STILL SHOULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD US, **Paul yelled.

**And this is why she didn't. She knew you would have done anything to protect her. What if she was doing it to protect you Paul? **Embry asked him.

That shut Paul up. She didn't say who would have died if she told us. So we don't know but we all know what each of us would have done. We still would have went and tried to protect them. Yes it sucks that she didn't tell us. But we can't blame her for not telling us. She knows us better then we know ourselves. It kills me that this happened and we don't know where she is because I truly see her as a sister. But I have to believe that everything is going to work out in the end.

**Seth go and do what you have to do. Take the book with you, **Sam told me. And with that I grabbed the book and ran back to Billy's. I knew what I was going to say. But it all just depended on which one of the Cullen's phone number this was. But I also knew that I would have to tell Billy everything as well.

I made it back to Billy's house in no time. I phased back and got dressed. Then headed in through the back door. Billy was sitting in the kitchen. "Anyone here?" I asked him. I knew he told Charlie to come by as soon as he could.

"No Charlie isn't here yet. What did Sam want?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"The car wasn't the only thing that was blown up. A meadow was as well. And Bella, Ben, Angela, and Jasmine were taken by other vampires. They are fine at least that is what Jasmine's note says," I tossed the book on the table for him to see. Then I went on to say, "I have to call that number and let the Cullen's know that they are okay. Can I use you phone. I thought it would be easier to get it the information out all at once. That way you and they know everything we know all at the same time."

"Yea Seth that's fine. Just be careful what you say about Jasmine to them. She should be the one to tell her story. And maybe that's why we don't know her whole story yet," Billy said while shaking his head at the end like he just realized something.

I grabbed the phone off the receiver and punched in the number. The only person I didn't want to talk to about any of this was Edward anyone else would have been better than him. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to tell him without screaming it at him.

"Hello," a light musical female voice said.

"I know that I called this number but whom might I be speaking with?" I asked.

"Alice. Who is this and how did you get this number?" she asked.

"My name is Seth Clearwater and I am a friend of Bella and Jasmine's. Am I right when I say that you are the clairvoyant one?" I asked her.

"Yes, how do you know about that?" she asked a little confused.

"Now really isn't the time for answers. You will know everything I promise. But I needed to know if you have had any visions of Bella and Jasmine. There is a reason why I was given your number," I tell her.

"Yes right before you called. I saw them being attacked by vampires but I didn't see who. And then nothing. The only time my visions go blank like that is if the people involved die. Are you telling me it's too late to do anything?" she says franticly.

"Was it just Bella and Jasmine you saw in that vision?" I asked without answering her question.

"No there were two others. They were classmates of ours. What is going on?" she asked again. Trying to get the answers I wasn't ready to give her just yet.

I still didn't answer any of her questions but ask another of mine, "Okay so they are all together still. Have you told anyone about this vision yet?"

"No I haven't yet. Tell me what the Fuck is going on," she yells.

"Alright here is what we know. Victoria came back for Bella. Mate for Mate. But since you guys left her high and dry we have been looking out for her. Things haven't been so good for her or Jasmine for that matter. Not like any of you really give a rats ass. Victoria tried to get to Bella today but four other vamps stopped her. They have Bella, Ben, Angela, and Jasmine. We don't know where they are or where they are going. All we know is that as soon as they get there either Bella or Jasmine will call and let us know.

"But the reason why I am calling you is because you have to let your family know all of this. And you have to stop any of them that try to do something stupid. Like coming back here and trying to start a fight with us for one. Or trying to kill themselves because they think that Bella is dead. If it was up to the rest of the pack you wouldn't have been told anything. But they really don't have a say in the matter right now. So tell them what you know and the only one I am really worried about doing something stupid is you DUMB FUCK OF A BROTHER EDWARD," I tell her. Trying to answer the questions that I could without telling her things she shouldn't know just yet.

"Alright I will tell them. But you need to call me the moment you know anything else. And by the way Seth we all still care about Bella and what happens to her. If we had known that Vic….."

I cut her off by saying, "Don't feed me some bullshit about if you had known. You know exactly what your kind is capable of and you all still left. But if you really want to tell someone how sorry you are then tell it to the ones you guys have hurt the most. Because it sure as hell isn't us."

"Alright! Call with any other information," she tells me and then I hung up on her.

"Well you weren't as diplomatic as I thought you would have been," Paul said as he walked through the back door.

"I never said I would be. But Jasmine knew I would be able to get the information to them that they needed. I may be understanding. But they hurt Bella and Jasmine more then they know. And they aren't going to be let off the hook that easy. I was more civil than anyone else would have been," I told him. I then looked to Billy and asked, "So now that we know that they are alive what are you going to tell Charlie when he comes?"

Billy just said, "The truth. Jasmine said I would know when to tell him about everything. And now would definitely be the time. He can't think that Bella is dead. But I understand why they did what they did. It will be a clean break for the families. Jasmine told us that Bella was going to be changed. So I am guessing Ben and Angela have made the same decision. If everyone already thinks that they are dead it will be easier. But Charlie will know the truth."

Alice POV

No no no this couldn't happen. We left so that Bella would be safe. At least that is what Edward said. This can't happen! I have to stop this from happening. I have to go back to Forks. But first I have to tell Carlisle what I saw.

I was heading back to the house to tell Carlisle about my vision when my phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number. I was just going to let it keep on ringing but I decided against it. I don't know why.

"Hello," I said.

"I know that I called this number but whom might I be speaking with?" a low smooth childlike meal voice asked..

"Alice. Who is this and how did you get this number?" I asked.

"My name is Seth Clearwater and I am a friend of Bella and Jasmine's. Am I right when I say that you are the clairvoyant one?" he asked me. The name wasn't one that I knew. But he knew Bella and Jasmine. Maybe he could give me some answers to what I just saw.

But when he asked me about my gift I didn't know whether I could trust him or not. So I answered his question a little confused and asked one of my own, "Yes, how do you know about that?"

"Now really isn't the time for answers. You will know everything I promise. But I needed to know if you have had any visions of Bella and Jasmine. There is a reason why I was given your number," he told me.

"Yes right before you called. I saw them being attacked by vampires but I didn't see who. And then nothing. The only time my visions go blank like that is if the people involved die. Are you telling me it's too late to do anything?" I said franticly. I was getting really tired of him not answering my questions.

"Was it just Bella and Jasmine you saw in that vision?" he asked without answering my question again.

"No there were two others. They were classmates of ours. What is going on?" I asked again. Trying to get the answers I needed.

He still didn't answer any of my question but ask another one of his own, "Okay so they are all together still. Have you told anyone about this vision yet?"

"No I haven't yet. Tell me what the Fuck is going on," I yelled at him. I was really getting annoyed with this one way flow of information.

"Alright here is what we know. Victoria came back for Bella. Mate for Mate. But since you guys left her high and dry we have been looking out for her. Things haven't been so good for her or Jasmine for that matter. Not like any of you really gives a rats ass. Victoria tried to get to Bella today but four other vamps stopped her. They have Bella, Ben, Angela, and Jasmine. We don't know where they are or where they are going. All we know is that as soon as they get there either Bella or Jasmine will call and let us know.

"But the reason why I am calling you is because you have to let your family know all of this. And you have to stop any of them that try to do something stupid. Like coming back here and trying to start a fight with us for one. Or trying to kill themselves because they think that Bella is dead. If it was up to the rest of the pack you wouldn't have been told anything. But they really don't have a say in the matter right now. So tell them what you know and the only one I am really worried about doing something stupid is you DUMB FUCK OF A BROTHER EDWARD," he tells me. But what he told me wasn't what I was expecting.

"Alright I will tell them. But you need to call me the moment you know anything else. And by the way Seth we all still care about Bella and what happens to her. If we had known that Vic….." I try to say.

He cut me off by saying, "Don't feed me some bullshit about if you had known. You know exactly what your kind is capable of and you all still left. But if you really want to tell someone how sorry you are then tell it to the ones you guys have hurt the most. Because it sure as hell isn't us."

"Alright! Call with any other information," I tell him and then he hung up on me. I race back home. I wasn't that far away so it didn't take me long. And thank God Edward wasn't home. I ran straight to where Carlisle was. As soon as I burst through the door everyone was looking at me.

"What's the matter Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria went after Bella," I tell him.

Emmet was on his feet and heading for the door when I told him, "Stop. It's already happened. Victoria didn't get to her. But four other vampires did. They're keeping them safe right now….."

"Wait what do you mean they are keeping _**them**_ safe?" Esme asked me.

"Bella wasn't alone when Victoria went after her. But what is even stranger is that even after we left Bella, she wasn't alone. We thought that in leaving she would be away from our world. But that didn't happen," I tell them as I started pacing the room.

"Alice what the Fuck are you talking about?" Emmet asked not yet returning to his seat next to Rose.

"Emmet," Esme said.

"Sorry but I think with everything going on we are all going to slip up mom," he tells her and then looks back at me.

So I just started from the beginning, "I was on my way home as soon as I got the vision. But I got a phone call from a number I didn't know. Yeah I know usually we don't answer those, but I did. It was some kid named Seth Clearwater. He got this number somehow. But the thing is he knows Bella, Jasmine, Ben and Angela. He also knows a lot about us as well. He was asking me if I had a vision of Bella recently. And when I told him that I did he didn't sound surprised by it.

"He asked what it was about and if I had told anyone yet. He was adamant about none of us going back to Forks yet. He told me that Bella and they were safe and that these other vamps were helping them just that he didn't know where they were taking them or who these other vamps were. He went as far as to say 'The reason why I am calling you is because you have to let your family know all of this. And you have to stop any of them that try to do something stupid. Like coming back here and trying to start a fight with us for one. Or trying to kill themselves because they think that Bella is dead. If it was up to the rest of the pack you wouldn't have been told anything. But they really don't have a say in the matter right now. So tell them what you know and the only one I am really worried about doing something stupid is you DUMB FUCK OF A BROTHER EDWARD.'

"I really don't have a clue how he knows so much about us unless Bella told them. But I never saw her telling anyone about us. Carlisle do you have any idea how he could know so much about us?"

"The only pack I know of is the Quileute pack but they haven't been around for years. In all the time that we lived in Forks we never came across any of the wolves," Carlisle said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I'm guessing that they are back. And they are the ones that have been keeping an eye on Bella," I tell him.

"Then how the Fuck did four other Vampires get past them to take Bella and the others away?" Emmet yelled.

"I don't know Em. And I don't think they do either. But these other vamps stopped Victoria from getting to them. So who ever they are we should be grateful. The only thing I want to know is why I didn't see any of this happening," I yelled at the end.

"Hold on a second who else did you say besides Jasmine is with them?" Rose asked.

"Ben Cheney and Angela Webber. They're friends of Bella's. Actually they were the only other humans to ever sit with us," I tell all of them.

"Alice what was your vision about exactly?" Carlisle asked me getting back to the matter at hand.

"I saw the four of them walking in the forest. They weren't on any trail. They ended up in Edward's meadow. It wasn't easy for Bella to be there. God she looked so bad, so broken. They were sitting in the center of the meadow and then all of a sudden they were being carried away. As Jasmine made it to the tree line the meadow went up in flames and the vision went black," I tell them.

"What happened to Jasmine Alice?" Edward asked me from the door way.

"Nothing," I tell him. And it was the truth. Nothing did happen.

"Alice what aren't you telling me?" he asked moving into the room now.

"Edward sit down and I will tell you everything I know. But remember you did this," I tell him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused by my statement.

"It is because of you that four other vampires have Bella and are trying to keep her safe and away from Victoria. It is because of you that three other people are now involved in our world. And it is because of you that we can't do anything about it right now. If we would have just stayed in Forks none of this would have happened," I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about. What four vampires have Bella? Why didn't you see that Victoria was going after her? What other three humans did I bring into to our world?" he asked trying hard not to yell back at me.

"I don't know why I didn't see Victoria. I didn't get to see who the four vampires were that are taking care of my best friend/sister. And the three humans that got dragged into our world are Ben, Angela, and Jasmine. They were with Bella when Victoria tried to attack her," I tell him without yelling this time.

"Then what was all that about a meadow and going up in flames and Jasmine? He asked confused all over again.

"They were in _**your**_ meadow when it happened. Jasmine was the last one out of the meadow. As soon as the vamp carrying her crossed the tree line the whole meadow went up in flames. And the vision went black," I tell him shaking my head.

He stood up from the sofa and walked over to me yelling, "So what you are telling me is that they could all be dead right now!"

"There not," I yelled back at him.

"If your vision went black then how do you know?" he yelled.

"Because she got a phone call from a friend of Bella's telling her they weren't dead. But he also didn't have any more information to give her," Carlisle told him trying to be the voice of reason.

"And who was this friend?" Edward asked.

"One of the Quileute wolves. They have been keeping an eye on Bella ever since we left her unprotected thanks to you," Emmet said.

"WE are heading back to Forks now. I want answers," Edward yelled.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I went into a vision. _**We went back to Forks. Bella calls to talk to one of the pack members and then talks to me. She trusts that everything is fine and all of them head back to Forks. But on the way Victoria ambushes them and kills everyone with Bella. Then she comes back to Forks and attacks all of us. In the end Victoria dies but we have already lost more. We lost Bella, Jasmine, Ben, Angela and the other vampires that were trying to protect them. But if we stay where we are we are able to kill Victoria with no lose on our side**_.

When I came out of it I just looked to Edward and said, "No we stay here. If any of us go back to Forks we will only make things worse. We wait until Seth calls me again. And after that we decided what to do. Edward if we go back now we won't be able to stop Victoria from getting to Bella and killing her."

"Alice you want us to just sit back and not do anything?" Rosalie asked.

"Why do you even care Rose. You never liked Bella," Edward hissed.

"It's not that I never liked her and you know it. I never like the choice she was making when you obviously didn't really love her. But all that aside it doesn't mean I want her to be dealing with all of this on her own," Rosalie yelled back at him.

"Everyone let's just calm down. We know that Bella and the others are safe right now. We just don't know who they are with. We won't go back to Forks just yet. We will wait for more information. But that doesn't mean we are going to be doing nothing. We can try and figure out what Victoria is up to. And where she is right now," Carlisle said.

"Rose are you and Em still going to go see Jasper?" Esme asked changing the subject completely.

"I don't know if we should now. I mean Bella needs us," Emmet said looking down at the floor.

"You can still help Bella by visiting Jasper. He will want to help. He shouldn't be told this over the phone. I know he will blame himself, but if you can tell him everything we know it would be better," I told them.

"Alright, but if while we are gone you hear anything else you will let us know ASAFP," Emmet said looking right at me.

"Yes," was all I told him.

Just then Tanya walked into the room. She looked at all of us and then to Edward. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked him.

He told her everything that we had been talking about. with every word he was saying she was just shaking her head. "Your ex little human? Why should you care?" she asked him pouting at the mention of Bella's name.

"Because she is still a part of our family!" Emmet yelled at her.

"But you all left her. So she couldn't be all that important to you guys. And humans get themselves into dangerous situations all the time. I don't see why this one is such a big deal," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Because we are the ones that put her in this situation sweetie. We left her alone with unfinished business. So she wouldn't be in trouble if I had taken care of the problem before we left," Edward said then he kissed her temple.

"So you guys are heading back to Forks?" she asked jetting out her bottom lip.

"No we aren't go anywhere yet Love. And when we do go you will be coming with us," he tells her.

I try not to react to his words but I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him. I really don't think that would be a good idea. I mean I know he doesn't love Bella anymore. And maybe he never really did. But I don't think flaunting the fact that he has moved on so fast is a good idea. I think that might be too much for Bella. And I couldn't see my friend/sister hurt like that.

After that we all went our separate ways in the house. Edward was really driving all of us crazy. It was so bad that none of us could even stand to be in the same house as them for long periods of time. It's not so much because of what they are doing. I mean they are no worse than Rose and Em. But it's the fact that he acts like he was never with Bella. He never says her name. Today had to be the first time since we left Forks. I just hope we get some information soon.

Billy POV

I wasn't quite sure how I was going to tell Charlie about all of this. But I knew I needed to tell him. Jasmine was right I did just know. But would it be better to show him or to just tell him, is what I am having a hard time figuring out. I mean Jasmine pushed Jake and he phased and that's how the wolf was let out of the bag. But was that the best way to tell Charlie. Or was it easier to just say Charlie the world doesn't work the way you think it does.

Well I was out of time. I could hear Charlie. The boys were out back, they were going to give us space so that I could tell Charlie. But they wanted to be close so that they could hear if he had any news for us.

Charlie didn't even bother with knocking he just walked right in and said, "Billy where you at?"

"In the kitchen," I yelled back to him. As soon as he walked into the room and I saw him I knew how I had to tell him. He looked like shit. I know it has only been a few hours. But he looked like it had been months. I didn't say anything. He just walked in and sat down.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Renee that she is gone?" he asked me.

"Charlie you will get through this. No matter what happens you will be fine. You will do what you have to. But there are some things you are going to have to know," I tell him.

"What are you talking about. How am I going to be able to get through this. My baby girl is gone. What would you do if this was Jacob?"

"The same thing I did when I lost my wife. That is just life. But what I have to tell you, you are really going to have to listen to me. Because what I have to tell you is going to be hard to understand. I don't care what anyone tells you. Bella and the others are not dead. But everyone has to think that they are," I tell him.

"What the Fuck do you mean they aren't dead but everyone has to think that they are. You are not making any since, Billy," he yells at me.

I take a deep breath and say, "I mean that they weren't in the car when it exploded. But that is what everyone has to think. Look there are some things at work here that you don't know about. And if you just calm down I will tell you everything."

Charlie slammed his hands against the table and yelled, "Why the fuck would you say that. Why would you tell me that my daughter is alive. But everyone has to think that she's dead. That there is more going on then I know about."

"That is what I am trying to tell you. If you just calm the fuck down for two seconds I could get this out," I try to tell him but he was up and out of his seat pacing the small kitchen.

"No you're supposed to be helping me not telling me some bullshit story. Billy do you see this as being funny. I will not calm down. I just lost my little girl the only child I have. And you are trying to tell me that she is alive. You didn't see the car. There is no way she could have survived that. And even if she did why haven't we found her?" he was ranting at me now.

So here went nothing, "You can't find her because she was taken away by vampires. They are trying to keep her safe. Another vampire is trying to kill her because of what Edward and his family did. Jacob and his friends have been trying to keep her safe here. But we didn't get to them fast enough."

"What the FUCK are you talking about Vampires are not real. HAVE YOU LOST YOU FUCKING MIND?" well he stopped pacing and yelled the last part at me.

That got the guys attention outside and they all came rushing in. Jack was the one to ask, "Smooth way of telling him. You couldn't think of a better way. I mean at least Jasmine had a plan when telling them about her."

"What about Jasmine?" Charlie asked turning red now.

"You didn't tell him?" Jake asked looking at me confused now.

"No I only got to the part about Vampires and you heard the reaction that he had. Then you guys came barging in. So now JACOB you tell him about Jasmine since you brought her up," I tell him

As Jacob took a deep breath to get ready to tell Charlie everything Seth said with a small laugh, "Jake wait we should have looked at the rest of this book."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked him confused.

"She knew this was going to happen. Here Charlie I think this might help," Seth said trying to hand the book over to Charlie.

"I can't right now. Just read it out loud," Charlie said running both hands through his hair.

With that Seth started reading:

Well Jake I have to say you are true to form. Billy tries to tell Charlie everything

And you just jump right in.

Thanks for throwing me under the buss so fast.

Okay Charlie I never lied to you.

Everything I told was a partial truth. I couldn't tell you everything because you weren't ready to hear it.

Now I know you are thinking that we are dead. That is not the case. But like Billy has told you everyone needs to think that we are.

Because Bella, Ben, and Angela won't be the same after all of this.

They will still be living just not as a human. They will be vampires. I don't know when this change is going to happen for them but I know it will.

I am sorry.

Now what I am is complicated. I am not a vampire like the Cullen's

Or a shape shifter like a small portion of the Quileute's are.

I am a combination of vampire, shape shifter, and witch. I was never a danger to you or your daughter. In all honesty she is more of a threat to me.

You noticed all of my scars. And each one has a story. A story you know all too well. Because most of them are from Bella.

You see a spell was cast on both of us connecting us emotionally and physically.

Every time she got hurt so did I. So every scar she has I have. And I also have scars that are just from my life.

I didn't lie to you when I said I was raped. It just wasn't by my boyfriend but my fiancé.

Who by the way is a werewolf and is still looking for me. He had already checked

Forks and saw I wasn't there. So you guys don't have to worry about him.

I should have been in Forks last year. But he stopped me form coming. He and his friends wanted to control me. And his way of getting that control was to kill my family and since I had no intention of joining him after all of that he tried to kill me. So I was on the run. The only survivor besides me was my aunt. But we ran into trouble while trying to get to Forks. And she was killed. In my anger over all of my losses I killed the vampire who killed my aunt. I truly became the monster I was trying so hard to fight.

But I knew I had to come here and make sure that Bella stayed safe.

She has known about my world since she moved to Forks.

She knew exactly what Edward was

When she started dating him.

She even knows what Jake and his friends are.

So does Ben and Angela.

They all know part of my story but not all of it.

In time you all will know everything. But not until the Cullen's come back.

It is just easier to get it all out of the way at the same time.

The Cullen's know nothing about me.

Oh and Seth way to keep your

Cool when talking to Alice.

So now Jacob why don't you go and phase and

Tell Sam and the others to get to your house.

Charlie is going to have

Some questions and the pack should be

There as Billy answers them. And no I don't blame you for throwing me under the bus. You're just an ass but we already knew that.

Be safe

All of you.

Jasmine

Charlie was sitting down again with his face in his hands. No one said a word after Seth had finished reading. Jacob silently left the room and went to tell the others to get to the house. When he came back in Charlie still hadn't said a word. The silence was starting to get to everyone.

I looked at each of the boys then to Charlie. I took a deep breath and then asked, "Charlie are you okay?"

He looked up at me then will tear filled eyes and said, "Bella is okay?"

"Yes. But we don't know where she is. We are waiting for them to call us to let us know their location," I tell him. Sam and the others walk in at this point. I then asked, "How are you handling everything else?"

"The Cullen's are vampires, you guys are shape shifters, and Jasmine is more then all you. I don't know. Just answer me this HOW THE FUCK IS ANY OF THIS POSSIBLE?" he yelled at the end.

Seth just said, "Magic."

We all just turned to look at him. Charlie's mouth just hung open and we were all shaking our heads at him. He looked at us and said, "What. For us it is. We were born this way. We can't control it. And the same thing with Jasmine. None of the Cullen's had a choice either. But we all have our parts to play. We are the protectors. We keep other vampires away from killing our family and friends. And everyone else in our area. The Cullen's try to have the life that was taken away from them. And Jasmine is trying to make sure that what her family showed her never happens.

"I would say that everyone gets to live their life the way they want to but Jasmine. Now look I know that this might be a lot to take in all at once. But you have your part to play in this as well. You know the truth. But you are going to have to go along with the lie." Seth was looking at Charlie as he finished talking.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked him a little confused by his words.

"Charlie, what Seth is saying. Is that even though you know that Bella and the others are still alive. You have to act like they are dead. You have to go through all the motions as if Bella really was dead," I tell him.

"If they are still alive then there won't be any bodies in the explosion. The officers investigating will say that they weren't in the car. So we won't have to say that they are dead," Charlie said trying to find a way not to have to go through with what we are saying.

"Charlie Jasmine set this whole thing up. She did all of this to keep all of us safe. They will find bodies in that explosion," Sam told him.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"So that Ben and Angela's family can move on. They won't keep hoping that they are still alive somewhere. And there will be a body for Bella and even Jasmine. Just because you know the truth, Renee doesn't. She needs that so that she can move on with her life. They all need that peace," Seth tells him.

"So then why do I get to know all of this?" Charlie questioned.

I looked at him and told him the truth, "I don't have the answer to that question. No one outside of the tribe council and pack members is supposed to know about us. And they Cullen's aren't supposed to let anyone know that vampires are real. And the same goes for Jasmine. But Bella found out about us and the Cullen's. She had some help," I looked to my son at this point, "But she didn't care about any of it. She followed her heart. Ben and Angela found out after Edward left. Jasmine told them and Bella what she was. Along with everything else. Charlie I think the only one who knows why you get to know all of this is Jasmine. But if I had to venture a guess as to why you get to know. It would be because she sees you as family."

"That would make since," Leah said.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"Whose idea was it for her to move in with you guys?" Leah asked.

"It was mine, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked trying to put all of the pieces together.

"Charlie when she told you what happened to her. You were worried about her. You started to treat her like she was your daughter. You told her you were there for her if she ever needed someone to talk to. Having her move in with you guys was another way you let her know she was loved and wanted. She lost her entire family. And you gave her back that," Seth told him. He then shook his head and said, "She knows that if you think that Bella is dead you would be in too much pain. So letting you in on this secret will prevent that pain."

"Alright. So I just wait for the investigation to be over. Then what happens when they come back. How does that get explained?" Charlie asked.

"Well if they come back here they won't be seen by anyone but us," I tell him.

"What do you mean _if_ they come back here?"

"Charlie there is a chance that they might not come back to Forks for a while. But that doesn't mean you won't get to see Bella. We don't really know what is going on right now. Sam have you guys figured out how the red head was able to get past us along with the other four vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah they came in from a different direction then before. She never came close to the treaty line. And even though we have been patrolling in Forks we didn't really have the meadow covered," Sam said.

"What meadow are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"About five miles from where you guys found the car, there is a meadow. That's where they were. They were taken from the meadow. But we weren't able to follow," Sam tells him.

"What do you mean you weren't able to follow. You should have been able to pick up their scent or the other vampires scents?" I asked him now I was confused.

"The only thing I can think of is that Jasmine was masking all of their scents. So that the red head couldn't follow them. But in doing that we couldn't follow them either," Sam said running his hand through his hair. I knew that this was hard for him.

"Well that explains why we didn't know anything about this happening," Quil said shaking his head.

"We already had this discussion," Paul hissed.

"Stay calm Paul I was only getting at the fact that we didn't know that vampires were in the area. The fact that we weren't able to follow them was kind of a given. I think that if Jasmine doesn't want to be found there is no way we could find her. Even if we asked the physic leech for help," Quil tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Oh sorry. Right leech or bloodsucker is usually how we refer to vampires," Seth cleared his throat at that statement. Embry amended and said, "yeah everyone but Seth. Some leeches have extra abilities. Like Alice Cullen can see the future, Edward can read your thoughts, and Jasper can manipulate and feel you emotions. Now Jasmine's gifts are really cool. She has a lot of them."

Charlie started shaking his head. And I thought this might have finally gotten to be too much for him. But when he said, "Hold on if Alice can see the future then why didn't she stop this?" I knew he was handling all of this just fine. After that.

"I think that Jasmine was blocking Alice from seeing what was going to happen. When I talked to Alice she had only just had the vision. It was already too late for her to do anything," Seth told him.

"So what you are telling me is that Jasmine knew this was going to happen. She could have stopped it and she didn't," Charlie said.

"This is the complicated part. She can't stop everything from happening. If she could I think she would have stopped her family form being killed. But she stopped on reality form happening. If we would have known about this and tried to help some of us would have died. She chose the path that had no one dying," Quil told him.

"Alright so she allowed this to help to keep you guys safe," Charlie said shaking his head now and laughing a little.

"How do you find that funny?" Quil asked him.

"Because I can understand why she did it. When she told me about her rap and I started to worry about her, she told me not too. That I should worry about my daughter. It would make since that she wouldn't worry about herself but everyone else. But I get the feeling that you guys are all pissed at her for doing this," Charlie said looking at every member of the pack.

"Hell yes we're pissed at her. She shouldn't be putting her life in danger like that," Paul yelled. His body was vibrating with his anger.

"Paul go outside now and calm down. You are not to go looking for them. We have our orders and we are going to wait until they call us before we do anything," Sam told him.

As Paul was walking out the door he said, "Since when does the Alpha take orders form a leech." We heard the tall tell sound of Paul phasing.

Everyone in the room cringed at his words. And Seth lost it. He ran out the back door after Paul as soon as he hit the bottom step he had phased. And lunged at Paul's back. We were all out of the kitchen and on the back porch, by then.

Seth POV

I lost it. I had to get out of the kitchen and fast. So I dashed out the back door right on Paul's heels. As soon as I phased I lunged for him. **How could you say that! **I yelled at him.

Paul just yelled, **Seth you know it's true. The Alpha isn't supposed to take orders from anyone. And here he is doing just that. You know dame well if it was Emily that was missing we would be doing everything he could to find her.**

**You wonder why she doesn't give you the time of the day. You just called her a leech. You clam to love her and you say you would do anything for her. But you can't do the one thing that she is asking you to do right now. No you have to betray her in the worst way, **I seethed at him.

He tried to defined himself by saying, **I haven't betrayed her. I have given her the space that she wanted. I haven't tried to call her or even see her. But this I can't just sit back and not do anything. **

We kept lunging at each other. When I finally got him pined and my teeth around his throat I said, **You will do just that. And the way that you betrayed her was by calling her a leech. And not having faith in her.**

**You don't understand anything! **he yelled at me.

I laughed and said, **I understand that it is hard to not be doing something because it's killing me. My sister is out there with four vampires that we know nothing about. I want nothing more than to go and find her. But I will not go against her wishes. This is why we don't know everything. Because none of us are ready for the whole story. How much pain do you think that Jasmine is in right now knowing that part of her family despises her because of something she had no control over. She gets to see how happy everyone else is and she knows that she will never have that happiness because of what she is. **

**Seth let Paul go. Paul you are out line. Jasmine has done everything to keep this pack, our tribe, and the people of Forks safe. We are following her lead because we have no way of finding them. If Emily was with them I would be trusting Jasmine to keep her safe. It would kill me not try and find her, but I have to think about what is best for this pack and the tribe. **Sam said.

I let go of Paul's throat then. And I walked away from him. I was going to head back to my house to get something to change into since my clothes were in shreds. But Jakes voice stopped me.

"Here kid they'll be a little big but they'll do for now," he said holding out a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt. I nodded at him and grabbed them with my mouth from him. I headed to the tree line to change.

Once I was back in my human form and changed I walked back to the house. Paul and Sam were still in wolf form. And everyone else was still on the porch looking at them.

"I can't believe he said that," Quil said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"He imprinted on her," he said like that solved everything.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked. I was getting really tired of all of them not seeing the point, yeah Paul imprinted on Jasmine. But does that really matter when he can't get past the part that she is part vampire. I know he cares about her and would most likely do anything for her. But that is only part of him. The other part wants nothing to do with her. If I can see it I am sure she can.

"What are you getting at Seth?" Leah asked me now. She was starting to see that there was more to it.

"Its like what she told you. If you could get past the fact that you and Sam weren't meant to be you would see that someone has imprinted on you. Yes Paul imprinted on her. But it doesn't man JACK SHIT until he can get over the fact that she is part vampire. That's why she won't tell us her whole story. Because no matter how many times any of us say we will be there for her she knows that's not the truth," I tell them.

"How do you figure that?" Embry asked.

"Because would you trust someone with everything if they couldn't except who you are?" I asked.

Jared looked at me and said, "Well if that is true then she should have told you everything."

"No she wouldn't have. Even though Seth is open minded and can completely accept who she is. He is still a member of the pack. What he knows everyone knows. So it's not that she doesn't trust him that she hasn't told him it's that she can't tell him without telling all of us at the same time," Jake said.

Just then we heard the phone ringing inside the house we all looked at each other then back inside the house. We all stood still as Billy went inside to answer the phone.

He picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review letting me know.


	10. Fighting inner demons part 1

Bella POV

We had pulled over to get food. This time getting out of the van was harder for all of us. But we did. Yea even though Kate and Garrett were staying with Jasmine I still didn't want to leave her alone. The reality of what happened was starting to get to all of us. But I knew that we had to move on from it.

As we headed into the little restraint no one said a word. I looked at the rest of my group. Laurent and Irina we holding hands and talking to each other. But they were talking low enough that even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. I looked towards Ben and Angela. Ben had his arm around her shoulders. At that moment he leaned in and kissed her check and she just leaned further into his side.

In looking at the two couples I was jealous. I had that with Edward. Until he decided to through it all away. I felt the hole in my heart start to ache and I wrapped my arms around my waist to hold myself together. I didn't need to break down here. I couldn't. Jasmine needed us to be strong. She needed me to be strong. After everything that she has done for me I could do this one thing for her.

As I was trying to make the pain go away I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me close. I looked to see who the arm belonged to, to see Ben and Angela. Ben leaned in and said, "I know."

In those two words was so much understanding. I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say. Angela sensing that just said, "Bella we know this is hard for you. But you will find your other half. Fuckward didn't deserve you. And I am sure the girl he is with now can't even compare to you. No one can B you will get through this. And you have us to lean on."

"Angela Ben, I know. It's just that….God this is so stupid. But I got jealous of you guys. It's not that Dickward moved on. But that I don't have that kind of support any more. I know I have you guys to lean on but it's not the same. You know?" I tell them.

"Yea we understand. But do you want to know the fucked up part?" Ben asked.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"You might be jealous of us right now, but both of us were jealous of you," he told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we walked through the doors.

"How many?" one of the waitresses asked.

"Five," I tell her. She grabs menus and silverware and leads us to our table.

"Your server will be right with you," she tells us before she walks away.

"I was jealous because okay let's face it Bella. When you came to school you had every guy trying to get with you. And you turned everyone down. But you let Cullen in. He could give you anything you wanted. And I was jealous of that," Ben said.

"But you're in love with Angela," I say trying to figure this out.

"Yes I am. But I didn't realize that until after you started dating Cullen. So even though I was jealous that you were with him. It also helped me to see who I was meant to be with," Ben said kissing Angela's cheek again.

She gave a small laugh and then said, "And let's face it. Every girl had been trying to get with Doucheward. Even though I never wanted to be in a relationship with him. Doesn't mean that I didn't want to get to know him. You were the only one he ever really let get close to him. So I was jealous that he would let you in. But one good thing did come from my jealous."

"And what was that?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I did get to know him through you. And that pissed Jessica off," she said laughing now.

"You humans are definitely strange," Laurent said.

"Oh and you aren't," I said to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Irina asked confused.

"He goes form a bloody and violent coven to a peaceful one. He could have stayed and helped the Cullen's the first time that this happened but he didn't want to fight against James. But now he is going against James's mate. Now if you ask me that is just as strange as what we're talking about," I tell her.

Before either one of them could say anything our waitress came up to the table. Asking, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," I tell her.

Ben says, "I'll have the same."

Angela says, "Water."

Laurent and Irina both say, "Water." I just look at them.

"Do you know what you want or do you need a few more minutes?" she asks then.

"I know what I want…..you guys?" I ask the others. They all nodded so I went on to say, "I will have a cheese burger well done and fries."

"And for you sir," she said looking at Ben.

"I'll have the same thing," he tells her.

She looks to Angela who just says, "The same."

When she looked at Laurent I thought he was going to say nothing for him. But he surprised me by saying, "We are going to spilt a cheese burger and fries."

"How do you want the burger?" she asked him.

"Well done," Irina told her.

"Alright I will place your order and be back with your drinks," she told us before she left the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked them. I knew that they weren't going to eat the food. This is why Dickward and I got into most of our fights. He wanted to take me to expansive places but I didn't see the needed since I would be the only one eating.

"When Jasmine wakes up she is going to be hungry and I know that Peter and Char don't have any food in their house. So what we got is for her," Laurent said without even being phased by my question.

"Smart thinking," Ben said.

"Alright but getting back to what you said Bella," Laurent said bringing us back to or conversation before the waitress came up to the table. "You are right I should have helped you then. But I would have also been a danger to you at the time. All I knew was the life I had with James and Victoria. Irina helped me see that things could be different. Actually I have you to thank for that."

"Me!" I yelped. Just then the waitress came back with our drinks. Once she left the table I looked back to Laurent.

He just nodded and said, "Yes. I had heard of the Cullen's and how they feed. But I never thought that lifestyle would bring any peace to my life. But when we walked into that clearing and I saw them playing and having fun. I thought maybe I could be wrong. Then to find that they had befriend a human. Only later to find out you were dating one of our kind.

"I really wanted to give their lifestyle a try. When I went to the house to tell you guys about what James was going to do. I had no clue that Doucheward was able to read minds. But when Carlisle told me of another coven like his. I had to go. I hoped that they would be able to help me make that change.

"I only went to see if I would be able to hunt animals. But when I meat Irina I knew that I had made the right choice. And although it is still hard for me at times, I don't regret making that change. So you see if I never would have meat you I would still be in hell. You helped to change my life and to find my mate."

"Well I'm glad that some good came out of that whole situation," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused by what I had just said.

I took a deep breath and said, "After everything that happened with James. While I was in the hospital in Phoenix my mom tried to get me to move back in with her. I told her no. That was the first time that Edward tried to leave me. But I couldn't let him go. I loved him. But now I see that I was stupid. I should have let him walk away then. Then maybe none of this would have happened."

Ben started to laugh at what I had just said. I glared at him. Once he stopped laughing he looked at me and said, "Oh, you were being serious. Sis the only thing that might have done was maybe not hurt as much. But this would still be happening. Well okay maybe Ang and I wouldn't be with you…but Victoria would still be coming after you. And Jasmine still would have found you. So which would you really rather have had?"

"I see your point," I told him shaking my head. I looked at Angela and then teasingly asked, "How do you put up with his ass? I mean really sometimes he can be a know it all."

Angela just laughed at that. She gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and then said, "Yea he can be. But for as much of a pain in the ass he can be he can also be really sweet."

"Thanks so much for saying that I'm a pain in the ass Ang. Now tell me why do I love you?" he asked her.

She gave a small laugh and just said, "You love me because you know I'm right." But in our heads she added, _And because now I can kick your ass now. That's why you love me._

_Oh I can think of few other things we can do now with everything we have learned. The fighting won't just be for practice…._Ben said seductively.

_Okay I so do not need to hear that. And I am sure that Jasmine doesn't need to hear it or feel your guys lust right now. Remember our sister that is still trying to heal in the van, _I tell both of them.

_Sorry, _both of them said to me and Jasmine. But we didn't get any type of response from Jasmine. I mean I know she was out in the car but we were right by the van. She should have been able to talk to us. We all looked at each other. I didn't have to be an empath or a mind reader. We were all worried and scared for Jasmine in that moment.

The waitress came back with our food. I wanted nothing more than to just tell her we would be taking four to go boxes and heading right back out to the van. But I knew that if I did that then Laurent and Irina would want to know what was wrong. And we couldn't have that conversation just yet. So I just looked over to Ben and Angela and then said, _We have to eat here. If we tell them we need to leave now they will want to know what's going on. We can't have that conversation in the car._

_Yeah, so right now we need to play it cool. That's going to be a little hard since I am now freaking out, _Angela said as she took a bite out of her burger.

_Baby its okay everything is going to be okay. Besides remember what Jasmine said, _Ben told her while taking a bite out of his burger as well.

I was confused by what he said. I took a bite out of my burger and ate a few fries then I asked him, _What are you getting at?_

_She said at nineteen she either stopped ageing or she dies. Well she isn't nineteen yet is she. So I think that she is just trying to conserve whatever energy she does have right now. While you two were sleeping she told me she needed blood, _he said while eating some fries. You know this whole talking without having to say everything out loud is really handy when you are trying to keep secrets.

_So then we get her what she needs. We can get an animal or two for her, _Angela said. I wasn't quite sure how we were going to pull that one off because none of us were hunters really.

_Not animal blood. She needs human blood, _Ben said. Well shit that really wasn't a problem then.

I gave a small laugh and said, _So she takes some from each of us._

Ben shook his head and just said, _I already tried that. She said that she couldn't. That she needs too much that she would end up killing us._

Apprehensively Angela said, _Then we are going to have to find a way to get her what she needs. But how do you tell vampires that a person they think is human needs blood?_

Ben and I both said, _Good question. _I looked at all of our plates and then said, _Okay we've eaten about half of our food. We should get to-go boxes and save the rest for later. Since these friends won't have any food for us to eat._

They both said, _Okay._

The waitress came by then and asked, "Would you guys like any dessert today?"

We all said, "No thanks."

I then asked, "Would you mind bringing us some to-go boxes pleas."

"No problem. Here is your check pay me whenever you're ready," she said as she placed the bill on the table and then walked away. Before any of us could move Laurent grabbed the bill off the table.

"You really don't have to do that. We could pay for the food since we are the ones that are eating it," I said dryly.

"Yes you guys are the ones eating it, but I am not going to let you pay this bill. Now don't argue with me on this Bella you know you won't be able to win," Laurent said with a smile playing on his lips.

I glared at him. I thought about what he said. I did have a way to win this but instead of doing anything right now I just said, "Oh fine you can pay for the food this time. But don't think you will the next time. I will win the argument Laurent when we have one."

Ben and Angela gave a laugh. Irina just said, "I think she might be right she did spend a lot of time with the Cullen's honey. She would be the one to know how to argue with a vampire."

"That is true sweetie but I am not a Cullen. So don't even think about it Bella. And that goes for you two as well," he said to all of us.

We tried so hard not to laugh. And the waitress walking up to the table with our to-go boxes. She handed us each a box and then took the bill from Laurent. "I'll be right back with your change," she said as she started to walk away.

"No change," Laurent told her. Of course he would say no change. They all do that. But then again if you have an endless amount of money I guess it really wouldn't matter. It just bugs the shit out of me. We put what was left of our food in our boxes and then headed back out to the van.

Jasmine POV

I knew that they were all worried about me. I could feel it. And then when Ben was hinting to Angela what they could do with everything they have learned. And then when they apologized to me and I didn't answer. I knew that, that really freaked them out. They knew that I was getting stronger. I was moving a little bit now. So I should have been able to answer them, and I was able to. I just didn't. I was just a little too wrapped up in what was being said in the van.

"So what do you think her story is?" Garrett asked Kate.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out once we get to Peter's. But whatever her story is I don't think it is going to be a pretty one," Kate told him.

"Why do you say that? I mean I know you said she was bit by a vampire. And they told us what her fiancé did to her. But what makes you think that there is more to it?"

"It's just the way….the way that Bella and her friends look at her. It's like they know more than they are telling us. I would almost say they knew Victoria was coming for them. That us showing up wasn't that big of a surprise to them."

Garrett pulled me tighter to him and said, "They did know that Victoria was after them. Bella even said it. But I am worried about Jasmine. I mean even though we can hear that her heart is beating it is slowing. Something isn't right. Yeah she moved but she should have woken up by now. I know I haven't been around humans a lot but this just doesn't seem right to me."

"I have spent enough time with humans and your right this isn't right. Let's just hope they don't take too long in there eating. I think the sooner we get to Peter's the better off we'll be," Kate said agreeing with him.

"Thank God. Here they come," Garrett said exhaling an unneeded breath.

"Everything okay in here?" Irina asked as her door closed.

"If by okay do you mean has she done anything, then the answer would be no. If you mean is her heart still beating then yes, everything is okay," Kate said brushing back some hair that had fallen over my eyes.

"We aren't far from Peter's. Maybe he'll know what to do," Laurent said.

"I hope so," Garrett said and then I felt his lips on the top of my head. That was odd. His emotions were becoming more protective by the second and so were Kate's.

Bella asked, _Jasmine is everything okay?_

_Just weak. Need blood, _I told her.

Bella then asked, _Bag of blood, or straight from the source?_

Of course she would be the one to ask that question. So I told them the truth, _Straight from the source._

_Take it from us, _Angela said without hesitation.

I gave a small laugh to that. My only response was again the truth, _I'd kill you. I need too much. I have to take a life and…._

_And what? _Bella asked concerned.

I sighed and said,_ I can't do it. I can't become that monster. Not again._

Bella yelled, _So you would rather die than do what is needed to live?_

_It would be better than having everyone look at me like I was a monster, _I told them.

This time Ben yelled, _We would never look at you like that and you know it!_

Before I could say anything to what he had said Angela said, _I don't think she is talking about us._

_Then who? _Ben asked.

Angela just said, _The pack!_

Bella yelled, _Fuck them. If they can't understand then they can all go fuck themselves. We are not going to lose you. So if I need to go and grab you some people for you to eat I will do it._

I only asked, _Bella do you realize what you just said?_

Bella just said, _YES! Damn it! You were there for me and did everything that was needed to kick my ass out of my numb state and I will be damned if I am not going to do the same for you. You have been put through hell because of me. So don't argue with me on this. You are going to do what is needed to survive and that is that._

_So we just have to tell Peter to go get Jasmine a nice tasty human to eat. Yeah does that sound strange to anyone else since we are human and all? _Angela asked.

Ben just said, _They are going to think that we are fucked up in the head._

Bella gave a small laugh and then said, _Well we kinda are. But then again we are only doing what is needed to be done to save our sister. They would do the same thing for any member of their family. And besides they are going to think we are crazy even without us saying anything about Jasmine needing human blood. We are humans that are okay being around vampires and shape shifters_.

I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of my throat. Our little silent conversation was funny. Talking about our sanity. Yea we were all fucked up in the head. But none of us ever claimed to be normal. "Did she just laugh?" Laurent asked confused.

"Yes she did. What could she have found so funny, no one has said a word?" Garrett said. It was true they didn't hear anyone talking.

"Jasmine can you open your eyes?" Kate asked placing her hand on my face. I tried and I wasn't able to.

_Guys I can't. I'm still too weak, _I told them.

"How much longer until we get to your friends place?" Bella asked.

"Five minutes," Laurent said. Then he asked, "Did she open her eyes?"

"No, but her eye lids are fluttering," Kate answered him.

"I know this is a piece of shit van but Laurent hit the gas and make that five shorter," Garrett said.

"I am going as fast as this peace of shit van can go. I know we can run faster than this but the sun is out now. So us running is out of the question," Laurent told Garrett.

I could feel Garrett's agitation with the situation. He really was worried about me. And that scared me. No one outside of my family has ever really given a shit about me. I didn't know if this was because they thought I was human and helpless or if it was something else. I was worried about all of their reactions when they found out about what I am.

"Everything is going to be fine Jasmine. We won't let anything happen to you," Ben said. But the only thing was he said it so that everyone could hear.

"The house is coming into sight," Laurent said about three minutes later.

"If you slow down I will get out and run the rest of the way," Garrett said.

"No!" Bella, Ben, and Angela said together.

Kate asked, "Why not?"

"Think about it. First do they know that all of you are coming? Second they don't know that you have humans with you. If you show up running to their house with her they are going to think that you slipped up and that is why you are here along with Laurent," Bella said.

"She's right honey. We are almost there and it would be better if they saw everyone at once. That way they won't think that either one of you guys slipped up. It would also be easier to tell them what happened," Kate said.

"Alright but I am not letting her go," Garret said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I just can't. It's hard to explain. Ever since what those two guys tried to do I feel a pull to her. I don't know. I just feel like I have to protect her. It's not the same type of pull that mates have but it is close to it," Garrett told him.

"I fell it to. But I started to feel it when I was helping to change her the first time. And when Irina and I were tending to what those two guys did the pull I felt got stronger," Kate said.

_Guys I can feel what they're talking about. But I don't understand it. Do Irina and Laurent feel any type of pull to me? _I asked them. I had to know the answer. I couldn't think straight right now I was too weak.

"Laurent, Irina do you guys feel a pull to Jasmine like Garrett and Kate do?" Bella asked.

Both of them said, "Yes."

Ben asked, "So what does that mean? I mean they don't even know Jasmine."

"We'll find out once she wakes up," Kate said.

"Well they are waiting for us. Irina I want you to stay close to Bella. Kate stay close to Angela and Ben. I know that they won't hurt them but I don't want to fuck around with this. We need to figure out how to help Jasmine as fast as we can," Laurent said as he turned off the engine. The doors opened at the same time and I could tell that I was being moved. At this point there wasn't anything that I could do. I was too weak.

Peter POV

"Char get your sexy ass in here now Laurent will be here soon with his problem," I yelled at my wife.

"Did he slip up? Is that why he is coming?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"I don't know. I don't really know what his problem is only that he has one," I told her. I really hate 'knowing shit' especially when I don't know what it is I am supposed to know. Everyone says that it is gift. I just say it's a pain in my ass.

Like right now. I know that it is Laurent that has the problem. But do I know what this problem is…..NO. What I do know is that he is going to need mine and Jaspers help. Not that Jasper is going to be much help right now anyways.

I know something major happened in Forks before he left but he won't talk about it. All he will say is that he tried to attack his brothers human girlfriend. And because of that one slip up the whole family was leaving Forks. That he knew that Edward was going to do something stupid and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He has spent every second of the day debating if he should go back to Forks and see if everything is okay. But he doesn't. He needs to make up his DAMN mind already. It is driving us crazy.

"Sorry man," Jasper said as he walked into the room. I just looked at him. "I know I've been projecting," he said to clarify.

"No shit you've been projecting. We haven't felt one fucking happy emotion from you since you got here. You need to talk about what happened the night you left. Or you just need to move the Fuck on," Char told him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's deal with this first. Then we can worry about what happened. So do you know who it is that needs our help?" he asked me.

"Yeah I know. But I don't think you're going to like it. It's Laurent," I told him.

"Why the fuck would I help him?" Jasper yelled at me.

"Because he needs it. And also because he had nothing to do with what happened to Bella when James attacked her. You said it yourself he told you guys what James was planning to do. He left so that he would have no part of it," I told him.

"That doesn't mean that I would want to help him now," Jasper hissed.

I just looked at him. Shaking my head I just said, "Fine then stay in here while we talk to him and see what's going on. But you know you'll end up helping him."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you trust me. And you have never gone against anything I've said or this 'gift' as you so love to call it Fucker," I told him.

"Fuck you," was all he said as Char and I headed to the front door. They should be close.

As soon as we got outside Char slapped me upside the head. "What was that for women?" I asked.

"That was for pissing Jasper off," she said.

"Well I would rather he projected being pissed off then depressed," I told her.

"That might be true but it doesn't mean you have to push him. Whatever happened in Forks really has him upset. I have never seen him like this. I mean it's worse than when we were with Maria. Or even after he left her," Char said.

"Yeah I know. And that's what has me worried. We know he didn't slip up. His eyes weren't red when he got here. But I can't figure out why he is being so hard on himself. So he nearly attacked this human. It is in our nature. But he needs to look at it from a different light. He didn't attack her. She is still alive and he knows that she doesn't blame him for what he attempted to do," I told Char.

"Yes I know that. But this is Jasper we are talking about," was all she said.

"I can still hear every word you guys are saying. Peter you need to stop talking about this. I may have never gone against you before but you are pushing my last nerve right now Fucker," Jasper yelled.

"Here they come," Char said. And that effectively stopped our conversation. Both Char and I just looked at the van that was coming up or drive. Really Laurent got a van. What the Fuck was going through his mind when he got this car. I mean did he have the need to look like a fucking soccer dad. I was going to have to have a talk with him about what types of cars were okay for a vampire to have. Because a van sure as hell wasn't one of them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of three strong heart beats and one really almost none existent one. Fucker did slip up and he brought the one he nearly killed here along with three others. I looked at Char because I knew she could hear the heart beats as well.

"Did he slip up? Is that why there are four humans with him. Did the other three see him attack the one with the weak heart beat?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I told her. And I honestly didn't. But as the van got closer I was able to see that it wasn't just Laurent and the humans in the van. I could see at least one other vampire. "Laurent isn't alone. Another vampire is with him," I told Char.

When the van stopped I pulled Char closer to my side. I didn't know what was going to happen next. But I wanted to be safe. I know that Char and I have no problem with human blood since we don't deny ourselves but I still didn't want to take any chances. Once the engine was turned off the doors opened at the same time and Laurent and three other vampires stepped out along with three humans. The fourth one was being carried by Garrett. What did that Fucker do? I wondered.

They were far enough away that they wouldn't hear what I was saying when I said, "Jasper I think you really need to get out here, now."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"You just do," I said. I heard Jasper sigh and start to move towards the door. Louder I asked, "Laurent what have you gotten yourself into?"

"It's a long story my friend, but first we have to help this little one. She has been like this since we left Forks and it seems like she is only getting worse," Laurent told me.

"You're helping humans now?" I asked confused by what he was saying.

"Was it not you that said I would have a strange problem and you would help me? I would say that this is that problem but I will tell you why all of us and these humans are here once we can figure out what is wrong with her," Laurent said pointing to the girl in Garrett's arms. She was beautiful. But her body was covered in scars. And I could see a few bite marks. It looked like the bite marks were from a vampire and a few from a werewolf. But she didn't smell like either.

"She needs blood," one of the other humans said. I looked in their direction right as Jasper walked out of the front door. I turned my head to look at him and then I heard the gasps coming from the humans. Did they know Jasper? I mean I know that Laurent said they came from Forks and all but that would be to perfect if these humans knew him. All the more reason for him to help.

"Jasper?" the brunet girl said staring at Jasper in shock.

"Bella?" Jasper said moving closer to her. Okay so that was the girl that was dating Edward. The one that he tried to attack. WOW she is hot. I could see what Eddie boy saw in her. But as soon as Jasper got close to her the guy on her right stepped in front of her. And before any of us were able to move he gave Jasper a swift right hook. Man that guy is dumber then a box of rocks. All he managed to do was break his right hand by hitting Jasper. But the screams that I was expecting to hear from him never came.

When I looked at Jasper I saw that he was rubbing his right cheek and he looked shocked as hell. We all did. Well everyone but Bella and the other girl. The guy just stood there. It looked like he was getting ready to punch Jasper again. When Bella said, "Ben enough. Why did you do that? You know I never blamed Jasper for what happened?"

"You might not have blamed him for trying to attack you Bella. But he knew that the family was leaving and what Fuckward was going to do. And he didn't tell you. Sure he said good-bye to you but he could have given you a heads up about the others leaving," this Ben guy said looking right at Jasper the entire time.

"That doesn't matter right now Ben," Bella said. She then looked at the other girl and said, "He broke his hand. Angela get in Jasmine's bag and find one of the splints and take care of your boyfriends hand." The other girl got right to work on what Bella had asked her to do. Then Bella looked at Jasper and said, "Jasper this going to sound crazy but you have to trust me on this Jasmine needs human blood. Can't be bag-o-blood, but straight from the source blood."

"Bella what are talking about?" Jasper asked confused. Well I didn't need to be an empath to know that everyone was confused by what she just said. Because that made no since that a human would need human blood straight from other humans. The only way for that to work was if that girl right there was a vampire. And I can say for sure that she wasn't. She didn't small or even look like one of us.

"We'll explain everything but you already know that there is more to Jasmine then meets the eye. So just trust me on this. Can you take her hunting. Make sure she takes what she needs," Bella said.

"Bella you know I can't do that," Jasper said shaking his head.

Bella looked at me and Char then. Then she looked at the girl I am guessing was Jasmine. Then back to us, "Will you guys take her. I know you feed off of humans. You can handle the blood."

Before Char or I could answer the one named Angela said, "Jasmine you are doing it. We are not going to let you die. The pack can go fuck themselves if they can't understand." She then looked at Char and me and yelled, "You two take her now and force feed her if you have to."

I looked to Jasper. He just nodded his head. And both Char and I went to get Jasmine from Garrett's arm. He gave a low growl in warning to us. We both stopped in our tracks. Bella looked at him and just said, "If you don't give her to them you are signing her death certificate Garrett. Do you want that?"

Garrett looked at Bella and then at me. He sighed and then walked towards us. He reached out his arms to give me the girl. Then he said, "If you hurt her Peter so help me I will rip your ass apart." I nodded at him in understanding and then we took off. We couldn't feed in Polo. It was too small of a town. People would notice. So we headed to Kansa City/Liberty so that we could find someone for Jasmine to feed off of.

The only thing is, she didn't smell or feel like one of us. So I didn't understand how she was going to do this. But I got one of my feelings that this was right and she was going to be able to feed just fine. But she would need a little help at first.

Jasper POV

I know that I am driving Peter and Char crazy with my emotional rollercoaster. Going from one depressing emotion to the other. But I can't help it. I never should have left Forks. Or I should have told Bella that I wasn't the only one leaving. But I did leave. And I didn't tell her. I know that everyone leaving was going to kill her. I mean I know that Jasmine was there with her, but even she wouldn't be able to help Bella. She didn't know the whole story.

And there was more to Jasmine's story then I knew. She told me just as much the night that I left. But why she wouldn't tell me the whole story is what is bugging me. She said in time I would know. How? If I was never going to go back to Forks how would I find out what her story was. She knew that something was going to happen. I mean she was outside our Fucking house the night of Bella's birthday party.

But she didn't do a damn thing to stop me from lunging for Bella. She just sat in that fucking tree. I don't know what the fuck she was really doing in that tree. I mean she didn't look surprised to see me when I sat next to her. She told me what was going to happen next. She was the one that told me I should tell Bella good-bye. Fuck she left me with more questions than answers.

I could hear Peter and Char talking about me. And my 'situation' as they loved to call it. If only they knew the whole story. Yeah they know I tried to attack Bella. And then that Edward decided that everyone was going to leave Forks and Bella. But they really had no clue about Jasmine. Sure Peter called me and told me I should trust her. But he didn't know anything else about her. I never told him what she looked like. That she was covered in what looked like battle scars. That she had bite marks from our kind. They knew nothing about her, but then again I really knew nothing about her. Only what she had told Rose and Alice when she had gone shopping with them and Bella.

But I never thought that when Peter said it was Laurent that was in need of our help that it would be because he was helping Bella. When I walked out of the house and on to the front porch my eyes locked on hers. At first I thought I was seeing things. This really couldn't be happening. She couldn't be here.

"Bella?" was all I could say.

When she said, "Jasper?" She sounded just as confused as I was. But then again Bella really didn't know anything about me. She was never allowed to be close to me. So I could understand her shock at seeing me.

I didn't really notice anyone standing next to her. So when I felt somebody's right hook hit my right cheek I was caught off guard. And man it hurt. I looked to see who had just punched me only to be shocked that it was Ben Cheney. Not only was he a human but he wasn't screaming out in pain for breaking his hand on my face. In fact I hardly felt any pain coming from him at all.

Bella just said, "Ben enough. Why did you do that? You know I never blamed Jasper for what happened?"

"You might not have blamed him for trying to attack you Bella. But he knew that the family was leaving and what Fuckward was going to do. And he didn't tell you. Sure he said good-bye to you but he could have given you a heads up about the others leaving," Ben said looking right at me the entire time. He was right I could have given her a heads up on that. But how did he know?

"That doesn't matter right now Ben," Bella said. She then looked at Angela Webber and said, "He broke his hand. Angela get in Jasmine's bag and find one of the splints and take care of your boyfriends hand." Angela got right to work on what Bella had asked her to do. What the fuck was going on. Did Bella tell them about us after we left. The only emotion I am get off them is shock at seeing me, then anger again directed at me, and fear. But the fear is directed towards Jasmine. That's strange. Why is their fear directed at Jasmine? Before I could ask any of the questions floating in my head Bella looked at me and said, "Jasper this going to sound crazy but you have to trust me on this Jasmine needs human blood. Can't be bag-o-blood, but straight from the source blood."

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked. Now I really was confused.

"We'll explain everything but you already know that there is more to Jasmine then meets the eye. So just trust me on this. Can you take her hunting. Make sure she takes what she needs," Bella said.

"Bella you know I can't do that," I said shaking my head. Bella knew I had control issues. Why would she ask me to do that.

Bella then looked at Peter and Char. Then she looked at Jasmine. Then back to them finally coming to a decision she asked them, "Will you guys take her. I know you feed off of humans. You can handle the blood."

Before Char or Peter could answer Angela said, "Jasmine you are doing it. We are not going to let you die. The pack can go fuck themselves if they can't understand." She then looked at Char and Peter and yelled, "You two take her now and force feed her if you have to." In all of the time we lived in Forks Angela had never shown any signs of being able to read our minds. If she was able to do that then Edward should have been able to tell us. But he never said a word about it. So I had no clue about what the Fuck was going on.

Peter looked to me. I just nodded my head telling him he should do as they asked. And both of them went to get Jasmine from Garrett's arms. Garret gave a low growl in warning to them. He was sending off waves of protectiveness. How did he even know Jasmine? They both stopped in their tracks at that. Bella looked at him and just said, "If you don't give her to them you are signing her death certificate Garrett. Do you want that?"

Garrett looked at Bella and then at Peter. He sighed and then walked towards them. He reached out his arms to give Peter the girl. Then he said, "If you hurt her Peter so help me I will rip your ass apart." Peter nodded at him in understanding and then they took off. Polo was too small of a town for them to feed in. So I knew they would be taking her to the closet place they could. I still wasn't really that familiar with the area. But I really couldn't figure out why Garrett was so protective of Jasmine. But I also noticed that the others had the same feelings towards her. I pushed that to the back of my mind for now. I would ask them about it later.

I just looked at Bella. I could tell that she was worried about Jasmine. So I tried to sooth her worry. "Peter and Char won't hurt her Bella. You can trust them," I told her. She just looked at me and nodded. I then looked at the other vampires. Finally noticing that it was Kate and Irina with them. "Kate, Irina what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"It's been a while since your last visit. Laurent is my mate," Irina said. I just looked at her in shock.

Kate just said, "And Garrett is mine."

I shook my head to clear it. Okay so that explains how they knew each other. I just looked at Laurent and then asked, "Laurent what is going on?"

Laurent looked at Bella and she nodded to him. I didn't understand that little exchange between them. But when he looked back at me he said, "Victoria called me for a favor," I hissed at the name. But he ignored it and went on to say, "She told me what she wanted to do. I knew I couldn't let her. So I told Irina, Kate, and Garrett what she wanted. We came up with the plane to help Bella. But we didn't know she wasn't going to be alone. Victoria had mention that she was always with three friends. So we planed what we would do if Bella was with her friends or alone. Victoria thought I had come alone. She thought I was going to help her.

"I knew we were going to have to move fast. But I wasn't able to kill Victoria. I only managed to slow her down. We got Bella and her friends away safely. Jasper I don't know what happened. But after we left where they were," he pointed to Bella, Ben, and Angela, "The place caught on fire. It was like a bomb went off. And then Jasmine passed out. Or at least I thought that's what she did. But she has never come too," Laurent said shaking his head.

I looked at Bella then asked, "I know they know what we are. But Bella did you tell them?"

"Why does everyone think that Bella is the one to spill the beans. Jasper you guys weren't the only ones that went bump in the night in Forks," Angela said exasperated.

"Angela it's okay. Jasper doesn't know anything about the pack. He wasn't with the Cullen's when the treaty was made," Bella said.

"How do you know about the treaty?" I asked her confused.

"So you do you do know about it," Ben said.

"Yes I know about it but there weren't any wolves in Forks. They haven't been since Carlisle made that treaty. We still abide by it only because we never wanted any problems. Are you telling me that they are back?" I ask them.

"Yup," all three of them said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate asked me confused.

"Kate I told you about the shape shifters," Ben told her.

"Wait when did you tell her about the pack?" Bella asked confused.

"After you went to sleep. Jasmine said to tell them everything that we were able to tell them until we got here," He said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Wait what do you mean Jasmine told you? She hasn't said a single word the entire time we were in that van. She hardly even moved," Garrett said.

"Well that's not exactly true," Bella said.

"Just because your sensitive hearing didn't hear anything doesn't mean she never said anything. Jasmine is extremely gifted. But what she can do is better left for her to tell you," Angela said.

"Let's take this inside. Bella you guys have a lot of explaining to do but we will wait for Peter and Char to come back with Jasmine," Irina said.

I motioned for everyone to come inside. I let Laurent and the others go in first I stayed back. Bella was the last one. Before she was able to walk through the door I stopped her. "Bella what is going on?" I asked her.

"More than any of us know. Look I know you want answers but I can't give them to you because I don't know the answers to the questions you have. Jasper look you are just going to have to wait for Jasmine to tell you and she will. Whatever Rose and Alice told you about her wasn't the truth. But you already figured that much out on your own. So just wait for her to tell you her story," Bella tells me as she walks into the house.

As soon as we walked into the living room with everyone else. Angela looked at Bella and asked, "Everything alright?"

Bella looked at her and Ben and just said, "Yea, everything is fine. Toss me my bag. We need to get ready."

"Already a head of you little sis," Ben said.

"Get ready for what?" I asked them confused again by what they were saying. I looked to Laurent and the others to see if they knew what they were talking about. But they were just as confused as I was.

I noticed that when Bella opened her bag I wasn't able to see anything. Then she pulled out this holster and what looked like two police night sticks. Not the ones they have now a days. But the old fashion ones. All three of them had them. I didn't say anything as they strapped the holsters on their right thighs. And then placed their night sticks in the holsters.

"What in the hell are those?" Irina asked them.

"A very useful tool. Don't worry we won't use them on you," Ben said with smirk.

"Like they would even hurt us," Kate said giving a small laugh.

All three of them just laughed at Kate's comment but didn't say anything else about it. They just sat on the couch waiting for Peter, Char, and Jasmine to return.

Peter POV

We made it to Kansas City/Liberty in no time. Missouri is such a strange state. It didn't take us long to find what we were looking for. I know that Bella said Jasmine needed to have human blood but we were going to stick to how Char and I hunted. If she was having problems taking blood from humans then there was no way we were going to give her an innocent.

We came across a group of seven guys. They had a girl pined against a wall. Today was her lucky day. She was going to be given a second chance and these guys were going to meet their end. I just wasn't sure how to go about this. Neither one of us has ever had to feed someone blood before. So this was going to be a learning experience for all of us. I still wasn't sure how Jasmine was going to do this since she was just a human.

I looked at Char and said, "Okay I am going to set Jasmine down. You need to get the girl away from here and I will take care of the guys."

"Alright sounds like a plan. Just knock the guys out. It would be easier to feed her if their blood is still pumping," Char said as I set Jasmine down on the ground. We both started to walk towards the small group. I could feel my throat start to burn. I looked at Char and knew that she was feeling the same thing.

We had a job to do. And right now that was all that matter. "Hey now is that any way to treat a lady?" I asked them. Getting them to turn their attention to me and away from the girl in front of them. It worked like a charm too.

"This is none of your concern. Now Fuck off," one of the guys said. As he went to turn back to the girl she was already gone. Char didn't have to get her out of there. As soon as she had an opening she ran. Smart girl. I just looked at Char and shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Where the Fuck did that cunt go?" another guy asked.

"Away from you," Char told them.

"Then I guess we will just have to take care of you two. Since it is your fault that slut got away," a third guy said.

"Oh sugar you can try but you won't win," Char told them sweetly. I just had to laugh at them. They really had no clue to what they just gotten themselves into.

It took us only a matter of seconds to incapacitate them. Once they were down I ran back to Jasmine and brought her over to the guys. I looked at Char and said, "Okay so now how should we do this?"

"Well let's see if she will do this on her own first," Char said bringing one of the guys wrist up to Jasmine's mouth. Nothing happened. "Come on Jasmine. I know you don't want to do this but these guys were going to rap a young girl," Char told her. Still nothing happened.

"Don't make us force feed you. We will if we have to," I told her. But she still didn't move. I was starting to think that she wasn't going to be able to feed. But then I got one of my feelings and knew what needed to be done. I grabbed the guys wrist form Chars hand and with my thumb nail cut through the guys skin bringing a nice stream of blood to the surface. I then brought his wrist back up to Jasmines mouth. She didn't move. So I gently pinched her nose closed. She instantly opened her mouth and the blood started to trickle into her mouth.

After that she didn't fight. She greedily sucked the blood into her mouth. She drained him in a matter of seconds. Once she was done her eyes flew open. They locked on mine. And I have to tell you for the first time in my life I was scared shitless. I mean I have seen some fucked up things in my time. But this was some scary shit. Her eyes turned form a crystal blue to ice cold steel.

She turned away from me and looked at the six remaining guys. Faster than I thought a human could move she already draining her second victim. Char and I didn't move or say a word. We were both shocked at what we were seeing. She moved from victim to victim. It only took her a minute to drain all of them. Once she was finished she pushed the last body away from her. She backed up against the brick was and pulled her legs into her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she kept mumbling over and over again while rocking back and forth.

I looked to Char as to ask silently what to do. But she just looked at me with the same question. I slowly walked over to where Jasmine was curled into a ball. She tried to back away from me. But she wasn't able to. I slowly sat down in front of her. "Jasmine its okay. You didn't do anything wrong. You only did what was need for you to get better," I told her gently.

"No, no, no, no. I killed them. I killed them. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have killed. I can't be that monster again," she sobbed.

"You aren't a monster," Char told her softly. Then she looked at me then back to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine by killing them you stopped them from raping that young girl and so many others. You didn't do anything wrong sugar."

"Char is right darlin you're not a monster. You could never be a monster. Now how do you feel?" I asked her.

She just looked at me and started shaking her head and again saying, "I can't be that monster again. I can't, I can't. I can't lose control not again. Not again."

"Sugar what are you talking about?" I asked her trying to sooth her at the same time.

She started rocking back and forth saying, "No, no, no, no. Not again. Can't do it again."

"Peter I think we should take her back. If she needs more we can get it for her later," Char said standing up.

"Sugar I am going to pick you up and carry you back to my house now. Is that okay darlin?" I asked her.

But all she kept saying was, "I can't be that monster again I can't." I took that as an okay. I took her in my arms and we headed back to the house. I didn't know what was going on and I had a feeling that once we got back and everyone saw how she was reacting to what she just did, the shit was going to hit the fan.

It didn't take us long to get back to the house. Once we hit our drive way and we were half way up it she said, "Can't face them. Can't I'm a monster. Can't face any of them. Let me down."

"Sugar they won't think any less of you for what you did. Bella and your friends told you that they wouldn't. What are you really worried about here?" I asked her as I started to put her on her feet.

"That I will kill them," she whispered as she turned her head away from me.

"Sugar we would never let that happen," Char tried to tell her.

"You don't know anything about me. You wouldn't be able to stop me if I went for them," she told both of us

I just looked at Char and low enough so that she wouldn't hear me I said, "Char why don't you go and get Jasper so that he can help calm her down." Char just nodded and head straight to the house.

"Won't work, won't work," Jasmine kept saying over and over again.

"What won't work?" I asked her. I was confused by what she was saying. There was no way that she could hear what I asked Char to do she was only a human after all. But then again humans shouldn't be able to do what she just did to those seven humans.

It wasn't but a few seconds till Jasper was by my side with Bella. I just looked at him like 'WTF'. All he did was shrug his shoulders at me. And then looked at Jasmine.

Jasmine POV

Once we left Peter and Char's house and head towards town I could feel myself getting weaker. I knew that I had to feed off of a human in order to gain my strength but I couldn't turn into that killer again. And I didn't know how I would be able to stop once I started.

Yes I can drink from humans without killing them. I have done it twice. But ever other time I have had human blood I've killed them. Granted when I killed them I was in a blind rage of anger and hate but that is no excuse. For what I did. I never wanted to be that monster again. That is why I only feed from animals. I knew I would never lose myself. That I would never become a heartless monster that way.

So when we came across those seven guys in the ally I thought I could just take a little from each of them. That I wouldn't kill them. Even though they deserved death for what they were going to do to that poor girl. I am not sorry that I killed them. The world is better off without them. But I could feel that darker side of me trying to get free.

I could feel the monster inside of me wanting to be let lose. But I knew I couldn't let it out. I had no enemies here. Sure I'd let go and let it take over when I Killed that cunt Maria. But it was either her life or mine. And with everything that she has done I do not regret taking her out of this world. Just like I won't regret killing Ka when I see him again. And I will have no problems in letting it out again to kill Victoria. But if I can't get control over it now then I could end up hurting someone I care about.

I could hurt the ones that are trying to help us. Or worst of all I could hurt Bella, Ben, or Angela. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the one to hurt any of them. I know that they said they would never look at me like I was a monster but they had no clue about what could happen.

When we got back to the house and Peter told Char to get Jasper. I didn't need any of my gifts to know what he was thinking. Jasper's gift wouldn't work on me. Not when I was losing control like this. All it would do is piss me off and I would try to attack him. I couldn't let Jasper get close to me right now. I couldn't live with myself if I ended up hurting him. So I just said, "Won't work, won't work," over and over again.

"What won't work?" Peter asked. I could feel that he was confused by what I was saying. There was no way that if I was human I should have been able to hear what he asked Char to do. But then again humans shouldn't be able to do what I just did to those seven humans. He should know that something wasn't right in thinking that I was only human.

It wasn't but a few seconds till Jasper was by Peter's side with Bella. Peter just looked at him like 'WTF' and I couldn't help but think the same thing. All Jasper did was shrug his shoulders at him. And then looked at me. But before he could say anything Bella said, "Jasmine you didn't feed enough."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Peter asked her thoroughly confused now.

"I just know alright," Bella said not really answering his question. But I caught her thoughts.

"No, No, No, Bella don't even think about doing that. I don't have enough control right now to do that. I will kill you," I said as I tried to back away from all three of them.

"You really don't have a fucking chose. Since dip shit over here didn't do what he was supposed to do," Bella huffed at me.

"I can hunt normally now. I will not take form you or the others. Bella you don't know what you're asking me to do. You don't understand what I am trying to fight right now," I whimpered at the end.

"I know exactly what you are trying to fight and so does Angela and Ben. Remember we know each other better than anything. And you know that animal blood won't help you right now," she said trying to make me see reason. But I couldn't let her do what she wanted to do. I couldn't risk her life.

"Bella think about what you are saying right now. How will your mate feel if I kill you. Animal blood will be fine. I will just have to take it easy for a few more days. But I will be fine. How can you ask me take this risk when you know that if I lose control I kill both of us," I tell her hoping that she will listen to me.

"Jasmine Evangeline Annabelle Whitlock you will listen to me right the fuck now. We don't have time for you to fight me on this. You have to be a hundred percent if we are going to make it through this. Now I know you don't want to turn into that heartless monster again. But you have to trust me. And since I don't have a mate then it really doesn't matter what he would think. Besides I know you won't kill me I trust you," she said as she tried to step close to me.

I could see the confused look on both Jasper and Peter's faces as Bella said my full name. Yeah if I were them I would be confused to. Peter's last name is Whitlock because that is Jasper's last name. So yeah now they both want answers. Bella turned to both of them and just said, "Peter go back to the house and get Angela and Ben out here now."

"What?" both Jasper and Peter asked at the same time.

"Just do it," she yelled at him.

"Look I don't know what you have planed but she just took down seven guys…." Peter was saying but Bella cut him off.

"And that wasn't enough. She needs more. Just listen to what I am saying and trust that I know what I am talking about. If you can't do it then Jasper will you go do it?"

"Isabella Marie Swan I will not drink form the three of you and that is final," I yelled at her.

She just yelled right back, "Yes you will." And with that said she took the pocket knife out and had it opened and to her wrist before anyone could stop her. Not only did she cut her right wrist but also her left forearm and palm. Right then I knew what she was doing.

Jasper and Peter both stopped breathing. She placed her right wrist up to my mouth. And then she awkwardly grabbed my left arm with hers. She placed her open cut on her palm to the one on my forearm which made me place the open cut on my palm to the one on her forearm. I then brought my right wrist up to her mouth.

This wasn't unheard of. It was a way for a human to willing give blood to a vampire. I mean yea it wouldn't work with Jasper or any of the others since they really don't have blood but venom. But with me and a few others that I have meet over the years it does. It showed that the human was putting their trust in the vampire. And I know that Bella picked this out of my head and that is how she knew how to do it. But I also didn't know if I would be able to stop.

She was right I did need more blood. But I wasn't sure if I could do this without killing her in the process. But then again that was why I was giving her some of my blood. It would help to keep her alive. The magic that flowed through me would be transferred to her while her body was recovering. But if I couldn't stop then it really wouldn't matter.

I don't know if either of them left to get Ben and Angela. But in my head Bella just said, _I know you can stop when you need to. You have to trust yourself. Just like we trust you._

_Jasmine you're going to need more then what Bella can give you. So take it from me as well. You have done everything to keep us safe so let us help you, _Angela said.

Ben chimed in with, _You know we need you to be a hundred percent and this is the only way to do it. So don't fight us on this little sis. And besides you have a group of stunned vampires that we are all going to have to deal with._

_Guys I can't, _was all I could say. I could feel the monster inside trying to claw its way to the surface. And I was trying everything I could to keep it a bay. But I was starting to lose the fight and was scared at what would happen if I did.

But before I could get away from them I felt Angela's left wrist at my mouth and her right arm grasping my left like Bella's had only this time it wasn't as awkward because it was how it was supposed to be. Just like shaking someone's hand. I tried to concentrate on what I was doing that way I didn't take too much blood. But with feeling everyone's emotions and hearing all of their thoughts it was starting to get even harder to fight the monster inside.

I could hear the others talking around us. "What the hell is going on?" Garrett asked.

"Just stop trying to figure this out right now," Bella told everyone. I knew that Ben was trying to seal her wounds but was having a hard time because she wouldn't stand still.

_Bella you have stand still long enough for Ben to seal the wounds. Either that or ask one of the vamps to seal them. You need to stop the blood flowing out of you or we are going to have a bigger problem here, _I hissed at her.

"Right sorry Jasmine," Bella said out loud. Then I heard her ask, "Jasper can you seal these three cuts with your venom?"

"What?" all of them asked her at the same time.

"Look you and Peter saw what happened when I cut myself. You saw the same exact cuts appear on Jasmine. If I can't get the cuts sealed then she will be affected by it. So Jasper can you seal the cuts or not?" she asked him.

"Alright, but you are going to have to explain all of this," Jasper said shakily to her.

"We will but first we need to take care of Jasmine," Ben said. Then he went on to add, "Okay when Angela pulls away from her someone needs to seal her wounds. And then when I pull away someone needs to do the same to me."

No one said anything, but I felt Angela pull away from me. And I was panting for breath as I tried to get better control over the situation. Ben was in front of me and he quickly asked, "Jazz you okay?"

"No," was all I was able to get out.

"Jazz you are stronger than this. I know you can fight it. You know that we trust you completely. No matter what happens that is never going to change. You got to trust in yourself. Now take what you need," Ben told me. He placed his uncut left wrist in front of my mouth. He moved so that he was behind me and pulled me into his arms with my back to his chest.

Bella cut his right palm and forearm and he clasped it with my left forearm and palm. Bella then lifted my right wrist to his mouth. I leaned into his chest and was able to relax. He was calm as I took the blood that I needed. I could feel his trust and love for me as well. And that helped. I closed my eyes trying to concentrated just on how he was feeling.

I felt Angela and Bella sit in front of us and then place one hand on each side of my face. I felt their calm, trust and love as well. I was able to lock the monster inside of me away for a little longer. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to deny it much longer. I would have to let out my anger and frustration but I would not do that around them.

"Jasper what is going on?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know but my gift isn't working on her. But now she is calming down. I have no clue how though," Jasper told her.

_Bella you have to tell him that his gift won't work on me right now. And tell him how I am calming down, _I tell her.

"Are you sure?" she asks me out loud.

_Yes, _was my response to her.

"Jasper your gift can't work on her right now. There is nothing wrong with your gift. Her emotions are just too strong so an empath trying to change them just won't work on another empath is all. The way that she is able to calm herself down now is because she can feel our calm, trust, and love for her," Bella tells Jasper as she keeps her hand on my face.

"What do you mean on another empath?" Peter asked.

"Look this will be easier to explain once she is okay. But by now you guys have to realize that she isn't a normal human. Jasper you knew that before you left. She even told you she was more than a human. So just trust me on this right now," Bella said pleading with all of them to just leave it alone for now.

With those words said Ben pulled away from me. And Angela tried to pull me into her arms. But as soon as Ben had moved away I moved out of both hers and Bella's reach.

"Jasmine what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Still not in complete control. Got to get away," I told her.

"Jasmine you don't know the area. One of them will have to go with you," Ben said as he tried to step closer to me.

"Not a smart idea," was all I said.

"What is she talking about?" Irina said.

"Jasmine then uproot a few trees but we are not letting you go anywhere on your own. At least not right now. You need to trust us. You don't want to become that monster again, but you know that is exactly what will happen if you leave on your own," Bella calmly said to me.

She was right but the anger and the frustration was starting to get the better of me. I could feel the elements start to swirl around inside me. "Bella I don't want to hurt any of you," I yelled at her.

"You won't. And besides we all know that **show** and tell is better than just sitting down and trying to explain all of this shit to them. So let go and show them. You know that would be a hell of a lot easier, and it will help you get back in control. You are stronger then you have ever given yourself credit," Bella told me as she motioned for Angela and Ben to move away from me. She was right show and tell was an easier way of telling everyone. And I knew that if I told them about what I could do they wouldn't believe me unless I showed them.

Jasper POV

When Char came rushing into the house saying that Peter needed me to help him with Jasmine I was worried. I could feel the worry and sadness coming off of her. But as I got up to head to where Peter was Bella was getting up as well. I just looked at her. And I had to ask, "What the hell do you think you are doing Bella?"

"Jasper I know her better than any of you. I am coming with you," was all she had to say.

"No you are not," I told her sternly. I don't know why I was feeling so protective of Bella. Or why I had a feeling like she was only going to get hurt if she came with me.

"We don't have time to argue about this Jasper. She is my sister and she needs my help. You can either take me with you or I will just wait until you leave and then be right on your heals," she told me with a determination I never knew she had.

Going against my better judgment I agreed to let her come with me. As soon as we were out the door I had her on my back and we were heading up the driveway to where Peter and Jasmine were. As soon as I came to a stop Bella was off my back and at my side. I was not prepared for what I saw. Jasmine was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Just saying, "Won't work, won't work," over and over again.

"What won't work?" Peter asked. I could tell he was confused by what she was saying and so was I.

Peter just looked at me like 'WTF' when he saw Bella with me but all I could do was shrug my shoulders at him. And then looked at Jasmine. But before I could say anything Bella said, "Jasmine you didn't' feed enough."

"How the fuck do you know that?" Peter asked her thoroughly confused now just as much as I was.

"I just know alright," Bella said not really answering his question.

"No, No, No, Bella don't even think about doing that. I don't have enough control and I will kill you," Jasmine said as she tried to back away from all of us.

"You really don't have a fucking chose. Since dip shit over here didn't do what he was supposed to do," Bella huffed at her.

"I can hunt normally now. I will not take form you or the others. Bella you don't know what you are asking me to do. You don't understand what I am trying to fight right now," Jasmine whimpered at the end. I could feel the struggle that was going on with her emotions.

"I know exactly what you are trying to fight and so does Angela and Ben. Remember we know each other better than anything. And you know that animal blood won't help you right now," Bella said. I was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Bella think about what you are saying right now. How will your mate feel if I kill you." Wait Bella had someone. I don't know why that bothered me so much. But I saw red at those words. But I was brought out of my anger haze when Jasmine went on to say, "Animal blood will be fine. I will just have to take it easy for a few more days. But I will be fine." I could feel Jasmines hope at Bella dropping whatever she was planning on doing.

"Jasmine Evangeline Annabelle Whitlock you will listen to me right the fuck now." That through me for a loop. Did Bella just say that Whitlock was Jasmines last name. I had to look over to Peter to see if I heard that right. But Peter had the same shocked looked on his face that I am sure I had on mine. I did hear her right. Bella went on to say, "We do not have time for you to fight me on this. You have to be a hundred percent if we are going to make it through this. Now I know you don't want to turn into that heartless monster again. But you have to trust me. And since I don't have a mate then it really doesn't matter what he would think, besides you won't kill me." Bella tried to step close to her. I was relived in hearing that Bella didn't have a mate but I'm not sure why I felt such anger at the thought of anyone with Bella. I mean when she was with Edward sure I wasn't happy about it. But I never felt angry that he was with her.

I was definitely going to have to ask Jasmine about her family history now. But now was not the time for that. Bella turned to look at Peter and myself and just said, "Peter go back to the house and get Angela and Ben out here now."

"What?" both of us asked at the same time.

"Just do it," she yelled at him.

"Look I don't know what you have planed but she just took down seven guys…." Peter was saying but Bella cut him off.

"And that wasn't enough. She needs more. Just listen to what I am saying and trust that I know what I am talking about. If you can't do it then Jasper will you go do it?"

Before I could say anything Jasmine was yelling, "Isabella Marie Swan I will not drink form the three of you and that is final."

Bella just yelled right back, "Yes you will." And with that said she took a pocket knife out and had it opened and to her wrist before anyone could stop her. Not only did she cut her right wrist but also her left forearm and palm.

Peter and I both stopped breathing. We just watched as she placed her right wrist up to Jasmine's mouth. And then she awkwardly grabbed Jasmine's left arm with hers. Bella placed her open cut on her palm to the open cut on Jasmine's forearm which made Jasmine place the open cut on her palm to the one on Bella's forearm. Jasmine then brought her right wrist up to Bella's mouth. I never even saw Bella make the cuts on Jasmine's arms so I had no idea how they got there. But they were there.

Peter and I were both stuck in place. So when the others showed up we just looked at them in shock. Everyone but Angela and Ben looked at us like 'What the hell.' there was nothing that we could say to them because we weren't even sure about what was going on. And we had been standing here the entire time.

Bella pulled away from Jasmine. But before Jasmine could get away from where she was Angela's left wrist was at her mouth and her right arm grasping Jasmine's left like Bella's had only this time it didn't look as awkward. It looked just like shaking someone's hand. I tried to concentrate on sending Jasmine as much clam as I could. But every time I tried it would just bounce right off of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Garrett asked. I was able to since his confusion at what was going on. And I had to agree with him.

"Just stop trying to figure this out right now," Bella told all of us. Ben was trying to seal her wounds but was having a hard time because she wouldn't stand still.

Out of nowhere Bella said, "Right sorry Jasmine." Then Bella turned to me and ask, "Jasper can you seal these three cuts with your venom?"

"What?" all of us vampires asked her at the same time.

"Look you and Peter saw what happened when I cut myself. You saw the same exact cuts appear on Jasmine. If I can't get the cuts sealed then she will be affected by it. So Jasper can you seal the cuts or not?" she asked me. Okay will that sort of explained how Jasmine got those cut marks but I still didn't understand it.

I know I wasn't thirsty so I would have no problem in sealing those three cuts but I was still worried that I might lose control. All of a sudden I felt a little burst of confidence and in a shaky voice I said, "Alright, but you are going to have to explain all of this." I walked over to Bella and sealed her three wounds.

"We will but first we need to take care of Jasmine," Ben said. Then he went on to add, "Okay when Angela pulls away from her someone needs to seal her wounds. And then when I pull away someone needs to do the same to me."

No one said anything. When Angela pulled away from Jasmine. Peter walked over to her and sealed her wounds. We could all hear that Jasmine was panting for breath. I could tell that she was trying to get better control over the situation. Ben was in front of her and he quickly asked, "Jazz you okay?"

"No," was all she was able to get out.

"Jazz you are stronger than this. I know you can fight it. You know that we trust you completely. No matter what happens that is never going to change. You got to trust in yourself. Now take what you need," Ben told her. He placed his uncut left wrist in front of her mouth. He moved behind her and pulled her into his arms with her back to his chest.

I couldn't figure out why he was doing this. How was she supposed to get any blood if he didn't make a cut so that she could get to the blood. I mean for us it wouldn't matter. We would just bite into the flash but Jasmine wasn't able to do that. But I was wrong. Once his wrist was in front of her mouth her eyes changed from the crystal blue to a steely bluish silver and she bit down on his wrist. And started sucking greedily.

Bella cut his right palm and forearm and he clasped it with her left forearm and palm just like Bella and Angela had done before. Bella then lifted Jasmines right wrist to Ben's mouth. Jasmine leaned into Ben's chest and was able to relax. He was calm as she took the blood that she needed. I could feel his trust and love for her as well. And I could tell that it helped her. Jasmine had closed her eyes it looked like she was trying to concentrate just on how he was feeling. But that didn't make any since to me.

Then Angela and Bella sat in front of both of them and then placed one hand on each side of her face. I felt their calm, trust and love as well. Jasmine was able to relax a little bit more, but I could still feel her anger and frustration. And no matter what I tried to do my power wasn't able to help her at all. It just bounced right off of her. I didn't understand how she was able to block me but it seemed like she was able to pull in all of the calm trust and love that Bella, Angela and Ben were pushing towards her.

"Jasper what is going on?" Kate asked me.

"I don't know but my gift isn't working on her. But now she is calming. But I have no clue how though," I told her honestly.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. But who she was talking to I had no clue. I didn't hear anyone say anything to her.

But the next thing I know Bella is looking at me and saying, "Jasper your gift can't work on her right now. There is nothing wrong with your gift. Her emotions are just too strong so an empath trying to change them just won't work on another empath is all. The way that she is able to calm herself right now is because she can feel our calm, trust, and love for her,"

"What do you mean on another empath?" Peter asked.

"Look this will be easier to explain once she is okay. But by now you guys have to realize that she isn't a normal human. Jasper you knew that before you left. She even told you she was more than a human. So just trust me on this right now," Bella said pleading with all of us to just leave it alone for now.

With those words said Ben pulled away from her. Char was at his side sealing the two cuts and puncture marks from where Jasmine had bitten him. Angela tried to pull her into her arms. But as soon as Ben had moved away she moved out of both hers and Bella's reach.

"Jasmine what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Still not in complete control. Got to get away," she told her.

"Jasmine you don't know the area. One of them will have to go with you," Ben said as he tried to step closer to her.

"Not a smart idea," was all she said. I couldn't figure her out. She was calm the entire time that she was around them three but once she moved away she was back to fighting what seemed to be like an inner demon.

Before I could ask what she was talking about Irina asked, "What is she talking about?"

But no one answered Irina's question Bella very calmly just said, "Jasmine then uproot a few trees but we are not letting you go anywhere on your own. At least not right now. You need to trust us. You don't want to become that monster again, but you know that is exactly what will happen if you leave on your own."

I could feel her struggling with her emotions but she just yelled, "Bella I don't want to hurt any of you."

"You won't. And besides we all know that **show** and tell is better than just sitting down and trying to explain all of this shit to them. So let go and show them. You know that would be a hell of a lot easier, and it will help you get back in control. You are stronger then you have ever given yourself credit," Bella told her as she motioned for Angela and Ben to move away from Jasmine.

They moved back to stand next to her and didn't say a word. They turned towards us. And just looked right at all of our faces. I didn't know if I should be looking at Jasmine or the other three. But all of a sudden my attention was focused on Jasmine when a huge gust of wind blew right in front of all of us basically turning us to face her.

And when we did it was a sight. Her arms were cased in a light fire. Garrett went to run towards her but Ben yelled, "Don't she is letting go of everything. If you go to her right now you will get hurt. Fire is a death sentence for you. She is fine."

"How the hell is she not screaming in pain?" Garrett yelled back to him.

"Like the wind we are feeling right now she is controlling it. Just pay attention to everything that is going on around you right now," Bella said like it was so obvious.

We looked back to Jasmine and on top of the wind blowing around us and the fire lining her arms the earth started to move. Right between our little group and Bella's; the earth sunk lower down. Laurent yelled over to them and asked, "Is she doing that?"

All three of them just smiled and nodded their heads 'yes'. It wasn't long until we all felt a fluttering inside of all of us. And all seven of us gasped. Char yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"It was her calling to your spirit. It feels strange the first time but you'll get us to it," Angela said with a small smile on her face. What was she talking about? It was Jasmine calling to our sprit. That couldn't be right could it?

We all looked over to where Jasmine was standing but this time she wasn't there. But instead was a large black panther. I looked at the panther and then back to Bella. The others had to be doing the same thing because I felt all of their shock along with mine. The panther walked slowly over to Bella, Angela and Ben. When it reached them it just stared.

"Is that Jasmine?" Kate asked completely confused.

"Yes," all three of them answered with the panther nodding its head in agreement.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Laurent asked.

"Magic," all three of them answered and then laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked feeling their amusement at the situation.

"Its just that is the same question that was asked by the pack when Jasmine was telling all of us her story and about what she could do. she gave the same answer and they had the same facial expression that you guys have right now at our answer," Angela said. She then looked at Jasmine and asked, "Do you feel better?"

I had no clue how she was expecting to get an answer from her in this form. Right now it would be nice to have Edward but then I remembered that he wasn't able to get inside of Jasmine's head either. So we have no way of talking to her in her current form. Angela just looked at me and then back to Jasmine and she said, "Okay. Peter since you live here will you go for a run with her. She is still not completely in control yet. And Jasper we still have a way to talk to her even like this. Yes Fuckward could not hear her thoughts. She can hear all of ours though, but she cast a spell so that us four could talk to each other without others hearing. So we can still all talk to her and hear her answers." She then looked at Peter and asked, "Now Peter do you mind going on a run with her?"

Peter slowly walked over to them and looked back at us and said, "Why don't you guys go back inside. Laurent when I said you were going to have an interesting problem I had no clue it would be anything like this." Then he looked at Jasmine and said, "Okay let's go for that run, but I think you might get control faster if you up rooted a few trees like Bella suggested."

Bella gave a small laugh and then said, "No that really wouldn't help her. She says that if she is going to do something like that she needs something that will fight back."

"Jasmine you know you can always spar with one of us," Ben said to her.

All three of them just shook their heads at her. Char asked, "What did she say?"

"That with everything still going on, she needs something not so breakable right now. But once she gets control again we will go back to sparing with each other. Oh Jasper since you are worrying about all of this right now, she thinks you should go along with them also. And here bring this backpack with you guys," Ben said. Tossing me the back pack.

Bella added, "We'll all go inside and wait for you guys to get back. This time make sure that her emotions are under control. Jasper you can still feel her emotions you just can't manipulate them right now. So you will know when everything is okay."

With that said Bella and her friends started to head back to the house. The others just looked at Peter and me. We both just nodded to them and they followed Bella back to the house. We heard Bella and Angela laugh. And then Ben said, "You guys really need to trust us on this right now."

Peter looked at me then and said, "Okay so how did you not know any of this shit before tonight?"

"I never spent any time around Jasmine. Only the night of Bella's party after I tried to kill her. And then right before I left. You're the one that told me I should trust her. Or did you forget that little phone call?" I questioned him.

"Wait hold on this is the girl?" Peter asked me really confused now. And at this Jasmine hit me in the back with her tail. That hurt like a mother fucker.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked her. She sent me a huge wave of annoyance.

Peter looked at me and said, "Well we kinda did forget that she was waiting for us." Then he looked at her and added, "I'm sorry but we are just trying to wrap our heads around this. But let's go before she tries to hit me with her tail."

"Oh no if anyone deserves to get hit its you. Jasmine why the fuck did you hit me and not this fucker?" I asked her. She looked at me and then at Peter. I then realized why she hit me. I was closer to her. But she sent me a wave a mischief and I just nodded my head at her. Then I looked at Peter and said, "Okay fucker lead the way."

With that we all took off towards the woods. Jasmine stayed in-between us. We ran about five miles into the woods, when Jasmine just stopped. Peter and I had to turn around because we didn't notice at first that she wasn't with us anymore. When we got back to where she was back in her human form. She had on nothing but a sports bra and boy short underwear.

"Well you guys really don't pay attention to what is around you when you run. I really don't see how the hell you two are still around. And Char you might as well come out from where you are," Jasmine tells us in a clam voice.

"Women what the fuck are you talking about Char went back into the house with the others," Peter said to her. And as he finished what he was saying Char came out from behind some trees.

"How did you know I was back there, when these two didn't even know?" Char asked her.

"That question has a complicated answer. But you will get that answer a long with everyone else. But I do have something that I need to tell you three. And then you can decided whether everyone else knows or not. And by that I mean Bella, Angela, and Ben," Jasmine tells us.

I just look at her and ask, "What are talking about?"

Jasmine looks at me and says, "When Bella said my full name I saw the reaction the two of you had," she then looks at Peter and says, "Yes Peter that is my last name. No Bella doesn't know and neither do Angela and Ben. But they will know as soon as we get back because I am going to tell them. Plus when they hear your last name Peter they will put it together. And they would be wrong. I know all about your guys past. And that is what you need to decided about if they find out or not."

"What are you talking about? What is your last name?" Char asked looking at Jasmine in confusion.

"Whitlock," was all that Jasmine said.

"How is that possible?" I asked her. My older brother died in the war and all that was left was my younger sister. The name died with me.

"When you left to join the war Major, your mom was pregnant. She had a son. So you also had a little brother," I was getting ready to say something but she held up her hand stopping me, "Please just let me talk," I nodded to her and she continued, "His name was Jason. He stayed in the house that you grew up in. When he fell in love it wasn't with just any girl. She was a witch. And he didn't find out until after they were married. And they had three sons. So your family name continued throughout the years. Every generation had sons but mine. My dad was an only child. And when he met my mom he used to tell me it was love at first sight.

"But you see my mom had a secret of her own. And like his family hers never told until after they were bound to each other. So now you have a witch who married a shape shifter. Bella, Angela and Ben know this part but not that I am of you blood line Jasper. I needed to tell you first before I could tell anyone else."

"Wait your saying that we are family?" I questioned her.

"Yes. And trust me we are more alike than you think Major," is all she tells me.

"Why do you keep calling him Major?" Peter asked her. It was a good question. It was what she called me the first night that I talked to her. But I never asked why. She couldn't possible know. Could she?

"Because this is the part that is up to you guys on if you tell the others. I know everything about your past with Maria," she stats bluntly.

All three of us growl at that name. I looked at her and hissed out, "What the fuck do you know about that?"

"That she turned you Major. That she had you train her newborns. That you fucked her every chance you got. You're the one that changed Peter and Char. You were responsible for destroying newborns when they were no longer of any use to her. Peter here helped you out. You two would rap and then feed from the female humans. Sometimes Maria would starve you to make you fight harder for her.

"Peter tried to stop you from killing some of the newborns. And when you were supposed to kill Char here he told her to run and he followed after her. But you let them go. And that night Maria punished you for disobeying a direct order. None of you are ashamed of your scars. And you shouldn't be you all survived through hell and are stronger because of it," she gave a small laugh at this. And then shook her head. And looked down at her feet.

When she looked back up at us she said, "But you also should know that that Bitch is no longer walking this Earth. And neither are any of her newborns or any of the ones that lasted longer than their first year."

"How do you know that?" Char said in shock at this news.

"Because she messed with the wrong person. She was a greedy Bitch. And that greed blinded her. And it made her weak," Jasmine told her.

"I'd loved to shake the hand of the guy who finally offed the Bitch," Peter said in awe.

Jasmine laughed at him and just said, "Well Peter it wasn't a guy who did it." I felt a wave of anger and then mischief from her. I looked at her a little closer and saw that she wasn't telling us something.

"Jasmine how do you know all of this? You sound like you were there when all of this happened," I asked her.

"Oh, I was there. Since you left her she had been looking for someone like you. Someone to train her newborns and make sure that she would win. I was on the run with my aunt. When she found me. She knew that I was a Whitlock. At the time my aunt had been trying to comfort me. She felt what I could do. And because of that she killed my aunt without a second thought. And she brought me back to her camp.

"She thought that since I was a human that I was weak. She was wrong. She went to bite me. And I dodged her. She was pissed. And started to send newborns at me. I took them down with no problems. And then she started to send some of the ones that had been with her longer. They were a little harder but I killed them as well.

"Never even had to use any of my other gifts on them….other than the one she knew about. Once I took away everything that she had she was pissed. I used all of her anger against her. She thought she had me when she bit me. And that was her mistake. She turned her back on me. And I lit her ass on fire. As she burned I lit the rest of the bodies that laid on the ground around me.

"She had humans there that were in the middle of the change. In my anger I killed all of them. There were twenty of them. And I just lit them on fire without a second thought. I made sure that they were all dead. I was so lost in my rage that I didn't even notice I was thirsty until," she sent out a huge wave of sadness that brought all three of us to our knees.

She looked at all of us and said, "Sorry. But I hate what I did. Bella and the others don't know this part. Only that I lost control and I never want to be that person again. But what I did is so much worse than anything the three of you ever did while you were with Maria. I killed truly innocent people."

"What do you mean you killed truly innocent people?" Peter asked.

"What is the worst thing your kind can do?" was all she asked.

"You killed children?" Char gasped.

She looked at Char and said, "Not just children but babies. After that I promised myself I would never take a human life again. And I hadn't until tonight. I know those guys were rapist. And I don't regret taking them out of this world. But I could feel that side of me trying to come back out. I am still fighting it."

"You said your aunt was with you. But what about the rest of your family?" I asked her. I knew that when she came to Forks that she was alone.

"They are all dead because of me," she said with no emotion at all.

"Now what do you mean by that sugar," Peter asked her.

She looked at Peter and said, "Because they were trying to protect me and make sure that I got to Bella they are dead. You guys can see the scars that cover every inch of my body. Some of them are from what has happened in my life and some are from what has happened in Bella's but these serve as a reminder for what my family sacrificed for me. They trained me to be a fighter so that I would be able to do everything that was needed of me. But the one thing they could never prepare me for was watching them be murdered."

I could feel her anger rising inside of her. I just looked at her and said, "Jasmine you need to calm down. We all know what it is like to feel like a monster. And we all know what a struggle it is to stay in control and make sure that side of you never comes out. But Bella, Angela, and Ben were right about one thing. You are stronger then you give yourself credit for. You were fighting your control when you started to feed form Bella but you were able to stop and you did it again when you feed form Angela and then again from Ben.

"They are connected to you in a way that I have never seen. Jasmine you have helped me as well. That night when I tried to kill Bella. You were the one who had faith in me when my family didn't. You told me what was going to happen. And that Bella didn't blame me. I never would have went and told Bella good bye had you not encouraged it. I see now that if I hadn't gone and told her bye like I did. I would have been punched for more then not telling her that the family was also leaving."

"By the way how the hell was that human able to hit him like that and not scream in pain?" Peter asked baffled by that. I have to admit I felt the same way.

"That's easy I trained all of them the same way that my family trained me. Ben felt the pain of his hand braking when he punched you but he knows how to manage his pain. Bella and Angela can do the same," she told us. Then she looked at me and said, "Hand me my back pack," she reached out her hand for me to give her the bag.

"What going to put on some cloths now sugar?" Peter asked.

"No fucker I need to let off some steam. And now you're the one that volunteered for that job," she told him with a smirk on her face and mischief rolling off of her.

"Why me?" He asked confused.

"Because I hit Jasper with my tail earlier. And if you had done what you were supposed to I wouldn't have had to feed off of Bella, Angela, and Ben," she said as she pulled the same things that Bella, Angela and Ben had pulled out of their bags. She did the same thing as they did. She placed the holster on her right thigh and then walked away from her bag.

Peter looked at me and then at Jasmine. Jasmine still had that smirk on her face. I know that she isn't a human but I still don't think that in a fight with any of us. She would be able to win. But when she was telling us that she killed Maria I could hear and feel the truth coming from her. But I still couldn't believe that she killed her.

"Jasper if you don't believe me then when we get back to the house make a few phone calls and see if what I told you checks out. And Peter stop being such a pussy. I know that is not how you were trained," she said. At her last statement Char laughed.

Peter looked over at Char and said, "Women you're supposed to be on your husband's side."

"Sorry Peter it looks like she knows who would win this fight. And the fact that you don't want to step up is just proving that you're scared. But then again you can always prove me wrong and show me just what it is you can do. Then again I don't think you remember how to really fight," she tells him. From her emotions I can tell that she is just bating him. That she knows that he remembers everything he was taught.

But that was the last straw for Peter. He just looked at Jasmine and said, "Little girl you have no idea what you are asking for right now. I don't give a shit what your powers are. There is no chance that you will beat me in a fight."

"Really? Would care to make a little bet then?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asks her. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Jasmine just looked at him and said, "If I win you have to submit to me. Whatever I say goes. If I tell you to do something you do it with no questions asked."

Peter gave a small laugh to that and then said, "Alright and what happens if I win?"

"I will submit to you. You have my word as a Whitlock," she stated.

"Peter," I hissed at him. There was no way I could let this fight or bet happen. I know all too well what he would have her do if he won. And there was no way in HELL I would let him do that to any member of my family.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"She is too confident in this decision. We have no idea on how she was trained to fight," was all I told him. Trying not to tell him my real reason for not wanting him to do this.

"Alright," he said to me. And then looked back to Jasmine and said, "You can't use any of your active gifts or shift into your other form." Shit this fucker wasn't listening to me. I looked at Jasmine hoping that she wouldn't agree to his new terms.

"Deal. Would you prefer I fight only with my hands or may I use these?" she asked taping the holster on her hip. Fuck, she really had no clue on what she was getting herself into. And I had no way of stopping this from happening.

"You may. I see no problem with that," was his reply to her question. She just nodded at him and with all of that said Peter started to stalk towards her.


	11. Fighting inner demons part 2

Peter POV

This little girl had no clue what she was getting herself into. I am a skilled and trained fighter. I don't give a fuck about what her family trained her to be able to do. That wouldn't help when fighting a vampire. She may be a shifter but they still bleed and are still…soft compared to us. It will be fun having her submit to me.

As I was stalking towards her I remembered that she could hear my thoughts. So I said, "No mind reading."

"Can't fucking turn that shit off. But would you prefer that I was blindfolded then?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Peter!" Jasper hissed at me.

"Look Major I know she is…what like you great so many times niece and all but this fight is happening," I told him calmly.

"Oh that's not what he was getting at Peter. It was your emotions that hug wav of lust you just had. Yea can't turn that on off either. But you can just give up now if you don't want to do this," she taunted me.

I just looked at her and then said, "Oh HELL no you want to dance little girl well dance. I am really going to enjoy having you submit to me."

She gave a small laugh and just said, "Whatever you say Captain. So then stop talking and do something. Or are you waiting for me to make the first move?"

"Peter I think you need to rethink this situation," Char said from the other side of Jasmine.

"I know what I'm doing women," I said to her as I turned my head to look at her. Bad fucking idea. Cause right then Jasmine made her first move. And she landed a nice kick to my back.

"I think Char might have been right Captain. But then again you also should have known to never lose sight of your opponent," she said as she gave me another kick only this time it was to the gut.

She went to give me an upper cut but I was able to block it this time and tossed her to the middle of the little clearing. She landed on her feet which surprised me. And I just said, "I thought you weren't going to use any of you gifts?"

"I'm part cat dumb ass. We just land on our feet no gifts involved. Now stop you chit chatting and show me what you can do," she yelled the last part at me.

"Peter I would be careful if I were you," Jasper said moving to stand by Char.

"What the fuck would you have me do. There is no way this little girl is going to hurt me. She's still squishy," I tell him with a little laugh and get a right hook followed by a left and then a right upper cut to my face. I let a growl slip and I just look at her with narrowed eyes. How the hell was she able to do that.

"I guess you should really pay more attention. Now see I know the Major trained you. And right now you're just showing me how bad of a fighter and a trainer he is. Since you really haven't been able to get one punch in on me," she taunted.

"Fine no more talking. Let's get down to business," I said lunging for her. She just stepped to the side and I ran smack dab into a fucking tree. I could hear her laughing from behind me. How the fuck was she able to do this. I took a calming breath and opened all of my senses. I could hear her heart beat it was calm, and her breathing was even. That didn't make since to me. Her adrenalin was almost nonexistent. She was completely calm about this whole situation.

I turned around and looked at her trying to get a since of what she was going to do next. She started to move to my right so I thought that if I moved to my left I would be able to get the upper hand on her. But she had me fooled. As soon as I made to go left her left leg was connecting with my rib cage. Then her right fist connected with the other side. I threw my right arm out at her but all she did was lean down an into my chest.

While doing that she brought her right leg up behind her back and planted her foot in my face. She hit me just right that had I been a human my nose would have been broken. I staggered back a few steps from her. And she just looked at me with a smile on her face. Then tauntingly she said, "Come on Caption I thought I was going to be submitting to you. What are you all talk and no action?"

I didn't even think about what I was doing I just saw red. I lunged at her and tackled her down to the ground. We flipped a few times but once we stop I was on top. She didn't do anything she just let it happen. I was sitting on her chest and as I brought my right fist back so I could land a blow to her face I felt the most painful electricity go through my right calf. I jumped off of her as fast as I could.

I looked down at my leg and then back to her. She had rolled onto her side clinging to her chest laughing. I looked to Jasper and Char and they were both looking at me like I had grown another head. "What the Fuck was that Peter?" Jasper asked me.

"I have no fucking clue," I told him. Then I looked to Jasmine and said, "I thought we said no powers."

"I didn't us any of my gifts. I keep my word once I give it," she said still laughing. She had managed to pull herself up off of the ground.

My leg still hurt like a mother fucker but I lunged at her again while she was still laughing. I thought maybe I would catch her off guard. I was wrong. And this time I found out what that fucking electrical jolt was. Because she grabbed both of those night club looking things and hit me with so much force with both of them that I was knocked flat on my ass. She wasted no time this time. She straddled my stomach and then had one of those clubs at my throat. "Now do you willingly submit to?" she asked.

"Mother Fucker. What the Fuck are those things?" I asked her without answering her question. Wrong fucking thing to do. She brought that thing to my throat and once I screamed out in pain she brought it away.

"Again I ask do you willingly submit to me?" she asked.

"Fuck. That shit hurts," I said. More for Jasper and Char to know to stay the fuck away from them. But that only pissed Jasmine off more and again she brought it down to my neck. "Fuck women. Yes I willingly submit to you. Now what the fuck are those things?"

"Good boy. You finally caught on," she said as she kissed my forehead. And man did that little innocent kiss go straight to my cock. She had to have felt the change in my emotions because she gave a small laugh. She got up off of me and I have to again say I missed the contact with her. "Peter get you fucking head out of the gutter," she said laughing.

"Peter what the fuck happened?" Jasper asked. I have to say in all honesty I have no clue what the fuck just happen. I have never lost a fight. I mean I was still standing here. Okay I take that back the only one who has ever been able to kick my ass was the Major. But he is older than me and he was the one to train me. But I just got my ass handed to me by a little fucking girl. I was never going to be able to live this shit down.

I just looked at Jasper and said, "I have no fucking clue. But I would like to see if you could do any better Major."

Jasper POV

I just watched Peter get his ass handed to him by Jasmine. I have to say I was shocked at the outcome. I mean I fucking trained him. He should have been able to handle her. But here we are. She definitely knew what the fuck she was doing. So when I asked, "Peter what the fuck happened?" I could feel his confusion on what just happened and also his lust. This fucker could get turned on by almost anything. And I would have to say if she hadn't just told me that we were family I would have found this situation to be an extreme turn on. Fuck get you fucking head out of the gutter.

He just looked at me and said, "I have no fucking clue. But I would like to see if you could do any better Major."

I was just about to answer his remark but Jasmine cut it off, "No. We need to get back to the others. Bella, Angela, and Ben are really worried right now and are already on edge. Plus I owe the others an explanation. They still have no clue about what's going on. And neither do you guys for that matter. Peter grab my bag and then we'll head back."

"Hold on one fucking minute. I think we need a fucking explanation now," I hissed at her.

She looked at me and just gave a small smile and I could feel the mischief while she said, "When we get back to the house."

Before I could say anything she had shifted and started to run back towards the house. I just yelled, "Fuck." as I ran after her. Char and Peter hot on my heels.

It didn't take long for them to be running along side of me. But Jasmine was still in front of us. Fuck she was fast. Peter just looked at me and asked, "Were her emotions under control?"

"She wasn't battling with herself," I tell him and then I had to ask, "Why?"

"Because Bella, Angela, and Ben all have those things. And they hurt like a mother fucker. Although it would be interesting to see them get used on you. I mean they hurt worst then Jane's gift. But Bella said to make sure that her emotions were under control before we let her come back," he said rubbing his neck where he had been hit three times.

"She's fast. She's already at the fucking house," Char said.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" I asked her.

"Just fine. I think it's going to be funny to see my husband submit to another women. I have to say watching them fight was a major turn on. Sorry Major I know she's like you niece and all but that girl is hot and knows how to fight," Char said shaking her head.

"Yeah well I'll give you that. She does know how to fight. But I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she is my niece. I mean I have a connection to my humanity again. With everything I have done you would think she would be terrified of me. But no she has no fucking problem with it. She is just like Bella in that since," I said now shaking my head.

"And speaking of Bella. I just have to say WOW. What was Eddie-boy thinking? Okay yeah you tried to kill her. But he should have just asked you to leave until she was turned. He never should have left her and forced the family to leave her as well. She is definitely….." I could feel my anger rising with each word that Peter was saying about Bella. What the Fuck is going on here. This is Bella we're talking about.

"Peter stop that train of thought. Or you are going to be losing something you value the most," Jasmine said at the tree line. Then she went on to say, "I thought vampires were supposed to be fast."

I just looked at Jasmine who was looking at me with a huge fucking smile on her face. Without missing a beat she said, "Peter you and Char should head back to the house. I need to talk to the Major alone."

Neither one of them said a word but headed back to the house. What the fuck would she want to talk to me about? I mean she drooped a fucking bomb on me in front of Peter and Char so what else could she have to fucking tell me. That they couldn't hear.

"Jasper, you still haven't figured out why your feelings have shifted for Bella. You never had the brotherly love for her like Emmet does. You need to think really heard before we go into that house. And I tell you guys everything that is going on. And you hear everything that Bella has been through since you guys left," she said still looking me dead in the eyes.

"Does Bella know?" was all I could think to ask.

"She knows what she is supposed to know. Look I may know shit but I also know when to let others know what they should or shouldn't know. What you are feeling right now. No she doesn't know. Because you haven't figured it out yet. And no she doesn't know that you are my Uncle for an easy way of putting it. Let's just leave off the greats. I have a hard time blocking Bella since we cast the spell, but I can. When it comes to something that she isn't suppose to be told but find out on her own.

"Look I know this isn't easy for you. But you are going to have to trust me on this. And you are going to have to trust your own feelings. I still have a few more bombs to droop as you put it. And in time I will. But Peter was right about one thing. We will be fighting soon. And just like him you will be submitting to me Uncle," she said while turning to head back to the house.

"Hold on one fucking minute. I do not submit to anyone. I never submitted to Maria. So don't even think that I will be submitting to you Niece," I hissed at her.

"Oh but uncle you did submit to Maria. Every time you carried out one of her orders with the newborns. Or every time she told you to fuck her, YOU submitted," she said over her shoulder as she just kept walking.

I was at her side in a second and I grabbed her arm pulling her to stop. I had to ask. I had to know, "How can you be okay with everything that I have done in the past?"

She just looked at me and her features softened and her emotions showed nothing but love and pride, "Jasper you did what you had to do in order to survive. Trust me I know what that is like. I can't look at you with disgust. What I have done is worst then you. You didn't know any better but I did. And yet you don't look at me any different now do you? You're the only family I have left. Well there is on other but again that person doesn't know it just yet. Hints the more bombs I have to droop. But anyways. I will tell you this. If you want Bella to be in your life in any way you have to tell her everything."

"I can't tell her about what I've done," I said as I drooped her arm.

"Yes you can. And your understand why you need to do this. When the time is right. Yea I know cryptic. But hey that's just how this shit works. Peter will end up telling you the same thing," she said as she started to walk to the back door.

"Hey be careful around Peter," I told her.

"I can handle him," was all she said with a sly smile playing on her lips. She truly was family. My family. My blood.

As soon as we walked into the house Bella, Angela and Ben were at Jasmines side. Ben looked at me and just nodded. Then he looked back to Jasmine and said, "Okay I think you need to go take a shower and put some clothes on." Wow he really was like a big brother.

Jasmine just gave a laugh and said, "What Ben are you uncomfortable?"

"I just don't think it is such a good idea for you to be half naked in front of all of these guys," he said as he tried to place his jacket over her shoulders.

Again she laughed and said, "Okay Ben just to let you know Peter, Garrett, and Laurent are all mated. They aren't looking at me like that. Okay I take that back Peter is but he's not allowed to do anything about it," she shot Peter a look and he just turned his head. She laughed at his reaction.

"Okay well that leaves Jasper," Angela said.

"He wouldn't be lusting after me. That would be really gross if he was. Since he is my uncle and all," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

That got everyone's attention. She paid them no mind and just walked over to where Peter and Char were sitting in the chair. She grabbed her back pack and then went to sit on the couch.

Garrett was the first to regain his voice. He looked at me and then back to Jasmine. He finally asked, "What do you mean Jasper is your Uncle?"

"I mean he's my Uncle. The blood that use to run through his veins runs through mine. It's really not that hard of a concept to comprehend. Oh before I forget. Peter you have a few phone calls to make to check out what I told you three in the clearing. I think you should go and make them now," she said without even skipping a beat.

Peter just looked at her but got up and did it without a single word said. Again Garrett noticed this and had to ask, "What the fuck was that about?"

"Don't fucking say a word," Peter yelled from the kitchen. Us three laughed.

And again Jasmine didn't miss a beat she just said, "Now Peter is that how you should talk to me."

His response was just, "Fuck me." Again us three laughed.

This time Laurent was the one to ask, "Okay what is going on?"

"A lot that you don't know about. I am sorry that you guys have been kept in the dark for so long but it needed to be done. I was afraid about how you all would react to finding out about what I am. So I told them not to say a word. I didn't know that this would happen," she said looking down at her hands.

Jasmine POV

Now was the time to tell them everything that they could know. Some of the information was just going to be a repeat of what Bella and the others already knew. But some of it was going to be things that not even they knew.

Laurent just asked then, "You knew that we were going to take you guys away?"

"Yes," was all I could say.

"How?" Irina asked.

"Okay it will be better if I just start from the beginning. Pleas just let me get this all out before any of you say a word. Peter come back and join us. You made your calls and you won't get an answer for a few days." With that said everyone found a seat in the living room. Jasper sat next to Bella. I tried not to laugh at that. How neither of them couldn't figure out that they are meant for each other is beyond me. But I know that they will figure it out soon.

I took a few deep breaths and then started to tell them my story. I told them about my family starting with Jasper. I left out what happened once he was turned. Everyone but Bella, Angela, and Ben knew his story. And it wasn't my story to tell. But the only reason why I knew it was because once his brother was brought into this world of mythical creatures he found out what happened to his brother. And his story was passed down so that every generation would know it.

When I got to the part about the connection between Bella and I Jasper just kept looking between the two of us. But when I got to the part of my rape I could feel Jasper starting to lose his control. In my head I told Bella, to calm him down.

Without asking me how she just placed her hand on his and he started to calm instantly. Without even thinking about it he pulled her unto his lap and both of them relaxed. I went on to tell them about what Ka was and everything that he had said to me. And then I told them about how I had to watch as Ka and his friends murdered my family. When I got to the part of how my aunt and I got away. I had to stop and calm myself down. All of their emotions were getting to me. I tried to send out a wave of calm but it wasn't as strong as it needed to be. Jasper helped me out and sent a stronger wave of calm to everyone. I just looked at him in thanks.

This next part was going to be the hardest. Because Bella, Angela, and Ben only knew some of this. I fixed my eyes on a spot on the floor as I went over the events of my aunts death. And then what I did to Maria, and all of those children. Once I got that all out I just sat there. Letting all of it sink in. I couldn't look at anyone. So I just kept my focus on the floor.

No one said anything. I could feel in all of their emotions sorrow was the strongest. I still couldn't look at any of them. I just pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I started to talk again. "I knew what I had done was wrong. But I was so lost in my anger for what had happened to my family that I…..I just didn't care anymore. I wanted to give up. That night….after I murdered all of those innocent lives. Nyx visited me. Before you ask she is the goddess of night, or in other words the goddess of vampires. She showed me what would happened if I just gave up and into my darker side. That was when I started to feed form animals. I did take blood from two other humans but I only took what was needed.

"Nyx showed me how to do that. You all saw how it was down. It would be a little harder for you guys to do but it can be done. Once I had some control again I started to make my way to Forks. I couldn't let my family down. I couldn't let their deaths mean nothing. As much as it hurt I knew I had to do this. They had showed me one alternate reality if I didn't and that was bad enough. But the one that Nyx showed me was even worse.

"I had no clue how I was supposed to do any of this. I knew that your family kept to themselves. And that you guys were all very protective of Bella. So I had no clue how to even try to show you guys that you could trust me. But I kinda lucked out on that. Without even knowing it I sat down at your guys table. I guess stumping someone's gift is really all I needed to do." I gave a small laugh at that. Even though Edward was not one of my favorite people right now. If it hadn't been for him not being able to read my mind I don't know how things would have worked out.

"Yea Bella was the only one before you who he couldn't read. But it wasn't just him that was curious about you. That day at lunch Alice saw a few of your scars. And then she had the vision of you going shopping with her and Bella. And once Alice see's something she makes sure that it happens," Jasper said with a small laugh.

I just said, "That is true. But she can't always see me. She can only see me when I let down my guard. You see she saw that Victoria was going to attack us. She saw that four vampires carried us away from the meadow. But when the meadow caught on fire the vision went blank.

"And Jasper you know what that usually means. But I have someone already calling Alice to let her know that everything is okay. I had no clue that by doing as much I as did that I would be weakened so much. My dad had showed me how to do that and every time I did it before I was weak but never like that.

"But then again I was trying to keep everyone calm and making sure that a vampire couldn't follow us. Or making sure that Sam and the others could find my note book with what needed to be done. I just hope that they were able to do what I asked. I should probable call Billy and see if everything is okay.

"I have a feeling that I am going to have bigger problems to deal with now with them. And I don't know what I am going to do about any of it. My life is just too complicated right now. So Bella if you will tell them your story while I make this phone call."

"No I think it would be better if you make the phone call and then I tell them my story," Bella said looking me dead in the eyes. I just nodded.

"Okay. I need to borrow someone's phone," I said to the others in the room.

"And how is it that none of you have a phone?" Kate asked.

"Well they were in Ben's car and I kinda blew it up along with the meadow. I couldn't let Victoria trace any of our scents back to any of their houses. And I had them leave the phones in the car so that their parents would have some type of closure. That way they won't be waiting for them to walk through the door some day," I told all of them.

"Wait so that was all so Victoria wouldn't follow us. A regular bomb wouldn't stop us from tracking what we want. We could still pick up your guys scents," Garrett said.

"That would be why I was so weak. It wasn't a normal bomb. It was a magical bomb. Okay look basically what it did was set everything on fire. But it would only burn where we had been. Where our scents were the strongest. The fire burns hot enough that it masks our scents. But it left enough evidence so that they would know we were in the car. I had to use more magic then I thought because I had to have bodies in the car. Our bodies," I told them.

"What do you mean bodies in the car?" Char asked.

"Just that. Angela and Ben's parents need the closure of a funeral. So that is what they are going to have. Charlie on the hand will know everything but Renee needs the closure. So she will have it. If Billy did what he was supposed to then Charlie knows everything now. So can I use someone's cell it's time to call the pack and tell them that were okay," was my answer.

"Here us mine," Garrett said.

"Thanks Garrett and we are going to have to talk about the emotions you four are throwing off right now towards me. But while I am on the phone try to keep your comments to yourselves. This is going to be hard enough," I said to him. Then under my breath I said, "And I really hate knowing shit but not know what is going to make this so hard."

"You little cheat. You knew you would win," Peter said as I dialed Billy's phone number.

"Jasper tried to warn you. He was able to feel my emotions the entire time. But no you wouldn't listen to him. So now you have to submit to me. But you would have had to do that anyways only because I out rank you. Don't worry I out rank my uncle as well," I simply stated while waiting for Billy to answer his phone.

On the second ring Billy answered the phone simply saying, "Hello."

"Hey Billy I trust that everything on your end is good," I said with my voice shaking at the end.

"Jasmine, Oh thank God. Are you guys okay?" Billy asked worry lacing his words.

"Bella, Angela and Ben are fine," I told him.

"Jasmine what about you. Is everything alright with you?" he asked the worry seeping back into his voice.

"Billy right now let's not worry about me. How did Charlie take the news? I know you had a little bit of a complication with that thanks to Jacob," I said shaking my head.

"He is still trying to wrap his head around everything. But he has agreed not to say a word about what he knows. He is handling this better than I thought he would. You were right again. Him and Bella are alike. I know that he wants to talk to Bella. To know for sure that she is fine," he said.

"Yeah I know. Tell him he will but first I need to talk to Seth. Is he calm enough to talk right now?" I asked.

"Yes. Here he is," Billy said and then he handed the phone over to Seth.

"Sis I understand why you didn't tell us about any of this. But why the Fuck did you have to do it on your own?" he asked. I could tell that he was trying to stay calm but his anger was seeping through.

"Seth I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you. But if I did I would have lost more than I was willing to. Trust me the repercussions of what I have to face right now because I did this on my own are not as bad as what would have happened had I told you. I couldn't live with that and neither could Bella. So be angry with me that's fine. But don't for one second think I didn't want to tell you," I said trying not to show any emotion and failing.

Seth took a few calming breaths before he said, "I understand but Paul has just gotten me so pissed off right now. And then the fact that I had to call THEM after everything that they did to Bella and you. Just because Fuckward would do something stupid doesn't make any since to me. I get why you asked me to do that. I really do but…"

I cut him off by saying, "But even you couldn't keep your cool while talking to Alice. I know Seth, trust me I know. But you did what was needed. And for that you stopped what could have been. And you kept ME along with everyone else safe."

"Jasmine what would have happened had I not made that phone call?" He asked worried.

I took a deep breath and told him the truth. I knew that everyone would be able to hear, well except Charlie but he didn't need to know this part. So I told him, "Edward would have went to Italy. To the Volturi, they are the ones who keep the peace. But in all honesty the leader is power hungry. Edward would have asked them to kill him. Aro the leader would have seen that the Cullen's had broken the Law and he would have seen me. They would have killed him. Along with every member of the Cullen's and the Denali's. Then they would have came for Bella and myself. They would have shown no mercy for Bella and I would have became their prisoner and forced to be a member of their guard. So as hard as it is for the PACK to work with vampires, that call had to be made, or you guys would have lost more than you wanted. I know you all care for Bella. She is part of your guys family. And I couldn't let that future happen."

"Jasmine it wouldn't have just been Bella's death we would have mourned," Seth said.

"No Seth it would have. You would have mourned my death but the others wouldn't have. And its fine. How could they care about someone like me. After all I am a leech…" I said but I was cut off by Seth yelling through the phone.

"Jasmine I never want to hear those FUCKING WORDS coming from your mouth ever again. You are not a LEECH. You have done more for this PACK then any one. You are more of member of this PACK then some of the people that are in it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. YOU ARE MY SISTER."

"Seth I already know why you're so angry right now. And trust me I don't blame him for what he said. But that's why no one would miss me if I was no longer around. Seth try to understand my life will never be easy. I'm not meant for a happy ending. I only have two options. And neither one is what HE would want. Because his anger for what I am runs to deep to ever change. Bella and the others will be back," I tell him as my voice shakes with each word that I have to say. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. And I had no way of stopping them. Nor did I want to. Because in that moment I knew that I may never get the chance to truly be loved. And it killed me.

Before Seth could say anything I could hear that the phone was ripped out of his hand. The person that spoke was the last person I thought would want to say anything to me at this point. But he yelled into the receiver, "You listen to me right now. I don't care whatever your gift is telling you. I am not giving you up without a fight."

"Really that's why you asked Sam 'Since when do we take orders form a leech.' Yeah that sounds like you really give a shit about me," I said to him.

"I was made that you wouldn't come to me for help. FUCK Jasmine I hate the fact that I can't help you right now. It is killing me that you don't even want to talk to me. That you trust Seth more than you do me," Paul said letting his own anger seep into his words.

"I trust Seth because he has never once judged me for what I am. He has never once judged the Cullen's or blamed them for being turned into a wolf. He is at peace with what he has to do. And you aren't. You hate the Cullen's for what they are. And then in the same breath you say that you care about me. How? How can you say that when I am bound by my blood to two of them?" I asked him. My voice shaking on the last question.

"What do you mean bound by your blood to two of them?" Paul asked confused by my question.

"Just that. The blood that flows through me is the same as what would flow through two of the members of the Cullen family. They are my last two living family members. And you hate them because of what they are. So how can you even say that you care for me?" I cried out.

I was meat by silence on the other end. I didn't say anything because what else could I say. The whole pack now knew why I cared so much for the Cullen's even though I had never really meet any of them. And even after what Edward had done to Bella. How I still defend them to the pack. After what seemed like years but was really only a few minutes Paul asked, "Which ones are you related to?"

"One was there when the treaty was made. But I can't tell you who because they don't know yet. And they should know first. But the other member is Jasper Whitlock. You would know him as Jasper Hale," I told him while still trying to stop the tears running down my cheeks.

"Jasper's the one that has control issues. The one that tired to attack Bella on her birthday?" Paul asked trying to piece all of this information together.

"Yes. But even if he would have gotten to Bella he wouldn't have been able to drink from her. The families reaction to what happened was wrong. But we can't change the past. But I can't change my past just like Jasper can't change his," I told him.

"I know about your past. I don't care what Ka did to you. What he said was only so you would give in to what he wanted. Jasmine that has only made you stronger. And I understand that you want to have your family be a part of your life. We can work through this. Just give me a chance here. You're not even doing that," Paul ranted.

"Paul you don't know everything about my past. What Ka did to me and what he said. Is not what I am talking about. I'm talking about what I have done. What I did tonight. No one could forgive me of that," I said again trying not to break down even more.

Peter had been trying the entire time to not say a word but at my last comment he couldn't keep his silence. He blurted out, "You did what you had to in order to survive tonight Jasmine. Those men were rapist and murders. If he can't forgive you that and he would rather you be dead right now then he isn't worth your time."

"Who is that? And what is he talking about?" Paul surprisingly asked very calmly.

"That was Peter. He is one of the vampires that is helping us. We are at his house. He is not one of the ones that grabbed us from the meadow. What he is talking about is me killing seven humans tonight," I told Paul while shooting daggers at Peter.

"Why the HELL did you have to feed form humans. You said you only fed from animals," Paul yelled this time.

Before I could say a single word in response Jasper grabbed the phone out of my hand and yelled, "You listen here and listen good. She didn't have a fucking choice in the matter. It was either she did that or she died. Which would you have rather she done. Trust me she has had a hard fucking time dealing with what she did. She didn't want to do it in the first place. She was opting for death."

"And I am sure you are the one that pushed in the other direction," Paul sneered at him.

"No I had no clue what was going on at the time. All I saw was a girl that looked like she was knocking on deaths door. And she was only a heartbeat away from death. It was Bella, Angela and Ben that forced her hand. And now I see what they meant by screw the pack," Jasper hissed right back at him.

"You leeches all stick together I am so sure that the humans were all for her killing other humans," Paul yelled. Loud enough for everyone to hear his words.

Bella just looked at Jasper then and reached out her hand. Jasper looked confused at first and then a crooked smile formed on his lips as he handed the phone over to her. Once the phone was to her ear she very calmly said, "You listen to me Paul Anthony Levi us three humans most certainly did tell Jasmine to feed from another human. She has risked her life more times then she has needed to for all of us. And if you and the rest of the pack would get you heads out of your asses you would see that by her not telling YOU about what was going to happen was to save your pathetic ass. And all you can do is yell at her for killing seven rapists. Yea you love her. Some imprint you are. No wonder she would have rather chosen death then piss off the pack. Because that is what she was going to do."

Someone grabbed the phone form Paul and then very calmly he said, "Bella put Jasmine back on the phone."

I wasn't paying attention to the voice so even though I could hear what was said I didn't know who said it. Once I had the phone again I just said, "What?"

"You are never to try and chose death over living again. I know that not all of us have given you a warm welcome but you are just as much a part of this family as anyone," I finally recognized the voice to be Sam's.

"Sam you can say that right now. But my past is still my past. And it is not the first….." I tried to say. But Sam cut me off before I could finish.

"And like you said we cannot change the past. Your past has made you who you are today. And the person that you are is someone that would rather give her life to save her family. That is all we need to know, and that his all that matters now. So don't you ever give up do you hear me Jasmine," Sam said trying to hide the anger he was feeling and like me failing.

"I understand," was all I said.

"So that means that when the others return you will be with them right?" he asked.

"I don't think I will Sam. Not that I don't want to be but I don't think it's my choice. I don't know it's just a feeling I have. I honestly don't know what's going to cause this to happen," I tell him truthfully.

"We'll just have to make sure that all of us do everything in our power to make sure you are with us," he said. He took a deep breath and then said, "Charlie wants to talk to Bella."

"I know here she is," I said and then handed the phone to Bella so that she could talk to her dad.

Once Bella had the phone I left the room. I need to step away from everyone and get some fresh air. Angela and Ben picking up on my thoughts just nodded to me as I passed them. I went out the back door and sat in one of the chairs on the patio. It wasn't long before I was joined by Jasper and Garrett.

"The pack doesn't know your whole story do they?" Jasper asked. But he already knew the answer to his question before he even asked it.

"No. I couldn't exactly say anything about that without telling YOUR story now could I," I told him.

"No I guess you couldn't. But you could have told them just like you just told Bella, Angela, and Ben," Jasper said as he placed his hand over mine.

"It wasn't Bella or even Angela and Ben's reaction to that that I was worried about. They knew I have killed more humans then what I did tonight. They just never knew why I did it. Or that they were children. Until I told them tonight," I told him looking down at my feet.

"So you were always worried about the packs reaction to that information?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. Especially when they hate all vampires," I told him.

"Why do they hate all vampires?" Garrett asked completely confused.

"Because if vampires never existed then they would be able to live a normal life. They wouldn't have to worry about imprinting or changing into a wolf," I told him.

"It's a pack of werewolves that you're talking about?" Garrett hissed.

"Not werewolves Garrett, Ben told you this already, there shape shifters like me. They just take on the form of a wolf. Its genetics. They can't bite someone and turn them into a wolf. It is something that they are born with. Every time a vampire crosses into their territory the gene is sparked. And a few select members of the tribe turn into wolves. They are the tribes protectors. With the Cullen's living so close to the tribe it sparked the gene. Not that the Cullen's are a threat to them but still. And before you even ask yes one of them imprinted on me," I told them still not looking at either one of them.

"Okay. That explains some things. But why is one of them imprinting on you such a bad thing?" Jasper asked me while placing one of his fingers under my chin and lifting my face up so that I had to look at him.

"Because how could someone who hates vampires so much every truly love me. When I am part vampire and the only family I have left are vampires. I can't see how that will ever work. I can't lose the only family I have left. But at the same time I can't fight this pull towards him. So either way I get hurt. I can't do it," I told him as the tears ran freely once again.

"Jasmine listen to me. You should never have to sacrifice your heart. I know that this isn't easy for you. And you don't have to give up your family. I still can't believe that I didn't notice it before now. I never should have left that night," Jasper said as he pulled me to his chest.

"You had to leave. It wasn't time for you to know about me. And it killed me to tell you that you had to go. But it was what was needed to be done," I told him as I stained his shirt with my tears.

"And we thought our lives were complicated," Garret said. Then he added, "So what other Cullen are you related to?"

"I need to tell that person first just like I told Jasper before I said anything to anyone else," I told him.

"You won't even tell your uncle who this other person is?" Jasper asked trying to get the information out of me by sending me a huge wave of truth.

"Nope. I already gave you a clue as to who it is," I said. And it was true I did. I'm not going to tell them until I have told that person. It's the right thing to do and it is what I did with Jasper so I owe this person the same respect.

"When did you give us the clue?" Garrett asked.

"She told us when she was on the phone. Whoever her other relative is was with Carlisle when the treaty was first made," Peter said as he joined us on the patio he sat in the chair next to Garrett but across from me.

"Okay so who was with Carlisle when the treaty was made?" Garrett asked Jasper.

"Alice and I weren't there. We knew of the treaty only so we never broke it. But that leaves everyone else," Jasper said.

"Well it's not Carlisle he was an only child and his father died shortly after Carlisle was changed. that leaves Edward, Esme, Rose and Emmet," Peter said.

"Please tell me it's not Doucheward," Garrett said.

"Hold on what is with the name. And Garrett I doubt its him," Jasper said.

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked before Jasper could even get an answer to the new name for Edward. But I knew why he would say that Edward wasn't a relative. Because when Garrett said the name I instantly filled with hate.

"Because I just got hit with a huge wave of hate and anger," Jasper told him. He then looked at Garrett and said, "Explain the name."

"Its what Bella and the others were calling him. At least one of the names they used. And I have to say it is fitting. Although I like Fuckward better," Garrett said shrugging his shoulders. I just gave a small laugh at the names.

"Why would Bella call him that?" Jasper asked me.

"That's Bella's story to tell, not mine. You need to ask her what happened after her birthday party," was all I told him

"Tomorrow. Okay so it's not Alice, Carlisle, or Edward. That leaves Esme, Rose, and Emmet," Peter said.

"Guys just leave it at that," I half begged them.

"Why can't we know?" Jasper asked me.

I just looked at him and said, "Would you have liked it if Garrett would have came up to you and said 'Can you be any more of a jackass leaving you niece the way you did.' You would have had no clue what he was talking about. His emotions would have shown honesty and truth in what he was saying. But you would have thought he had lost his mind."

They all looked at me and then Jasper said, "Okay I see you point. Even with my gift I wouldn't have believed what anyone else would have said. But you were able to tell me things only family would know."

"You know with Maria being dead you can go back to Texas now. The family home is still there," I told him. I could feel his shock at my words.

But before he could say anything Garrett asked, "What do you mean since Maria is dead?"

"Yea I glossed over that part. You know those phone calls I had Peter making when we got back?" I asked him.

"Yea what about them?" he asked.

Before I could answer Peter said, "Jasmine here told us that she killed Maria. The phone calls I made were to see if what she told us was the truth. But I am starting to think that she was telling us the truth."

"Why do you say that?" Garrett asked confused.

"Because she sure handed Peter his ass, and that was without using any of her gifts," Char said from the door.

"Wait what?" Garret asked looking between Peter and myself.

"Yea she handed me my ass. By the way what they hell are those?" Peter asked as he pointed to the agiles that were still on my hip.

I gave a small laugh and said, "They are called agiles. And they hurt like a mother fucker." I pulled one out and set it on the table in-between Peter and me.

"They can't hurt that bad. Not if Bella, Angela and Ben all have them," Jasper said.

I looked at Peter and then at Jasper and said, "If you think so then why don't you test your theory and find out."

Peter just shook his head but said nothing as Jasper said, "Okay." I knew he was tasting my emotions and I was really indifferent about the whole thing. But once he placed even a finger on the handle it was going to light his ass up. And I just had to see how he would handle the pain.

Peter kept his mouth closed I knew he was just waiting for the chance to say 'I told you so.' And boy was it funny once Jasper clasped his hand around the handle of the agile. He didn't even have it in his hand for two seconds before he drooped it back on the table yelling, "Mother Fucker what the Fuck was that Shit."

"Told you it hurt like a mother fucker. But no you wouldn't listen to me. It couldn't be that bad if Bella, Angela, and Ben all have them," Peter mocked Jasper. And this time it was Jasper that was shooting daggers at him.

"How the FUCK are you able to hold those if every time you grab them it does that?" Jasper asked.

I just picked the agile back up and as I placed it back into its holster I said, "It's easy this was used against me in my training. I learned how to manage the pain. To not feel it. You asked earlier how Ben was able to punch you and not yell out in pain. This is how. The same goes for Bella and Angela. All three of them know how to fight and how to use the agile."

"You used that on Bella," Jasper hissed at me grabbing my wrist.

"Yes," I hissed right back at him. Then I added, "It was either I trained her now or you did once she was changed. Either way she learned how to fight. I preferred to be able to control the amount of pain that she felt so I trained her."

"What do you mean by that?" Garrett asked again confused by my statement.

"Bella and I are connected by magic. Not just by the spell I cast on us so that we can talk to each other without others hearing. This was something that was done when we were born. We have the same birthday. Every scar that Bella has I have. When she gave herself that paper cut she gave it to me too. If she is happy then I'm happy. But it only works one way. Whatever happens to me doesn't happen to her.

"So yea I used the agile on her. But not only did I feel the sting from me touching it but I felt the same pain that she did. So just imagine feeling that times ten. Even though Bella doesn't feel any pain form it now she still feels that sting which I feel as well on top of if I am holding mine at the same time. So you can imagine what it is like if me and her are sparing. So don't get all pissed at me. And by the way for an empath you really suck at trying to figure out what you are really feeling. Ya think you would be able to place each feeling and not ask yourself what one is," I told him.

"You know what's going on don't you?" He questioned me.

"Yup I do. You are very slow. And no I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own," I told him shaking my head at him.

At that Peter yelled, "HOLY SHIT. You have got to be fucking kidding me Jasmine."

At that I knew he knew what I was getting at. I just looked at him and said, "Knowing shit sometimes just really sucks doesn't it."

"Yea it does. But that helps to explain a lot. And your right he is really slow," Peter said shaking his head at Jasper.

"Would you mind Fucking telling me what the two of you are talking about," Jasper hissed at Peter.

"Jasper you have been mopping around here ever since you left Forks. It wasn't because you left the family. And it wasn't because you didn't have the chance to apologize for what you did. Because you were able to do that. So what else would have your ass mopping around?" Peter asked him.

"I never thought it was right to leave Bella like we did. Even though I did tell her good bye," Jasper said while rubbing the back of his neck in frustration still not seeing what Peter and I were talking about.

"And why didn't you want to leave Bella Jasper? I mean from what you told me you were never really aloud around her. So it's not like you and her were friends really," Peter said still trying to get him to see the light.

"Oh for the love of God Jasper she's you mate. No wonder Edward tried to keep you away from her. It was never because of your control issues," Char said when the light bauble finally went on in her head as to what Peter was trying to get at.

Jasper just sat there staring at Char like she had grown another head. Shock was the only thing registering in his emotions. He just slowly turned to me and then asked, "You've known this the entire time. That's why you told me that I should follow my instincts and tell Bella good-bye. That's why you didn't try to stop what happened?"

"Yes," was all I said.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this then?" He asked then.

"Because if I would have told you then you wouldn't have left. And you wouldn't have believed me any ways. If you didn't leave then Bella wouldn't have been able to do everything that she has. She wouldn't be as strong as she is now. She wouldn't be able to trust herself like she does now. And the bonds between her Angela and Ben wouldn't be as strong as they are. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell," I said averting my eyes from his gaze again.

"Jasper do you really think that it was easy for her to watch as the only family she had left walked away without her even being able to tell them who she was. And on top of that knowing what it would do to everyone and still having to let it happen," Peter asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Garrett asked trying to understand what was being said just as much as Jasper was.

"Well think about. Would you be able to let the only family you have just walk away without a single word. I mean I know she talked to Jasper before he left, but she never let on about anything. I know if it was me I wouldn't have been able to stand by and let it happen," Peter said.

Jasper finally found his own voice again said, "Jasmine I understand why you did it, and your right I wouldn't have believed you. But does Bella know any of this?"

"No she doesn't. But she isn't ready yet. You need to know what happened after everyone left. But tonight isn't the night to go into that. It's been an emotional trip for all of us. Give her time right now," I tell all of them.

"Hey lil' sis how are you doing?" Ben asked from the door.

"Better," was all I said.

"Okay what is up with the lil' sis bit?" Jasper asked. Then he quickly added, "You sound just like Emmet with Bella."

Ben looked at Jasper and just said, "Once you guys left things weren't so easy for Bella or Jasmine. Our friendship changed into a small family. And I really started to see Bella and Jasmine as the sisters I never had. So since I am older than them I just started calling Jazz lil' sis. And it's just kinda stuck.

"You may be Jasmine's uncle and all but she is still part of our family. So you need to decided if you can deal with being around the pack. Because well they aren't going to let her go either. I know Paul has his head up his ass right now, Jasmine but he does care for you. You had to imprint on the hot head of the pack." Ben said with a laugh.

"Hey you don't get to choose who you imprint with. Trust me if that was the case then Jacob would have imprinted with Bella. My life can never be easy so yeah I had to be the one to imprint with the hot head of the group. At times I think that the Goddesses like to see how much I can handle at one time," I tell him as I shake my head trying to find my center again.

"The Goddesses?" Garrett asked.

"Yea. As in Greek mythology," Ben said before I could say a word.

"You don't come across as the type," Char said to me.

"Thanks," I said to her understand what she meant. Then I looked to Ben and said, "I need to hunt." I started to get up from my seat but Jasper stopped me.

"You don't know the area," was all he said.

"That doesn't matter. Not with how she hunts," Bella said as she joined us on the patio.

I looked at her and just asked, "How is Charlie holding up?"

"Better than I thought he would be. He wants you to call him tomorrow. He is going to be staying with Billy and Jake right now until Victoria is taken care of," she said moving next to Ben. Then she looked at Jasper and said, "You don't need to worry about her getting lost on her hunt. She doesn't need to even leave the yard."

Garrett just looked back and forth between Bella and myself and then asked Bella, "If that is true then how is she going to hunt?"

Ben in a monotone voice said, "Just watch."

Jasper let go of my arm and I slowly got up off of the chair. I just walked off of the patio and then sat down on the grass. I had no clue if I was going to be able to do this right now. I had taken so much already and I didn't know if Gaia would grace me with her help right now.

I took several calming breaths and then closed my eyes. No one moved but I could feel all of their eyes on me. When I opened my eyes I kept them focused on the trees in front of me. I took one more deep breath and then said, "Gaia I know I have taken more then I should have tonight. And I know that I didn't show you any respect for all you have done for me. For that I am truly sorry. I ask for your forgiveness. But I also come to you now with a need. I'd understand if I am unworthy of your help now."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head to the trees. I didn't say another word. I waited to see what my judgment was. Because at this point I didn't know if I was still in the good graces of the goddess or not.

As I waited I could hear the others trying to figure out what was going on. Bella, Angela, and Ben wouldn't tell them a thing. It didn't take long for me to get my answer. But it wasn't what I was expecting. I still had my head bowed and eyes closed when I felt a hand under my chin pulling my face up.

"Open your eyes my daughter," a women's voice said. Slowly I obeyed and opened my eyes to see bright green eyes staring straight into my blue eyes. "My daughter I would never turn my back on. You have not disrespected me tonight. I know that what you did weighs heavy on your heart. But my sisters and I are proud of you. You have done everything that has been asked of you," Gaia said.

"How can you be proud of me when I have killed so many that were truly innocent? And then with what I did tonight?" I asked her.

Gaia just looked at me and said, "Daughter what you did tonight was save a young girl from a fate she was never meant to have. You saved her from self-loathing and hatred. How could that not be right? Your path is never easy. For that I am the one that is truly sorry. You have seen and been through more than someone your age should ever have to. But you are stronger form it.

"As for the other event that you speak of. Yes that was a dark day for you and for my sisters and I. But for what you are meant to do. It helped you to see how others feel about themselves. We wish we could take away that pain, but that pain has helped to shape you into the women that is sitting before me right now. And I would not change her for the world.

"Daughter in time you will understand everything. I know you still have questions and I cannot give you those answers. But you will get them in time. Follow your heart and trust in your judgment and in your family. And all will work out. As for what you need right now I would never deny you that my daughter." Two deer appeared one on each side of her. I walked over to the one on her left first and bit into it draining it in the matter of seconds. As the body fell to the ground it just sunk into the earth. Before the body had disappeared into the earth I was draining the one on her right. And when I detached my mouth and let the body fall to the ground again as soon as it hit it, it disappeared into the earth.

Behind me I heard Garrett ask, "Who is that?"

Gaia just nodded to me and I turned my head just enough so that I could answer him, "Garrett this is Gaia the goddess of the Earth."

"OOOOOkkkkkkaaaaayyyyy," Kate said. I had to laugh at how she said it. "What are you laughing at Jasmine?" she asked then.

"The way you said okay. It's almost like you don't believe me or you are trying to figure out something else," I say to her.

"I am trying to figure out why she would be calling you daughter if she is a Goddess," Kate says scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I call her daughter because she is my daughter just like all of you are my children," Gaia tells all of them.

"How is that?" Garrett asks confused.

"She is the Goddess of the Earth. We are all a part of her. Even you guys. When we die we all go back to the earth. That is why she calls me daughter. And so do her sisters," I tell them. I look back to Gaia and then ask, "So how mad are the others at me for what I have done?"

She looked at me and placed her hands on either side of my face and said, "They are not upset with you my daughter. We never could be. You have not done anything wrong. We know that what we have asked you to do is something that no eighteen year old should have to do."

"You know that I will do what is needed. Your right an eighteen year old shouldn't have to do what you have asked of me. But I know that I am not a normal eighteen year old and I will always do what is right. No matter what might happen to me. The lives of others are more important then mine and you know that," I told her placing one of my hands over hers.

"I know but we never wanted to make you….."

I cut her off before she could finish, "And none of you have ever made me feel like that. I know that it is hard for all of you to see what I am going through. And I know that at times I push and bitch to much about what I am needed to do. But I wouldn't change a thing. Well I wish that I never had slipped in the first place. But your right that one slip up did make me understand others of my kind better and I am able to help them.

"But I wonder at times if I can truly trust them. They only know part of what I am. I know that I will always have enemies because of what I am. But I just wished that my family didn't have to suffer because of me. I don't want to always put them in trouble. I just….."

"I know daughter. And you won't always have to worry about that. Your family is strong. But you will always be the one to see more than others," she said to me. She then turned to the others and said, "Jasmine I think it is time to really show them all that you can do. What she showed you was just a sample. I understand that you we struggling with your control but if you were really out of control your powers would have been out of control as well and they weren't." She turned back to me and said, "The others would like to talk to you."

"Alright, the same way that we always talk or do they want to talk to everyone?" I asked her.

"They want to talk to everyone. But we all want you to be fine first," Gaia tells me.

"I am fine really," I tell her.

"Daughter you used to much of your magic for too long. Taping into it again to talk to all of us so soon may hurt you more," she tells me.

"Why did it take so much out of me this time?" I asked her. I needed to know the answer to this question.

"Because no matter how many times you had done that before you were more concerned for the safety of everyone else with you that you pushed out more power then you have ever used. But because you did that you taped into another one of your powers."

"Another gift. I'm sorry but what else do I need to be able to do. I'm already a freak among my kind," I said averting my eyes from everyone.

"I know that what you are is hard for you at times because you truly are the only one of your kind. But you are not a freak my daughter. And none of your family believes that either. You are stronger than anyone we have ever seen. No one has done as much as you have. With everything you have been through it would have made others give up long ago."

"Jasmine you no longer have to do this on your own," Bella said coming up to my left side.

"Isabella there are still things that you don't know. What is left to do is something that Jasmine will end up doing on her own. She would never risk the lives of those she loves. She told you that at nineteen she either dies or becomes immortal," Gaia told her.

"How can we just sit back and let her fight whatever battle is going to happen when we are all capable of helping her?" Ben asked.

"Because my son the battle that she has to fight is too dangerous for all of you," Gaia tells all of them.

"Then there is no way that she will be fighting it on her own," Jasper says coming up on my right side and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper it's what is needed to be done. I will not back down from my destiny. I will not put my family in danger again. I will not lose any more people that I love because of what I am. I will make this world safer for everyone that I care about. I have already watched one part of my family be murdered I will not watch the other part," I was looking right in his eyes as I said this trying to make him understand that I couldn't put any of them in that kind of danger.

"Jasper she is stronger then you know. Everything that she told you in the woods is true. She did take Maria out of this world and as sad as I was to see one of my true daughters die it was the right thing to do. She had lost her way a long time ago. And because of that many have suffered at her hands. I am sorry that You, Peter, and Char had to deal with her," Gaia said to him.

"What do you mean true daughters?" Charlotte asked.

"I mean just that. She was of my flesh and blood. She wasn't always like, the way that you guys knew her. But when she was changed she changed. She no longer was my daughter. She no longer had respect for anything or anyone. All she wanted was power. She wanted to show me that my ways weren't the right way. That we should have been the one ruling over everyone and not living peacefully with each other," Gaia told Charlotte.

"Does her father know?" Bella asked.

"Oh child her father died long ago. But the one that turned her knows of her death. I can't say if he is upset about it or not. But I know that the world is better off without her," Gaia said shaking her head. I just bowed my head because I knew that this was hard for her. No matter how much she knows it was the right thing and that everyone is safer it is still hard for a mother to lose one of her children.

"Jasmine I know that this is hard for you feeling everything so deeply like you do," Gaia said to me. She then looked at Jasper and said, "You two have more in common then you know. Both of you need to listen to your hearts and your emotions. I know that at times it is hard to tell where your emotions end and others start. Things will get better for both of you. You will learn a lot from each other. And like any family you will have your fights, but you have to remember that no matter what happens you always have each other to lean on," she told both of us. Then she looked at me and said, "I must go now my daughter but I will always be here for you all you have to do is close your eyes and talk to me. Like you have always done," I closed my eyes and she kissed my forehead. When I opened my eyes again she was gone.


	12. Anything but this

Jasmine POV

I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see the looks on everyone's faces. I was tired from the events of the night. You would think that with not moving the entire time on the way here that I would be well rested. But then again I did us a lot of energy in fighting Peter. I slowly let my body fall to the ground. No one said a word as I fell. Their emotions still only registered shock from what just happened.

Bella was the one to break the silence, "That is the first time that she has appeared to you when you asked for her help."

I just shook my head and said, "No it's not. It's only the first time that she has shown herself to you guys."

"What did she mean that her sister's wanted to talk to you along with all of us," Garrett asked.

Sill looking at the tree line I said, "Just that. Just like she appeared and talked to me in front of you. Her sister's want to do the same thing. But I just can't figure out why they want to talk to me now if they aren't mad at me for what I have done tonight."

Ben came up to my right side and sat next to me and pulled me into his side and said,

"Jazz you need to stop beating yourself up for what you did. You needed the blood. You did nothing wrong. You saved a young girls life tonight. That outweighs anything bad. Now let's not have another word on the matter."

"He's right sis. And besides we couldn't let you die. You wouldn't take any blood from us. If you wouldn't have gone with Peter and Charlotte then we would have went out ourselves and gotten you what you needed and forced you to drink it. And you know that we would have," Angela said coming up on my left side.

I gave a small laugh and then said, "And I still would have fought you on that."

"You have done so much to survive why would you fight so hard not live now?" Jasper asked.

"Its not so much that I would have been fighting so hard to die. It's just I don't want the monster inside to ever get out of her cage. When I was fighting with Peter she was starting to get lose. Focusing all of my attention on fighting him set her at peace and I was able to cage her again. You only saw a part of what she is able to do. But Victoria will get the full wrath of her. And anyone else who puts my family in danger. You all think that the Major is scary you haven't seen scary yet. You haven't seen the General," I told him staring off into the distance.

Peter POV

None of us knew what to say after that women just vanished into thin air. Jasmine didn't even turn to look at us. Her body just slowly fell to the ground. None of us moved. None of us really knew what to do. I didn't even pay attention to what was being said around me. I just kept my eyes on Jasmine. I was still trying to figure out how she was able to beat me in a fight. I know that she didn't use any of her gifts. But I never should have let her us those fucking agiles. They hurt like a mother fucker.

I really have no clue how any of them were able to touch those things. And it was something I wanted to know the answer too. But I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard. Jasper asks, "You have done so much to survive why would you fight so hard not live now?"

"Its not so much that I would have been fighting so hard to die. It's just I don't want the monster inside to ever get out of the cage I placed her in. When I was fighting with Peter she was starting to get lose. Focusing all of my attention on fighting him set her at peace and I was able to cage her again. You only saw a part of what she is able to do. But Victoria will get the full wrath of her. And anyone else who puts my family in danger. You all think that the Major is scary you haven't seen scary yet. You haven't seen the General ," she told him very calmly still staring off into the distance.

"I don't give a shit how scary the General can be. If you ever try to give up again I will be the one giving you what you need. Jasmine you have given up your life to keep me safe. If my life ends then you won't have this problem," Bella said sitting down right in front of Jasmine.

"Don't you ever say that. Bella remember if you die I die. There is no getting around that. So if you want to kill yourself it's not only your life you are taking but mine, remember that. I know I hurt you by trying to fight what I needed. But you don't fully understand why I was fighting it so hard. You won't fully understand even after you become a vampire. Because you will never feel the pull towards human blood. I will do what I have to but it doesn't mean I will like it. I've already told you my life isn't easy," Jasmine told Bella as she placed her right hand on Bella's left cheek. She then turned to Jasper and said, "Rose is going to call you. She's going to see if they are still able to stop by. Tell her yes. The family doesn't know you know anything about what happened to Bella and us. They don't know it was Laurent that saved us either. Rose and Emmet are wanting to get away from Fuckward and his mate also. Rose is going to be pissed but not at Bella."

Jasper looked at me and just said, "Peter?"

"I'm getting nothing," was all I could tell him. It was the truth. This little girl was really putting us in our place and she wasn't even tryin'. I looked at Jasmine and just asked the first question that popped into my head, "What's the new gift that women was talkin' 'bout?"

She gave a small laugh and said, "I have no fucking clue. But every time I get a new gift it always shows up at the worst possible time. Like I need another fucking gift. My head is already on the chopping block as it is. And ten to one this new gift…..fuck no they wouldn't do that to me." Then she looked up at the sky and yelled, "Oh ya'll think your helping don't cha. If you gave me that I'm going to come up there and kick ya'll asses. And you know I will." I have to say she had one the sexiest southern drawls I had ever heard. And I never would have known she had one. She was able to hide that shit well.

"What are you talking about sugar?" my mate asked.

"Only a hand full of people have ever had this. Ya'll can do it to an extent. I believe Bella called it dazzling. But it's much much stronger. It's bending someone's will to make them do whatever you want them to do. Fucking Zeus if they gave that to me then I'll never be able to touch anyone until I'm able to get control over it," she told all of us. Then she busted up laughing.

"What is so fucking funny?" Kate asked.

"If I thought my sex life was bad before this. It just got thrown to HELL now. I will never be able to have sex. Unless I want the guy to become a mindless zombie. One more reason for Paul to hate my fuckin' guts," she said. Then she looked back up to the sky and yelled, "What the fuck did I do to you guys? Do I not deserve a fuckin' break at all. I mean I already know ya'll are going to make my life a living hell in a few weeks. Did cha really have to through this in on top of it all. FUCK."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Bella asked. Before Jasmine could even answer she asked, "Why the fuck are you blocking me from your thoughts? What do you know that I don't?"

"You'll see when your meant to. I know a lot that ya don't know. And I'm blocking you because what I just hinted at is something ya know but cha don't want to believe right now. So stop poking in my mind and worrying about me," Jasmine told her. Then she looked at me and said, "Ask the question that cha been wanting to ask and be done with it."

"What?" was all I could say. Man did my IQ go down several points or what. I can't even think straight right now. And how the fuck did she know I wanted to ask her something. Oh yea she just knows shit so then she should know what I want to know.

"Peter stop being a Fucker and just ask the damn question. Ya I already know what it is. But private conversations is something that Doucheward does and I am nothing like him. So just ask the god damn question or you'll never get the answer," she hissed at me.

"Fuck didn't think of it like that. Yea okay. How the hell are you four able to even use those fucking things. I mean they hurt like hell. And you already proved the point that you still feel the effects of them every time you hold'em," I asked her.

"That's easy Peter I don't feel the pain of them. Every time I pick one up I fell a little tingle from 'em but nothing else. The hardest part for me was training Bella. Because I felt her pain from 'em. But once she was able to stand it everything was fine. And plus teaching them how to fight saves you and Jasper from having to do it once they are changed," she told me. Then she looked at Bella and the others and said, "You won't be changed until after Vicky attacks."

"Why not change us before?' Ben asked.

"We would be able to help you guys fight," Angela added.

"No we wouldn't. We'll do more help still being human. Being the distraction. Vicky is up to something. She had to have had a backup plan if she wasn't able to get to me. We just need to figure out what it is," Bella said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Its simple really. Vicky is creatin' an army," Jasmine said pointing to Garrett, Jasper, Char, myself then to herself and added, "One that us five know how to deal with."

"Newborns," every vampire said.

"Yup," she said popping the "p".

At this point Bella, Angela, and Ben all gave a small yawn. "It's late why don't we head back into the house and you guys get some sleep," Irina said to the tired humans.

They all looked to Jasmine. She just nodded to them and they got up and headed back towards the house with everyone else. But Jasmine didn't move and neither did Jasper or myself. "I'm not going back to the house tonight guys," Jasmine said like it made perfect since.

"And why the hell not?" Jasper yelled. I could tell he was trying not to yell at her but he failed miserably.

"Because uncle I need to be able to rest. And being in a house full of lust and sex really won't help now will it. I mean fuck the amount of lust that everyone has been throwing off the entire time is killing me. I really don't want to feel it coming from you. That's just gross on so many different levels," she said staring straight into his golden eyes.

"Wow your accent really comes out when your pissed doesn't it?" I asked randomly.

"Yea it does. Or when I am around others with an accent. That was really random Peter ya know that right?" she asked.

"Yea that's just me," I told her with a smile playin' on my lips.

"Okay let's forget about why ya aren't goin' back to the house. What were you talkin about with this new gift," Jasper asked.

"Its called confessing. Basically it takes away a person free will. Once confessed they will do whatever I tell 'em to. If I confessed someone and then told them to kill themselves they'd do it without even thinking 'bout it. There have only been two other people who have had this gift," she told us.

"Sounds like a cool gift to me," I said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Oh yea real cool. Everyone wants someone else to tell them what to do. Do ya know how ya break a confessed person from that bond?" she asked me.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Oh its really easy. Ya just have to kill the person who confessed them. So I die and everyone that I've confessed will be free again. Does that sound like a cool fuckin' gift now?" she hissed at me.

"Fuck why would they give anyone that gift?" Jasper asked irritated now.

"Because uncle my life is a fuckin' joke. I mean I'm bound to Bella in ways that are complicated to explain. I'm imprinted to a shape shifter who hates vampires and most likely will never be able to have sex with if I'm truly able to confess people. And when my nineteenth birthday comes around I either become immortal or I die. Plus I still have to tell another family member that I exist, and make sure that my vampire family and shape shifting family doesn't kill each other. Oh and let's not forget about the Volturi. Because if they find out about me then I'm fucked no matter what anyone tries to do and ya'll know it," she said rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair.

"You're not in this alone," I tell her. And I was getting the tingles on the back of my neck telling me that we weren't going to have to worry about the two sides of her family fighting. But I had to ask, "If you are able to confess people why couldn't you have sex?"

"Of course you'd asked that. Fuck Peter I don't want to know if my niece is having sex," Jasper spit at me.

"Yea like I won't know if you're having sex or not uncle. Really ya sounding like Edward right now," Jasmine told Jasper and I tried really hard not to laugh but I knew it was a wasted effort. Both of them were able to feel my emotions.

"Shut up Fucker," Jasper said as he hit me in the shoulder. Then he looked at Jasmine and said, "Don't cha ever compare me to that asshole again."

"Then don't act like him and I won't compare ya to him," she told him. Then she looked at me and said, "To answer your question. If I were to have sex with anyone. Doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl. As soon as I hit my orgasm I would confess them. I would have no control over that gift. I would be to lost in the pleasure. And then I would lose the person I was with. They wouldn't be the same.

"Alright look at it this way. Say you have this gift. Yea it could be fun to have. You could be able to stop a lot of things from happening. But you and Char are in the throes of passion. And right when you both cum. She is no longer the person you feel in love with. Sure she still sounds the same and looks the same. But she's no longer there. All she wants to do is pleas you.

"Now maybe for a guy that might not be a big deal. You'll never be bitched at again. If you tell her to get on her knees and suck you senseless she will. She would have to do everything you ask of her. She would never think of herself. But of only you. Now is that something you really want to do to someone you truly love. Because I sure as hell don't."

"That shit sucks. But Fuck how is it going to work with you being an empath and all. I mean I know there has been times when Jasper has had to jack off because the lust everyone around him was throwing off was sending him over the edge. Would that affect you as well. Wouldn't that be losing control as well," I asked her. Man that really does suck. And I would hate to have that ability. To never be able to touch my women again. Just kill me now.

"I don't know. Hints why I want to stay away from the house. I mean Garrett and Kate are already going at it. Laurent and Irina are right behind them. Peter as soon as you go back into that house you and Char are going to be worse than all of 'em. So thanks but no thanks I'll just sleep out here. Oh by the way Jasper Bella is in your room," Jasmine told us.

"How do you know that?" both of us asked.

"That's where Char put her. It's a six bedroom house. Peter, you and Char have one room. Garrett and Kate took one, then Laurent and Irina, Jasper has his room and that is where Bella is staying. Angela and Ben are in one and then that leaves a room for Rose and Em when they come," she said. And now that I think about it that would be how the rooms were divided. But the only problem was where did that put Jasmine to sleep.

"That puts me on the sofa. It's not a big deal Peter," she said.

"It is a big deal. You go from having a bed of your own to sleeping on the sofa. No not happening," Jasper said.

"No Jasper I don't have a bed of my own," she said shaking her head.

"Do not tell me you have been sharing a bed with that dog," Jasper hissed at her.

She just looked at him and said, "Alright Edward that would be none of your damn business if I was," that was like a slap in the face to Jas and he flinched at it to, "But that's not the case. After you guys left Charlie talked me into moving in with them. I was spending all my time at their house anyways. So I didn't have my own bed. I shared with Bella. And that's not an option here. So the only thing left is the sofa. Not a big fucking deal."

"That was a low blow Darlin and ya know it," Jasper said to her.

"Yea well she did warn ya. And I hate to say it but that is something that Doucheward would say and ya know it. But really Sugar, we can move Irina and Laurent into the same room as Kate and Garret. That way you have a bed to sleep in," I said to her.

"Oh yea that will go over real well. Let's put sisters in the same room together while they are haven sex with their mates. Bright fucking idea Peter. Why don't we just put Rose and Emmet in the same room as you?" she shot back at me.

"Alright I get your point. Yea that really wouldn't work. But fuck you shouldn't be on the sofa," I conceded while rubbing the back of neck.

"It's the sofa or out here. It doesn't matter to me. I really am use to things like this," she told me. Then she looked at Jasper and said, "Get out your phone it's going to be Emmet and remember don't say anything about us being here. Not even Laurent and them."

And sure enough as soon as she was done talking Jasper's phone was going off.

Jasper POV

I have no clue how she knew that, but then again I have no clue how Peter knew half the shit that he did. I have never doubted Peter so I guess I won't be second guessing Jasmine either. I clicked the send button before it could ring a second time and just said, "Hey Em."

"Hey bro, how are things going with you?" Emmet asked.

"Things are as good as they can be. What about you guys?" I asked him.

"Things are fine with me and Rose but we are really getting tired of Edward and Tanya. Bro do you think we can move up our visit. Rose is starting to get…..well you know. And I really can't stand to look at Edward much longer. This whole situation is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I mean as soon as we left Forks he….." Emmet trailed off at the end. And I felt my anger rising with every word he was saying about Edward. I mean he couldn't have just moved on so fast after leaving Bella. "Bro you there?" Em asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah that's fine. When will you guys be here?' I asked.

"Tomorrow night. We are on our way now. Rose was about to punch Tanya for something she was saying," he told me.

"What was she saying. I mean I know that Rose can be a bitch at times. Sorry Rose but you know I'm right on this one," I said knowing that she was able to hear everything that I was saying.

"No problem twin. You can be an ass at times too. Just like now. But I won't disagree with you. But you would have had the same reaction as I did. But we'll tell you when we get there. Will Peter and Charlotte be okay with us coming early?" Rose asked.

"Yeah that will be fine Rose. You know that Char and I think of you and Emmet as family. You two are welcomed to stay for as long as needed," Peter said.

"Thanks Peter," both Rose and Em said.

Then Emmet went on to say, "Well we'll see you tomorrow night. And we will tell you everything okay bro."

"Alright, see you guys then," I said and then hung up the phone. I turned to look at Jasmine and then asked, "What are they going to tell me? And does Bella know that Edward is with Tanya?"

"They are going to tell you that Bella has gone missing with other vampires. They don't know that we are with Laurent or you guys for that matter. And yes Bella knows that Edward and Tanya are together. Kate and Irina told her on our way here. Don't look so shocked at this news. Jasper you don't know what went down after you guys left. And I can't tell you because that is Bella's story to tell. Just like I haven't told her about your guys past, it is _your_ story to tell her if you want her to know." She then turned and looked at Peter and said, "You might want to head inside. Charlotte is waiting for you."

With that Peter gave a small nod and ran into the house. I just kept my gaze on her. As soon as I heard the back door close I finally asked her, "How are you really holding up? I can't feel your emotions anymore?"

"I'm okay. I just hate still having to kept secrets," she said looking down at her hands.

"Yours or ours?" I asked her.

"Both," was all she said.

"There are things that you still haven't told anyone about yourself isn't there?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's not that I don't want too. It's just…I don't want you guys to over react when I tell you guys. And I know that it's going to happen no matter what," she said.

"You came across others after you took down Maria," it wasn't a question but a statement. But she nodded anyways. "You didn't tell them your name did you?" I asked now.

"No. I didn't want Ka to be able to find me. So they started to call me 'little bit.' Since they thought I was a human they thought it was a fitting name," she said with a laugh.

"Why would that name be fitting?" I asked confused 'bout what she was saying.

"Okay haven't you ever watched Buffy the vampire slayer?" she asked.

"No I can't say that I have ever seen it," I said with all honesty.

"Okay. The title gives it away. Buffy is a human and she kills vampires and other supernatural creatures to protect the human race. So the Vamps that saw me kill Maria saw a human kill a vampire. Funny since all of the vampires other then you and the Denali's that I have meet have been human drinkers. It only makes the nick name that much funnier. Since it was one of the bad vamps that gave Buffy the nick name. Well he did end up changing sides and became good. But that is besides the point," she said with a shake of her head.

"So they called you little bit because you resembled this character?" I asked.

"Yuppers. Some of them even started calling me Buffy. I didn't say anything. I am sure that if I did call them that Buffy or little bit would pop up on the id so that they know who was calling," she said laughing at this little piece of information. I had to laugh at this as well.

"You seem to know a lot about me. How is that?" I asked.

"Once your brother was brought into this world he tried to find you. When he found out that you were a vampire, he thought that there was still a chance that you could come home. But when he found out that you were fighting with Maria. It nearly killed him. He would tell his children about you. And that if they ever saw you to try and reason with you. That you just needed to be reminded about who you were.

"Well stories about your human life and vampire life were passed down to every generation. And every telling would have new information. Because as our powers grew with each generation they were able to track you. But no one was ever able to find where you were exactly but only see that you were still alive.

"They saw everything that, that bitch made you do. And it killed the family not to be able to help one of their own. But once you had left her they felt a little better. The stories started to change then. And they started to add Peter and Char although they had no clue what their names were. They were just considered part of the family because they had helped you to escape that life.

"It wasn't until some of my ancestors saw you with a golden eye girl that they started to wonder who she really was. And why her eyes were a different color. And after they saw you with her, that's when they started to ask the vampires that they did know about gold eyes. That's how we learned about the Cullen's.

"I bet that Carlisle doesn't even know that he has known members of your blood family. That's how I knew if I went to the Cullen's I would be safe. But that's also one reason why I was scared to go around your whole family. Carlisle would have recognized me for what I was. Well at least partially. He wouldn't have known about the shape shifting only the witchcraft," she said with a shake of her head.

"You're telling me that my entire past has been passed down to ever generation?" I asked in awe.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p' at the end.

"And they still wanted me to be a part of the family even after everything that I had done?" I asked in astonishment.

"You may find it hard to believe but yes. We all knew that you only did what you had to in order to survive. No one looked down on you for what you did. The family would have taken you back even as a human drinker. It didn't matter. From what I was told from other family members and even your brother himself he loved you no matter what you were. And he never even had the chance to get to know you. He wanted that opportunity," she told me looking me dead in the eyes.

"Wait what do you mean from what he's told you?" I asked extremely confused by that.

"I'm a witch remember. I can call upon my ancestors for help and guidance. But some just like to pop in every once in a while without me call 'em. Your brother is one of 'em. But the strange thing about that is I'm the only one he would ever talk to. My dad no matter what he did your brother would never talk to him only me. We were never able to figure it out. And he still won't tell me.

"I just figured it was because I'm the only girl to have been born into the Whitlock family since your sister. But then again it could have been a number of reasons. It could have been that I was a mix of three races and I am close to you in that since," she said.

"How would that make you closer to me?" I asked.

"You're a vampire, and I have the venom running through my veins just like you. I am the only one in the family that is close to what you are. But who knows if that is even the reason. He is very closed mouth at times. Only telling me the same thing since I was able to find where you really were," she said.

"What did he keep telling you?" I asked.

She looked back at the trees and said, "He is your blood Jasmine. You need to bring him back to the family. Let him know that he's not alone and he has never been alone. He isn't a monster no matter what he thinks. Show him the way back to his humanity. Like you have already showed so many. Your path isn't an easy on and I am sorry for that. But you are the only one strong enough to do this."

I just looked at her in awe and then asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed and said, "Hell if I am supposed to know. But I know one thing. You are not a monster. No matter what you have done in your past. You are not a monster. You have changed so much and if you truly were a monster then you never would have changed your diet. You would have still been in the South fighting with Maria. And don't tell me that the only reason you aren't besides that fact that Maria is dead, is because of your gift. Because that is not true."

I didn't know what to say to that. For the longest time I thought that it was my ability to feel everyone's emotion that I stopped drinking human blood. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that it was only part of the reason. But how could she sit next to me and say that I wasn't a monster for all of the things that I had done. I just looked at her as she kept her eyes on the trees.

I don't know how long we sat like that before she started to yawn and slump further down to the ground. There was no way that I was going to let her stay out here and sleep. But before I could do anything Peter and Char were outside and by my side with pillows and blankets.

I just looked at them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Jasper she won't be able to sleep if we bring her into the house," Peter said not meeting my eyes.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You can't feel what is going on in the house?" Char asked a little confused.

I looked at both of them and just said, "No all I fell is peace."

They looked at each other and then at me. Peter finally said, "How is it that you can't feel any of the lust that is going on. I mean I know that I am not just feeling peaceful. So you should be feeling more than just peace."

At that all three of us look at Jasmine. Was she doing this? Before any of us could voice any of our thoughts on this we heard a heart beat coming closer to us. I turned to see that it was Bella. She looked at all three of us and then down to Jasmine, who was laying on the grass eyes closed. "I knew that she was going to do this," Bella said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She just shook her head and grabbed the pillows out of Chars hands. She gently lifted up Jasmines head and placed the pillow underneath. And set the other pillow next to her. Then she grabbed the blankets form Peter and placed on the ground, but before spreading it completely out she looked at me and asked, "Jasper can you lift her up just enough so that I can put this under her?"

I didn't say anything as I lifted Jasmine up and watched as Bella put the rest of the blanket under where Jasmine body once was. As soon as Bella moved her hands out of the way I placed Jasmine back down. As soon as I stepped away Bella covered Jasmine up in the other blanket and then she laid next to her and covered herself up with the other half of the blanket. And as soon as her head it the pillow she was out. I just looked up at Peter and Char.

"Well what the hell is that about?" Char asked.

Peter gave a small laugh and said, "Bella is just worried about Jasmine. Think about it. Jasmine has been the strong one for Bella and even the other two. This is the first time that they have seen her almost broken. It is going to take all three of them some time to realize that she really is okay."

"We never should have left Forks. Us leaving did nothing in helpin' Bella. Edward should have just broken up with her but never have taken the entire family away from her. We left her unprotected," I said staring down at Bella. I then turned my gaze towards Jasmine and added, "She never should have had to deal with all of this on her own."

Looking closer at Jasmine I noticed that her scars were starting to become more prominent. And that she had more than the last time I saw her. I let out a small hiss. And Peter automatically looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?'

"Look at her," was all I was able to get out. I knew what had made the new scars on her face and body.

"What the fuck," Peter hissed.

"One of those dogs did that to her," I hissed.

"How could we not of seen these before now? How the hell are her scars becoming more pronounced?" Char asked.

Peter just shook his head and said in awe, "She must have done something in order to hide them from all of us. She is truly a talented little girl and one that is going to give us all a run for our money. Rose and Emmet are going to freak out when they see the four of them here."

"Your right," I said shaking my head.

"Oh shit," Char said.

"What?" both Peter and I asked at the same time.

"What are they going to eat. We have no food in this house for them," she said dead serious.

"Well we need to go to the store and get them some food. The only thing is I have no clue what to get. I never paid any attention to what food was in the house. I was always told to stay away from Bella because of my control problems," I told both of them.

"Well I guess we'll have to just go and start grabbing shit. I mean how hard can it be?" Peter asked.

"Who's going to go?" I asked.

Peter just looked at me with one of his shit eating grins and said, "Why we are Major. Come one I have to find a way to get on Jasmine's good side. Since she already thinks I can't fight for shit."

"I don't know if going to buy human food is going to get you on her good side. I know it wouldn't work for me. And since she is of my blood line. I would most likely say it will take more than just that," I told him trying to hold back the laugh that was building in my chest.

"Yea I know but I got to try something," Peter said.


	13. Not what we thought

Peter POV

Okay I knew that Jasper was right. Just going and getting food for her and the others really wouldn't do much with getting on her good side. But I figured it was a good starting pointing. So while we waited to make sure that all of the humans were asleep. Not that we had to worry about their safety or anything like that.

The only thing that Jasper, Char, and I were worried about was Jasmine and Bella because they were sleeping outside. Okay I know the only thing that could happen to them is they get rained on. It's summer time and there are only two things that happen here in the summer. It gets really…..really…really fucking hot. And the other thing is the rain. You know the saying 'It's not the heat that will kill you it's the humidity,' they were talking 'bout Missouri.

I know that I'm a vampire and are skin is cold and all that, but I am telling you that during some parts of the day it is like I am sweating my ass off here. I mean I am form Texas and you would think that it's hot there but the weather there has nothing on the weather here. We never went from turning the AC on and then switching to heat and back to AC all in one day. The winters here aren't much better with the snow. It is almost like everything here just shouts down. No one gets out until the snow goes away. Which means we have a hard time getting out during the day without giving what we are away.

Okay anyways sorry about my little rant but really I don't know what Jasmine was thinking when she decided to sleep outside. And then for Bella to come out and lay right next to her; like it was no big deal just makes me wonder if their heads are on right. I have never really known girls to willing sleep outside. I mean most girls that I've meet their idea of camping out is going to a Holiday Inn and that is roughing it for them. I know that Char wouldn't be out here sleeping. Yea I know we don't sleep but still she wouldn't be staying outside like this.

Alright so this is going to sound creepy but Jasper and I just sat outside watching them sleep. Bella was curled up next to Jasmine and I could tell that she was trying to make sure that Jasmine wasn't going anywhere. I wondered what that was all about. But I couldn't ask Jasper because I knew he didn't know. I would just have to ask them once they wake up.

'Bout an hour after Bella came out Ben and Angela also joined them. So now all of the humans are outside while all of the vampires were inside the house. It's kinda funny. Bella is on Jasmines left and then on Jasmines right you have Angela and then Ben. Even Angela has a hold onto Jasmine. But it is Ben that is interesting in this little sleeping arrangement. One of his arms is under Angela but holding onto Jasmine and then his other arm is laying across Angela and Jasmine but holding onto Bella's shoulder. It is almost like he is trying to make sure that nothing happens to any of the girls.

I really want to know what is going on wit' these four. I mean they weren't really family. Yea I know neither are Jasper and I but we treat each other like family and we have each other's backs. But I have never seen that with any of the humans that I've run into. And I am not talking about the ones that I eat. I mean humans now a days. They only care about themselves. The values that we use to have when I was human aren't valued so much now.

I was brought out of my mussing when Jasper asked, "So when do you want to leave and go get what we need for them?"

"Jas its two in the morning, nothing is going to be open here. It's a small town. I mean if you want to go to Kansas City we can hit Wal-Mart because they're open 24/7," I told him.

"Well then I guess we should head to Kansas City and get what we need. We should tell the others that Rose and Em are on their way here," he said as he started to get up off of the ground.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Garrett asked coming out the back door.

"Were just going to head into town to get food for 'em. We don't have anything here for 'em. Hey can you keep an eye on 'em while were gone?" Jasper asked him.

"Nope," was all that Garrett said.

"And why the fuck not?" I asked him.

He just looked at both of us and said, "Because I'm coming with you guys. Don't look at me like that….Jasmine knows a lot about me. And ever since what happened the first time we left her in the van…I need to find a way to make it up to her. I know that she doesn't blame…any of us for what happened but I still feel like I could have done something to prevent it from happening."

"Garrett stop beating yourself up for something that you had no way of stopping," Jasmine whispered.

We all looked over at her but she was still sound asleep. I looked at Jasper and he gave a small laugh and said, "She has a tendency to talk in her sleep. The first time that I saw her she was already asleep," both Garrett and I just looked at him like 'what the fuck'. He went on to say, "Emmet and I hadn't meet her yet. And Alice, Rose, and Bella had just got back from shopping with her. Alice and Rose were telling us about her and everything that she had been through. We wanted to see what she looked like. Especially since she said that Edward wasn't her type. So we went over to her place and just looked in her bedroom window. She was already asleep and well we were able to see her scars and….well she was haven' a dream. She started talking. Now I understand what some of what she said means. I still can't believe that she would do all of this on her own.

"I knew then that there was more to her story then what she was saying. I knew that those scars were not from a car accident. I just couldn't figure out how she could have gotten' them. I mean even looking at her now I can tell they are battle scars. But I never would have thought of her as a fighter. Not like us any ways. I mean think about it Peter she made you look like you've never fought a day in your life and she wasn't even using any of her gifts. Just think how she would be in a fight if she wasn't holding back."

"You're right she is a tough fighter. But I have a feeling that you will be the one to find out. She is bound and determined to have you submit to her. I mean I really don't see the Major submitting to anyone. You really never submitted to the bitch and she was ruthless. I don't see you submitting to your niece. So she must have something up her sleeves," I told him. I turned my head back towards the house and said, "Char can you come out here?"

Within a heart beat she was by my side along with Kate. "What is it?" she asked.

"Can you stay out here with 'em while the Major, Garrett and I make a run real fast?" I asked her.

"And just where are you guys going?" Kate asked looking straight at Garrett.

Garrett just looked at her and said, "To get some things that they will need. It shouldn't take us that long. We will be back before they even wake up."

"You three are going to go food shopping?" Char asked between giggles. She was fucking giggling at us.

"What's so funny about that Sugar?" I asked.

That was the wrong fucking thing to asked because she only started to laugh harder. Once she was finally able to stop laughing she said, "What's funny about that? Peter really. The last time any of us had to buy food was how long ago. None of you even know what is good any more. I really think you should just wait for one of them to wake up so that they could go with you."

"We want to have this done so that they will have something to eat as soon as they wake up. Char really it can't be that hard to buy human food. But we don't want to leave them out here all alone," Jasper told her. 

"Major we'll stay out here with them. But answer me this...Major who are you really worried about?" Char asked.

"Char right now I am worried about all four of them. Angela and Ben have been given a lot to deal with in a short amount of time. Bella is living up to her danger magnet reputation and well Jasmine…..she is always the one looking out for everyone else. She and Bella really are a lot alike. They are both selfless. So Char you ask who am I worried about it is all of them," he told her but he never took his eyes off of Jasmine.

With that said we headed to my white F250 with an eight inch lift kit and full cab. The best thing about my truck is the height. When you look at it you think how the fuck do you get in it. Not really a problem for us vamps but for humans it would be. So the other perfect thing is the hideaway step. When you open your door a step pops out just for you. This will help the humans if they ever have to use my truck which I don't see happening any time soon. Inside of my truck is kick ass. Leather seats that are heated, not that I need that but it seemed like the smart thing to do. Xm radio and a navigation system.

Okay I know it's not really a practical modes of transportation because it is a gas guzzler and all that but it is what it is. I have a tone of cars but my truck is my baby. I love it, it doesn't matter to me how much gas costs to feel up my babies tank.

"How long of a drive do we have?" Garrett asked pulling me out of my mind babble.

"Well now while we are here I have to drive close to the speed limit small town and all…cops really don't have much to do. But once I get on 35 I can go a little faster. But with all the construction going on I can't go much faster than the limit. So we are looking at 45 min there and then 45min back." I told him keeping my eyes on the road even though I didn't have to.

"God did you have to pick a place any further away from the rest of civilization?" Garrett asked.

"Hey Fucker this place isn't like Denali or even Forks. The sun comes out every day. But pretending to be a framer lets us go out in the middle of the day and not be suspected. Long sleeve shirts, jeans, gloves and a hat are common out here. And plus I have never really had to go to the store so lay off," I huffed at him.

"He's just anxious to get back. But Garrett Peter is right. He never needed to worry about how close he lives to a store. And the store in town works just fine for us on a normal day. I mean we could have gone to the Wal-Mart in Cameron but you get some really interesting people there and we really don't need to draw more attention to us then we'll already have," Jasper told both of us.

"Well this trip is going to be interesting no matter where we go. None of us really even know what the fuck we really need to get. I mean Major did you ever go shopping for Bella at any time when she was around?" I asked.

"No I was always told to stay away from her because of my control issues. Well okay it was really only Edward trying to keep me away from Bella. No one else really seemed to have a problem with me being around her only him," he said looking out the passenger window.

"Well I guess we know why now. But that really doesn't make any since to me. I mean right after he left her and came up to Denali he hooked up with Tanya. So he couldn't really have cared about her. So I wonder why he was really trying to keep her away from you," Garrett said.

I looked at him and just said, "Yea I mean I can see that you two are meant for each other. Jasmine has said it outright and Char can see it in your auras. He had to have known."

"I don't know if he knew. But I can tell you that Edward did have feelings for Bella. He did love her. So I really don't know what to think about all of this. I mean I know your telling me the truth about him being with Tanya. And Jasmine is ready to kill him on site for what he did. But I just can't see Edward being a jackass to Bella. But then again I know he can be," Jasper said to both of us.

"Well I can tell you that you will want to kill him on site once Bella tells all of us her story. And plus we still have more to find out about Jasmine. Then we have the whole Victoria is trying to kill your mate because of something that Edward did to her mate. So let's see which problem we have to deal with first and go from there," I told both of them.

"Okay so our first problem is shopping for four humans. And none ofys have a clue on what the fuck we really need," Garrett said with a little laugh.

"Who would have thought that the God of War would be going grocery shopping for his human mate," I said with a laugh.

"Har har har, you say that but I'm not the one who got my ass kicked by a human now am I?" he shot back at me.

"Hey Jasmine is not a human she is like us so that doesn't count."

Garrett gave a laugh and said, "Did she use any of her gifts on you?"

"No but she still isn't a human," I shot at him.

"Whatever makes you feel better. But she was a human when she was fighting you. So the Major is right," Garrett said with another laugh.

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up fuckers but Major she's already called you out. And she will call you out as well Garrett. It's just a matter of time. And you want to know something. She is going to be handing both of you guys your asses as well," I told them with a shit eating grin.

"Great," Jasper and Garrett said at the same time.

I gave a small laugh and said, "But what is going to be even funnier is her handing Emmett his ass. That's not going to go over to well with him."

"Oh yea it is going to go over just as well as Maria trying to keep us three in her little army," Garrett said shaking his head.

"Speaking of that do you really think what she told us it true. I mean I would love for that cunt to be dead," I said to both of them.

"Her emotions pointed to what she was saying was the truth. And she knew things about us that only Maria would have known. But in all honesty Jasmine is a good fighter but I just can't see her really being able to take out Maria. I want to believe it but I just can't," the Major said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well Peter you called our old contacts so we should find out the truth soon. If she did then we can go back home without having to worry about the bitch looking for us," Garrett said.

Well that would be the silver lining. None of us have been able to go back home because of worrying about being dragged back into a life we never wanted to start with. None of us said anything for a while. We were all thinking about what it would really mean if Jasmine did get rid of Maria. So the drive to Kansas City really didn't take long.

I was pulling into the parking lot and the atmosphere in the truck changed. As soon as I parked and turned off the engine we all just sat there. I don't think any of us really wanted to step out of this truck. I looked at both Jasper and Garrett and then opened my door and got out. They followed behind me and we made our way into Wal-Mart.

Jasper POV

As soon as we stepped through the sliding doors we were hit with a ton of different scents then add to that being hit with everyone's emotion. I mean the store wasn't crowded by any means but the effect was still the same. We each grabbed a cart not that I thought we would be getting that much stuff but I didn't say anything.

The first thing that we saw was the produce section. That was our first stop. Now here is where the tricky part came into play. Who in the fuck knew that there were so many different types of apples? I mean come on. An apple is an apple. Does it really matter if it is red or green? So not really knowing what the difference was I grabbed four Granny Smith apples and four Braeburn apples. I grabbed a bag of green grapes and then a bag of purple grabs. I went on to get some pears, peaches, plums, strawberries, blue barriers, honeydew, and a watermelon.

I moved on from the fruit and then grabbed a five pound bag a potatoes a few bags of lettuce, some celery, carrots, red and green peppers. Neither Peter nor Garret said a word to me as I was grabbing things and placing them into my cart. They just moved along side of me.

It was strange. For as many times as Bella ate at the house I never really paid attention to what she was eating, or even what types of food Alice or Esme brought into the house. I just knew that it all smelled like shit once it was cooked. We made our way out of the produce section. And then I could say the shit hit the fan.

We decided that we would just walk up and down every aisle since we really didn't know what we needed. That was the first mistake that we made. The first aisle after produce was frozen desserts. We thought it would be best to save that aisle for last since most of that stuff would melt. The next frozen aisle was veggies and dinners. Garrett grabbed a bag of corn, green beans, spinach, broccoli, and cauliflower. He then went on to grab one of every microwave dinner that they had. The next aisle had a ton of different types of pizza again he just grabbed one of each so he ended up grabbing doubles because they had more than one brand. He ended up with ones that went in the oven and ones that went in the microwave. He went on to grab one of every kind of hot pockets, lean pockets that they have. We were out of the frozen section but as we turned to look at what was on the other side there was nothing but breads.

Okay how many different types of the same bread do you really need? But this was an easy thing for me. I did know what type of bead Bella ate. I grabbed a loaf of IronKids. When I looked up I saw that Peter was at the end of the aisle grabbing one of every kind of little snack cake there was. Little Debbie or just the generic brand they had. I just looked at him.

"What?" was all he asked me.

I just shook my head and asked, "Do you honestly think that they would eat those?"

"You're saying something to me about what I get but nothing to Garrett. What is that all about?" He asked me.

"Garrett actually got food; you just got a bunch a junk food. I know Bella, she is already going to yell at us for grabbing more food than is needed," I told both of them.

"Oh so you are worried about what Bella is going to say?" Garrett asked now.

"You've never seen Bella mad. But what I am really worried about is how Bella and Jasmine will react together when they see all of this. We haven't even hit the rest of the aisle's. I think we just need to be smart about what we are grabbing," I told both of them.

We made it down the next three aisles with each of us only grabbing what we thought they would eat. We stopped grabbing doubles of things. Peter and Garrett can think what they want. But they haven't seen Bella really mad. I know that we're vampires but she has a way of scaring the shit out of even us. I've only seen her get mad once but it was something I never wanted to see again. I mean Alice would be able to tell you about all of the other times that she has gotten mad and what had happen. I will say one thing about it as scary as it can be it is also very sexy.

Wait did I just say Bella angry is sexy. Shit what is going on. Since when do I think that Bella is sexy? I mean yeah she's good looking and all. But I have never really paid much attention to her. Granted the only time I really spent with her was when we were on the run from James. But most of the time I was trying to keep her calm and remind myself that she wasn't food. Man I really hate that. Why the fuck couldn't I have more control over my blood lust. It would have stopped all of this from happening. If only I would have been able to keep myself in check then we wouldn't be in this situation. 

I was brought out my musing when Garrett asked, "So what type of milk do you think we should get?"

"Green," was all I said.

"What the Fuck man there isn't any green milk here," Peter said.

"The milk isn't green fucker the label on the milk is. Never really paid attention to the type but I noticed the label," I told him as Garrett grabbed the milk and placed it in his cart.

"Okay so should we grab them other things that they will need or wait and let them come and get what they need?" Garrett asked.

I just looked at him and said, "I just think it would be best if they were with us to get anything else that they might need. Besides we should be heading back so that we can get breakfast ready for them when they wake up."

At the same time they both said, "Good idea Major."

With that we headed to check out. When we did get to the front of the store every lane that was open had a nice size line. The only one that didn't have that long of a line was the only one you could get tobacco from. So we went to that line. It wasn't like we couldn't just buy a pack of cigarettes or something. After all we could smoke it wasn't like it was gonna kill us. And in all honesty all three of us use to back in the day.

As I was placing the contents of my cart on the belt the emotions coming off of the casher were killing. She was one big ball of lust. I felt like I needed to take several cold showers. Sometimes I really hate my gift. Like right now. All I could think the entire time was I want to get out of here. So when she was almost done I said, "And a carton of Marble Ultra lite." 

Peter seemed to have the same idea as me. Which that in and of itself was a shock. Usually is the one that likes to play with the humans and what they are feeling just because he can. But not this time. Instead of waiting until she was almost finished he told her right off the bat, "carton of Camel Silver.

Garrett on the other hand seemed to want to have a little fun with the human. I have no clue what he was thinking. But then again it always did seem like Garrett wasn't playing with a full deck of cards all the time. He was flirting with her. Kate would kill him if she knew about this. Oh how much fun it would be to hold this over his head. She had finally gotten to the last thing he had on the belt and then he leaned closer to her and said, "A carton of Marble Menthol."

As soon as we stepped outside both Peter and I hit him upside the back of his head. "What the Fuck was that for?" he asked both of us.

"That Fucker was for flirting with her," Peter said as he was loading his bags into the bed of his truck.

"Come on I was only having a little fun. It's not like I was trying to get her number or anything like that. Besides it was either I did that or I tried to eat her. Which would you guys have rather I did?' he asked.

"Okay, the second really isn't an option. So the flirting with her was better. But you know Kate is going to kill you when she finds out about this," I told her.

"And how is she going to know anything about this?" Garrett asked. Then he looked at both of us and said, "Fuck no do not tell her anything about this. Are guys trying to get my ass zapped?"

We both had to laugh at that. It was always fun to see Kate use her gift as long as it wasn't on you. I've never got her made enough that she would even try to use her gift on me. But then again I also think it has something to do with the fact that as she was using it on me I could and would just send it right back to her or to whoever was near me at the time. That is the only good thing about being an empath.

We got everything loaded into the bed of the truck and then we were on our way back to Peter's. None of us said a word the entire way back. The emotions in the truck was mostly worry and anxious. I didn't say anything and I didn't try to change the emotional climate in the truck either. Because frankly those emotions were running high in me as well. The only thing was why I was really feeling them. I mean Peter, Char, and Jasmine all practically told me that Bella is my soul mate. So am I worrying about how she is going to react to this little piece of news? Or am I worrying about Jasmine and finding out that she is my last living blood relative and that she has some psychotic werewolf after her and most likely the Volturi along with him. Or maybe it is the fact that Victoria is after Bella and we left her unprotected and in the hands of the wolves. And they weren't even able to help her. No it was left up to Laurent and the others to save her.

Shit right now I don't even know what to think. Just then Peter's cell went off. Both Garrett and I looked at him as he answered the phone.

Peter POV

We were on our way back to the house and we were half way there when my cell starts going off. I grabbed it from my pocket and both Jasper and Garrett are just staring at me. I flip open my phone and just say, "Yeah."

"Hey Captain I found out the information you were looking for. Maria is dead. I talked to a few vamps that saw what happened. They weren't able to give me the girls name only that they called her Little bit. But here's the fucked up part they say she was just a human girl. I mean how the fuck does a human girl kill one of us. And Maria for that matter. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad that cunt is dead.

"It means I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure she isn't coming after me. But I just don't see a human being able to do this. I think that the Major will want to know about this," Bret said.

"Yeah he already knows. He was with me when I found out. That's why I started making the calls we wanted to know if it was true. Bret are you still with any of the ones that saw this fight?" I asked him.

"Yes sir," was all he said.

Then the phone was passed to someone else. And the voice on the other said, "Captain I know this sounds crazy and believe me if I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it either. But I am telling you the truth here. It was a human girl. She was no older then seventeen. But she is someone I wouldn't want to get pissed at me. If you don't mind me asking how did you find out about this?"

"From the source itself," I told him.

"You've talked to her? Is little bit okay. I mean after she took out Marie and her army things were a little rough for her. My sister and I got the feeling like she was trying to run away from someone. We were proven right about a month after she left us. Two children of the moon came looking for her. We told them that we had seen her and that she headed South. So they went South looking for her," he told me.

"You didn't think of killing them when they asked you about her?" I asked in a hissed.

"They didn't mean us any harm and we didn't see a point in killing them. They had done nothing to us," he replied.

Jasper was growling at this point I just looked at him. He reached out his hand for the phone and I didn't want to piss him off any more then he already was so I handed him the phone without a word.

"You didn't see the point in killing them. Did you not tell her that if she ever needed help you would be there for her?" he asked with a low growl at the end.

"Yes we did," He replied.

But on the other end I could hear Bret say "Oh shit the Major is pissed."

"Then as soon as anyone started asking about her whereabouts and knowing that they were children of the moon you should have killed them. That would have been helping her out," Jasper again hissed.

"Major I'm sorry that our inaction has upset you, but can you tell me why this pisses you off so much?" he asked.

We all could hear Bret say, "You don't question what the Major says or even why he says it." And I would have to say I agreed with that. But then again we all fought alongside of him and we knew if we disobeyed any of his orders it would be the last time we ever did so. He wasn't known as the God of War because he was nice.

Before The Major was able to say anything we heard another voice on the other side say, "Oh shit Little bit is his blood decendent. Jer hand me the phone right now," we could hear the phone being passed again, "Major I am sorry that we didn't take care of them. But we were tired of all of the fighting. Maria had created us. Little bit saved us and your right we should have taken care of them and that is on us if they ever find her.

"But there is something else that you should know. Aro and the Volturi are looking for her as well. She didn't tell us where she was going so they have no clue. And they found us before the two wolves did so they don't know that they are looking for her. I don't know what they intend to do, but I know whatever it is it isn't good. She is a human that knows too much about our kind. And the fact that she is able to kill us isn't going to work in her favour with them."

"If what you say is true then how is it that you are still alive. They would have killed you for not killing her?" he asked as soon as she stopped talking.

"Aro was all for killing us but Caius thought that they would be able to use us. If they are unable to find Little Bit then they are gonna use us to find her. I hate knowing that we might have to hand her over to them. But what would you have us do. Just let them kill us?" she asked.

"No you did the right thing on that. She let you guys live for a reason. How many from Maria's army did she let live?" he asked.

"We were the only ones. Why do you ask?"

"Since you guys are the only ones I would say she already knew what was gonna happen. Right now try to keep a low profile. And if anymore Children of the moon come looking for her keep giving them miss information. If they start to push too much kill them. Bret you will be getting another phone call from us. Start rounding up whoever is left that got away the first time. I will call you with more details," Jasper told them.

"Yes Sir," was all Bret said and then the line went dead.

I just looked at him but before Garrett or I could say a word Jasper yelled, "She fucking knew this was gonna happen. How the fuck is she not worrying 'bout this. Oh wait I know she is more fucking worried about Bella, Angela and Ben to give to shits about her own life."

I calmly said, "Major I know you're pissed but think about this. IF she only worried about her life then she would also have to worry about Bella's as well. You saw what happened when Bella cut herself. The same cuts were made on Jasmine and the blade never even touched her. I don't think it's that she isn't worried about her own life but can only focus on what she knows to be the biggest problem.

"And I would say keeping Bella alive is gonna be the biggest problem right now. We know that Victoria is after her but since her plan A didn't work what is her plan B. We don't know that and I don't think that she really knows it either. I think all she knows is that she is gonna need all the help she can get."

"Peter I get that. But it still pisses me off that she is only worrying about everyone else. I mean in all honesty none of us would give two cents about anyone but our mates if our lives were in danger. But here she is trying to make sure that all of us stay safe. When she knows that come September thirteenth she is either going to die or become an immortal. And trust me when I say she doesn't give a shit which way the scales tip for her. Now tell me I shouldn't be pissed," he hissed out.

"You know she's also an empath. She might just be turning your gift against you so you don't really know what her true feelings are. I don't think she wants to die. Not with how much she is fighting with her mate about accepting the vampire side her. If she really didn't care either way I don't think she would be fighting with him now do you?" Garrett asked. That had both of us stumped. He made a good point. And it made since that she wouldn't want Jas to know what she was really feeling.

None of us said another word the rest of the trip back to the house. It wasn't until we started to pull into the driveway that the silence was broken by Garrett asking, "What is that noise?"

"Jasmine," Jasper and I said at the same time.

"That doesn't sound like Jasmine," Garrett said. But sure enough as I pulled my truck around to the back of the house we saw Jasmine and the others fighting. I stopped the truck and as soon as I turned off the engine Char and Kate were at the back starting to unload everything.

Garrett POV

"What's going on?" I asked Kate as soon as I was out of the truck.

Kate went on to tell us, "Oh about an hour after you guys left Jasmine woke up. She went for a quick run then feed again. And before you say anything Jasper she didn't go alone I went with her. When we got back the others were up and kinda freaking out because Jasmine wasn't there. So she is trying to calm them without using her gifts.

"I have to say that watching them spar is really interesting. I really didn't think that a human would be able to do some of the things that they have done. Garrett if you think my gift hurts then you really shouldn't try touching one of those agiles because they hurt like a mother fucker. We did find out something interesting about the other three thou."

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"That my gift doesn't work on them. They can't even feel it. Jasmine thinks it might have something to do with the spell that she cast on all of them. At least for Angela and Ben. She knew it wouldn't work on Bella because Bella has a mental shield. That would be why Fuckward could never get into her head. Bella didn't believe it until she was able to stop Char from being zapped by my gift," Kate told us with a shrug of her shoulders.

All three of us stood there with our mouths hanging open. We were brought out of our shock when we heard laughing and Bella saying, "If you keep your mouths open like that you're going to catch flies. Now Garrett and Jasper that might sound appetizing to you but Peter you're a people eater. So close your mouths." She then turned to look at Kate and said, "What is taking you guys so long?"

"Char and I are just going to help the guys unload everything that they got. Then we will be back," Kate told her.

Jasmine walked over to Bella and then looked at all of us and said, "No they can take care of that on their own. They're the ones that went to get food, so they can put it all away on their own. But this doesn't help any of you." With that she playfully shoved Bella back towards the others.

I just looked at Kate and she said, "Sorry boys looks like you are doing this on your own. But I wonder what she meant by that last part."

Char just gave a small laugh and said, "They thought that they could get on Jasmine's good side by going and getting food for them to eat. But I have to say Jasper was the one to say that it really wouldn't work. Looks like you were right Major. So now you guys go and put all of this away and in the right place and if my kitchen is a mess you will have to deal with me." With that said both Char and Kate headed back towards everyone else.

We grabbed all of the bags and headed straight for the kitchen. We could hear them out there sparing with each other and I just wanted to go out and see what they were doing. As we were putting everything away Laurent and Irina came out of there room. Irina just walked out the back door not paying attention to anything that we were doing. It was Laurent that stopped and asked, "How did you guys get stuck doing this?"

"We're the ones that went and got all of this. Jasmine said since we did that we can put it all away," I told him.

He just started laughing at that. All three of us just looked at him like WTF? Once he stopped laughing he looked at us and just said, "Man I can see Peter not saying a word to her because she's already kicked his ass. But you two. Man she was right she hasn't even spared with you two and you're already submitting to what she says. I would just keep this up and then she will never hand you guys your asses like she did Peter."

We got everything put away before anyone said anything about what Laurent just said. But I couldn't help but feel like no matter what we did Jasper and I were going to end up sparing with Jasmine and she will be proving that she is the stronger one in the fight. The only thing is will she be doing this with or without all of her gifts. I just look at Laurent and say, "I don't think us just doing what she says is going to stop her from handing us our asses. I mean I just don't see that being the point behind what she is doing."

"Do you think she likes fighting?" Laurent

"No I can tell you she doesn't. But Garrett's right. She has a point to make. We just happen to be who she is making it with. And I have a feeling that when she spars with me it is going to be in front of everyone. And I have a feeling it will be after she has spared with you," he pointed to me, "and Em. I just wonder what else she has up her sleeve," Jasper said. Just then his cell phone started going off.

Jasper POV

I answered my phone on the second ring "Hey Rose."

"Just wanted to let you know that we are almost to Peter's. Could they have picked a place any more in the boondocks. I mean I feel like I am going to see guys in overalls and hay hanging out of their mouths," Rose said.

"Well Rose you will see that. A lot of the farmers out here wear that. Now the hay is something I don't know so much about. Haven't seen it in anyone's mouth but then again you never know," I told her with a little laugh.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, real funny Jack ass. But I'm serious what were they thinking when they moved all the way out here. I mean the sun is always out. It's one of the reasons why we never moved here. How are they able to get out during the day? I mean they also live in a small town. So people are going to notice that they never come out," she said.

"That's easy Rose they farm their land just like everyone around them does. So they dress like them too. Long sleeves, hats, cloves, and jeans. No big deal no one notices. How far out are you guys?" I asked. 

"About thirty minutes. Unless we speed," she said. 

"No you need to do the speed limit small town cops and all. We will see you when you get here," I tell her. Then I hung up the phone. I then just looked at the guys and said, "We might want to let them know that Em and Rose are almost here so that we know how Jasmine wants to handle this."

"How I want to handle what Major?" Jasmine asked as she walked through the back door.

"Em and Rose are about thirty minutes away," I tell her.

She gives a nod and then looks behind her and says, "Alright that's enough for right now. We'll pick it up latter you guys go get cleaned up. By the time you guys are done I will have something ready for all of us to eat. Then while you guys are eating I will go and shower. Peter you and Char should go hunt. That way you will be back before they get here. Same goes for everyone but Kate."

"Why doesn't Kate have to go?" Irina asked.

"Because she's already hunted. She went with me when I woke up," She told Irina and then she looked at Bella, Angela and Ben and said, "That's why I wasn't there when you guys woke up. I needed to run and the three stooges over there," she pointed to Peter, Garret and me, "told Char and Kate to make sure that nothing would happen to us. When I woke and started to head towards the trees Kate followed. So I wasn't alone. But you guys wouldn't listen to that."

"Well what were we supposed to think? You usually always wake one of us to let us know that you needed to clear your head. This time you didn't. Sorry if we freaked out just a little. But I think we had a right to do so. We almost lost you and you were all for not fighting to stay alive. So I think everyone is going to be keeping an eye on you. So just get use to it," Ben said.

"Ben's right we are all going to keep an eye on you right now. It's not that we don't trust you, because we do. But you have to see it from our point of view. You are always worrying about everyone else and you don't take the time to worry about yourself. We heard back from one of the people that Peter called. And we need to talk about what we were told. But that can wait till after Rose and Em know everything that we know. And we know what they know," I tell Jasmine.

"Or while I am fixing breakfast and they are showering we can talk. But if you want everyone to know then we can talk about it once everyone is here. It really doesn't matter to me. And I can see it from your guys point of view with me. But you also have to understand that some of the things that I do won't make since to you. I only have to options and there is nothing that can change that. And I don't' know what the outcome will be. All I know is that I am going to do it on my own. Now you guys need to get going or else Emmet and Rosalie are going to get here and none of you will be here just us humans and Kate," She said.

"I hunted yesterday before you guys got here. So I am good," I tell her.

"Trust me on this. Just go and hunt tonight is going to be harder than last night. Bella is going to tell you guys what happened after her birthday party. And I don't want to take any chances. I know you won't attack anyone but please just do this," she said to me. I just nodded to her that I would do what she asked this time.

Jasmine POV

I know that everyone is goin' to be keeping a closer eye on me. And it is my fault that they are. So I am just going to deal with it. But that doesn't mean that they still don't need to listen to me. So I thought that I was going to have some problems when I told them all to go hunting. But once Jasper nodded that he would go I knew I wouldn't have any problems with any of the others. I think it also helped that they knew someone else was going to be left here with me besides Bella, Angela, and Ben.

As soon as everyone left the house Bella, Angela, and Ben went to get in the shower. And I started to look around to see what the three stooges bought at the store. Kate stayed with me but she just sat at the kitchen table. I just looked over my shoulder at her and asked, "What?"

"You're really not okay with people worrying about you are you?" she asked me.

"No," I told her.

She just looked at me and then asked, "Why?"

"My family was always worrying about me. That's one of the reasons why I was trained the way I was. In the end their worrying got them all killed. They shouldn't have been worrying about me. I can't change what happened to them but I can make sure that it doesn't happen again. I will not make the same mistake twice," I tell her.

While I was talking to Kate I was grabbing out a pan so that I can fix eggs. I turned on the oven to 325. I found Char's cookie sheets and while the oven was heating up I started to place the bacon on them. Kate was just watching what I was doing when I looked over at her she just asked, "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to cook the bacon first?"

I laughed at the look on her face, and just said, "I am going to cook the bacon. That's why I'm putting it on the cookie sheets. I'm going to put it in the oven. It makes less of a mess, doing it this way. And besides every time I cook bacon in a frying pan the grease always pops on me. So I just do it this way because it is a lot safer for me. I don't need to add any more scars to my already scared body."

"Okay I understand that you and Bella are connected so every scar that she has you have. But what I don't get is you are like us. So how is it that your body is so scared?" Kate asked.

The oven had hit the temperature as I was placing the cookie sheets in the oven as I answered Kate's question, "The thing is I am like you guys, but I don't heal any faster than a human does. The wolves in Forks heal really fast but not me. I can push through the pain but only because I was shown how. When Bella broke her leg I didn't heal any faster than she did. I'm still human in that since. Like I've said my life is complicated."

"You act as if none of this bothers you," she stated.

"When I first started to get injuries by doing nothing, I got scared. I was only five; I had always known that I was different. And I thought that another witch had cursed me. That's when my family told me about Bella. They didn't really tell me anything else. Just that she was human and I was taking away her pain."

She just looked at me and asked, "And you were okay with that?"

"There was really nothing I could do about it. And with how my parents described it to me I was happy to help someone else out, even though I had never meet her," I told her honestly.

Shaking her head at me she said, "I don't think I could have done it if it was me. I would be wanting to know why I was the one this was happening to."

"I did question it, but I never questioned why me. I questioned why Bella. She had no connection to this world. So why would the fates bring her into it like this, and without any warning to her. I didn't think it was right. But I was going to do whatever was needed to make sure that nothing more happened to her once I was supposed to come into her life."

"You do know that you don't have to look after me now. You can focus on looking after yourself," Bella said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know I can't do that," I told her.

"Fine you worry about me and I'll worry about you since you seem to forget about yourself," Bella said as she took a seat at the island.

I just looked at her and said, "No you need to worry about you and not me at least for right now. Remember you have to tell them your story tonight." 

"Yeah I know. It's not going to go over very well. I don't see Jasper handling what I went through very erll."

"If you think he is going to react bad to what you have to say then sit next to him. I will not manipulate his emotions just so you can tell everyone what happened. You've already calmed him down once while I was telling everyone my story," I told her as I took the bacon out of the oven.

"Yea I know. I don't know if he is going to be able to hear your story again," she said with a shake of her head.

"He doesn't have to sit through it again. He can leave while I tell them but I know him he's not going to," I tell her as I put some bacon and eggs on her plate.

While I place food on Angela and Ben's plates Bella just looked at me and in my head she asked, _Jazz can you do me a favour?_

_What is it? _I asked her.

She just looked me in the eyes and said, _When Em and Rose get here and they see that we are here. And before I start to tell everyone my story. Can you make them feel what I felt? Just don't hit Rose full force with it. But give Emmett everything you got._

I kept my eyes locked on hers when I asked, _Why?_

Her reply was just, _Rose and I were never that close. So her leaving like she did hurt but not as much as Emmett leaving without saying good. I want them to feel how I felt how you felt because of me. I think they should know._

I didn't want to ask but I had to, _What about Jasper?_

She just looked at me confused and asked, _What about him?_

_Do you want me to hit him with any of the emotions_ I asked her.

She just said, _No. He told me good-bye and he apologized for what happened at the party. Granted he didn't tell me that everyone else was leaving even though he knew but they are the ones that chose not to tell me good-bye not him. He had no say in that._

My response was just, _Okay I will hit them with it right before you start to tell your story. If this is what you truly want._

_It is, _was all she said.

_Alright just tell me when. The funny thing will be they are going to think that Jasper is the one doing this, _I told her.

While our little mental conversation was going on Ben and Angela had joined us and started to eat. Kate just kept looking at us trying to figure out what was going on but never asked or said a word. But I could tell that she wanted to know what was being said. Before I could say anything to Kate about what Bella wanted the veggie vamps all came back.

Garrett came right in and went straight to Kate. He looked at the rest of us and asked, "So what did you talk about while we were out?"

"Well Jasmine and Bella had a privet conversation so I really don't know what was said. But I was talking to Jasmine while the others were in the shower," Kate told them.

Everyone looked at me. Laurent was the one to ask, "What did you two talk about?"

"Kate just asked me how I could be okay with all of this," I told them with a shrug off my shoulders.

"She was like this when we were talking," Kate said shaking her head.

"Why don't you take any of this seriously?" Jasper tried not to yell at me but failed miserably at it.

"Jasper calm down," Bella said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. It was really funny to see because as soon as she touched him he visibly relaxed. She then turned back to me and said, "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean how are you going to do this?" Jasper asked her. 

"I am talking about Emmett and Rosalie how we," she pointed to everyone but Jasper since Peter and Char wasn't there, "are going to do this. Since they don't know that we are here. So I am asking Jasmine how we are going to deal with it. Because in all honesty Jasper I'm not sure how any of this is going to go down. And I really would rather not get bitched at."

"B no one that really matters is going to Bitch at you. But all we need to do is stay in the house Jasper, Peter, and Char will be outside waiting for them. Not that it would really matter to them that the other vamps are here. They are actually both worried that we went MIA with other vamps that they don't know who they are," I tell her.

"Sis why don't you go and shower now and we will clean up all of this," Ben said.

"Alright. While I am in the shower none of you do anything stupid," I said looking at everyone in the room.

"What do you think that we could do from the time you hope into the shower to the time that you get out?" Laurent ask

"Oh I know that these three," I pointed to my family, "can get into trouble with me only turning my back to them. So with all of you guys I don't even want to think about what could happen," I told them. Then I looked to my uncle and said, "So Major I am going to hold you responsible for anything that happens while I am in the shower."

"Why are you putting me in charge?" he asked.

"Do you not have a military background?" I asked.

"You know I do. But I still don't see what that has to do with anything," he said. At that Bella, Angela, and Ben started laughing. He just looked at them and asked, "What is so funny?"

Angela just looked at him and said, "Oh nothing just the fact that you can't figure out why she is putting you in charge." She then turned to me and said, "Sis go shower and I will make sure that nothing happens. If it does then us three know what will happen."

"I won't be but five minutes. Please try not to do anything stupid. Save that for Emmett," I told them as I headed out of the kitchen.

I made it halfway to the hall bathroom when my uncle stopped me. He grabbed me by the shoulder and asked, "What was all of that about?"

I just looked over my shoulder and as innocently as I could asked, "What was all what about?"

Jasper POV

"Jasmine do you know how this is going to turn out?" I asked her trying to at least get some answers out of her. Man I thought that Alice to keep things tight lipped but Jasmine has her beat on that.

"No all I know is what needs to be done but I don't know what's going to happen," she tells me.

I then ask, "What needs to be done?"

"B tells all of you what happened after you guys left. And then I tell my story again…"

I cut her off by saying, "No I can't sit through your story again. They don't need to know everything. At least not right now."

"They need to know my story. If you don't think you can listen to it again then leave. But this isn't the last time it will be told. I don't want to make things harder for you but it is what it is."

"You don't want to make things harder for me?" I asked her. But why I really did I don't know. In all honesty she is worse than Bella is.

"I've given you a lot of information in a short amount of time. You haven't had time to adjust to it. And I'm not going to be giving Emmett and Rosalie time to either. But we have to look at what is more important in this situation. If they don't know everything mistakes can happen and I will not put anyone's life in danger because they don't know everything. You can't ask me to do that uncle."

She started to head to the bathroom again but I just followed her. We needed to have this conversation. I needed to understand why she was going to go through all of this again. I know that when she talks about everything that has happened is hard for her. "I get what you are saying. But what I don't understand is why put yourself through telling your story more then you need to. I know it was hard for you when you were telling us. So why do it now for Em and Rose and then have to do it again when everyone else comes?"

"You would think that it would be easier just to tell it one more time. But it would just make things harder for everyone." 

From the end of the hallway came Peter's voice saying, "She's right Major. It sucks but if she waits it is only going to cause more problems than we need. Let her get in the shower Em and Rose will be here shortly. And Jasmine what happens if Bella and them do something stupid?"

"They know what happens Peter and if I find out that you had something to do with it you wouldn't like what happens. But then again you should already know that," she yells back at him.

All I heard was "Shit," from everyone in the living room. I just turned to look at Jasmine and she was just shaking her head.

She looked at the end of the hall and said, "I haven't even got into the shower yet and you guys have already done something that you shouldn't have. We will deal with this when I get out of the shower. Just sit in the living room and do nothing." She then looked at me and said, "See that is why I was putting you in charge. So can you please go and keep an eye on everyone now."

"Yeah just get in the shower. We'll talk once you get out," I tell her.

She just nods her head and heads into the bath room, and I head back towards everyone else. As soon as I hit the living room and saw everyone's head down I knew that this couldn't be good. I looked over to Garrett who was shaking his head and had to ask, "What did you guys do that has everyone feeling so guilty right now?"

Garrett looked at me and said, "Well we were just messing around with the agiles."

"Okay that would be the something stupid that she was talking about not doing," I said shaking my head.

Peter just looked at me and said, "Major everything is going to be fine. Just sit down and don't worry so much about everything."

"It's not that easy Peter," I tell him.

"Jasper what it is that is really bothering you?" Bella asks.

"Her whole attitude about everything that is going on. I mean shit Bella, it's like she doesn't give a shit about what could happen to her," I tell her while rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Jasper I can tell you for a fact that she cares. Trust me it pisses all of us off, and we get to be inside her head. She has more to worry about than any of us do. So don't for one second think that she doesn't give a shit about herself but she's known what her fate is. She is just dealing with it the best way that she knows how. And maybe it would be different if she wasn't on her own for a year. But like she has said you can't change the past or affect the outcome of the future. So give her a break and be there for. Don't push her or you aren't going to like what the outcome is going to be. I mean that is one of the reasons she isn't talking to Paul and he is her imprint," she tells me.

"I get it. But she is worse than you are. She is putting everyone else's life before hers. If she was just worrying about you and her life then fine that makes since and let everyone else help to make sure that nothing happens to anyone else. But no she is putting everything on her shoulders when it doesn't have to be like that. She doesn't have to take one all of this on her own." 

Ben just looks at everyone in the room and then says, "You still don't see why she is doing it."

"What do you mean?" Irina asks. I have to say I don't see what Ben is getting at.

But Kate was the one that answered, "She isn't going to let history repeat itself. It's one of the things that we were talking about while you guys went hunting and the others were showering. She sees all of us as her family and she isn't go to let what happened to her family happen to any of us. Yea she knows that we can take care of ourselves but in the back of her mind she just keeps seeing what happened to her family. They were just as capable as we are but yet it wasn't enough.

"I mean Jasper look at what she's already done for you, Peter, Char, and Garrett. She's making sure that nothing can hurt her family. She really never should have been put in this position. But she is doing better than any of us would have done in it. So Jasper just sit down and stop worrying so much right now. Because there is nothing any of us can do to change what is going to happen." 

I didn't say anything but sat down. I mean what could I say. She was right. With everything that has happened to her I should have known why her emotions we like she didn't care. But it just pisses me off that she doesn't see that she doesn't have to do this on her own. 

It wasn't long before Jasmine was joining us in the living room. We all looked at her. She had on black short shorts and a black halter top that not only tied around the neck but only had a thin strap that went around her back. The front came to a point and her back was completely bare. Then she had her agiles place on her right thigh. Her hair was still wet and just fell down her back to her waist. 

Before I could say anything about what she was wearing she just looked at Ben and said, "No I will not. I have to be able to shift and I can't do that in normal cloths. No one here is looking at me like that. So just get over it. And this is more to how I like to dress anyways." 

"So you just walk around in your under garments all the time?" Laurent asked. 

Jasmine just gave small laugh and said, "These are not my under garments as you put it. Look I wouldn't expect you guys to understand this. Yes a lot of my skin is showing but there is reason for it. Not only am I going to have to shift but remember Gia's sisters wanted to talk to all of us." 

"So this has to also do with them?" Garrett asked pointing to how she was dressed. 

"Yes and no. This is who I am." She then turned to look at Ben and said, "You are just use to seeing me dressing in order to fit in with everyone else. I don't have to do that anymore. So you are just going to have to get use to this. Now Emmett and Rose will be pulling up the driveway right about now." 

And sure enough everyone but the humans were able to hear their car pull onto the driveway. I went to get up but Peter just looked at me and said, "We are going to stay right here. Once they step out of the car we will just tell them to come right in." 

"I don't think so. Peter you will get up off your ass and answer the door," Char said. 

"No they know they can just walk in, why should I go and open the door for them?" he asked acting like a little kid. 

"Because for one they don't that they are here," she said pointing everyone but me. Then she went on to say, "I would like to keep my front door on the hinges. So get up off of your ass and get the door right now before you get hit in the dick with one of the agiles. And you won't be getting any for a month." 

No one said anything. Well okay that isn't exactly true. Ben let out a groan and then covered himself. Angela and Bella both patted him on the shoulder. I just had to ask, "Did that happen to you Ben," because his emotions had a hint of pain tied to them at what Char said. 

"No but close. Peter you may be like stone but if the agile gets that close to you there it is going to hurt and you won't want to be having sex for longer than a month," Ben said. 

After that Peter didn't waste any time getting up and going to the door. All of us just laughed at him. I mean I wouldn't want to be hit in the dick with the agile but he should have known that Char wasn't just going to let him sit there and not get the door. She did have a point. 

Emmett POV

We were mostly silent the entire drive to Peter's after the last time that we talked to Jasper. How were we going to tell him that Bella was missing with other vampires? I mean I know the wolves said that she and the others were okay. But had we not left her like we did, none of this would have happened. I just know that he is going to blame himself for all of this. But if anyone is to blame it would be Edward. 

Rosie has been quiet ever since we found out that Bella had gone missing. I turned towards her and just asked, "Rose what's up? You've been really quite." 

"I just can't help but think that we never should have left Bella. God if Edward wasn't such a dip shit none of this would have happened. If he would have just said 'Hey guys I don't want to be with Bella any more it's time for me to move on none of us would have said anything to him," she said ringing her hands. 

"Rosie don't take this the wrong way I'm glad that you care about Bella, but what brought this change on. I mean I know you never really hated her. But right now you are acting like Alice is and you weren't even that close to her," I asked. 

Rose just ran a hand on the back of her neck and said, "Your right I never hated her I just didn't agree with what she was doing. She was going to give everything up to become one of us. I just didn't want her to make any rash decisions because once she became one of us there was no going back. But then after everything that happened when James was after her. I saw that she wasn't so much making her decision because she was in love with just Edward. She cared for all of us. Even though I was a bitch to her all the time and Jasper was never around her. 

"She fell in love with the whole family and wanted to keep all of us in her life. The shopping trips that I did go one with Alice and her I could tell that she did see Alice as friend but also a sister. She always saw Esme as a mom and Carlisle as a dad. But it never took away from how she acted with her family, because her relationship with her parents is so different. I still don't think that she should become one of us but I can understand why she wants to." 

"Rosie how are we going to tell Jasper that Bella is missing? He is going to think that this is all his fault. When in reality it is all Edward's Fault," I ask her. 

"Baby I don't know but what I do know is that whatever we do we have to find her. I am more interested in knowing if she knows about the wolves. But knowing her she most likely does, since they have been looking out for her ever since we left," she said. 

"Well it's time to see how Jasper is going to react to the news," I tell her as I turn onto Peter's driveway. Once we were out side of the house I turned off the engine and we got out of the car without a word. As soon as he hit the first step of the porch the front door flew open and Peter was waiting for us. 

"Hey guys how was your trip?" he asked as we walked into the house. 

"Long," was all Rose said. Then she asked, "Where's Jasper?" 

"He's in the living room with Char. What's up guys?" he asked. 

"We have some bad news to tell him," I told him as we entered the living room. As soon as I took a look at the room everything just stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella was here sitting next to Jasper. This couldn't be...I had to be seeing things. "What the Fuck is going on here?" I growled at the room. 

Jasper just looked at me and said, "Calm down so that you can listen to what happened." 

"Bella's been here the entire time and you never thought to tell us. What the Fuck bro?" I asked him. 

"He wasn't allowed to tell you guys. He was only following orders," some said from my right. 

When I turned to see who it was I was shocked to see Jasmine leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"What do you mean he was only following orders? Whose orders was he following? Because I know Jasper he would never not tell his family something as important as this. Do you know how worried everyone has been because we had no clue where Bella was or who she was with?" Rose hissed at her. 

Jasmine didn't change her stance she just said, "Oh I know exactly how ya'll felt and I know that not everyone was worried about where Bella or any of us were. So don't you come in here and get all pissed at Jasper for not telling you. He was followin' my orders. Just like you two were followin' Alice's on not telling him until you got here. So don't make my uncle out to be the bad guy here." 

"Wait did you just say uncle?" I asked confused as hell by her comment. 

"Yes she did," Jasper said from the couch. 

Both Rose and I just look at him like 'What the Fuck.' He just shook his head and said, "If you calm down we can explain everything. Like how Bella and the other's got here." 

Rose just turned back to Jasmine and asked, "You knew that Jasper was your uncle this entire time?" 

"Yes I did. I also have one other family member who doesn't know that I exist yet. But that person will if the two of you will sit down and Calm down so that you can understand why Jasper wasn't able to tell you that we were her before you got here," Jasmine said as she motion for us to sit down. 

We didn't say a word as we took a seat. Once I was in the chair I looked at Jasper and asked, "Bro do you think that you can help us out just a little here." 

He didn't answer but just sent us a wave of clam. But before anyone could say another word someone's phone was going off. Garrett pulled his phone out of his pocket and just looked at the number. Then he said, "It's a Forks number."

"It's most likely Seth. I was supposed to call and talk to dad. I never got around to it so Seth is probably worried," she said as she held out her hand for the phone. 

And without a word Garrett just gave her the phone. Before it could ring a third time she answered it, "Hello." 

"Oh thank God. We thought that something might have happened when you didn't call. Is everything okay?" a guy asked on the other end. 

"Yeah Seth everything is fine on this end. I just got distracted with everything that is going on over here. I'm sorry that I didn't call. Is Charlie their?" Jasmine asked. 

"Yea he's the one that had me call. Here he is," Seth said. 

"Jasmine don't you ever do that again," Charlie said as soon as he got on the phone. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry. Still not use to having others worry about me. How are you holding up?" she asked him. I was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

So when Charlie said, "Well to find out that your best friend's son and some of the boys on the Rez are shape shifters, then that the Cullen's are Vampires and they don't get along with the pack is a lot. But I am dealing with that just fine. The only part that I am really having a hard time with is the fact that my daughter never bothered to tell me any of this. And then on top of that you never told me either. Then you guys up and disappear the way you did. And I didn't know if you were alive or dead and then we find the bodies in the car. Do you know how hard that was for me? To think that I lost both of you like that. Only to find out that you were just taken by another group of vampires?" 

"Charlie I know that it was hard for you. And believe me if there was another way for things to have played out I would have done it. I am sorry for making you worry like that and thinking that you had lost Bella like that. But you have to understand you couldn't have known about any of this before now. Bella couldn't have told you about any of this. And neither could I. You had to be told the way you were. It was the safest way and it keeps you out of danger," she told him. 

"But that puts you and Bella in danger along with Angela and Ben," Charlie said.

"I was already in danger before any of this happened. But yea Angela and Ben are in danger for knowing about this. But they have made up their minds on what is going to happen. That was why things happened the way they did. And Bella was placed in danger as soon as she became part of Edward's life. Whether or not she knew what they were. But everything is going to be fine and you will get you daughter back just in a different way," she told him. 

She couldn't be telling him that Bella was going to become one of us could she? But what Charlie said next just confirmed what I thought, "Yea Billy told me. As long as all of you are safe do whatever needs to be done just come back home when all of this is over with. Do you hear me?" 

"Yea I hear you and they will," she said. What did she mean they will? Isn't she part of who he was talking about? I was just looking at her. But she didn't say anything to my silent question. 

"I mean you as well Jasmine. You are a part of this family too. Did you get your family business taken care of?" he said then. 

"Yea on relative knows and I'm going to be talking to the other one soon. Right now just don't worry about me. Just stay on the Rez and keep out of danger. Can you tell Seth to call Alice and tell them to get back to Forks. I know that Victory isn't there anymore but the pack and the Cullen's need to come up with some type of way of working with each other. Before Victory comes after Bella again." 

"Yea Seth will get right on that. But one more thing. You need to talk to Paul. He is going crazy right now not knowing if you are okay or not. After what happened last time he needs to hear your voice," Charlie said. 

"He's listening in right now. So he knows that I'm fine. Charlie I can't deal with that right now. I have to stay focus on what it going on. I know I sound like a Bitch right now but I just can't do it right now. I'm sorry. Paul just needs to worry about himself and the rest of the pack and not me. He will be better off without me. Bye Charlie." And with that she hung up the phone before he could say anything. 

"What the fuck was that about? Charlie knows about us?" Rose hissed. 

But everyone ignored her questions. Bella just looked at Jasmine and asked, "Why do you keep hurting yourself like that. Every time you deny the imprint and push him away you're in pain. So why keep doing it?" 

"Because I have too. No matter how much it hurts me I have to do it. Because if I lose focus. I put your life in danger. And I am not risking you. You can't ask me to do that. You know what my outcome is so why put him through more pain by giving into the imprint now. It will only hurt him more if I do and I don't want to do that. So I will take this pain," she said with tears in her eyes. 

"Well someone tell us what the fuck is going on right the fuck now," Rose yelled getting everyone's attention. 

"Well you pretty much know everything if you think about it. When Seth called Alice he told her everything just not who the other vamps were or where they took us. So now you know," Bella said. She then looked at Jasmine and asked, "So does that mean that everyone else will know where we are?" 

Without letting Jasmine answer Rose said, "Yes." 

Jasmine just looked at Rose and said, "No not yet. They need to go back to Forks first. After they figure out how to work with the pack then everyone will find out where we are. Because if you tell them that we are in Polo, Missouri you would be wrong. That's not where we'll be."

"Wait if we aren't going to tell them that you guys are here, then where are we going to be?" Char asked. 

Jasmine just one word, "Home." 

I was so beyond trying to figure out what was going on right now. Because nothing made any since to me. Jasper didn't tell us that they were here. Then to find out that Jasmine is he's niece. But he never told us that he had any living family left. I mean I could see how he wouldn't know. But how does she know that he is her uncle. I mean he was one of us long before she was ever born.

"Alright there is enough confusion going around right now. So let's make this really easy for everyone. I've known that you guys were vamps from the get. Yes I knew that Jasper was my uncle even before I moved to Forks. Just like I already knew who Bella was. And no I meant none of you any harm. In all honesty you guys meant me more harm then I you," she said. 

"How could we have meant you more harm?" I asked her. 

She just looked at both Rose and I and without answering my question she asked, "Have you both hunted recently?" 

"Yes this morning, but what does that have to do with anything?" Rose asked. 

"Jasper I need you to do the same thing that you did the first night we got here alright? Peter the same goes for you okay?" she asked. 

Jasper just nodded his head and before Rose or I could ask what was going on. Somehow Bella got a knife and made one long cut from her elbow almost all the way down to her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. 

But before I got an answer Rose yelled, "How the fuck are you bleeding Jasmine?" 

"This!...is how you guys are more of a danger to me then I ever was to any of you. Every emotion that Bella feels I feel. Every time that Bella was hurt so was. It has always been like this for me. Ever since the day that we were born we've been connected like this. The only thing is Bella never knew anything about this. Just like Jasper never knew that he had blood family left. And he isn't the only one so I wouldn't be saying anything until you guys know the whole story," Jasmine said as Peter sealed the wound on her arm and Jasper sealed Bella's. 

As soon as Jasper was done he looked to Jasmine and said, "This is why you made sure that we all hunted before Em and Rose got here?" 

Garrett was the one to answer, "Of course she did. She is to fucking worried about making everything easier on us then she is herself. Fuck Major you know is the outcome would be better she would do this on her own. She never would have let any of us get involved in this fight." He then turned to look at me and Rose and said, "Look this is what happened. Victoria called Laurent for some help in taking Bella out." Rose and I both hissed at that. 

Laurent looked at both of us and said, "I was going to tell her to fuck off, but then I thought better of it. She was going to do it with or without my help. I just figured if I was there I could stop her. So I told her I was in. She then started going on about how Bella was never alone. Always with three others. So they would just have to be taken care of as well. 

"I knew that I really couldn't let that happen. I mean for one Bella was part of the reason why I changed my diet. Irina was the reason why I stayed with it. The second reason was because at the time I thought the others didn't know anything about our world. After I got off the phone I told Irina about what Victoria was planning on doing. And she was ready to leave and do whatever it took to make sure that Vicky's plan didn't work. 

"Kate and Garrett joined us because we needed to get everyone out at the same time and we all wanted to get away from Tanya and Fuckward. Yes they know all about that so don't worry. Well let's just say what happened once we got to them wasn't what we were expecting." 

"What do you mean? And why the hell didn't you tell us about any of this?" I had to ask. Because so fair I wasn't understanding why they even did anything. I mean Laurent didn't even help us the first time a member of his coven tried to go after Bella. So what would really make this time any different he doesn't even know her. 

Irina spoke this time, "We didn't say anything because we thought that Alice would have saw that Bella was in trouble. And even though you guys always said how much you missed Bella, you never tried to see if she was okay. You moved on with your lives. So we didn't know if you guys even really cared about her. So we did it on our own. That's why we didn't tell any of you. 

"As for the first part of your question. They were waiting for us. They knew that Victoria was coming for Bella. And they knew that we were going to try and stop her. They blew up Ben's car so that their family's wouldn't look for them and Victoria wouldn't be able to track their scents. They also blew up Dickward's meadow. So that Victoria couldn't follow us. They had a car….err well a van ready for us so that we could make the trip here. Even though they didn't know where we were going to take them." 

"Bella how could you tell them about us?" Rose asked. 

"Bella didn't tell us. She didn't tell us about you or the pack. So don't get all Bitchy with her Rosalie. IF you and Emmett keep asking question then you will never be able to understand everything that has happened. And we haven't even gotten to the hard parts yet," Angela said. 

Jasmine just looked at Bella and said, "B its time to tell them." 

Bella just nodded and said, "Alright then it's time to show them as well." 

With that said I was hit with most excruciating pain. It felt as if my heart was being pulled out of my chest. I just looked over at Jasper and said, "Bro lay off of the emotions. You're killing me here." 

"It's not me," he said and I followed as his eyes drifted over to Jasmine. 

"There is no way that Jasmine is doing this. She is just a human. Jasper stop this," Rose cried. 

"Jasmine stop I think they understand now," Bella said. 

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked her. 

"Yes," was all she said and the pain was gone. Bella then looked at Rose and I and said, "What you just felt is what I felt when you guys left me. And Edward ripped my heart out. That was only a little taste of how I felt. You want to get mad at Laurent and them for not telling you that I was in trouble. You have no right too. Just like you have no right to get mad at Jasper for not telling you that I was here. Why should they have told you anything, when you couldn't even tell me good-bye before you left? Did you think about how I would feel with you guys just leaving like that after you Emmett kept telling me that I was like a little sister too? Rose I really hold no ill will with you because we were never close." 

"What about Jasper? Did he feel that pain like we did?" Rose asked. 

Bella looked at Jasper then back to us and said, "No he didn't. The reason why he didn't is because he said good-bye before he left. He also tried to apologies for what happen at the party. But I never blamed him for any of it. Rose if you noticed you weren't given as much of the pain as Emmett was. For the same reason. We weren't close. But Emmett and I were. So him not saying good-bye hurt more then you know. 

"Alright. This isn't going to be easy and Jasmine isn't going to be manipulating the emotions in the room and Jasper I would like for you not to either," Jasper just gave a small nod to that request. And Bella went on to say, "So After you guys left, Edward was distant with me. He didn't go to school the next day, after school Jasmine came back to my house with me and he was waiting for me. He wanted to talk to me so Jasmine went inside and we went away from the house. We were right inside the tree line. He went on to tell me that everyone was leaving."

She took another deep breath and then went on to say, "That he was tired of pretending to be something he's not. That we didn't belong together. That I don't belong in his world. After everything that happened it only showed him that I didn't. If I truly belonged then I wouldn't constantly be putting myself in danger. That I almost died last spring and the night of my party because I was only human. He can't always be around to protect me. That I am constantly doing things around him that puts my life at risk and he was tired of always having to restrain himself. He was tired of always having to be careful around me. 

"That he didn't want me. He even went on to say, 'Don't you get it? I am done pretending that I like you. That I want out. You are no good for me. I thought I loved you but I don't. I need to move on. And so does the rest of the family. People are starting to suspect us. Carlisle is pretending to be three years older then what he truly is and people are starting to notice. You won't be seeing any of us ever again. It will be like we never existed." 

When she stopped to take another breath the low growling in the room got louder. How could he have said all of that shit to her? Did he ever really care about her was it all just an act. Was the only thing that drawled him to her the scent of her blood? Was it all just a test to see if he could resist the call of her blood? To just prove how much stronger he was then the rest of us. 

Jasper POV

As Bella was telling us everything that Edward had said to her the day he left I couldn't believe it. How could her hurt like that? How could he be so heartless. I felt everyone's anger. Well everyone but Bella, Angela, Ben and Jasmine's that is. But my anger was starting to outweigh everyone's. 

But I noticed that the angrier that I got the closer that Bella got to me. When she stopped talking and took another breath I pulled her onto my lap. Don't ask me why I did that but I did. She didn't fight me and moved willingly. But it calmed me. Before she started talking again I wrapped her in my arms. She didn't flinch. She went on to say, "He even had the nerve to ask me not to do anything stupid or reckless that he was only thinking of Charlie. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. 

"I had closed my eyes because I couldn't believe that he was really going to leave. When I opened them and he was gone I chased after him. I ran into the forest. The only thing that did was make the pain that much worse. I got lost and couldn't find my way back home. I knew that Jasmine was going to be worried about me. I fell a few times but the last time that I feel I just couldn't get up. It hurt too much to really do anything. So I just laid there. 

"I don't know how long I was out in the woods like that. It was dark and had started to rain again. And I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up some time later I could hear people looking for me. But I couldn't answer their calls. Honestly I didn't want to. But Sam found me. The first thing he asked me was 'Did he hurt you?' and at the time I didn't understand why he asked that. And not are you hurt. When I didn't answer he just picked me up and brought me back to the house.

"I really didn't talk to anyone. I was there but only in body. Jasmine stayed by my side the entire time. Charlie would try to talk to me but I never said a word. He would look to Jasmine and she would only shrug her shoulders. I could see what my behavior was doing to him, but I just couldn't snap out of it. I didn't want to. I thought my life was over. I also saw what it was doing to Jasmine. Everything that happened affected her more than anyone else. " 

At that part Jasmine gave a small laugh and said, "You could say that again." 

Bella just looked at her and said, "It was mid January when you pushed me out of my numb state. I couldn't figure out why you wanted to go to First Beach. And then when you just walked to the same fallen tree. I was pissed. I didn't want to think about the Cullen's and you were forcing me to do just that. But then you basically slapped me in the face with your words. Telling me 'You need to snap out of this. I know you are in pain right now but you need to stop acting like a child. You and Edward weren't meant to be. You are meant for another,' 

"I wanted to slap you right then. I couldn't believe that you would think you knew how I was feeling. That you would say something like that to me. I even told you that you had no idea what I was going through. But when you said that you heard everything that he said, I was shocked. I didn't know what to think then. But when you told me that it was killing you that you couldn't run out there to me and stop him from saying what he did. That it killed you even more that you couldn't go after me when I started to run after him. 

"Because you knew that Sam had to be the one to find. Then you reminded me that I really didn't know anything about you. And you were right. I didn't know. But when you brought up the fact that Doucheward got so frustrated because he could never get into my head. That got my attention. But you continued to throw your punches. Telling me that you could hear every thought I had. When you told me 'You want to kill yourself right now. Go right ahead. Here's a razor blade to do so. I won't stop you and neither will anyone else,' and gave me the razor blade I didn't think you being serous." 

Everyone in the room growled at that last part. How could Jasmine of done that. I just looked at Jasmine and yelled, "What the fuck were you thinking giving her a razor blade and telling her to go ahead and kill herself like that?" 

She just looked at me and said, "I only did what needed to be done. Just listen to the rest of what B has to say Major before you even think about yelling at me again."

Bella turned her head and looked at me and said, "Jasper as you can see I am perfectly fine so don't yell at her like that again." She then looked at everyone else in the room and said, "And you guys all need to keep your growls down as well. You don't know why she did what she did." 

Everyone in the room just hung their heads. Bella took another deep breath and continued, "Ben asked Jasmine the same question. Well he didn't so much ask as yelled at her. Jasmine just yelled right back telling he that he didn't know what the fuck was going on yet and to stay out of it. So I took the razor blade and dragged it across my left wrist. As soon as I made the cut it appeared on Jasmine in the same exact place as well. 

"As soon as I saw that I stopped. I had only just started to drag the blade across my skin. So no real damage was done to either of us. And all Jasmine said to me then was see what killing yourself will do. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The razor never touched her skin only mine. But she was bleeding just like I was." 

"It was the only way to make you understand at the time. What that thinking would have done to both of us," Jasmine said. 

Em just looked at Jasmine and said, "So knowing that you would also get injured you still told her to do it?" 

"Yes," was all she said. 

Bella gave a small laugh and said, "She does a lot of things knowing that in the end she is going to be the one that gets hurt." 

I was confused by that statement so I had to ask, "What does that mean?" 

Bella just looked at Jasmine. Jasmine gave a small nod and Bella went on to say, "After the razor blade Jasmine went on to tell us that everything we did know about her was a lie. She told us her story. And by telling us her story she knew that Jacob was going to get pissed. He didn't think that I was ready to know. He thought that I still needed more time. He lost control and phased to close to Jasmine. The scars on the left side of her body are from him." 

"I'm gonna kill him," I hissed. 

"You will do no such thing. I knew what I was doing when I step foot on the Rez that day. It was going to happen one way or another. So you will not do anything about it. Uncle listen to me. We all do things that we have to in order to survive. This," she pointed to the left side of her body, "is no different. We can't change what is meant to be. It's a losing battle if you try too. So you can be pissed all you want. But be pissed at me, not Jacob. I knew that he was losing control and I still pushed him," Jasmine said from her place leaning against the wall. 

"You really do have no care for your own life do you?" I asked her. 

"I guess you'll never know," she said as she pushed off the wall and walked out the back door. We all just watched her walk out without saying a word. 

Bella looked at me again and just said, "You really suck at being an uncle. I mean what the fuck were you thinking saying that to her. You are just as bad as Paul. But the only difference is what you are doing is hurting her so much more than anything Paul has ever done." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked. 

"What that means Rosalie is that Jasmine has been keeping Paul at distance one because he has a problem with you guys and all vampires, and two because of what might happen to her," Ben said. 

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked. 

"You really didn't listen to a thing she has said," Angela said. Then she looked at Emmett and Rose and said, "That is her story to tell you. And she will. But right now she is pissed at Jasper." 

"Major you really stepped in it now," Peter said as he got up from his seat and headed out the back door. Right as he hit the thrash hold he said, "Major I would man up right now and get your ass out here." 

I looked to Bella, Angela and Ben, and asked, "Do you know what is going on?" 

All three of them shook their heads 'no'. But Bella was the one to say, "She's blocking all of us. But I can tell you if she is trying to block me then it isn't going to be good." 

With that said everyone got up and head out the back door. I was the last one out of the door and saw a very pissed off Jasmine. She didn't look at anyone but me. Once her eyes meet mine she only said two words, "Come here." 

Rosalie POV

When Bella was telling us about what happened the day after we all left I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Edward would be so heartless. But I could hear the honesty in her words. And then to also feel a little of how she felt. It was agony. And I only had a little taste of it. I didn't want to think about what Emmybear felt. Because Bella said that he got hit with a stronger dose of it but it still wasn't the full force of how she felt. 

Edward never deserved Bella. And she never deserved to be treated the way she was by me and defiantly didn't deserve to ever be made to feel like she was worthless. I am glad that Jasmine was there for her when none of us were. But as Bella continued to tell her story I couldn't help but wonder what Jasmine got out of all of this. And then when Bella told us that Jasmine told her to go ahead and kill herself I lost it. 

A growl of protectiveness came out. How could Jasmine just tell Bella to give up? But once we all quieted back down and Bella continued I understand why. I also understand why Bella had cut herself earlier. Bella and Jasmine really were connected. How the fuck did that happen? And what the fuck was Jasmine's story? 

But when Jasper asked Jasmine, "You really do have no care for your own life do you?" I could feel a shift in the air. 

You could see it in Jasmine's eyes and her words left no room for misunderstanding when she said, "I guess you'll never know." 

I was so confused by Jasper's interaction with her and Bella. I didn't really know what to think. I mean we were told that Jasper is Jasmine's uncle and then he is acting like him and Bella have something going on. But I don't see how that can be. Jasper never said more than two words to Bella. But yet he's pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. 

But I was snapped out of that thought when Bella said, "You really suck at being an uncle. I mean what the fuck were you thinking saying that to her. You are just as bad as Paul. But the only difference is what you are doing is hurting her so much more than anything Paul has done." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. 

"What that means Rosalie is that Jasmine has been keeping Paul at distance one because he has a problem with you guys and all vampires, and two because of what might happen to her," Ben said. I couldn't believe that Ben was even talking to any of us and not either scared to death or trying to move away from all of us. He seemed so calm. I had to wonder if Jasper wasn't manipulating some of the emotions in the room. 

"Wait what are you talking about?" Jasper asked. 

"You really didn't listen to a thing she has said," Angela said to Jasper. Then she looked at Emmett and me and said, "That is her story to tell you. And she will. But right now she is pissed at Jasper." 

"Major you really stepped in it now," Peter said as he got up from his seat and headed out the back door. Right as he hit the thrash hold he said, "Major I would man up right now and get your ass out here now." 

I didn't really pay attention to what else was said. But just got up to see what Jasmine was doing outside. But once we all stepped outside and she just told Jasper, "Come here." I really wanted to know what the fuck she was playing at. She was calling Jasper out. She had lost her mind. 

I had to stop this insanity. I mean I know I really didn't know Jasmine but she was only human she couldn't be calling out a vampire. Especially not Jasper. He would kill her. I just yelled, "Jasmine have you lost your mind? What do you think you are going to accomplish by doing this? You're going to get yourself hurt." 

But she just ignored what I said. She kept her eyes on Jasper and said, "You have to choices Major. You can submit willing or you can be forced into submission. But one way or the other you will be submitting to me. You have no clue about me. You think you know me but you don't. Yes I would give my life to protect those I love. It is the same thing that you would do. But yet you say I don't care for my own life. 

"Did I want to be covered in all of these scars Fuck No. But I am and each scar that I have is a reminder of what I have done and what I need to do. Just as your scars are a reminder to you. I have made peace with what I have to do in order to keep those I love safe. Everything that I do I have thought out. I don't go into a situation blindly. Like you are thinking that I do.

"I have watched my entire blood line get murdered and I couldn't stop it. The only true blood family I have left are vampires. And my soul mate can't stand them. So you tell me Uncle do I give a shit about my life if I am standing up to my soul mate trying to get him to at least be able to be in the same area as my family?" 

"You keep pushing him away. So why would it matter if he can be respectful to us?" Jasper yelled back at her. 

"Jasper you still don't get it," Bella yelled from behind him. 

Jasper turned to look at Bella and asked, "What am I missing then?" 

"She would give up her soul mate in order to keep her family. She would sacrifice her happiness because her family is more important to her," Angela said. 

But I could tell that Ben wasn't having any of this. He just looked at Jasmine and said, "Jasmine Evangeline Annabelle Whitlock for once in your life you need to be selfish and stop putting others before yourself. Don't give Jasper the choice just hand him his ass and be done with it."

As soon as Ben got his last word out a ring of fire went up around Jasmine and Jasper. Emmett and I both jumped back. But no one else moved. "What the fuck?" I yelled. But no one answered me. I looked around at everyone but all of their eyes were on the tree line. Where four women and one man were standing. 

One of the women answered my question, "That is a barrier of protection so that none of you get hurt by what will happen." 

I looked back at the others and they all had confused looks on their faces. But when I looked at Jasper and Jasmine I noticed that Jasmine had her head bowed to all of them. Emmett noticed this as well and asked, "Jasmine do you know who these people are?" 

But she didn't answer she didn't even move. She just stayed how she was. Another of the women said, "Daughter why haveyou not answered the question?"

Jasmines POV

My only response to that question was the truth, "Because I am waiting for permission to speak. All five of you wouldn't have come here tonight if I was not in trouble." I knew that the sisters wanted to talk to me but for Ares to be with them I had to be in some type of trouble. 

I could feel Gia's eyes on me and knew I was right when she said, "Daughter I told you last night that my sister's and I wanted to talk to you all of you. You are not in trouble. Your actions where understandable and just. We could never be angry with you. You have done nothing but what has been asked of you." 

I still didn't move. I couldn't bring myself to look at any of them. I know it was irrational but I couldn't help it. I felt like the little girl I was. I was brought out of my mussing when Ares said, "I am not here because you have done something wrong. I am here because you are taking your rightful place as a warrior. This is the second in your mixed family that you have given the option of fighting you or not. To where others would have just fought. I have kept an eye on you just as my sisters have. But I have never made my presence known." 

I couldn't keep silent. I had to tell him so I looked at him and said, "You're wrong." 

His sisters all gave a laugh at his confused face. Athena looked at him and said, "She has always been able to tell when we are around her. You may not have shown yourself to her but she always knew you were there by her side. But Ares you also shouldn't lie to her. Tell her the real reason why you are here tonight." 

"I gave my reason," was all he said. 

Athena then turned to look at me and said, "He did give you one reason but that is not the main one. He is here because you are taking on the God of War. And he is not sure of the outcome of this fight. Even though we know what it shall be he does not want to believe us but see it with his own eyes. For he thinks that what we say can't come to pass." 

"And what is it that you see happening?" Emmett asked. 

"My child we cannot tell you of the outcome since she has given her uncle the choice. He must chose his fate first by accepting one of her offers. For he has already seen what she is capable of doing in a fight," Hecate told him. 

"And how dose Jasper already know what she can do in a fight?" Rosalie asked completely confused by everything that is going on. 

Everyone just turned to look at Peter. Peter just bowed his head and said, "Because she has already handed me my ass. She did so in front of Jasper and Char. I was cocky in thinking that with all of my years fighting in the Vampire Wars that there was no way a little girl could take me down." 

"I know that she can fight. She has proven that in killing Maria. But I don't see her taking down the God of War. He has had more years in fighting and using his gift," Ares said. 

"Brother if you think that she can't take down the God of War then why don't you fight her?" Nyx asked. 

"That won't be needed. I will not willing submit. Jasmine I told you this already. I do not submit to anyone. Same rules as when you fought Peter. You may use the agiles. But nothing else," Jasper said looking right at me. 

"Fine. I will even let you use your gift. It would only make the fight fair," I told. 

"What do you mean Jasmine can't use any of her gifts. Jasper have you lost your mind she is only a human. You are going to kill her if you fight her," Emmett yelled at him. 

I watched as Bella walked over to him and said, "Em Jasmine isn't a human. Peter just told you that she kicked his ass. How could she be a human and do that? Just trust her and watch what happens." 

Emmett just looked at me then and said, "Why would you agree to not use any of your gifts but let him?" 

I gave a small laugh and said, "Because it's how the Major fights. And it's the Major that I am calling out. Not the Jasper that you know, but the God of War." 

"Enough," Jasper yelled. And when I turned to look at him I no longer saw Jasper but the Major. And he was ready to fight. To show that no one could take him down. 

As we were just staring at each other Peter said, "You know how the winner will be known. You have to make the kill by placing your lips on the others neck." 

"No," Ares said. We all turned to look at him and he went on to say, "Blood has to be taken the bite mark will show the winner. Understood?" 

Both the Major and I said, "Yes." 

And with that all eyes were back on us. I cleared out everything that was around me. The only thing that mattered to me right now was who was right in front of me. And the person in front of me was no longer my uncle or even a friend. He was the enemy. And I showed him no mercy. 

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe this. Who the hell were these people and why the hell was Jasper agreeing to fight his niece like this? But then again what in the fuck was she thinking that she could even take him on in a fight. I don't care if she did hand Peter his ass. That might have just been a fluke. Jasper was the one that trained Peter and he has been fighting longer then Peter and definitely longer then she has. 

But she didn't back down. She kept her eyes on him and just waited to see what he was going to do. And she didn't have to wait long. Because the first thing that he did was send out a huge wave of fear. But as soon as I felt it it was gone. I looked at the others and they all had a look of confusion to match mine. 

Ares looked at all of us and said, "For now you won't be effect by what he throws at her. But once the fight is over everything will go back to normal." 

"Who the fuck are you?" I hissed to him. 

"Emmett," Bella hissed at me. 

I just looked at her and asked, "What?" 

She just shook her head and said, "For as long as you have been playing a high school student did you really never pay attention in your history classes. Greek mythology the Greek Gods. Come on Emmett. Ares is the God of War. Gia is Mother Nature. Hecate is the queen of witches. Athena is the goddess of war and wisdom. And Nyx is the goddess of the night or vampires if you will."

"And how do you know all of this. Yeah we've all learned about them in history class but how do you know what they look like?" Rose asked her.

"Because this is not the first time that we have seen Gaia. And she told us that her sisters wanted to talk to all of us," Angela said without taking her eyes off of Jasmine and Jasper.

Ben looked at Bella and asked, "Why isn't she doing anything?"

"You know how she fights. We just need to see how this will all end. But I have a feeling that the outcome is going to be something that no one will expect," Bella said.

With that we all turned back to the fight that was really not a fight at all but just two people circling each other.

NO ONES POV FIGHT

They circled each other neither saying a word. Jasper thought that he would be able to get the upper hand by sending out a huge wave of fear to Jasmine. But it did nothing to her. She just absorbed it and continued to look right into his eyes. He was getting frustrated now. No one has been able to withstand his gift. But like she had told him she wasn't like everyone else.

In his frustration he lunged for her left side. But she was ready for that. She just moved a half inch to her right and as he was passing her she wasted no time in striking his back with both of her agiles. The stink of the agiles pissed of the beast within Jasper and the Major took over.

He stopped thinking of what to do next and just acted. But he was always a step behind Jasmine. Every move he made resulted in be hit by one of the agiles. She was even able to get a few good kicks in. But nothing that she was able to do did any really damage.

But with every hit that the Major landed on Jasmine was shown. The Major finally gained the upper hand in the fight when he dislocated her right shoulder. But she still landed more blows but nothing to get him off of her. As he leaned in for the kill she was leaning up for the kill as well.

No one was able to see who was the winner. The ring of fire was obscuring everyone's view. It wasn't until Ares let the flames dissipate that they were able to see that….


	14. breaking the news

_Previously….._

_No one was able to see who was the winner. The ring of fire was obscuring everyone's view. It wasn't until Ares let the flames dissipate that they were able to see that…._

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe what I saw once the flames dissipated. Jasmine was flipped on her stomach and Jasper had gone for the kill shot. I had seen him do this a thousand times before. But **this **was different. Jasmine had blood flowing through her veins. But that didn't stop Jasper from sinking his teeth into her neck.

As soon as he took the first pull of her blood I was worried. He had always had a hard time resisting human blood. And I didn't think that he would be able to stop once he had started. I tried to move forward to pull him off but Bella, Angela, and Ben stepped in front of me blocking my way. I just looked at them like they were crazy and asked, "What the hell! He's going to kill her if I don't stop him."

"He won't kill the only family he has left. You just have to trust that he will stop. She knew that this was going to happen. She kept pushing because **he **needed to be pushed. He **needed **to remember who he was before he came to your family. He has been split in two for too long," Bella said.

I couldn't believe that Bella just wanted us to sit back and do nothing. **This **didn't make any since. And to add to this I felt a pull towards Jasmine. Not like the pull I have with Rose, but a pull none the less. All I knew was that I **needed **to protect Jasmine.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe Jasmine. She really would do anything for her family. Jasper is going to be so fucking pissed when he finds out that everything she has said to him about him submitting to her was all a lie. Just to get him pissed off enough to let go of everything. And she roped all of us into it. Well okay she tricked Peter into it, but that's his own dame fault. But I have to say it was a little funny seeing him 'Trying' to talk Jasper into not fighting. I just hope that when this is all over Jasper can understand why she did it.

Hold on what is going on with me. Ever since I saw Jasper again I felt like I needed to be close to him. Like I…Oh shit…..Oh shit. No, No, No way Jasmine couldn't have meant this. This cannot be happening. All this time she was telling me that my mate would be pissed if I did this or that. She couldn't mean…no there is no way. But I could feel the pull. It can't be true. How can this be true?

I looked around at the others. Trying to distract myself from my thoughts. It helped a little. I could tell that Emmett was having a hard time just staying out of this. He is really worried…..Holy shit. That's when it hit me. Emmett is really worried about Jasmine even though he really knows nothing about her. I looked over to Angela and Ben and they had the same look on their faces as I had to have on mine.

Ben just said, _He has to be her other relative. That has to be why he is the only one that wanted to rush to her side._

_That would make since but we are going to have to wait until this is all over to find out if he is. Jasmine hasn't asked to talk to him alone. So we are really only going on a reaction, _Angela said.

_Your right. Jasmine is really good at keeping things hidden from us until it's time for us to know. But I have a feeling that Emmett is her uncle, _I told them.

We all just turned to look at the scene in front of us. I hope that Jasmine knew what she was doing. Because we only knew what was going on after Jasper had pinned her to the ground. By then all three of us knew that there was no way that Jasmine was going to win this fight. But I still don't understand why she would put her body through this in such a short amount of time. But I really wonder what was so important that this had to be done now.

I looked over to the others and they were all starting to worry now. Jasper hadn't gotten up, and we all could see that he was still pulling blood. Her thoughts were still coming as strong as they always did. So I wasn't too worried at the moment.

Peter POV

As the fight was going on we really couldn't see a fucking thing because of that ring of fire that surrounded them. But I was so ready to see the Major get is ass handed to him. But that's not what we saw when the fire dissipated. Jasper had Jasmine pined on the ground and he had made the kill. But since that other guy said, "Blood must be shed." Jasper did just that. The only bad thing was he wasn't stopping. And I didn't know what to do. I knew not to approach him like that because **it would be **bad for Jasmine. But if we didn't do something fast things weren't going to end will either way.

I looked to see if anyone else was going to do anything. That's when I saw Bella, Angela, and Ben stopping Emmett from go towards Jasper and Jasmine... I couldn't understand why they were stopping him. If someone didn't do something fast then Jasper could very well kill Jasmine. But whatever Bella was telling Emmett stopped his movements. I just looked to the others.

"This is something that needs to be done my son," a women said. I just turned to look at her. But she wasn't looking at me her eyes were fixed on Jasmine.

"We have to stop this. He's going to kill her if we don't," my wife said.

Ares turned to look at us and said, "He will not kill his blood family. She will stop him if that is needed. She knows what she's doing. But I didn't think that she would let him really bite her."

"You mean to tell me that she knew that if they fought that she wouldn't win and yet she still fought him?" I asked shocked by this news.

"Yes, she knew what the outcome of this fight would be. That's what makes her so special. She may know what an outcome is but she also knows when to step up and when to back down. She knew that she wasn't going to win this fight. But she still gave him everything she had with the limitations that were set on her," Ares said with a shake of his head.

"You seemed awed by her," Kate said.

He just looked at her and said, "I am. In all of my years I've never seen someone fight so hard to keep her family alive. I've seen others with her gifts and talents but they have never done what she has. They only look out for themselves. She has done nothing but look out for her family. If she could have died in her family's place she would have."

"So everything that she said to Jasper?" I asked.

"It was her way of pissing her uncle off. She needed him to be as angry as he was when they started fighting. Peter you and Charlotte know as well as I do that everything she said to him was just like his creator. It was more then he could really handle. She knew what to say and how to say it," Gaia said. Then she turned her gaze back to Jasper and Jasmine.

That's when I noticed that all of them looked pained by what was happening. They also wanted to stop this but for some reason they were letting it happen. I can't understand the reasoning behind this. I know that the only way I will get an answer to this question is by asking Jasmine.

Jasper POV

I didn't even think when I was fighting Jasmine. I just went on pure instincts. She put up more of a fight then I thought she would. But in the end she was no match for me. I went in for the kill and took it. She didn't fight after that.

I wasted no time sinking my teeth into her flesh. I hungrily pulled at her blood. With each pull I could feel a change coming over me. It felt as if with each pull I was getting some of my humanity back. And at the same time I felt like my insides were on fire. This burn was worse than the change.

As I continued to drink from her I could hear her heart rate start to slow. Once I noticed that I pulled away. As soon as I was away from her neck I looked around. I saw that everyone was staring at me then looking down at Jasmine. "What the fuck were you thinking? I mean I know this ass over here said blood must be shed but did you have to fucking feed from her like that?" Emmett yelled at me.

I didn't say anything as I got up but as soon as I stepped away from Jasmine Emmett lunged at me knocking me to the ground. He asked again, "What the fuck? That is your niece that you were drinking from."

My only response was, "I didn't kill her." I just pushed Emmett off of me and stood back up.

"It doesn't fucking matter that you didn't kill her. You could have. Jasper your control has always been lacking. After a slip up you always have a harder time, and this wasn't a slip up you willing did this," Rose told me.

"You think that I will struggle now?" I asked.

"Dude your past shows that you will. You aren't going to be able to walk away from her because she is your family. Yet you've fed from her. This is only going to make things harder for you," Emmett said.

"It won't be harder for Jasper. He will have no more problems with his bloodlust now. That is why Jasmine did what she did. Jasmine gave him back some of his humanity. That is what made the rest of your family different from him. Not is past and the scars on his body, but what he thought he had lost. Now he has that connection again. You mustn't always dwell on the past but look forward to the future things are always changing," Ares said.

I just looked at him and yelled, "She fucking knew that this was going to happen?"

Peter gave a humorless laugh and shaking his head asked, "Does that really surprise you Major?"

"It shouldn't but it does," I said in answer to Peter's question. I then looked to the others and then to the Goddesses and God. When my eyes landed on Ares I yelled, "You fucking told her that this was going to happen didn't you. I don't give a shit that you are a God. Or even the God of War, you never should have put her in this position. Are you really trying to get her fucking killed? Is that why she always pushes people away. You all have got it in her head that she can't let others in because of what might happen on her next birthday."

Before Ares could say anything in answer to my questions. Athena was yelling, "I understand your anger with us. But you must understand her part in all of this. Her life is tied to all of yours. She is doing everything that is needed to make sure that none of you lose your lives. Like everyone else in her family has. She is dealing with more than any of you know and she never complains of what she **must **do. She hides her **true **feelings from you because if you knew you would try to stop her.

"**You **question her will to live, but have you thought about what would happen if she only thought of herself. She has **seen **what would happen. You all die. Jasmine may still live but she loses her heart and humanity. She becomes what she fears the most. She truly becomes soulless. Peter got a taste of it when he fought her. But **only **a taste.

"You **know-nothing **of her struggles. Because she does worry about all of you. She will continue to **put all of you **before herself because that is what she **thinks **needs to be done. You will **not **change her mind. Only when **she thinks **you are prepared will she be able to think of herself. That mind set is another reason why she doesn't give up. Why she keeps pushing like she does."

"Athena, sister you guide Jasmine more than any of us. She's strong like you and never loses a fight. How is it that we have missed the loss of this fight?" Nyx asked calmly.

"She did not lose this fight, sister. There are more ways to win a fight then standing as your opponent lays on the ground. Jasper may have made the kill and drank her blood. But she won this fight," Athena said.

We all just looked at her. What the fuck did she mean that Jasmine won this fight? I mean she was laying on the ground not moving. Noticing that, that's when I asked, "Why isn't she moving?"

"Her body is fighting off the venom. As you know your venom is death to the shape shifting side of her. But her witch side has bonded with the venom which is how she is part vampire. She was saving lives even before she was born. She saved her mother's life," Hecate said.

"How long does it usually take for her to come out of this?" Garrett asked.

"That all depends on her and how hard she is willing to fight to turn the venom into something that she can use," Hecate said as she kneeled down by Jasmine's head. She bent down and placed a hand on each of her cheeks. She then said, "You will fight this. You are not the type of person that gives up. You are stronger than this. You fought back when Ka was attacking you. You fought back against Maria, you didn't let **her **bites kill you. You are not going to let your uncle's kill you either. You fight this not because your life depends on it but because you have people here that are not ready to let you go.

"I know that your family is screaming in your head. And I know that you're tired and you want all of this to be over but your time is not up yet. You are not one to leave things unfinished. So fight this and get up. You still have things to do."

The entire time that she was talking to Jasmine I couldn't help but wonder why she was saying some of the things she was saying. I know that she was right I saw the bite marks from Maria and the ones from Ka. And just thinking about those pissed me off. Hecate was right Jasmine was a fighter and this wasn't like her.

Emmett looked at me and asked, "What is she talking about Maria's bites?"

But before I could answer Rose hissed, "Wait are you saying that Jasmine was attacked by Maria?"

"Rose Em it's not as bad as it sounds. Yes Maria attacked Jasmine she was trying to get her into her ranks," Peter said.

At that Emmett growled and said, "I'll kill her."

"To late for that one. She already beat you to it," Garrett said looking over at Jasmine.

"What do you mean she already beat me to it? Are you saying that Jasmine took out Maria?" Emmet asked.

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

"How?" Em and Rose both asked.

"It was her life or mine. She had already taken too much of my family away from," a week voice said.

We all looked over to where Jasmine was laying. I was relieved to hear her voice but that was soon pushed aside when the realization hit me again that she knew this was going to happen.

So before Em or Rose could say anything else. I was yelling at her, "What the Fuck were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you have a death wish? Why do you continue to do things that are reckless and stupid?"

Jasmine just looked at me still in her weaken state and just above a whisper said, "When my uncle steps back into his body let me know. I really don't feel like dealing with Edward Cullen right now." She then turned to look away from us and said, "I will not."

I looked in the direction that she was looking but I saw nothing. I turned and looked at everyone and they all had a look of confusion on their faces. I turned back to her and asked, "Jasmine who are talking to?"

But she didn't even show that she had heard me. Nyx was the one to answer, "She isn't seeing things. She is talking to a person it's just someone not of this realm. Because of her scarifies for her family all of her gifts have been intensified. I am afraid that when she fully comes out of this she won't be very happy."

"What do you mean when she fully comes out of this?" Char asked.

"I fear that the venom hasn't fully bonded with her yet. She may be up and talking right now but she is not herself. She is in the in-between; she will slowly come back to being herself. We can't tell you how long that will take. Again it all depends on her," Gaia said.

"So now we play the waiting game? What happens if Victoria comes after Bella?" Laurent asked.

"You don't have to worry about her just yet," Ares said cryptically.

"We should get Jasmine into the house," Char said moving closer to Jasmine.

Peter placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "That isn't a good idea."

Char looked at him over her shoulder and said, "We can't just leave her out here."

Bella was the one to answer this time. "We have to. Ben go get her pack. We need to make a protection circle around her. She has to stay out here. It is the only way to get her back."

It didn't take Ben long to come back outside with Jasmine's pack. As soon as he had it opened several candles flew out of the pack and formed two circles around her. The outer circle was nothing but white candles. The inner circle was of different colors. I looked at Bella and asked, "How the fuck did that happen? And how did you know what need to be done?"

But before Bella could answer my question Nyx said, "Hecate pulled the candles out like that. They are still connected to Jasmine's mind."

I still didn't understand why the candles had formed two circles so I asked, "What do the two circles mean?"

Nyx just said, "The white candles are for her protection. Those that mean her no harm may cross them with no problems. The inner circle is that of the elements. Each color represents an element. Brown/Green is for the earth, Blue is for the water, Red/Orange/Blue is for fire, Yellow is for the air, and Purple is for spirit. They will help her find her way back. All of the candles will burn until she is fully back. Once that happens the candles will go out.

"She is not only trying to bond the venom inside herself but she is fighting possession. Her battle is not an easy one. Not with her family screaming at her insider her head. From time to time she may ramble parts of conversations with them. And sometimes she could be talking to you guys like she has already done. Things will be hard. This is not an easy path for anyone."

"But she has traveled it before," Garrett said.

Hecate looked at him and said, "No. She has never been like this. It's different this time. She willingly let this happen to her. Her family is yelling at her for letting Jasper bite her and take as much as he did. The other times that she has be bitten her family has always been pushing her to get back as fast as she could.

"But this time they are not doing that. They are pissed at her. She has to make them see why she did this. That isn't going to be an easy task. Not that they aren't pleased to see that Jasper is reunited with his blood family. But that she would do something that they see as reckless. There is only one that is happy about what she has done. And that is the one that is trying to gain entrance to her body."

"Is that person only happy because Jasmine is in a weaken state or because she did the right thing?" Kate asked.

"It's because she did the right thing in giving Jasper back part of his humanity. It was something that he wished he could have done long ago but was never able to. He doesn't want to take over Jasmine's body in order to keep it but to just be able to talk to Jasper for a time. And I would say Jasmine would willingly do it if not for what it means at this time," Athena said.

"But now is not the time for that and he should know better," Gaia said.

"We have all done the same and you know it sister. But you are right we still have things to talk about," Nyx said.

"And what is left to talk about?" I asked.

Athena looked at all of us and then said, "Do you not wish to know who her other relation is?"

Before anyone was able to register what she had asked. Emmett simply stated, "She's my niece."

We all looked at him like he had lost his mind. How could he know that? I must have been projecting my emotions because Emmett just looked at me and said, "Dude why are you shocked? I knew when Ben said Jasmine's full name. Evangeline was my mother's name and Annabelle was my sisters' name. It just makes since if you think about it. We were really the only two besides Carlisle and Esme that never truly meet her. But even then we were the only ones that really wanted to see her after what Alice, Rose and Edward told us about her. Plus as you were fighting her and then feeding from her I felt a pull to protect her. That told me everything I needed to know."

I don't think that any of us knew what to say. Several minutes passed. It wasn't until Jasmine tried to yell, "No, No, No don't blame me for that. I did everything I could….I tried to stop it. You know I did."

With that last part said Ben, Bella and Angela ran through both of the circles and to Jasmine's side. Ben pulled her into his arms and said, "You couldn't have prevented their deaths. You did everything you could have. Stop blaming yourself."

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Ben and sobbed, "It's my fault. If they weren't trying to keep me safe they would still be alive. If they would have just handed me over to him they would still be alive. Loving me is a death sentence. I bring nothing but death to those who love me. Nothing but death."

I have never seen Angela Webber mad in my life. She has always been a genital person. But what Jasmine had said pissed her off. And her emotions hit my like a fucking train. She pulled Jasmine up on her feet and in a deadly clam voice said, "Don't you ever fucking say that again. You do not bring death to those who love you. Your family gave their lives in order to make sure that evil didn't prevail. Just like you would give your life to make sure that evil doesn't win now. What makes their sacrifice for you any different than your sacrifice for any of us?"

Jasmine didn't look at Angela or anyone for that matter. But she answered the question. "With me alive evil can still win. With me dead evil will have a harder time? The balance must be kept. I shouldn't be here. But yet I am. I should have died long ago but I didn't. Why didn't I die? I was in the land of the dead, but I was sent back. I gave my life for my mother's yet here I am. Why do I live?"

I couldn't make since of anything that she said. And I wasn't the only one. The only ones that weren't confused by Jasmine's ramblings were the Goddesses. Bella just looked at me and asked, "Can you feel her emotions?"

I tried to block everyone around me and to my surprise I was able to shut off all of the emotions around me. I didn't know what to think about that but I would figure it out later. I tried to get a read on what Jasmine was feeling but I felt nothing. I looked at Bella and said, "I can't feel anything. Can you guys still hear her thoughts?"

"They're all jumbled up. Nothing is making since. One thought just keeps popping up more than others," Ben said.

"This is only going to make things harder for her," Gaia said looking at Athena.

"Then why did you have her do this?" I yelled at them.

"What she did for you isn't what Gaia is talking about," Nyx said.

"Then what?" Peter asked walking up to my right side.

"She is looking for answers to questions that don't have any. She is right she did give her life for her mothers. She did this the day her my was bitten by a vampire. But yet Jasmine was still born. There is no answer to why she still lives after every bit that she has had. Yes, she is fighting the venom now. But there is no answer to why she is able to fight it," Athena said. She then turned to Hecate and asked, "Can you not put her into a slumber while she is trying to get back to herself?"

"We would all have to agree on this. It's a spell that would take all of us to do," was Hecate's answer.

Ares was the first to answer, "She deserves to have some peace. Time has never been on her side."

"No brother it has not. That's why all of us have to agree to do this. The fates magic is a complicated thing to try to change even in this small way. But if anyone deserved it, it is her," Nyx said.

"What are we needed to do?" Gaia asked.

"WE just have to send her our peace and calm. When her fight is over she will return like all the other times. The two circles will still keep her protected," Hecate said.

"We should do it now," Athena said.

"Bella, Angela, Ben you must be outside of the circle so that we can do this. Once it is done you my join her again," Hecate told them.

I just watched as Ben took Jasmine out of Angela's arms and laid her on the ground as if she was just going to sleep. And they all walked outside of the two circles. I looked back at Hecate and saw that they had all joined hands. Athena and Ares had their hands on Hecate's shoulders and her arms were out in front of her palms up towards Jasmine. I couldn't hear what was being said. But I felt what they were sending her. And as soon as it hit Jasmine her breathing evened out and her heart beat slowed. It was really as if she were sleeping.

As soon as Hecate dropped her arms she turned and looked at Bella and then me and said, "You have things to figure out before Jasmine comes out of this."

Before I could ask what she meant they were all gone. Several seconds passed before anyone said anything. Peter was the first to say, "What the fuck is that supposed to me. I mean I know I can be cryptic at times with information. And that Alice tells you a little bit more but not enough to change the good things that are going to happen. But what she just told us was even more cryptic then anything we have ever done."

Bella, Angela, and Ben all started laughing as soon as he had finished is little rant. We all just looked at them and Ben just said, "Now we know where Jasmine gets it, and why she hates it so much."

"But I think I know what she is talking about," Bella said looking at Jasmine.

"Okay would you like to fill us all in then?" Laurent asked.

Bella looked at him and said, "For one we have to get Paul out here alone. He is going to be pissed when he finds out what happened and that Jasmine willingly let it happen. I am so not looking forward to that. Jasmine was right about one thing we will be home when the others join us. I also have to call my dad to let him know that everything is still okay but that we do have a little problem. That's not going to be a fun conversation.

"Then there is the fact that all of you still need to be trained. Yeah, yeah, I know Peter, Char, Garrett and Jasper all know how to fight. Because of your guys past. But you don't know what we know. And don't start on the whole you're a human and were vampires. Its Bullshit and you know it."

Then Bella turned and looked at me. She asked, "Are you okay?"

I just looked at her as if she had lost her mind. I mean I really shouldn't have expected anything else from her. She always worries about everyone else. But for her to worry about me even after what I had just done. Even if Jasmine willingly did it. Was astonishing. But I knew that if I didn't give her an answer she would continue to ask the same question. So I answered her honestly, "I am pissed at Jasmine for doing what she did. I am confused about why Paul needs to be here when it is clear that Jasmine doesn't want him around."

"Jasper it's not that she doesn't want Paul around. She is doing everything she can to fight the imprint. And every day she fights it is it killing her little by little. They weren't joking when they said she hides her true emotions from us. Her mind is all jumbled up right now. But because of that she can't keep us out or from knowing what she is really thinking. She may want to make things easier for him if she doesn't live through her next birthday. But that's not going to help her get through this right now. She needs to be strong. He will make her stronger," Angela said while shaking her head at Jasmine's still body.

"Hold on I am completely lost right now. What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked.

This time Ben looked at them and said, "Everything you think you know about Jasmine is only half truths. Most of it has been a lie so that no one would know what she truly is. Emmett I know you were freaking out because you thought her fighting Jasper was crazy, because she's a human. Well that's where you're wrong. The only humans here are us three," he pointed to himself, Angela and Bella. He went on to say, "You heard what Hecate said. Her body is fighting the venom. A normal human wouldn't be able to do that. She is part shape shifter, which is very cool to see. Part witch and also part vampire. She doesn't have the same restrictions as you guys.

"She doesn't have to worry about turning someone if she bites them and doesn't kill them. If she does feed from a human she stop without killing them. But she prefers to feed off of animals like you guys do. She can be out in the sun without sparkling. So that is a plus for her. She heals faster than a normal human but she still has the scars to show what she's been through."

"And how is it that you know all about this?" Rose asked, trying to understand everything that she was being told.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Jasmine told us everything. She told us about her life up until she moved to Forks. She told us about you guys and Bella only confirmed what she was saying. Not that Bella was too happy with Jasmine at first about all of this. But then again Bella already told you all of that. Then you have the pack which Jacob showed us by phasing to close to Jasmine. And well you can see what that did. Now Emmett don't blow your top about it. There is nothing you can do to change what has already happened. And besides Jacob already feels like shit about what he did to her.

"Plus Paul would be the first person in line to beat the shit out of him for what he did. But since Sam put an Alpha order on him that he can't touch Jacob since Jasmine willingly let it happen. And Jasmine is the one that asked Sam to give the order I don't think your niece would like you kicking the shit out of him either. So yeah. We know everything about Jasmine's past. We know how each of you were turned. But the only thing we don't know is really why Jasper was turned. All Jasmine would tell us is that Maria was your creator. That she had killed her before coming to Forks. And then Bella was able to fill us in a little more with some of your past. Just as why you struggled so much with the animal blood diet."

"And when Jasmine was telling you all of this, did she tell you how much trouble you would be in if anyone found out that you knew that vampires existed?" Rose asked then.

"Yes she did. And we told her that it didn't matter. We were a family and family sticks together. Our families already think that we are dead because of Victoria. And once we take care of her are lives are going to start over," Angela said stepping closer to Ben.

Emmet just looked at them and asked, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What that means brother bear is that we aren't staying human. Once Victoria is dead our human lives are over," Bella told him. But before either him or Rose could say anything Bella added, "Yes Charlie knows that I am still alive but he is being protected by the pack. So even if the Volturi finds out that he knows about vampires he is still safe. He also knows that us three are going to be changed. He knows why and he understands. We know what we are giving up but we also know what we are going to gain by doing this. So don't start with the arguments Rose."

"Bella I'm not going to argue with you on this. But answer me this, when you first wanted to become one of us it was because you had Edward. But what is tying you to this life now?" Rose asked.

"Your right Edward," she cringed when she said his name, "was my reason in the beginning. But I also know that he isn't my true mate. I mean him being with Tanya proves that. But I also know that my true mate is a vampire. Jasmine has said it over and over again," Bella told her giving a small laugh at the end.

I couldn't understand what Bella was saying. She just said that her mate was a vampire but it wasn't Edward. I mean I know that Peter, Char and even Jasmine said that Bella was my mate. But Jasmine told me that Bella had no clue that it was me. So what is she saying? Does she know that I'm her mate? I had to ask, "What do you mean your mate is a vampire?"

"I mean just that Jasper. My mate is a vampire. I was never meant to live the rest of my life as a human. I didn't meet you guys for no reason. Yeah I wasn't meant to be with Fuckward but he was meant to bring me into your family. Jasmine would never tell me who my mate was. All she would say is that I had a mate. Like I said, I figured some things out. And when Jasmine is back from this boy is she going to get it," Bella said shaking her head and giving another small laugh.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"First because she has known the entire time who my mate is. And second because she has told this person and still never told me," she told Kate. She then turned to look at Peter and Char and asked, "And how long have you two known?"

Peter just looked at her and as innocently as he could said, "I have no clue what you are talkin' 'bout surge."

"Oh Peter give it up. If she is asking then she already knows that we know. Surge we knew that his mate was out there. But we didn't know until you showed up here that it was you. Now I don't know why the dumb ass didn't see it sooner. But I have a feelin' it had to do with jackass," Char said.

Oh great so now they were going to talk 'bout me like I wasn't standing there. I couldn't let this go on any longer than it already had. So without thinking I asked, "Bella what are you getting at?"

She just looked at me and laughing said, "You really are a dumb ass. I know that Jasmine told you. Char just confirmed that her and Peter have both told you this. But here let me put it this way. How is it that when Jasmine first told you everything that happened to her I was able to calm you down? Also if your bloodlust was really as bad as everyone says it is how you were able to seal my wounds twice and never bite me?"

She was right. Even if none of them had told me that Bella was my true mate everything that she just asked me was true. I just looked at her and asked, "Are you okay with what all of this means?"

As soon as I asked her that I was hit with the biggest wave of love and understanding. But it wasn't just coming from Bella. It was also coming from Angela and Ben. I looked over to them and asked, "What was that for?"

But Bella was the one to answer, "I may be your mate but they are also part of my family. And well part of yours too. That was in answer to the question I asked them. Yeah it was directed towards you because you are now a part of our family and they were letting you know that."

"I would hate to see what it would feel like if they didn't except me," I said shaking my head. Then I looked at Ben and said, "Oh wait I already know. You punched me as soon as you saw me."

"Yea well at the time you deserved it. But that's nothing compared to what Fuckward is going to get," he said with a small grin playing on his lips.

"Hold on Ben punched you?" Rose asked me confused.

"Yea," was all I said.

She just turned and looked back at Ben and asked, "Are you crazy?"

Ben just gave a small laugh and said, "Just a little."

"Ben right now is not the time for jokes," Angela said slapping him upside the head. She then turned to Rose and said, "No Rose he isn't crazy. Maybe at times he is a dumb ass, but not crazy. And the only reason he punched Jasper was because he was the first member of your family that he saw. So I would say Emmett you are lucky you weren't the first one he saw."

"You punched him because of how we all left didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes," all three of them said.

"Bella I am so sorry none of us wanted to leave. But Edward was adamant about us leaving. If we would have known what he was going to do we never would have left. I know you have no reason to believe me," Rose said looking Bella straight in the eyes.

She just looked at Rose and said, "Rose I know. And Jasmine told me all of this. I'm not mad at any of you for leaving. I just wish you wouldn't have listened when he said you couldn't say good-bye to me." She then turned to me and said, "That's another thing that should have clued me in. You told me good-bye. Even though we hardly ever talked. You told me you were leaving."

Em just looked at me and said, "What is Bella talking about?"

I looked at him and Rose and told them everything, "Jasmine was outside the night of Bella's party. She saw everything. When Edward went to take Bella home and you guys went back into the house. And I was going to go hunt. I noticed Jasmine. I confronted her then. She wouldn't talk by the house because you guys could hear our conversation. So I followed her a little ways away from the house.

"She told me what was going to happen next. That Edward was going to come back home and try telling all of us that we needed to move. She said that it was going to happen no matter how much of a fight any of us put up. And that it also needed to happen."

Rose cut me off and said, "So Jasmine told you that you should tell Bella good-bye."

"No Jasmine only told me that I had to leave. But that I should follow my heart on whether or not I should tell Bella bye or just leave. I felt bad because I thought it was my fault that all of this was going to happen. I thought it was because of me that Edward was leaving Bella and taking the family with him. After the decision was made I went to Bella's. I apologized for what had happened and told her that I was leaving. I never told her about what Edward wanted. So she had no clue. After that I went to Jasmine's. I still didn't know what she was. All I knew is that she wasn't completely human.

"She never told me that I was her uncle either. She let me leave without a single word. All I knew is that we would see each other again. I didn't know when or how. But that was all she left me with. That and where I was going once I left Forks. I didn't find out that she was my niece until they got here."

"Alright," Rose said. She collected her thoughts and then looked to Bella and said, "You guys said most of what we know is a lie. So what is her true story? I know it's not going to be a pleasant one. But what is it?"

"Alright I'll tell you, because you need to know. It will also help you to understand her better," Bella said looking at Emmett. She then went on to say, "Some of the scars on her body are from me as you saw back in the house. Then you have the ones from Jacob. You know that Maria bit her. But the other bite marks that you see are from her ex Ka. He is a werewolf."

As soon as Ka was mentioned my anger started to rise. Bella walked over to me and placed her hand on my face and said, "Jasper calm down. They need to know this. Emmett needs to know this."

I just nodded and pulled Bella closer to me. I had her back pressed up against my chest and I barred my face in her hair and took deep breaths. She continued, "Ka was the only other person to bite her. He is also the reason for most of the other scars on her body. Jasmine always knew that she was going to go to Forks because of me. She was engaged to Ka. But when she told him that she had to move. He lost it. You see he never really loved her. The only thing he wanted from her was her powers. He was going to marry her so that he could control her. So when she was still going to move to Forks. He wouldn't let her go. He raped her. Told her that no other guy was ever going to want damaged goods. That he was the only guy that would ever want her. She fought back. But she wasn't strong enough. After he left her. Her aunt took her to the hospital. When they got back to the house they saw her family fighting Ka and his family. They were going to take Jasmine.

"But since they couldn't find her they settled for killing everyone instead. Jasmine watched as her family was murdered. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Once they were sure that Ka and everyone had left her aunt went and got all of the Agiles," Bella tapped her right hip. "Her aunt and Jasmine started to make their way to Forks. But they were stopped by Maria. Again Jasmine watched as her last family member was taken from her. But at least this time she was able to kill the person who had done it. She didn't use any of her gifts. She couldn't let anyone know what she was. So using only the agiles and the gifts that could be covered up easily she killed Maria and her entire army. Well except for two people. She let them live.

"After that she waited until she knew she could come to Forks without having to worry about Ka finding her. See she was supposed to be there the same time as I came. But her plans had to change. So she did what she needed to do. So now you know everything that happened to her before she came to Forks."

I could feel the sorrow coming from everyone. But Rose's was the worst. She knew first hand what it was like. I sent her some calm. She just looked at me and said, "Thanks."

"You okay?" I asked.

"She's stronger then I was," was all Rose said in answer to my question.

Before either Em or I could say anything Bella said, "That's not true. Rose you are just as strong. You saved Em from dying. You are one of the strongest woman that I know. Yeah you and Jasmine are similar in certain events in your life. But you want to know something. You pulled through it. You're with Emmett. You aren't pushing him away because of what has happened to you. Part of the reason why Jasmine is pushing Paul away is because of what might happen to her. And the other part is because of what has happened to her. She's scared to let him in and get hurt again. Especially since him and most of the pack hate vampires and the only family that she has left are vampires. She can't sit back and watch the rest of her family be killed."

"So she is going to push her soul mate away to keep her family?" Irina asked.

Angela just said, "She's kinda hoping that they would be able to work out their differences. But I have a feeling if things don't change she will never truly be happy. She needs her family, but she also needs her soul mate. So in all honesty it is up to you guys and Paul on what is going to happen."

Bella POV

I was standing embraced in Jasper's arms still. Now that I knew he was my true mate I could feel the pull to him. I just don't know if he really believes that we are meant to be together. I mean if you really think about it, it is strange. We have never really talked. I mean the only time that he was ever really allowed around me was when we were on the run from James.

I could still see the pain on both Emmett's and Roe's faces from when I told them about Jasmine's true past. I knew that Rose had been through a similar situations but they weren't the same. They both have the emotional scars from it but they weren't done for the same reasons. No matter what the reason rape is wrong, but in just thinking about it I think I would be able to move one more from what happened to Rose then what happened to Jasmine.

We all keep saying that Jasmine needs to stop worrying about everyone else. But what if her worrying about all of us is her way of being able to move on from everything that has happened to her. I mean when she was training with us I could get a glimpse of a completely different girl. In a way she was a little freer. It was almost like in sparing with us nothing else matter but what was going on in that moment. She was making sure that we were able to protect ourselves but also it was something that she did with her family, before all of this happened.

I was brought out of mussing when Jasper whispered in my ear, "Your emotions all over the place. What are you thinking?"

I turned my head just enough to look at him but not move out of his arms and said, "I was just thinking about Jasmine. All of us keep questioning why she is always worrying about everyone but herself. I was just thinking that if I went through only half of what she has. I would be doing the same thing. Because I would be scared to face a reality were I might end up truly alone. I would push everyone I love just like she is pushing all of us.

"Think about it Jasper. If she never pushed you like she did would you have fought her like you did? Would you have bitten her? We all have gotten pissed at her for one thing or another. But if she never did it, we wouldn't be as strong as we are now. I would most likely still be a zombie or worse. Angela and Ben would know nothing about any of this. You would still be regretting your past. And neither you or Emmett would know that you still have family alive in this world."

"Your right. But I just wish she could have found another way to do all of this?" he told me.

"And most likely she did have another way. But Ka fucked that all up. He changed the way things were supposed to be. It's like Alice's visions one thing can change what the big picture is. Nothing in life is ever a sure thing unless you are willing to work to keep what you have. I think that is all she is trying to do now. She is worrying about all of us. Because if she does that then she won't lose us, like she lost everyone else in her family," I told him.

He gave me a squeeze and asked, "When did you get so smart?"

I gave a small laugh and said, "I have always been this smart. You were just never around to see it."

"Another thing to show how someone else's choices changes everyone's future," he said.

"Yup," was all I said. Popping the "p".

"How are you dealing with everything that is going on?" he asked pulling me a little closer to him.

"In all honesty. I'm good. I always felt a need to be closer to you. And now I know why. I mean I was devastated when Edward left me. But it was more what he said then anything. Then on top of all of that I was losing the family all at once. It was too much for me to handle all at once. But after Jasmine kick started my ass I was able to see that Fuckward did me a favour in leaving. But I still missed everyone else," I told him. Then I asked, "And what about you?"

He squeezed me again and said, "I am happy that I now know why I always felt drawn to you and that it wasn't because of you blood. I'm pissed at Edward for everything he has done to hurt you and I never did anything to stop it. And then there is Jasmine. I can't believe that I have always had a family ready to take me back after everything that I have done in my past. That she was willing to give herself in order for me to come to peace with everything that I have done. Bella…." he paused.

I placed my hand on top of his and said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I knew that he was haunted by his past. Alice had told me that was why he kept his distance from me. I then said, "I wonder why Alice never saw this?"

That brought him out of whatever he was thinking. Because he just said, "Maybe because neither one of us really thought we were meant for each other. You were with Edward, and I thought that if I got to close to you I would end up slipping up. I knew that I didn't want to hurt you, but I was afraid that I would. I think that this is going to be a huge shock to everyone." he kissed my check and just rested his head on shoulder.

From our right I heard a small laugh. We both turned just enough to see who it was. I was surprised to see that it was Angela. I looked at her and asked, "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing is really funny. The thing is you look more at peace with Jasper then you ever did with Doucheward. And I was just thinking how much fun it is going to be when we see the look on Doucheward's face when he sees the two of you together," she said. I had to admit she was right. About everything. I was at peace just being in Jasper's arms like this.

Ben gave a small cough and said, "B I hate to break this up, but you have a phone call that needs to be made."

"Your right. The sooner I make this call the sooner things can get back to normal," I said. Then remembering I didn't have a cell phone right now I asked, "Jasper can I use your phone?"

"Sure darlin," he said as he handed me his phone.

I thought that everyone would leave and head back inside the house. But they all stayed outside and waited for me to make my call.

After I dialed the number I put the phone on speaker so that Angela and Ben could hear everything that was being said. The others would have been able to hear no matter what. The phone only rang twice on the other end before Billy picked up, "Hello."

"Hey Billy its Bella," I said.

"Bella is everything okay?"

Here we go. I had to be truthful here. So I said, "Yes and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Well Victoria hasn't found us yet and that's a good thing. But we know that Edward and Tanya are going to be showing up in Forks pretty soon and he's not happy. But the rest of the family will be there as soon as Seth calls them and tells them that they all need to come because of Edward. You all have to find a way to work together before you can meet up with us. I can't tell you where we are just yet. So don't ask," I tell him.

"Alright Bella I will have Seth call now. And I will tell the others not to do anything to Edward when he gets here. But that isn't everything is it?" he asked.

"No that was all the easy part. Billy is anyone at the house with you?" I asked before I told him anything else.

He was silent for a while but then he said, "Seth and your dad are the only ones here. Why? Did something happen to Jasmine?"

I didn't hesitate in saying, "That's the other part. In a way she's fine but….it's hard to explain. She did something kinda like she did with Jacob. Only this time it was with her uncle. She pushed him a little too far and well she got what needed to be done, done. But we need for the treaty to stay in place."

"What happened so that I can explain it to Sam," was all he said.

"Alright first off I will tell you who her two family members are. That way you all know as well. But don't tell anyone. Jasper and Emmett are her uncle's. She kept pushing Jasper just like she kept pushing Jacob. They spared and well he ended up biting her. She is fine and is not going through the change. So you don't have to worry about that. The only down side to her doing this is her body is having a hard time in fighting the venom. She has done too much in such a short amount of time.

"She's in a coma like state right now. She isn't in it because of the bite but more to keep her safe from what she might try to do while her body is trying to fight the venom from killing her," I told him.

"Bella why did she let him bite her?" was the only thing he asked once I was done telling him what was going on.

Again I told him the truth, "She did it so that he would have part of his humanity back. You have seen how Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family act. Jasper didn't have the same upbringing as everyone else. When he was changed it was for a different reason. Carlisle would be able to explain it better than I am, because I really don't know much about his past. But she did this to help him."

"Alright I will tell Sam. But I can tell you that the treaty will not be affected by this. Again she willing did something that she knew what the outcome was going to be," he said. But there was a long pause on his end. When he spoke again he said, "Sam, Jake and Paul are here."

"Billy don't hang up. I need to talk to Paul," I said in a rush.

All he said was, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was my only response.

I could hear the phone being handed over. Once Paul had the phone he said, "Jasmine?"

I felt bad but said, "No its only me Paul."

"Hey Bella," he said disappointed. Then he asked, "She's still pissed at me?"

"Yes. And that's why I am calling. Paul we need your help," I told him.

"What happened? Is Jasmine okay?" he asked in full panic mode now.

"Paul calm down. You won't be able to help Jasmine if you can't calm down," I told him. Hoping this would work.

I could hear him take a few calming breaths and then he asked, "Alright what is going on?"

"I will tell you but not over the phone. We need you to come here but I can't tell you where here is until you are away from the rest of the pack. They have other things to do before they can join us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. But how am I supposed to get to you if I don't know where I am going?" he asked.

"Alright I need you to get to Atchison, Kansas as fast as you can. We aren't there but if the pack knows this information and Edward gets it, it won't tell him where we are. That's really the whole reason I can't just tell you where to go. Once you get there call this number," I gave him Garrett's cell number. Then added, "I will tell you how you are going to get to where we are but you can't phase once you know our location. Do you understand?"

"I understand. But you will tell me what is going on as soon as I get to you guys?" he asked.

"Yes! Paul I promise to tell you everything that is going on as soon as you get here. But you have to stay calm no matter what. Because what we need you to do is help Jasmine. And you will be of no help to her if you cannot remain calm. Do you understand?" I told him again.

"Yes I understand I'll see you soon," was all he said and then the line went dead.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Angela said as soon as I closed the phone.

I gave a small laugh and said, "Just wait until he finds out why he needed to come here. Then the shit is really going to hit the fan. Telling him that Jazz needed his help….well I don't think it will take him long to get to where I told him. Garrett we need to head there now so that we can find a place to meet him. And then bring him here."

"Why you guys?" Jasper asked.

I just looked at him and said, "First it's Garrett's number that I gave him. Second he knows who you are. He isn't going to be waiting for us in his human from. So the pack will see who I am with. Remember Edward is going to be around the pack just waiting to pick out what information he can get so he can do whatever he thinks is going to be the right thing. If he sees that I am with you he will know where to go looking. He won't know with Garrett. I have to go because Paul will trust me. I'm the one that called and told him to get his furry ass out here."

"B I can see the logic in what you're saying….but if Paul is thinking that something is wrong with Jasmine and you by chance get hurt then you will put her in more danger. You should stay here. I'll go. Paul will trust me just as much as he does you," Angela said.

Okay I could see what she was saying. And she was right. Right now Jasmine was in danger. And me leaving here would put her in more danger. I couldn't do that. I looked at Angela and Ben and said, "Your right. But only one of you can go. I don't want to give Paul any reason to think that he can't trust any of the vamps here. Alright so a little change of plan. Garrett, Angela, and Kate will go. Make sure that once he is with you that he phase back to human. Angela you have to make him understand this is all for Jasmine's safety. Tell him as little as you can."

"B I got it. I know what has to be done. Don't worry so much about this. Everything is going to be fine. This is all going to work out," Angela said as she walked closer to me.

"I don't like it," Ben said.

Angela just looked at him and said, "Tough shit. I'm doing this."

"Ben, Angela is right. I would have said you should have went but would you really feel comfortable comforting Paul. And telling him that everything is going to be okay we just needed his help to make sure that nothing happened to Jasmine right now," I told him.

"Alright, alright your right. It was either you or Ang that was going to be able to do this. Its… it's just I hate that it has to be like this. One of her uncle's should be going to get Paul. It just sucks that it has to be this way," Ben said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He was right Jasper or Emmett should be going with them. But how could either one of them go without letting the pack know and Edward, where we are. This was really starting to get complicated. I gave a small laugh and everyone was looking at me like I had just lost my mind. And in a way maybe I had.

"What's so funny?" Laurent asked.

I gave another small laugh and said, "This whole situation is complicated. And I just realized that it has always been like this for Jasmine. She has had to tell half truths and make decisions on what to do so not to give what is going to happen away. I really don't see how she has been able to do it. I mean Ben is right. Em or Jasper should be there to get Paul. But how could either one of them go without letting everyone back home know where we are?"

"But I still don't see what is so funny about that?" Laurent said.

Irina looked at him and said, "Sweetie nothing is funny. Bella wasn't laughing because she found this funny. It was more of a humorless laugh. She's just now realizing how difficult all of this has been for Jasmine. And I think Bella is starting to understand why Jasmine's done a lot of the things that she has."

**Back in La Push**

Billy's POV

Since we last talked to Jasmine and the others things haven't changed much here. Charlie goes to work every day like always but comes back to the Rez once his shift is over. The hardest thing for all of thus far besides not know where they are was planning the memorial service for Bella and Jasmine. Even though we know that they are still alive.

One of the hardest thing was listening to Charlie tell Renee that Bella was killed in a car accident. Then to see her when her and Phil flew in for the memorial service. We all played are parts but it was hard for Charlie. He knew that this was all an act but seeing the pain that Renee and Phil were in. Well it was almost too much for him and he almost told her everything. But he pulled through.

It's been a week since we had heard from the girls. And I'm starting to get worried. Alice calls the house at least once a day to see if we have gotten any more information. And we keep telling her the same thing. I can tell that she's frustrated that she hasn't been able to see anything.

Charlie, Seth and I were sitting in my kitchen waiting to hear from Sam on if anything new had come up. Seth hasn't been running patrols in case Jasmine called and needed him to call the Cullen's again. He is really the only one of the pack that is willing to talk to them right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the phone rang. By the end of the first ring I had picked up and said, "Hello."

"Hey Billy its Bella." I was happy to hear from her.

"Bella is everything okay?" I asked.

She just said, "Yes and no." Well that didn't make much since.

I was a little worried. So I asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Victoria hasn't found us yet and that's a good thing. But we know that Edward and Tanya are going to be showing up in Forks pretty soon and he's not happy. But the rest of the family will be there as soon as Seth calls them and tells them that they all need to come because of Edward. You all have to find a way to work together before you can meet up with us. I can't tell you where we are just yet. So don't ask," she tells me.

Well that's a good thing. But I could tell that there was more to come. She had only told me good news. I just wondered what the bad news was. So I said, "Alright Bella I'll have Seth call now. And I will tell the others not to do anything to Edward when he gets here. But that isn't everything is it?"

"No that was all the easy part. Billy is anyone at the house with you?" she asked before she said anything else.

I was silent for a while because I knew whatever she was going to tell me wasn't going to be good and it was going to have something to do with Jasmine. I finally said, "Seth and your dad are the only ones here. Why? Did something happen to Jasmine?"

She didn't hesitate in telling me, "That's the other part. In a way she's fine but….it's hard to explain. She did something kinda like she did with Jacob. Only this time it was with her uncle. She pushed him a little too far and well she got what needed to be done, done. But we need for the treaty to stay in place." This wasn't good. I knew that as soon as Paul found out about this he was going to freak out and try to find her. I did the only thing I could think of.

All I said was, "What happened so that I can explain it to Sam."

"Alright first off I will tell you who her two family members are. That way you all know as well. But don't tell anyone. Jasper and Emmett are her uncle's. She kept pushing Jasper just like she kept pushing Jacob. They spared and well he ended up biting her. She is fine and is not going through the change. So you don't have to worry about that. The only down side to her doing this is her body is having a hard time in fighting the venom. She has done too much in such a short amount of time.

"She's in a coma like state right now. She isn't in it because of the bite but more to keep her safe from what she might try to do while her body is trying to fight the venom from killing her," she told me. Okay so Jasmine had a reason for doing this. Not that it will help in making sure that the treaty stays in place but it will help in lessening the blow when I have to tell Sam.

"Bella why did she let him bite her?" was the only thing I could think of to ask.

"She did it so that he would have part of his humanity back. You've seen how Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family act. Jasper didn't have the same upbringing as everyone else. When he was changed it was for a different reason. Carlisle would be able to explain it better than I am, because I really don't know much about his past. But she did this to help him."

So she did it to help her uncle. What else would she do in order to keep her family from feeling pain? But I wonder if she realizes that some of the things she does even though it is to help hurts others that love her? With knowing this information I really didn't have to tell Sam the treaty would stay intact. But I said, "Alright I will tell Sam. But I can tell you that the treaty will not be affected by this. Again she willing did something that she knew what the outcome was going to be," I paused because Seth looked at the front door. And I knew who was going to be walking in. When I spoke again I said, "Sam, Jake and Paul are here."

In a rush Bella said, "Billy don't hang up. I need to talk to Paul."

I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. So I only asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was all she said..

Once I had her answer I motioned to Paul that he was wanted on the phone. I knew he didn't hear who it was because I could tell that he was hoping it was Jasmine. Once Paul had the phone he said, "Jasmine?"

Paul POV

"No its only me Paul." I could tell that Bella felt bad when she said it was only her.

"Hey Bella," I said disappointed. I was really hoping that Jasmine was calling to talk to me. I needed to hear her voice. To know that she was okay. I then asked, "She's still pissed at me?"

"Yes. And that's why I am calling. Paul we need your help," Bella said. What did she mean she needed my help. That's when it hit me. Something was wrong.

"What happened? Is Jasmine okay?" I asked in full panic mode now.

"Paul calm down. You won't be able to help Jasmine if you can't calm down," Bella told me. Jasmine was in trouble. What did she do this time? Why weren't the others with her? How didn't the vampires they were with try and stop her from doing something that could get her hurt?

I took a few calming breaths. Because I needed to know what was going on. Once I was calm enough I then asked, "Alright what is going on?"

"I'll tell you but not over the phone. We need you to come here but I can't tell you where here is until you are away from the rest of the pack. They have other things to do before they can join us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. But how am I supposed to get to you if I don't know where I am going?" I asked confused on how this was going to work.

"Alright I need you to get to Atchison, Kansas as fast as you can. We aren't there but if the pack knows this information and Edward gets it, it won't tell him where we are. That's really the whole reason I can't just tell you where to go. Once you get there call this number," she gave me a cell number. Then added, "I'll tell you how you are going to get to where we are but you can't phase once you know our location. Do you understand?"

"I understand. But you will tell me what is going on as soon as I get to you guys?" I asked.

"Yes! Paul I promise to tell you everything that is going on as soon as you get here. But you have to stay calm no matter what. Because what we need you to do is help Jasmine. And you will be of no help to her if you cannot remain calm. Do you understand?" she asked again.

"Yes I understand I'll see you soon," was all I said and then hung up the phone.

I looked at Sam and said, "I need you to make sure that no one phases until I call you."

"Why what is going on?" Sam asked looking at me and then Billy.

Before I could answer Billy said, "I am guessing it has to do with Jasmine. And Bella wants Paul with them before she tells him anything. Which means I can't tell you what has happened until Paul has left."

I looked at Billy and asked, "Did she tell you what happened?"

Billy just nodded his head and said, "Yes she did. But Paul you just got off the phone with Bella. I know that she will tell you as soon as you do whatever she has asked of you" he then looked at Sam and said, "Sam call the pack get them all here now."

"What is going on?" Sam and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Sam just get the pack here so I can tell all of you at the same time and so that Paul can be on his way," was all that Billy said. None of us asked any more questions after that. Sam went out to the back yard. I sat down at the table and just placed my head in my hands.

I heard the alpha howl and knew it wouldn't be long before everyone would show up here. Charlie clasped a hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sure whatever is going on it isn't as bad as you think it is."

I didn't raise my head from my hands but only said, "I can feel that something isn't right. I mean I have always felt the pull of the imprint but right now it's different. It's almost like it is weakening but at the same time getting stronger. I can't really explain it."

Billy then asked, "What feels like it is weakening?"

I looked at him then and said, "It's like she isn't fighting it any more. So the pain of being rejected is weakening but I'm not sure what is getting stronger. I mean my need to be around her or even just talk to her hasn't changed."

Out of the blue Seth said, "Maybe the part that is stranger is that she is calling for you through the imprint. I mean if she is in some type of trouble then it would only make since that she would be calling to her protector. She may still be trying to fight the imprint but maybe her body won't let her right now."

"But why would she want to fight the imprint?" Charlie asked.

Before I could answer his question the others came into the house. And then once everyone was quit Seth answered Charlie by saying, "There are many reasons why she would be fighting the imprint. First the only living family that she has left are vampires. And these guys can't get their heads out of their asses long enough to see they aren't all the same. Second once Paul knew that he imprinted on her and he tried to tell her what to do. That only reminded her of Ka. And well none of us can blame her for her reaction to that. Third you have Paul who doesn't always think before he talks and he says things like 'Since when do we take orders from a leech.'

"If it was me I would be fighting the imprint as well. But then again we have no clue what her fighting the imprint is doing to her. I would almost say that she is worse off than Paul is right now because she is fight it."

"How would she be worse off than Paul?" Jared asked.

"Think about Jared. The one time that you and Kim did fight what happened?" Seth asked him.

At that we all groaned. Charlie asked, "What happened?"

Jared looked at Charlie and said, "Well I was stupid to begin with. So the fight was all my fault. But Kim kicked me out of her parent's house. She didn't talk to me or want to see me for a week. Which wasn't a good thing she didn't eat much she had a hard time sleeping. So I can only imagine what Jasmine is going through on top of everything else that she has going on.

"But it's not just the imprint that Jasmine is fighting. She is fighting all of us as well. For the same reasons." he then turned and looked at Seth and said, "But what I don't understand is why she is so okay with you?"

Before Seth could say anything Charlie said, "Well that's easy. You've all said. He is the only one that has never said anything about the Cullen's being bloodsuckers or leeches. Seth is more understanding then any of you. It's not just with vampires but also with who Jasmine is as a person. I mean I noticed that you guys weren't really that comfortable with her when you came to help me look for Bells. And at that point none of you knew that she wasn't a human. So she has always been fighting an uphill battle with all of you.

"I don't know a lot about her past. But if I had been through what I do know she has. I would be just a guarded as she is. Let me tell you it isn't easy loosing someone you love. And to be betrayed like she was by someone you loved I would say that is even worse than just having them walk out on you. And I am sorry but you guys are close minded when it comes to the Cullen's. I never understood it and even knowing what I do now I still don't understand it. They have done nothing to deserve it. They have never given you a reason to doubt them and yet you all will not change. Now I'm not saying you guys should have trusted them from the beginning but after everything, for you guys to never trust them shows that you are not willing to put your differences aside.

"If anything that is what Jasmine is trying to get you to do. Not only for her but for yourselves. Think about it. If by chance something happens to one of you. You guys can't go to a hospital because they would know that something wasn't right. But if you guys were on better terms with the Cullen's you have a Doctor that could help you out. It really would be in your best interest to get past your difference."

No one said anything for a while. It was Charlie who broke the silence this time, "Billy I think you should tell everyone what you can so that Paul can be on his way."

Before Billy could say anything everyone that didn't already know asked, "Where is Paul going?"

Answering the question Billy said, "Bella called. Something happened to Jasmine and they need Paul. Now I know what happened and I will tell you once Paul is on his way. But first Edward will be here soon. He didn't listen and is coming here. He will most likely be waiting for anyone of you to show up at the border. He doesn't know much only what Seth has told Alice. But we mustn't do anything no matter what he says or tries to do. Seth has called Alice and told her that they all needed to come back to Forks. Bella said they everyone wasn't able to come now because we had to figure out a way to work together first. I can only imagine that you guys are going to have to learn how to fight together in order to make sure that Victoria isn't able to get close enough to Bella."

"So what were just supposed to sit around and try not to kill each other?" Jack asked.

"That would be a good start," Charlie said.

"Charlie after everything that has happened with the Cullen's how can you be all for us getting along with them," Jack said.

Charlie looked at him and only said, "My problem isn't with the entire family. Now all of them leaving without saying good-bye to Bells was wrong but that is something that they are going to have to deal with, with her not me. The one I have a problem with is Edward. He knew what he was doing when he got into a relationship with my daughter but then again so did she. He should have handled things differently but again he is going to have to deal with my daughter when they see each other again."

Charlie then looked at me and said, "Paul I have a feeling that is all that Billy is going to say while you are here. You should head out now. That way you can get to where you need to be faster."

"Paul Charlie is right. You should leave now. No one will phase until you call. The less information we give Edward the better. He has already shown that he can't follow directions. The less we know the less he will know. So go," Sam said.

With that I was out the door. As soon as I hit the tree line my clothes were off and tied to my ankle. And then I was running as fast as I could to get to my destination. I don't know how long it had taken me to get there. But as soon as I hit Atchison, Kansas I phased and called the cell. A man answered after the first ring and only asked, "Paul?"

"Where are you guys?" was all I said in response to his question.

"Right down to business. I like that. Did you just cross into Atchison?" he then asked.

"Yes. Where are you guys at?" I asked again.

"Alright you are going to go to the Legends Shopping Mall take a cab it will be faster than you trying to run in wolf from. I will take care of the cab fee once you get here. Tell them to drop you off on the back side of it by the McDonalds. The sun should be setting by the time you get here if it's not then our window will be down so you can pick up our scent. But someone will be waiting for you outside the car to pay for the cab," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you then," I told him and hung up the phone. I walked to the nearest gas station and called for a cab. It took twenty minutes for the cab to get to the gas station. Then another twenty to get to where I needed to go. By the time I got there the sun was low enough that I didn't have to sniff them out. They were standing right in front of a car waiting for me. I remembered that they weren't here to hurt me but to take me to Jasmine.

As soon as the cab came to a stop the guy came up and went straight to the driver's window as I got out of the cab. He paid the man and we both headed back over to the car. I didn't see Bella so I asked, "Where's Bella?"


	15. Coming to an understanding

**Seth POV **

As soon as Paul had left everyone turned back to look at Billy but he didn't say anything. And no one questioned him on why he wasn't telling us what was really going on with Jasmine. After a few minutes Sam looked at me and asked, "What did Alice say when you told them that they needed to come here because of Edward?"

I just said, "She was pissed. They all knew that he had left. But they thought that he was just going hunting. That's what Alice saw him and his mate were doing. It shouldn't take them long to get here. But it isn't just the Cullen's that are coming. There will be two others with them."

"Why would they bring others with them?" Embry asked.

"Well because Edward's mate is a member of their coven. And they've known the Cullen's for a long time and want to help with everything that is going on. They also want to make sure that nothing happens to Bella if Edward's new girl decides to do something stupid," I tell him.

"Well that's good to know that only two people might mean any harm to Bella," Quill says.

Everyone just looked at him. But Charlie was the one to ask, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Quill looks at him and said, "Okay that's not including Victoria because we know what she wants to do. But what does Edward really want? And if Edward decided that he wanted to get back with Bella then yeah the new girl is going to want to do whatever she can to make sure that Bella can't get in her way. Well now that we know that two members of her coven are coming with the Cullen's then we will have that many more people working on our side to keep Bella safe."

I was a little surprised. Quill was actually thinking on how having the Cullen's around would give us better numbers in keeping Bella and the others safe. Everyone else in the pack was just staring at him like he had lost his mind. He just looked at them and then at me and asked, "Man is this how you feel every time you sided with Jasmine?"

"Yup," was my only response.

"Sorry Seth. This sucks. I mean I haven't lost my mind or anything but yet the guys are looking at me like I just grew another head. No wonder Jasmine keeps us all an arms length away. I would too."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jared asked.

Sam was the one to answer this time, "What that means is we all have had our heads up our asses. Well except for Seth. Jasmine has never told us to like or trust all vampires. But that we've really had no reason not to trust the Cullen's. Yeah they're vampires but they are not the kind that endanger human life for fun. They have tried everything that they could to protect it. Dr. Cullen is the perfect example of that. He is a vampire but how does he spend his days? He is at the hospital saving lives and not taking them. In all the years that we have had the treaty with them they have never crossed the border. We are always informed when they are in the area.

"Yet instead of treating them like our allies we still treat them like our enemy. When Jasmine told us that the only family she had left were vampires we all freaked out on her. And now I see why she would want to push us away. Because she can't change who her family is. Just like we can't choose who we imprint on. The next time that we see Jasmine we all owe her an apology."

I just looked at him in shock. I mean I was waiting for all of them to at least see where Jasmine was coming from. But I never thought Sam would be able to make everyone else see it. He was right Jasmine had never said that the pack should trust all vamps. She only said the Cullen's. But for Sam to compare this situation to imprinting was a really good comparison I thought.

He was right Jasmine had no choice on who her family members were. Just like none of us have a choice on who we imprint on. Yet all of the pack could except an imprint and there family with no problem. But yet Jasmine as an imprint no one was able to accept her family because of what they were. They would rather ask her to give up her family then try and accept them.

When Jasmine sees the change in most of the pack she will be happy that she'll be able to have both. At least I think that she will be happy. But then again it all depends on if Paul is able to come to the same understanding.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell going off. I pulled it out of my pocket an looked at the caller id. As soon as I saw who it was I flipped my phone open and said, "Hello."

"Seth we just got back in town. We went straight to the border and were able to stop Edward from crossing over onto your guys land. But he won't leave until he talks to you guys," Alice said on the other end of the phone.

"Alright we'll meet up with you guys. But not at the border. I know that Edward is able to hear me right now. It won't be just us wolves coming. So it would be easier on all of us if we can just meet at your house," I tell her.

"That's fine we will see you there in what ten minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah see you then," I told her as I hung up the phone.

As soon as I put my phone in my pocket and looked up everyone's eyes were on me. Jake just asked, "Why would you tell them that we would meet them at their house? The border would be better."

"Because Paul hasn't called yet so we can't go in wolf form. This way we have to drive to their house so that solves that problem. And they won't think anything of it," I tell him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it really was.

"But who is going to be coming with us so that we needed to drive?" Embry shoat at me this time.

Before I could answer Billy and Charlie both said, "Us."

Okay I wasn't really thinking Charlie, but I was thinking Billy. It made since to have Billy with us. The others didn't quite see it that way. Because as soon as that was said everyone in the room but us three said, "NO!"

Well Sam didn't really say anything he just looked at Billy. Billy noticed and asked, "What?"

"You know more then you have told us. And it has to do with Jasmine or else you would have said it while Paul was still here. So is it really a good idea for you to join us with Edward around?" Sam said.

Billy just said, "It will be perfectly fine for me to be around him without letting him know something that he shouldn't. Now since there is nothing else I suggest that we head out."

"Charlie isn't coming with us," Jake said as he stood up.

"This involves my daughter's," Charlie yelled. We all looked at him like he had lost his mind this time. He then added, "Don't you look at me like that. Jasmine may not be my biological daughter but she might as well be. So don't think that I am going to sit here and wait for you guys to get back."

Jake just looked at him and said, "Charlie we are heading over to a vamps house. It isn't going to be safe for you. I don't even want my dad to go. We are supposed to be keeping you safe. Not letting you put yourself in danger by going over to their house."

Before Charlie could say anything Sam said, "He is coming with us. HE has every right to come. He knows what they are and it is time for them to know. In order for us to be able to work with them we are going to have to be somewhat honest with them. And since we are supposed to be keeping Charlie safe then it is only right for him to be with us." Sam then turned to me and asked, "Seth do you still have Jasmine's notebook?"

"Yup, do you want me to bring it with us?" I asked.

"Yeah I think it will help in answering some of the questions that they are going to the have. I also don't want you guys thinking about Jasmine's story. If she wants them to know it then she will tell them."

"Sam Jasmine had already told them a part of her story," I let them all know.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked then.

I just said, "She went shopping with Bella, Alice, and Rose. They saw her scars so she told them that she got them when her parents died. They think it was a car crash."

"Why would they think that?" Jake asked.

"Because that was her cover story for why she moved her alone," Charlie said. He then added, "But I think that they should know part of the truth. That she isn't really your average human. Because isn't part of your treaty that you don't tell others about what the Cullen's are. If they think that you told me then you would have broken the treaty. But since it was Jasmine you haven't. They will want to know how Jasmine knew that they were vampires. So we are going to have to tell them the truth about her."

"If we have to then we will. But I think it would be better if they found out the truth from her," Sam said.

Charlie just gave a nod of his head. And then we all headed out the front door. We got into two cars and first headed to my house so I could get the note book. And then we were on our way to the Cullen's house.

**Alice POV**

When Seth called and told me that we needed to get to Forks because Edward was going to be there. I could not believe that Edward would do something this stupid. Why couldn't he just do the one thing that we have asked him to do. I mean we all left Forks when he said too. We all listened to him and didn't try to contact Bella because he didn't want us to. I even didn't look for her, even though I really don't have any control over what or who I see, but I never looked for her.

As soon as I walked into the living room I looked at everyone and just said, "We need to get to Forks now."

"Why," Carlisle asked.

"Because Edward and Tanya have decided to go to Forks after I told him not to. If we never would have left in the first place then none of this would have happened. We all listened to him when he told us that we had to leave. And look at what it did to our family. We haven't seen Jasper since that night. Emmett hasn't been the same. We all have been suffering well everyone but Edward. You know the wolves won't have to kill him if he does anything stupid because I will. This is all his dame fault." I turned to walk out of the room over my shoulder I said, "We have to leave now. We don't have time to grab anything. We still have things at the other house."

With that said everyone got up. We were out the door and on our way. We were half way there when Carlisle noticed that Carmen and Eleazar were with us. Without stopping he just said, "Eleazar I don't think that it is a good idea for you to be with us on this."

Before Eleazar could reply I just said, "I already told Seth that they were going to be with us because of Tanya. So we don't have to worry about anything. We just need to find Edward." I went into a vision and saw that Edward was standing at the border waiting for one of the wolves to show up, when I came out of the vision I said, "Edward is at the border. So we need to stop him before he tries to cross the border."

It didn't take us much longer to get to where Edward and Tanya were. Once Edward caught our scents they started to run away form the border. I saw that he was running back to the house. I called Seth and told him that he had found Edward at the border but he wasn't going to leave until he talked to one of them. That was when said Seth said that he would meet us at the house. I told him we would see them in ten minutes. The others just followed my lead.

Esme then asked, "Why aren't we meeting them at the border?"

"Because they have some people that are coming with them that don't phase. I didn't ask who because I didn't think it was the time to ask questions. Something is going on and we need to find out now and not later. And since I can't see anything that is happening I need to go on what Seth is telling me. And right now all I know is that they don't want to do anything to Edward but if he pushes them then they will. So we need to stop whatever Edward is planning on doing," I told her.

No one said anything after that. As soon as we jumped over the river Edward was just standing in the back yard looking at us in confusion. The first words out of his mouth were, "How did you know we were here?"

"That's a nice thing to say to us. Considering that you shouldn't be here either Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. But unlike you we were told to come here. And the only reason why we were told to come here is because you were here and the pack didn't want you to do something stupid. Like oh I don't know thinking about crossing the border," I yell at him.

He just looks at me and said, "I wasn't going to cross the border just run a long it. I would have came across one of them eventually and then I would have been able to get the information that is needed to find Bella and then I can get her back here where it is safe."

"That's just it; it isn't safe here for her. That's why they didn't tell us what was going on before it happened," a guy said as he walked towards us in the backyard. We all turned to see who it was. Only to be surprised to see that it was Charlie Swan. But he wasn't alone.

"Alice now don't freak out. I told you there was a lot that you guys didn't know. This is one of them. But what you need to know right now is that we don't need another problem. We already have enough. Edward you should have listened. But Nooooo you have to always do what you think is best. Well let me tell you this. For a mind reader you really don't know shit. You only do what **you** think is right for you but not everyone else," Seth said. I only knew it was him because of his voice. He so did not look how I thought he would.

I mean when I was talking to him on the phone I thought that he might be like twenty. But he was only twenty in looks; I would say that he was only about fifteen. I couldn't believe this. I just looked at him and said, "Seth can you please fill us in on why Charlie is here and what is going on. I want answers and I want them now."

"I know you want answers Alice. But like I have told you before I can only tell you so much. We don't know everything and we are only going off of the information that we get from Jasmine and she is never really forth coming. She isn't too happy with most of the pack right now so what she would most likely tell me she isn't because she knows that everyone will end up knowing as soon as I phase," he told me.

Before I could give a response Edward was asking, "What do you mean you are getting all of you information from Jasmine? How does she know anything about any of this?"

"Edward now is not the time for you to be asking anything. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this situation. So just shut the fuck up and let Seth tell us what he does know," I yelled at him.

"Alice no its fine. You guys do need to know how Jasmine fits into all of this. But you have to understand Edward that we only know so much and I am not pushing Jasmine to tell us anything that she isn't ready to tell us," Seth said glaring at Edward.

"Seth why don't we start at the beginning," a man in a wheel chair said.

"Alright Billy. You guys really don't know anything about Jasmine. All that you know are half truths. She did lose her family but not in a car crash. They were murdered. She watched it happened and couldn't do anything to stop it. The scars on her body are a mix from everything that has happened to Bella, and don't ask me to explain it because it is something you are just going to have to see, and what has happened in her life. She knows all about what you guys are along with us. She isn't as innocent as you all think either.

"Edward you couldn't read her mind because one she didn't want you to and two because of her connection to Bella. She is also blocking Alice from seeing everything. That's one reason you didn't see Victoria was trying to go after Bella until it had already happened and why you didn't see who the other vampires were. We still don't know who they are with."

"You're not telling us something. What are you guys trying to hide from us?" Edward hissed.

But before anyone could give an answer Seth's cell phone went off. He answered after the first ring, "Hey Paul are you there?"

"Yeah Seth I'm with them. Hold on a second," Paul said.

Before Seth could say anything the phone was passed to someone else. "Seth tell them everything that you know. Paul will not be phasing until it is time for you guys to join us. So Doucheward won't be able to find out more then he should. Everything that you guys know they also need to know. And it would make it a whole lot easier when we all see each other again," the female said.

"Angela are you sure? I mean Billy still hasn't really told us what's going on right now," Seth said.

"Seth Billy will tell you now that Paul can't phase. We are on our way back to where Jasmine is. So when you guys phase you will be fine," Angela said.

"Ang you didn't go to pick Paul up alone did you?" Seth asked concerned now.

"No I have a vamp escort and no I will not tell you who they are. It's need to know and you guys don't need to know. Oh and since I know that you are with Doucheward if he picks out the place we told Paul to go he will be going on a wild goose chase. This isn't like what happened with James. I need to go you have a lot of things to talk about."

"Alright Ang. We will see you when its time. And I know that everyone around you can hear me. Make sure that you keep all of them safe. And thank you," Seth said before hanging up the phone. He then turned to look at me and said, "When you were around Jasmine did you ever pick up anything different about her?"

That was an odd question to ask. But I thought about it. But I came up with nothing. And I said just as much. I then asked, "Seth what does that have to do with anything?"

"See it's not just us. They couldn't tell either," he said looking at the rest of his group.

"I am confused," Carlisle said.

"We all were when we first found out," another guy said.

"Sam that might be true but none of you really handled the news well. You all thought that she was out to hurt everyone. And pissed her off the first night that we all meat," Seth told him. He then looked at us and said, "The first night that we meet Jasmine was the night that you left Bella," Seth pointed to Edward.

Oh this isn't going to be good. Seth went on to say, "When Charlie got home from work Bella still wasn't back. And Jasmine told him what she could. Billy called before Charlie was able to start looking. And we all headed out to the house. Billy and Jasmine were the only ones to stay at the house while all of us went to find Bella.

"It was while we were searching that Jasmine told Billy what she was. After we got back Sam, Paul, Jared and Jake went inside. Billy told them about Jasmine. Sam went over to talk to her about it and did nothing but piss her off. Not only that but Paul imprinted on her. Well a pissed off Jasmine is something you don't want to deal with. And Paul found out the hard way."

"What did she do to him?" Esme asked while he stopped to take a breath.

"She burned his hands because he wouldn't let her go," another guy said.

"At least it was that and not the agiles," a female said.

"She didn't have them on her at the time or else I think she might have used them. But that is besides the point. That night we found out that Jasmine isn't a human. She is like us and like you guys but still different at the same time," Seth said.

"What do you mean like you and like us but still different?" Esme asked confused.

Seth was looking at all of us when he said, "Jasmine is part witch, part shape shifter, and part vampire. That's what it means. Alice when she told you that her parents died in a car crash that was a lie. She watched as her parents and entire family were murdered. Her ex-fiancée is the reason why. He is a werewolf. Jasmine was supposed to be her last year the same time as Bella. But he made sure that she wasn't. The night before they were going to leave to come here. Jasmine told him.

"He didn't want her to go. He tried to talk her out of leaving but she told him she had to. That night he raped her and beat the shit out of her. After he left her, her parents found her and her aunt rushed her to the hospital. When they came back they saw her ex and his family attacking and killing hers. She wanted to do something but her aunt wouldn't let her.

"They got everything that they needed after her ex had left and they ran. Before they came here they went to Texas. Don't ask why because I don't know. But while they were there they ran into a group of vampires. The leader wanted Jasmine for her army or something like that. She really didn't go into much detail. But in trying to get away her aunt got attacked and killed. Jasmine lost it and took out all of them."

"Did Jasmine say what the person's name was?" I asked. For some reason I had a feeling I knew who it was but I was praying to whatever God would listen that I was wrong.

"She said the person's name was Maria," Leah said.

All of us vampires gasped. This couldn't be. How could Jasmine have faced Maria and still be alive. Before I could say anything Carlisle said, "You said that she said she took them all out."

"Yes and she has the bite marks to prove it," Jacob said.

"If she is part shape shifter then wouldn't a vampire bit kill her?" Edward asked annoyed.

"You would think so. But her body has learned how to mutate your guy's venom. And Edward you should know this, it is only because of Jasmine that we don't rip you apart and burn your ass for what you did. So I would just keep my mouth shut and not talk unless someone is talking to you," Seth said glaring at Edward.

"How dare you talk to him like that you mutt? You wouldn't even be able to get close enough to kill him even if you try," Tanya hissed at him.

I had had enough of her mouth. I had her by the throat before anyone knew that I had moved. "You need to stay out of this Tanya. I am sick and tired of you thinking that you are so much better then everyone. Just because you are now with Edward doesn't mean jack shit. And before you say another word let me tell you this. Edward does have something's that he is going to have to answer for. I may not have been looking for Bella but that doesn't mean I didn't get any visions of her. And what I saw was scary. I never thought I would see Bella thinking about taking her own life."

I then turned to Seth and said, "Don't worry Edward won't be a problem. But do you know why Jasmine never told us about any of this?"

"She was going to, but you guys all left before she could. And that was just as hard on her as it was on Bella," Charlie said.

"Charlie what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She had to let her last two family members leave before she was able to even tell them that she existed. Not only that but she heard everything that Edward said when he broke up with Bella," Charlie said.

Everyone turned to look at Edward then. He looked like he wanted to run but Carlisle and Esme were standing on either side of him now. He just asked then, "Did Jasmine say what I said?"

Charlie glared at him but said, "No she didn't tell anyone. I didn't know any of this until after they disappeared. Well let me rephrase that. I thought all of them were dead."

"So how do you know there not?" Eleazar asked.

"I told him that they weren't," Billy said.

"You told him our secret! Your broke the treaty," Edward hissed.

"None of us told him about you guys," Seth said.

"Then how does he know what we are?" Tanya hissed.

"Because Jasmine told him," he then tossed a torn notebook towards us. He went on to say, "She didn't want Charlie to feel like his whole world was falling apart because of the shit you," Seth pointed at Edward, "didn't take care of. If you would have taken care of Victoria none of this would have been happening to Bella."

"This is partly my fault I never saw Victoria going after Bella," I said shaking my head.

"It's not your fault Alice," Charlie said. He then turned to Billy and asked, "Can you now tell us what Bella said on the phone when you talked to her earlier. And why Paul needed to get to them as fast as he could?"

"Yes," Billy said. He then turned to look at the pack and said, "You guys mustn't phase. I know that Paul called. But you need to stay calm. Do you understand?"

All of them responded with a sharp, "Yes."

Billy then looked at us and said, "Before Seth called to tell you that you guys needed to come back here because Edward didn't listen. Bella told me that Jasmine was in trouble. Jasmine was doing something that needed to be done and pushed one of the vamps that they are with over their limits. They fought and he bit her. Took blood but also pushed venom into her system. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but since she used a lot of magic in order to block all of their scents from Victoria and the pack. She was already very weak.

"But this needed to be done. So she put what her body needed last. And thought of what would be better for this vampire. Her body is fighting the venom but Bella said right now it's not looking so good."

"So why did this Paul have to rush to get to them?" Eleazar asked.

Billy looked at him and said, "Paul imprinted on Jasmine. She has been fighting the imprint. By doing that she was slowly killing herself."

"Why would she willingly do something like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Paul is the hot head of the group for one. For two the only family that she has left are vampires. And they just happen to be members of your coven," Seth said.

I looked at him in shock and asked, "Do you know who they are?"

Everyone but Billy said, "No she wanted to tell them first."

Edward noticed the same thing I did and asked, "Billy you know who her relatives are don't you?"

"Yes I do. And I think that Jasmine should be the one to tell all of you when you all meet up with them," Billy told all of us.

"That's fine. But I still don't understand why Jasmine would fight the imprint," I said.

"Jasmine said that she couldn't be with someone that wasn't able to get along with her family. She knew how Paul and most of the pack feels about vampires. With her only family left being vampires she would rather give up her soul mate in order to be with her family," Seth said shaking his head.

"She would do that?" Esme asked shocked.

"She is doing that. That's why Paul needed to rush to where they are. She's too weak to fight it right now, and having him close to her will help her to recover faster. I just hope that works," Billy said with a sigh.

"Is there a chance that it might not work?" Carmen asked.

Billy said, "No him being there will help her. What I hope really works is that Paul can try to see why Jasmine is not willing to give up the family that she has left. The only thing Bella told us was that the pack needed to find a way to get over their issues with you guys and learn to work together. Because if that can't be accomplished then….."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Victoria will get what she wants," Carlisle said picking up the notebook.


	16. Trying to get answers

**Paul POV**

I wasn't expecting to see Angela there. When she came out of the McDonalds I noticed that she had a lot of bags. I just looked at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me like I had just asked one of the dumbest question in the world and said, "I am here to get you. We all thought that since Bella and Jasmine are connected that it really wouldn't be a good idea for her to come. So she is still with Jasmine. And these," she held up the bags, "Are for us to eat on the way back. I know you have to be hungry so let's get in the car after you call and tell the guys that you made it here. Then I can tell you what I can about what is going on with Jasmine."

With that said I pulled out my phone and dialed Billy's number, but no one answered. So I tried Seth. He answered on the second ring asking if I made it to where I needed to be. I told him that I had. And then Angela got on the phone. She told Seth what needed to be done. I really didn't pay much attention to what was being said because I was too worried about Jasmine.

Once Angela hung up the phone she handed it back to me and said, "Okay let's go." And all of them started to get into the car. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Paul are you coming?"

I unfroze and started to move. Angela and I sat in the back seat. But I noticed that Angela didn't move all the way over when I looked in her direction I saw that it wasn't just the two of us in the back seat. I pulled Angela just a little bit closer to me. She looked at me and said, "Paul this is Jasper Whitlock. Well you would know him better as Jasper Hale. The two in the front are Garrett and Kate. They're mates. They are also two of the four that stopped Victoria from getting to Bella and us. I should also let you know that there are six other vampires at the house. The other two that helped us and then Jasper's friends. It's their house that we are going to. The last two our Cullen's Rose and Emmett." As an afterthought she said, "Oh and Jasper's two friends are human drinkers."

I thought I heard her wrong. She couldn't have said that the two of the vampires were human drinkers. I knew that my body was starting to shake as I looked at her and said, "You can't be staying with human drinkers! Do you understand how dangerous that is for all of you guys?"

"Paul we are fine with them. Besides we aren't the type of people that they hunt. So don't even start with 'but their human drinkers'. They go after the scum of society. Rapists, drug dealers people like that. So calm down on your own before I have Jasper manipulate you into calming down," she said digging in one of the bags of food. Grabbing a double cheese burger and unwrapping it. She then looked to Kate in the front and said, "I know the smell of the food has to be bothering you guys so roll down your windows instead of holding your breath the entire ride back to the house."

"It's not the stink of your food that is causing us to hold our breath," Kate told her.

"Well your stink isn't much better," I told her.

"Then all of you roll down the fucking windows and keep your bitching to a minimum. Paul if I were you I would be trying to get along with them if you want a chance of getting Jasmine to opening up to you," Angela hissed out.

With that said all three of the vampires rolled down the windows. I had to look at all of them and ask the dumbest question in the world then, "Why are you following her lead?"

"For one we don't want to get hit with those fucking agiles. They hurt like a mother fucker. Two were listening to her because she's right. Rolling down the window would be better then holding our breath the entire ride back. Three they can still hear Jasmine's thoughts so if we want any information about her mental well being they're the only ones to give it to us. So pissing any of them three off isn't a good idea. Wouldn't you agree?" Garrett said.

Okay so he had a point. I know those agiles hurt like a mother fucker. But I really can't see Angela doing anything like that. Bella hell yeah, Ben only to prove a point but I really don't see Angela doing that.

"Paul I may be sweet an innocent but right now my sister's life is on the line and I will do anything that is needed to make sure that you fuckers can get along. So don't for one second think I won't do something because it's me," Angela said glancing sideways at me.

"Alright so can you tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"Nope Bella said that she would tell you so you'll have to wait. But I think you should be talking to Jasper," Angela said and then took a bite of her burger.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question she handed me a burger and said, "Eat." Then looked at Jasper and said, "This is all you now so tell him why you two should be talking."

Jasper took a deep breath and said, "Jasmine is my niece Paul. I know that you are hurting right now because Jasmine's fighting the imprint; you haven't been able to see her or even talk to her. And trust me when I say she is in the same amount of pain that you are in. But I also know that you have hurt her. Not physically but emotionally."

As Jasper was talking I started to eat the burger that Angela handed me. I was hungry but I was trying to understand what the leech was telling me. I couldn't believe that he was one of Jasmine's relatives. I just looked at him. He then asked, "You don't believe me?"

I looked at him finished chewing the last of my burger and then said, "I don't take to believing leeches. Angela don't start. Bella calls and says that Jasmine is in trouble and that I need to get to you guys as soon as I can. That once I got here I would be told what is happening. I know that something happened I can feel it. I feel the pull to her. All I want right now is to get to her and to know what the fuck is going on. So sorry if I am being short but I think I have a right to be right now."

"Your right. But do you think that you are the only one that is worried about Jasmine right now. I just found out that she is my last living relative. And I can't do anything to help her. I am putting my niece's life in your hands. I'm not any happier then you are about this whole situation. She won't fully let any of us in and I know that she wants to but she's scared to do so because of what doing that would mean.

"Paul you know what she is willing to do if you can't accept her family. But don't you see that giving you up will kill her. I can feel everyone's emotions around me. But with my niece she's the only one that is able to block me. But she can't right now. And her emotions are so over powering that I don't know how she is able to deal with them. I mean I thought Bella's emotions were powerful. But they have nothing on Jasmine's," Jasper said looking right at me.

After that no one said a word the rest of the ride back to where Jasmine was. I could see that what Jasper had said was true. But I really didn't know how I was going to be able to change anything. Jasmine hasn't even talked to me, for me to even try to work things out with her. And I don't know if I can put aside all of my issues with vampires that I have. I mean they are the reason I am what I am. If they never existed then I would still be a normal human boy. I would be able to live my life the way I want to. I wouldn't have to give up going to college and making something out of my life that I can be proud of.

But the question is how can I get Jasmine to see all of that. Without having her think that I don't want her. If anything finding her is the one good thing that has come out of all of this. And I know that I screwed it up from the start. But I just don't know how to let her in. Knowing that she would be willing to walk away from me to be with a bunch of leeches.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the car had come to a stop and everyone was getting out. My door opened. And when I looked to see who had opened it I was automatically embraced in a hug. I heard a low growl. And I looked to see who it was coming from.

Bella POV

Waiting for Paul to get here was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I felt a tightness in my chest as soon as the car was out of sight. I looked at the others and Char was the first one to say anything.

"That pain will lessen over time. We all feel it when we are away from our mates."

"So Jasper is feeling this pull as well?" I questioned.

"Yup sug. The Major will be feeling the pull. I wouldn't be surprised if as soon as they get back he jumps out of the car and then makes sure that you aren't hurt or anything," Peter said with a laugh.

I was confused by that so I asked, "Why would he do that?"

Irina looked at me and said, "It's something that all mates do when they've been away from each other. And since you two have just realized that your mates' things will be a little harder. Not in the since that you guys are going to be fighting or anything like that."

"That's why I felt a need to be closer to him," I said.

"Yup," all three of them said.

We were all sitting in the back yard with Jasmine. I thought it would be the safest place for me to wait for all of them to get back. I was listening to Jasmine's thoughts. They weren't making a lot of sense. She just kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. I couldn't figure out if she was talking to us or her family. I just wish I knew what was going on with her right now. This was the first time I had seen Jasmine like this.

Yeah I was scared for Jasmine the night we first got here and she was weak. But at least then I knew what was needed to help her. But with this I don't know what to really do for her. I don't really even know if having Paul around her is going to help. I am just trying to do something. I mean Jasmine has done so much for me… well really for everyone.

I was just sitting there lost in my thoughts not really paying attention to what anyone around me was saying until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmet. "What's up Emmy?" I asked.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said not looking at him but keeping my eyes on Jasmine.

"We never should have left. We should have told Edward that we weren't going to leave. Then maybe none of this would have happened," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. We would have just had a whole new set of problems. Besides the ones we have now. I never blamed you or Rose for leaving. I won't say it didn't hurt me that you didn't say goodbye before you left. But I never blamed you," I told him. It was the truth. I knew that Rose never really liked me. So I knew that she would jump at the first chance that she got to get away from me.

"Bella," Rose said as she joined our little conversation. I just looked at her as she sat in front of Emmett. She then went on to say, "I never hated you. I just never really thought that you and Edward were right for each other. I should have told you. And I am sorry that I never did. But with Alice being so sure about how things were going to work out….." she trailed off.

"And no one bets against Alice," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. But I think we will be thinking for ourselves a little more when it comes to what she sees," Rose said with a small laugh of her own.

"I still wouldn't be betting against her," I said.

They both looked at me like I had lost my mind and Emmett then asked, "Even after everything that had happened?"

"Yeah," I paused then said, "Okay look at it this way. Jasmine can block or hide parts of what Alice is or isn't able to see. So in all reality Edward and I were supposed to become _friends_. But since Jasmine wasn't around to also be in that vision things just got a little off track. I just think that Alice read her vision wrong and we all just went with it," I said. But I then added, "And in a way I am glad that it happened. I mean I wish I could change how things ended." I gave a small laugh at the end.

"You've changed," Rose said with a shake of her head.

"She had to," Ben said as he sat down on the other side of me closer to Jasmine.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked confused.

"The way everything went down when you guys all left. It nearly killed her. She may not hold you two responsible but you guys did cause part of her pain. Whether B wants to admit it or not. Not only did Edward break up with her in one of the worst fucking ways possible. But the family that she thought she was a part of left her without so much as even saying a 'Fuck you'," Ben said.

He was right. Of course he would know how to put words to what I was thinking but couldn't say. Yeah what Edward did hurt. But what really hurt was losing the family. I just looked at Emmett and Rose but didn't say anything. Because really what could I say. It was all true.

I was lost in my thoughts again when everyone started to get up. I looked at Ben and he just said, "They're back."

I got up then and followed them to where Garrett was parking the car. Sure enough as soon as Jasper saw me, he was out of the car. The care wasn't even stopped yet. He was at my side and checking to make sure that I wasn't hurt. I couldn't help but laugh at this. It was funny. Once Jasper was done. He looked at me and asked, "And what is so funny?"

"The fact that you jumped out of a moving car to make sure that I am safe. When all I have done is sat by Jasmine and talk to Emmy and Rose," I told him letting out another laugh.

Peter looked at me and just said, "See I told you he would do that."

I just shook my head at both of them and then moved away from him and walked over to the side of the car that Paul was on. He still hadn't moved. So I opened the door. When he looked at me I gave him a hug. I could hear Jasper growl but I didn't pay much attention to that. He was going to have to get over it. Before I let go of Paul I said, "Thank you for coming here."

As Paul got out of the car Jasper pulled me to his chest. I turned my head and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't like you touching other guys," was all he said.

I turned in his arms and said, "Really you're going to be possessive now."

"I'm a possessive bastard Bella. You're my mate and you will just have to get use to it. But you will be just as possessive of me as I am of you," he said with a smug smile.

"That might be true but I won't be freaking out on you for hugging someone that is part of your family. And that is what Paul is. He is Jasmine's soul mate. And if you give me any of that bullshit that you guys are mortal enemies then you will be in the same boat as Paul is with Jasmine," I told him.

"You would do that?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes I would. But you are forgetting that your niece is part shifter. So who would you really be hurting in all of this?"

He hung his head and said, "I would be hurting her. But you both know that this is going to be hard for both of us. I can care less that Jasmine is part shifter. She shifts into a panther. There is no way that she could even hurt any of us in her other form."

"That's where you're wrong. She is just as dangerous as we are in that form. Maybe even more so. Because unlike us she is less noticeable when she attacks. I have seen her take out a vampire with no problem," Paul said.

I looked at him and asked, "When was this?"

"She was going for a run. Seth and Jared went with her. They ran half way to Canada. Sam wanted to know what she was able to do in her other form. Well in all honesty all of us wanted to know. So when they came across the scent of a vampire. And I have to say Jasmine noticed it way before either of the other two did. She was on it first. Had the leech taken down before it even knew she was there. And also before it could go after its meal. Watching the replay of it was shocking. But I also know that she is someone as a vampire you don't want to piss off," he told us.

"Well she is scary in either form when she fights then. Boy I would hate to see what she is capable of when she isn't holding back from using everything she has," Char said.

"Oh the only time we will see her completely let go is when we are fighting Victoria. She won't even know what hit her I daresay none of us will have a lot to do in the whole fight. And before you say anything Jasper there is no way that Bella and the other two are going to be sitting out of the fight. Major you know better than I that since Victoria is going after Bella that having her there will keep her distracted long enough that we can make sure that she doesn't get away," Peter said.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on right now," Paul yelled.

I looked at Paul and just said, "Sorry not quite use to all of this. But you are right. Let's start at us leaving. You already met Kate and Garrett. Laurent and Irina were the other two that helped us to get away. Now here is why they were the ones to get us away. Laurent us to be in the same coven as Victoria. When I first met him was when James decided to hunt me. Instead of staying with them he told us what he could about James and Victoria. Then he left to go to Denali. He wanted to try the Cullen's way of life.

"Victoria called him to help her in killing me. He along with the others decided to help. I think the fact that Edward is now mated to Irina and Kate's sister Tanya also had something to do with it. I think they all just wanted to get out of the house. But whatever the reason I am thankful. But the day that they rescued us was the start of Jasmine's problems. You know what happened when we got here. So I won't go into all of that again.

"But here is what you need to know. Jasper is Jasmine's uncle which he should have already told you. So is Emmett. You will have the chance to get to know both of them. Rose and Emmett showed up here to tell Jasper about me and the others being missing. They had no clue that I was here. Which is why you can't be phasing now. I was telling everyone what happened after they all left. Jasper wasn't dealing to well with it. He started to yell at Jasmine and….well she pushed him just like she pushed Jake."

Paul looked at me and said, "So what did he do to her?"

"They started fighting. She kept pushing him. And well the only way to end this fight was to draw blood after going in for the kill. She knew what was going to happen. She did it anyways. But Paul what she…" Paul cut me off.

"What she did was stupid and could have gotten her killed. Venom is death for all shifters. Where is she?" Paul said.

"This way," I said and started walking over to where Jasmine was. As soon as he saw her he ran to her side and feel to his knees pulling her into his arms.

**Paul POV**

As soon as I saw her I was at her side. She wasn't moving and if it wasn't for the pull I still felt I would have thought that she was dead. I feel to my knees. I needed to be close to her. I needed to be able to hold her. I could see the fresh bite mark and I could tell that she had lost a lot of blood. But at the moment I didn't care. I just needed to know why.

"Why?" I asked. I really didn't think that I would get an answer so when I did I was a little surprised.

"Because Jasper has been at war within himself for a long time. By her doing this for him she put his soul at peace. You can be pissed all you want. But it won't change anything," a male voice said.

I looked up and saw red eyes. And started shaking. He took a step back held up his hands and said, "Easy pup. I'm not going to hurt you or the General there. She's already kicked my ass once. Not something I want to happen again or ever."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh honey he's just talking about that first night they were here. We helped Jasmine gain some of her strength back. But Peter here didn't fully listen. So in order for her to cool down a little more Jasper, Peter and Jasmine went on a little run. Well my husband being the smart ass that he is doesn't always know when to keep his trap shut.

"Jasmine needed to let off some steam so she used my husband to do just that. She handed him his ass. I have to say it was fun to watch Mr. Know It All not see that one coming. But as soon as they were done fighting she was back to normal. Well maybe not because that was when she started pushing the Major. Oh by the way I'm Charlotte," she said standing next to her husband.

Peter then said, "Woman you're supposed to be on my side. What the hell?"

"You know I am but you did have it coming. I mean the Major did try to tell you not to fight her. But you just wouldn't listen. I love ya but ya don't always think before ya do things. And Jasmine was the one to show you that. And I have a feelin' that she'd do it again in a heartbeat," Charlotte said.

"Hold on so she fought you," I pointed to Peter, "and won but when she fights him," I point to Jasper, "she ends up like this. Tell me how the fuck could you do that to her?"

"Well in all honesty Jasper really wasn't himself when they were fighting. And that is part of the reason why Jasmine did what she did," Ben said walking over to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

**Jasper POV**

"It means that I wasn't fully in control of what I was doing. I have done things in my past that I ain't proud of. I suppressed that part of me. But Jasmine knew just what buttons to push. I was pissed at her for what she let happen to her and I was also pissed at what Fuckward did to Bella. I started yellin' at Jasmine and she yelled right back. By the time that we started fighting I wasn't thinking just acting.

"Trust me I hate that she willing did this. I hate that I let her get to me like I did. But I can't say that it didn't help me. I finally feel at peace. But that doesn't mean that when she comes too I ain't gonna tell her how reckless what she did was," Jasper said.

"And she will respond to you the same way she always does when you say something like that," Peter said while shaking his head.

Paul just looked between the two of us and then asked, "And how is that?"

"She tells him that when her uncle returns to his body to let her know. That she doesn't feel like dealing with Edward Cullen at the moment," Bella said with a laugh. She then looked at me and said, "Jasper I know that you're angry with her right now for what she did. But can you see why she did it?"

"I see why she did it. But what I don't understand is why she had to do it now. Why couldn't she give her body time to heal before she put herself through something like this?" I told her.

"That's easy," Ben said. We all just looked at him waiting for him to continue. Taking the silent hint he added, "Since she was already in a weakened state she really didn't have to hold back in the fight. If she would have been at a hundred percent you would have been able to tell that she wasn't put everything that she had into the fight and you would have called her out on it. But doing it this way you couldn't tell, because she did give you everything that she could. Notice that Peter still called her the General when he was talking to Paul.

"I'd say once she wakes from this you challenge her to a rematch. Same rules except no bloodshed. You just go for the kill like always. That will tell you who the better fighter is. And it would also help everyone to train for whatever is going to be happening with Victoria. Because we still don't know what she is up too. But I think right now we need to figure out a way for all of us to get along."

That's what we did. We all sat around Jasmine's sleeping body and talked. We talked about what we thought Victoria could be doing. And we told stories about our past. That was until Peter opened his big fucking mouth.

"I still can't believe that she took out Maria. I mean I know she's a fighter. But for her to not let those other two know that she wasn't anything more than human is hard to believe."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"You don't know?" Char asked him confused. I have to say I was a little confused by that too.

"She hasn't really been forthcoming with information to me or the rest of the pack. I mean I know what that jackass of and ex did to her. And that he is still looking for her. But nothing else. So who is this Maria chick?" Paul asked.

Peter and Char looked at me. Under my breath I said, "Fuckers." Pulled Bella a little closer to me and then looked at Paul and said, "Maria was my sire...you see I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adoptive siblings," I looked at Rose and Emmett. Then added, "I was changed for a completely different reason. Where Rose and Emmett were changed so that they could still live some type of a life I was changed to take lives.

"In the South there is a war that is raging and it has been for years. It is for feeding rights. Who has the biggest place to feed. Because of my gift I proved to be very useful to Maria. You see after a year a newborn losses their strength. So when one proved to no longer be of any use Maria use to destroy them. And then create more. After my one year I was still alive and I started to make newborns for her army and then train them. We would lose some in battle but the ones that still lived if after their year no longer had anything to offer I would also be the one to end their lives.

"I changed Peter and we became friends. When on the battle field he always had my back. When his year marker came up he had nothing to worry about. Because he had a gift of just knowing shit. So to Maria he was of value. I also changed Charlotte but to Maria she was only good for the year. I was supposed to destroy her a long with the others. This fucker," I pointed to Peter, "was very good at hiding he's emotions from me. So I had no idea that him and Char were mates. He had tried to tell me that some of the newborns still had some potential but I kept telling him that they all needed to go.

"So when I called Char I felt the change in his emotions. He yelled for her to run. And they both took off. I didn't go after them and didn't send anyone to bring them back. Maria was pissed at me for letting Peter get away. But didn't care so much about Charlotte. I was also getting tired of all the killing. And Maria was getting tired of my depressing moods. Two years after they had left. Peter and Char came back for me. They told me about how things weren't always like this. That night I left with them and never looked backed.

"We never stayed in one place for long. I wasn't used to being out during the day. And we could never be sure that Maria wouldn't come after us. Even though I was away from all of the fighting my mood didn't improve much. It was worse after I would feed. I finally left Peter and Char and tried living on my own. Only feeding when I absolutely had to. And while in Philadelphia I walked into a diner to get out of the rain.

"Wasn't the brightest of things to do because I was thirsty. But I wasn't in there long; because that was the day I meet Alice. As soon as I walked into the diner she walked up to me and went into her long spill about how I kept her waiting long enough. And told me about the Cullen's and their way of life. We left the diner and went in search of them. And well ya'll know what happened after that."

I was waiting for Bella to pull away from me. For Angela and Ben to go running to the hills screaming for their lives and Paul to phase and try to kill me right then. But none of that happened. Bella turned in my arms placed her hands on either side of my face and said, "Jasper you are an amazing man. You have been through so much and are still standing. I am so proud to say that I know you."

I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say. I mean really, what do you say to someone you tells you something like that? I noticed that Angela had walked over to Peter and Charlotte. Angela sat next to them and hugged both of them while saying, "You guys have nothing to be ashamed of. You only did what you had to do in order to survive. You have lived a life that you never wanted. But you are so much stronger for doing so. You have seen true evil but instead of giving in you chose to live a life that helps others."

"All of you have over came so much in your lives. None of you chose to become vampires and you didn't have it easy by any means. But you fought to live and you are stronger for it," Ben said looking at each of us as he spoke.

I had to ask because I was to shocked to really understand, "How can you three be so okay with this?"

All three of them laughed. But Bella said, "Jasper how can we not? That isn't who you guys are any more. I knew that you struggled more than the others. But you want to know something. While everyone else always saw you as being the weak one. That is the biggest load of bull shit. You are so much stronger then all of them," she looked at Rose and Emmett and then said, "Sorry guys but its true." She looked back at me and said, "You might have slipped a few times but changing what you have always done was always going to be hard. You knew the difference but yet you always went back to animal blood after a slip. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about my birthday party. And I will tell you again I never blamed you for what happened.

"Because I can bet you weren't the only one that was lusting after my blood that night. I am sure that you were hit with everyone's bloodlust. And Edward would have made it so much worse because I'm his singer. So Yeah you were the only one that acted on it. But it wasn't you. It was just instinct. And I really don't think that if you were able to get to me you would have hurt me. I fully believe that you would have stopped before that could have happened."

I couldn't believe what they were saying. I looked at Peter and Char and they both had the same feelings as I did. This was the first time that any of us had truly been accepted by anyone outside of our group. Angela brought me out of my thoughts when she said, "Garrett what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. He's just in shock right now," Kate said.

Bella turned to look at him and asked, "Why?"

"Because no one has ever said anything like that to any of them before. Garrett was part of the Southern wars as well. And like Jasper, Peter and Char, has always hated his past. And regretted everything he has done. But yet you three have no fear of what they have done," Kate told her.

Garrett finally got control of his voice back and said, "It's not just that. You all never even asked us about our past. Yet you were willing to take our help. You trusted us even before really knowing anything about us. And when you do find out what we truly are you still trust us. You show no fear around us. Yet there are others in our world that if you just say our names they're afraid."

Bella laughed and said, "Well you can ask Emmy, Rose, or Jasper even. But I seem to run towards danger and not away from it. But Garrett your past has made you who you are today. You didn't have to change but yet you did. I wouldn't look at you any differently if you still feed off of humans. Because I don't look at Peter and Char any different. The past is in the past. You can't change what you've done all you can do is learn from it."

Paul hadn't said anything the entire time. I looked over to him and he was just staring at Jasmine in his arms. I tried to get a feel for his emotions. But they were all over the place. I couldn't pin down just one. So I asked, "Paul are you okay?"

"She knew all of this didn't she?" was all he asked.

Angela just said, "Yes Paul she did. But it didn't change anything for her. Jasper is her family. And that's why she did what she did. She wanted to give Jasper some of his humanity back and also give him a little bit of peace."

"Why couldn't she tell me any of this before now?" Paul asked.

I didn't answer his question but asked another instead, "Would you have listened to her if she did? Would you have let her do what she was planning on doing or would you have tried to stop her?"

"Paul she didn't tell you because you weren't ready to hear about all of this. And even if you were she wouldn't have said anything because it wasn't her story to tell. She didn't even tell Bella that her and Jasper were mates. She lets things happen in their own time," Peter told him.

"Or she finds a way of pushing you into telling someone. But she does it in a way that you don't realize that she is behind it," Paul said shaking his head.

"She does do that. But she doesn't do it in a way that is pushy. If anyone should be pissed about how she goes about doing things it's me. I mean she did basically kick-start my ass," Bella said. We all laughed at that because it was true. Jasmine did do that.

And her most recent event of kick starting my ass. I was just shaking my head and Paul noticed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just how she kick-started my ass," I told him.

He then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean not even Rose or Emmett knew my full story. But now all of you do," I told him. I then went on to say, "Jasmine was the one to tell me, that I should tell Bella my story. That once I had I would have nothing hanging over my head. That nothing would change. But I still couldn't believe that if I told my story that nothing would change. That I wouldn't be looked at differently for what I had done. But she was wrong."

"How was she wrong?" Bella asked confused.

I pulled Bella closer to me and then said, "She was wrong because telling you guys did change everything. It made me see that my past is just that the past. I have let my past dictate my present for too long. I never just went day to day. I was always thinking too much on when I would slip up not just on that day. I was always fighting within myself. I know that I don't have to any more. Jasmine gave me that peace. I don't feel the fight within myself anymore. I don't feel like I am two people. The Major or Jasper. Because no matter what I will always be Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. And I am at peace with that. I still feel the guilt but I think I can finally truly move on from everything that I did."


	17. The waiting game

A/N: Hey guys I know that it has been for every since I last updated. And I am sorry about that. Real Life has been crazy. And parts of this chapter didn't want to come out the way that I wanted them to. I don't like to give you guys anything less then my best. So again I am sorry that it took me so long. But I am working on the next chapter now and hope to get it done and posted soon. I also have a pole up on my profile about this story. I would like to hear your thoughts. So pleas go and leave a respons.

Bella POV

It was now two weeks into June, and Jasmine still hasn't woken up yet. Her thoughts are clearer but there hasn't been any other change with her. We are all starting to worry. But none of us knew what to do. With each day that passes and she doesn't wake it gets harder on the guys. It's not just hard on Paul but all of the guys. I mean Jasper and Emmett both find out that she's their niece and then they don't even get a chance to get to know her because of this. Well with Peter and Garrett it was because even before Jasper told all of us his story she had already accepted all of them for what they had done in the past and she gave them true peace of mind by killing that BITCH Maria. And well Laurent was worried because even without knowing him she trusted him. Not something that has ever happened before. Well it wasn't something that had really ever happened for any of them, come to think of it.

Then there are the girls. They are all worried about their mates. Their worried about Jasmine and then they are also worried that Victoria is still out there. And we still don't know what she is planning. I have to say I was in the same boat as all of them. The only ones that weren't were Angela and Ben. That's not to say that they weren't worried they were scared because Jasmine still hasn't changed and she IS a sister to them. They're also worried about Victoria and when she's going to be coming after me.

I have to say that Paul was really putting forth an effort. Even though he never left Jasmine's side he was trying to get to know both Jasper and Emmett, he even made an effort to get to know Rose. He shocked me even more when he even put forth an effort to get to know the others. At times I could tell that being around all of them was hard on him. When he started to shake he would just pull Jasmine closer to him and take a few deep breaths. Then he would calm down.

I noticed that every time Paul would go to do this both Em and Jasper would get a little twitchy. After about the umpteenth time I finally asked, "What is with you two? Every time Paul pulls Jasmine closer you both look like you're ready to pull her away from him. Why?"

They both looked at me but neither one of them wanted to answer my question. Peter's gift must have been working because he looked at both Jasper and Emmett and said, "I would just answer her question or both of you are going to regret it later."

"I'm guessing that your gift is telling you what I am thinking about doing," I said to him. Then looked back to the other two and added, "So I am going to ask one more time and you will give me an answer. Do. You. Understand? Why do you look like you're ready to pull Jasmine away from Paul every time he pulls her closer to him?"

This time they didn't hesitate to answer. Emmett said, "Because we don't want him to lose control around her."

"His emotions show that he is fighting within himself and I just don't want him to lose control so close to her," Jasper said pulling me closer to him.

I turned just enough so I could look in his eyes and said, "Okay that makes since. But tell me why is it okay for you to pull me closer to you in order for you to calm yourself down. This double standered shit has to stop. If you both are going to act like this when Paul is doing the same exact thing that you do, then don't for one second think I'm going to just sit by and let it happen." With that said I got off of Jasper's lap and went and sat right next to Paul.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked me.

"What does it look like she is doing? Jasper now try to calm yourself without her help," Ben told him as he and Angela sat down next to me.

Angela looked at him and said, "Not so easy is it. But yet you would willing to try to take Jasmine away from Paul when he is only doing what you have been doing."

"How is it that you know so much and don't seem to be bothered by all of this information?" Garrett asked.

"That's easy to answer. Jasmine told us. She wanted us to understand everything that came with being a vampire. She didn't want us making a decision without having all the information. She said that we shouldn't make a decision because that's what we think someone else may want us to make," Angela told them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"It means she didn't want me to become a vampire because of my connection with your family. Or even because of the fact that she might never die. She wanted us to understand that no matter what happened we would always be a family, nothing could change that. That not everything in this life should be taken for granted," I told all of them. I looked at Jasmine then.

I shook my head and then went on to say, "She was right. I did take this life for granted. I never realized how much my dad really cared about me. It wasn't until Edward left me the way that he did and Jasmine jump started my ass," I gave a small laugh and pushed back the hair from her face. "We were sparing in the back yard just the four of us. Dad came home early and man did he flip out on us. But then he really started laying into Jasmine. And that through me for a loop."

"She never told me about that, but then again she never talked to me...not really. All she was really worried about was making sure that all of us could fight. But she never even told Seth about that and she would talk to him about anything," Paul said shaking his head.

"Paul," Ben said to get his attention. Then went on to say, "She might have talked to Seth about things, but you know she wouldn't tell him anything that she wouldn't want anyone else to know."

"Then why wouldn't she just talk to him about things going on in her life?" Peter asked.

"That's a complicated question to answer Peter," I told him. I then went on to say, "She doesn't always tell us everything. We may be connected to each other's mind but she still has a way of hiding things from us. Like the fact that it was going to be Laurent that saved us from Victoria. Or that we were going to be running straight to Jasper for more help. She knew all of that but we didn't. We never knew who her relatives were until she told us."

Jasper gave a small laugh and then said, "Shit she's sounding more and more like you Pete. Cryptic as hell in how she goes about doing everything that she needs to do. I mean she was just as cryptic as you were the night I left Forks to come see you guys. But then again she didn't seem too happy about the whole situation."

"She wasn't," Ben, Angela and I said at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Char asked.

"Come on would you be happy having to watch your family leave town before you are even able to tell them who you are. Then add to that the fact that she knew what Dushward was going to do and the fact that she couldn't tell anyone and she couldn't stop it. She had to let so much happen that she most likely wishes she could have stopped. But she was only able to watch as everyone's life around her feel apart. She could only try to pick up the pieces after everything was said and done," Angela said.

Jasper POV

We all just looked at Angela. What she said made since. Jasmine did know that all of this shit was going to happen and she couldn't stop any of it. She let everyone walk out of her life and then picked up the pieces form the fuck up that my family left behind. I just added another reason to rip Eddie boy a new one. This was all his doing. Had he just been able to man up and end things with Bella like every other normal couple ends a relationship then none of this would have happened. There was no reason for the entire family to move away like they did.

But then again I know Eddie all too well. He always tries to use his gift to get what he wants. He knows just how to push everyone in order to get what he wants. The only good thing that has come out of all of this is that he has no clue about Jasmine. I gave a small laugh at that thought and everyone turned to look at me. I just looked at them and asked, "What?"

Garrett was the one to recover first and asked, "What in the hell are you laughing at. I don't see anything funny with any of this."

"It has nothing to do with what is going on here. I was thinking about how Eddie boy could have handled this whole situation differently. And then it hit me that he always used his gift to get what he wanted. He always knew how to word his requests to play on everyone's fears. The one thing everyone in the house was worried about was keeping Bella safe. So when he pulled 'it is the only way to keep her safe.' Of course everyone was going to do what he wanted."

Emmett cut me off by saying, "So there really wasn't any reason for all of us to leave like we did. What the fuck was he thinking?"

"That's just it. He wasn't thinking. Dushward has never been in any type of relationship before Bella. He had no clue how to end things since he let the secret out of the bag. Had Bella not found out the truth I think that things would have ended differently. But there was also something that he still has no clue about," Peter said.

"And what is that?" Paul asked confused.

I looked at him and said, "Edward doesn't know that Bella is my mate. Had he of known that he would never have done what he did. At least I don't think he would have," I told him.

"So you're telling me that you're the reason we had to make the change to the treaty?" Paul questioned.

This time I was the one to be confused when asking, "What?"

"Jasmine had us make one tiny change to the treaty. She was determined to get us to change it. She told us that it was going to happen it was just all going to depend on if we were going to be supportive of if we were going to push the ones we care about away. So Sam agreed to change the treaty. So that Bella, Angela, and Ben would be able to be changed with no consequence to your family," Paul told us.

"You're still doing it Paul," Ben told him. We all just looked at him in confusion of his statement. He looked at us and said, "He still won't say that you guys are her family. He just said 'your family' wouldn't have any consequences. That isn't how she put it. She said 'so her family would still be safe.' He can't still be splitting hairs. The sooner he accepts that his imprint is related to you guys the better off their relationship is going to be. The longer he tries to fight it the longer she is going to be fighting the imprint. She is more stubborn then Bella is. And I haven't quite figured out if it is a good thing or a bad thing. The only thing that I know is that it's her determination that is going to help all of us get out of this mess that we have been put in."

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" Rose asked.

Ben gave a small laugh and said, "Because look at what she has already been able to do. She is getting you guys to all work together, in order to keep Bella safe. She has gotten her family back and brought you some peace Jasper. So now tell me I'm wrong in what I said."

"No you're not. But you guys seem to have a better understanding of everything that is going on. Yet you have no clue on how to get her to come too now," Irina said.

"On some things we do have a better understanding because in a way it is what we would be doing in order to keep those we love safe. But we never knew any of this was going to happen once we got here. She keeps things close to her heart. She's too afraid that if she fully lets anyone in she can change the future and end up with the one she doesn't ever want to happen and I don't blame her for any of this. Because I know that if I was in her position I would be doing the same thing. Because the less you know about what could be the less we all have to worry about trying to make sure that it never happens. So if we never know then we have nothing to worry about," Bella said.

And I have to say that it all made since. Just from my time with Maria I know the lengths that others will go to in order to get what they want. I was like that. I used what and who I needed in order to get the outcome that I wanted. The only difference with this situation is the fact that Jasmine isn't being underhanded in doing any of this. She is only trying to make sure that we have the best outcome. And in all honesty the less people that know the facts the easier it is to make sure that nothing gets changed. So I can't even be mad at her for doing any of this.

The only thing that I want right now is for everything to be okay with Jasmine. I want to be able to get to know her. I mean I already know that she is a strong woman. But I also have a feeling that she has her moments of being kind hearted.

I was brought out my thoughts by Emmett saying, "Okay so what are we going to do tonight. I sure as hell don't want to leave Jasmine here alone. But we haven't done anything but sit around her. And don't get me wrong I haven't wanted to really do anything else. But now we need to do something. We can't play this waiting game anymore. We look like fucking statures doing nothing."

Bella POV

Emmett had a point. we really haven't done anything but stay at the house. And ever since I found out that Jasper is my mate I have been thinking a lot about things that have happened in the past. I mean I feel the pull that they all talk about. And if I am being honest with myself I felt it even in Forks. Acturaly I really first felt it when we were in Phenox. It was strange to be in love with someone else but at the same time be pulled in the direction of another. And not just anyone but your best friends husband. That was the hardest thing to understand. And when we were in the airport waiting for Edward's flight to come in I was scared to death. I knew what I needed to do, and was all set on getting away from them and going to save my mom. But when I left with Jasper and he put his hand on the small of my back I felt an electric shock. It made me almost not go through with my plan. But I didn't understand at the time what it all truly meant. And even if I did I don't know if I would have changed what I was going to do. I needed to save my mom.

The only problem is I really have no clue how Jasper is even really feeling about any of this. I mean he has been givin a lot of information in a short amount of time. First he was told that Victoria is after me and by association Jasmine, Angela, and Ben. Second he was told that not only is Jasmine not completly human but a shifter/witch/vampire along with that she is his great so many times neice. Third was that I am his mate, even though I had no clue about that one either. Fourth he put his neice in a coma like state so that she could give him back part of his humanity. And the last thing that he found out was that his neice was imprinted on by Paul who just so happens to be his natural enemy.

So we haven't really been able to talk just the two of us. So that is why I am going to ask for the one thing I hate. Because I really don't see the point in it when I am the only one that is going to eat. But it will give us a chance to get a way from everything for a little while. So I make the suggestion to Jasper that the two of us should go out. While the others figure out what they want to do. Jasper agreed. This was the only way that we were going to be able to talk away form easdrooping vampires.

So now here I sit in the passanger seat of Jasper's truck on our way to a little Italian returant in Karney. Neither of us really said much on the drive there. I know that Jasper could feel my nervusness. And I knew that it was only adding to his. I tried to take calming breaths, but that wasn't seeming to work. My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I had no way of even trying to get them in order.

It wasn't until I heard meantal laughter and then Angela's voice saying, _Well I guess distance isn't a problem for us. Because Bella we can still hear you loud and clear. Just calme down. You have nothing to worry about. Just go with your heart on this. Your heart will never lead you in the wrong direction._

_She's right you know. You were the one that wanted to be alone with Jasper. You must have had a reason. Just remember what that reson was and go from there. Ang and I will stay out of your head until you get back or unless there is somehting you need to tell us. Just breath Bella. Everything is going to be okay, _Ben told me with a laugh at the end.

Well shit that was something. Well at least we now know that we could still hear each others thought no matter how far away we were. But I don't really know if that is a good thing or a bad thing right now. I will just have to put that to the back of my mind and think about it later.

Jasper must have picked up on the change in my emotions because he asked, "What has you shocked and conserned all of a sudden?"

I turned my body to rest on teh door and then said, "Oh just the fact that even now Ang and Ben can still hear my thoughts and I can hear theirs."

He looked at me in shock. He recovered and then asked, "How is that even possible? I mean even Dushward once we get at least two miles away from him; could no longer hear our thoughts."

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it has somehting to do that this was a spell that Jasmine cast, to where with Dushward it's something that he can just do. I mean all of your guys gifts seem to have some type of limitation to them. Alice can't see anything that has to do with the pack. Kate can't shock me with her gift. But I think that the only way we are going to be able to get an answer to this question is from Jasmine," I told him.

As soon as I said Jasmine name Jaspers shoulders slumpped. I hated this. I hated how he was blaming himself for what was going on. Some times shit happens and there is nothing that we can do to change it. So he was just going to have to have to move on from it. That's one thing that I learned from Jasmine and I was going to get him to see it too. "Jasper you have to let this go. You can't keep blaming yourself for what is going on right now with Jazz. She knew what she was doing. And trust me once she comes too she is going to get her ass reaimed for doing this the way she did. So drop the guilt and start thinking of a way you are going to get even with her," I told him with a small smile crossing my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked me completely confused.

"Okay we told you what happened with her and Jake. Well we were all pissed at her for that one. But at the same time we knew it was the only way for it all to come out. We all came to an understanding that night. If Jasmine ever did something like that again we wouldn't get mad at her we would just find a way to get even with her for making us worry like that. So even though this had to happen the way it did. It still doesn't let her off the hook for scearing the shit out of all us."

"So that's what Angela and Ben have been doing?" he asked then with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, they have been trying to come up with a way to get even with her. But see doing that is a little bit harder because...well because of all of you," I told him.

"How are we making it harder for you guys?"

"Well because what we will most likely do is only going to upset everyone. And since no one knows of this agreement its a little hard to explain. I mean Paul doesn't even know. So can you see the problem."

"Yea I can see what you mean. As soon as she wakes Paul is going to be very protective of her. I mean he hasn't let any of us get close to her...well okay he will let you, Ang, and Ben close to her. But not anyone else," Jasper said in a huf.

I placed my hand on his thigh in a comforting gesture and said, "Jasper, Paul is trying. I know you and Em want to get close to her and make sure that she is okay. But you also have to look at it from his perspective. I mean if it was me like that or Rose. How would either of you react to other people or shifters trying to get close to us?"

"I know and I understand that. Believe me I do...But she's my neice. We should be albe to make sure that she is alright. I know that this is hard for him...I can feel his emotions. But it is just as hard for Em and I. At least he knows what she is like. We know nothing about her," he said frustraded.

"Calm down Jasper. I know its hard for you and Em. You're right. Neither one of you know her. But honestly neither does Paul. Everything that he knows about her he has gotten second hand. She wont talk to him. She keeps pushing him away for two reasons," I told him.

He parked the truck and looked at me in confusion and then asked, "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay one reason is if Paul can't accept the fact that you and Em are her family or he can't find a way to get along with you and the rest of the Cullen's he will lose her. She won't lose her family again. The other reason is what might happen on our next birthday. She figures if she never lets him get close enough to her and she dies then it will be easier for him to move on. She doesn't want to put anyone through the pain of lossing someone they love. So if she never lets him in he can't love her so he wouldn't be lossing anything. But by pushing him a way and not accepting the imprint it is slowly killing her.

"That's the reason why I wanted Paul to come here. I was hoping that having him close the bond of the imprint could streanthen. That it would give Paul a chance to be around her and also get to know everyone. But we have no clue if it is even working because their has been no change in her condition."

"But can't you guys still hear her thoughts?" he asked me as he got out of the truck and walked over to my side to open the door.

Once I was out I answered, "Yeah, we can still hear her thoughts. But they are still not cohearent enough. We've tried to talk to her but she doesn't or can't answer us. I don't know what to do any more when it comes to helping Jasmine. But right now I want to focus on what is going on between us. We can deal with everything else when we get back home."

"Alright. Tonight will be just about us." With that said we walked into the little resturant. It was small but nice. Everyone that worked there was really nice and the owner would come around and talk to each table to see how everything was. He would even sing along to the music that was playing. It was nice to just sit back and enjoy what was going on around us.

While we wated for our food we talked about anything that didn't have to do with what was going on right now with Victoria or Jasmine. Jasper told me about some of the trouble that Peter and him have gotten into over the years. I have to say I have never laughed so hard. I am going to have to ask Char if I could see the picture of Jasper and Peter dressed in drag.

I started to eat my food when I heard meatal laughter and then Ang saying, _Sorry, but don't worry we will have that picture for you when you get home._

_Great! So you guys got all of that too? _I asked.

_Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that you were laughing so hard meantly that we wanted to know what was so funny. And then you thought about the pictuer. So we got the gist of what you guys were talking about. I can tell you that when we ask for that picture they are going to be wondering how we know,_ Ben said with a metal laugh of his own.

_Yea well you can tell them the truth or you can let them think about how you might know. Oh, I told Jasper that we are trying to come up with a way to get back at Jasmine for making all of us worry like we are about her. He isn't going to try to stop us. He will try to keep the others from getting pissed at us_, I told them.

They both said, _Thats good to know._

Ang went on to say, _If he has any thoughts that might be able to help us just tell him to let you know and then we will know as well_.

_Okay Jasper is looking at me funny now. So if you hear anything else wait until I get home to tell me. That way I don't look like a crazy person,_ I told both of them.

They both laughed and said, _Too late on that one._

As soon as I finished chewing Jasper asked, "So what did Ang and Ben need to tell you?"

I shook my head and said, "They didn't need to tell me anything. I was thinking really loud and they know about the picture of you and Peter in drag. They are going to ask Char for it so when I get home I can see it. Then I told them that you weren't going to stop us from getting back at Jazz. They said if you had any ideas to let me know and then they will also know."

Jasper shook his head laughing. Once he was able to stop he said, "Great I have been able to keep that picture hiden from everyone seeing it. But one conversation with you and it is going to be out. Are you sure you want to put up with my sorry ass."

"Jasper I'm not sure about anything. But I do know that it is me that should be asking you that question. As much as Ang and Ben have been trying to give us space so that we can be alone they are always going to be in my head and I in theirs. It is the same with Jasmine. Are you going to be albe to handle that?"

Jasper looked at me and reached his hand across the table and took my hand. Then said, "Bella that doesn't bother me. I lived with Edward for eighty years. He was always in our heads, but that isn't the case. You guys aren't in all of or heads just each others."

"Jasper that's where your worng. Ang, Ben and I may not be able to hear your every thought right now. But once Jazz is a hundred percent we will be albe to. Because she can. What she hears we hear. Granted she can turn it on and off with us unlike Dushward but it's still the same," I told him.

He looked at me and shook his head again then said, "Still doesn't change anything with us. I just now know that I have to watch what I think around my neice if I ever want to serprise you. Because trust me my thoughts on other things about you would have already been garuded because of Eddie boy. He doesn't need to see you any other way then what he already has."

I couldn't look at him as I said this next part so I looked at our joinded hands and said, "That brings us to another topic. Jasper I can't be in another relationship like I was with HIM. I can't do it. I can understand things being hard for us and us moving slow. But I just..."

He cut me off before I could finish my sentence. "Bella I don't know what Edward told you. And I don't know what you guys did or didn't do. The only thing I know for sure is what you both were feeling. I know that you loved him, and also that you were frustrated with him. But _other_ then that I know nothing."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. This was going to be so emberassing. But he needed to know. I took a deep breath and said, "We did nothing."

"What do you mean?" he asked me confused by my statement.

"Just that. We did nohting. THATS why I was frustrated with him. We'd start kissing and then once the kisses would start to turn into something else he would pull away. Always saying that it was to dangerous for me."

Jasper gave a small laugh and shook his head saying, "That little piece of shit." He took a deep breath and then said, "Bella he lied to you in a way. Yes it would be dangerus but not impossible. Edward knew that."

"So he did nothing but lie to me the eniter time we were together. I feel like such an idiot," I said shaking my head.

"He is the idiot not you," he told me as he squessed my hand. Just then the waitress came by to see how we were doing and asked if we needed a to-go box for what was left of our food.

I have to say that for the price of the food they give you a lot. And it really wasn't unresonable. I would also say that the food was better then the Italian resturant that I use to go to in PA. And Since I am being honest with myself it was really enjoyable just talking with Jasper. I really never would have believed that Jasper would have done half the things he told me. But then again I was never really able to get to know him before.

Jasper POV

When she told me that Edward and her didn't do anything other then kiss. And honestly I wouldn't even say that, I wanted to do a little happy dance. I would be the only one to every see you or be with her like that. That is one thing that I could thank Edward for.

But I also couldn't believe the shit that Edward pulled. No wonder Bella was always frustrated. Oh the list of reasons to kick his ass just keeps getting longer by the second. He was only using Bella. But what pissed me off is that I couldn't see it. I couldn't tell that he was hiding his true emotions on their whole relationship. I know that Bella's feeling were real. But I can't fathom what Edward would gain from doing something like this. But I did know one thing for sure. He would pay for his wrongs.

I couldn't keep my mind from wondering if things would have been different if I would have noticed the pull sooner. I feel like I should have done things differently. That I wasted so much time. As if she were able to read my mind Bella said, "Stop. You couldn't have known. When we first meat you were still with Alice. So don't even think that you could have done something differently. Yea I know that you and Alice weren't mates. But neither one of you really knew that for sure. Besides IF things had gone differently I wouldn't be as strong as I am right now. And you wouldn't be at peace with yourself. So lets not think about what could've or might've been but what is."

I just looked at her in awe. She really was a different person. But she was still very much the same. The watress brought us back the to-go boxes and left the check. As soon as I had the food in the boxes I placed a tip on the table grabbed the food and the ticket in one hand and Bella's hand in the other. I paid for dinner and then we headed out to the truck.

The ride back we talked about places we both wanted to see. What things were going to be like once Bella was turned. But some things were going to have to be disscused with everyone. Because Bella wasn't going to be the only newborn. And I knew that she wouldn't want to be seperated from Angela and Ben. And I don't think that would be a good idea if they were.

As we got closer to the house I was finding it harder and harder to think about anything other then Bella. The urge to clame her as mine was becoming stronger. I knew that I needed to take things slow. But I was finding it harder and harder to do that the closer we got to the house.

When we got back to the house we went to the back yared. I noticed that Peter, Char, Ang and Ben were all gone. I looked to Garrett and asked, "Where did Peter and them go?"

"The went into town for food. Peter and Char needed to hunt and Angela and Ben wanted mexican. So they all went together. They should be home soon," Garrett told me.

"Any change?" Bella asked.

Paul looked at her and said, "No. At least none that we can see."

"What does that mean?" I asked then.

"I can tell that she's getting stronger. But I don't know if it's becasue she can't fight the imprint right now or if it's because her body is healing form everything that it has been put through," he said.

"Yea we were talking about maybe trying to give her blood. But what type do we give her? Human or animal? And what would be the best way to give her the blood since she is out cold right now," Rose said.

"Human blood would be better. But we have to wait for her to wake up for her to get it. She is going to need it from the soruce and not bag-o-blood. I know that we could do a blood transfusion but that realy wouldn't help her right now. She needs to take it," Bella said.

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. But the funniest part out of all of it was Paul's face of shock. She just looked at him and said, "What? It's what she needs. You are just going to have to get use to it."

"How do you know that, that is what she needs?" he asked her confused.

Bella looked at him and then said, "Oh sorry. After she told us everything we all casted a spell so that we could hear and talk to each other without others knowing it. It comes in very handy. Like when we first got here. Her thoughts have been jumbled and now they are starting to become more coherent. That's how I knew about the blood."

"Well shit does that mean you can hear all of our thoughts?" Emmett asked sounding worried.

"No. Ang, Ben, and I can't. At least not yet. But once Jasmine is back to normal I'm not sure. She will be able to only because she has always been able to. But I don't really know if becasue she can we will be able to thorugh our conection. She is very good at keeping thigns from us until we need to know what is going on. She has done it twice now since we cast the spell. And I don't think she is done with all of the secreats yet," Bella told all of them.

"Great so we have another Edward to worry about," Rose said.

"No and If I were you I wouldn't let her hear you comparing her to Edward," Kate siad.

"Why?" Emmett and Paul asked at the same time.

Kate answered them with, "Because she will most likely take your head off. I mean IF you don't believe us then ask Peter. Once we found out that she was able to hear our thoughts he'd think of a question that he wanted an answer to but instead of just asking he thought she would just answer becasue she already knew what he wanted to know.

"Yeah well it didn't quite work out how he wanted. She told him if he wants to know an answer then he needs to ask the question. She wasn't doing the silent conversations. She may know what we are thinking but she isn't just going to assume that she is supposed to know all of that information. And she isn't the type to use what she know in order to get what she wants."

"I think that we are going to go hunt now that you are back," Laurent said as he got up and then helped Irina up.

"I think that is a good idea. Kate and I will join you," Garrett said. He then looked at Emmett and Rose and then said, "When Peter and Char get back you two should go hunt. I think we need to be ready for anyhting."

"Why don't all of you just go and hunt now. Jasmine is well protected no one that means her harm will be able to get close to her. And besides when she wakes up I really would hate for the first thing that she does is yell at all of us. So Em, Rose go hunt now. And Paul here you need to eat something," Bella said. She handed Paul the two to-go boxs and then headed into the house. She looked over her should and then said, "Aren't you coming Jasper."

All I could think was not yet darlin', not yet. As I followed her into the house.

Bella POV

I have no clue what I am doing anymore. I mean ever since we left the restrunt I have been find it harder and harder to keep my hands off of Jasper. And I really have no clue why I just said what I did to him. I mean reall could I be any more transparent. How the hell do you even go about trying to saduce a vampire who can feel you emotions. I mean really this so sucks right now.

I know what I will do. I will just take a cold shower and try to get thoughts about anything happening between us like that out of my head, until things get back to normal. Or at least until Jasmine wakes up. As I walked into the house I felt Jasper wrap his arms. "Now Darlin' what has got your emotions going all over the place."

All I could say was, "You."

He gave a small laugh and then said, "Well thats good to know. But do you want to know something?"

"What?" I asked as I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"You make me feel the same way," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

As soon as our lips meat I really can't tell you what happened. The next thing that I was really awhere of was being in Jasper's room and on the bed underneath his body. Not that I minded on little bit. Because honestly I was enjoying myself to much to really think about what was going on.

Jasper POV

I couldn't really tell you what happened after I kissed Bella in the kitchen. But the need to claim her over took me. As soon as our lips meat I picked her up in my arms and ran to my room. I had her on the and under me in no time flat.

As I deepened the kiss I slowly ran my hands down her body. This caused a small moan to slip from her lips. With that moan the little control that I still had left and went right out the window. I knew I need to be gental with her. So that I didn't hurt her. But my only thought was claiming her as **MINE**.

And that is what I did. I know that Bella's first time should have been slow and gental. But that didn't seem what either of us wanted. Because every time I started to slow to hold off my release she would buck into me and tell me not to slow down. It wasn't until we had both reached our release and heard the scream from outside that we came out of our lust filled hazy.

I didn't really think I jsut grabbed a pair of paints and through them on and tossed Bella one of my shirts. As soon as she had it on I picked her up and ran us out to the back yard.

A/N: Well I hope that you liked this chapter. And you know what to do. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	18. Shocking information

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. RL has been crazy. Getting a new job and the hours being the time that I would usually wirte. This chapter was hard for me to write. I am hoping that since I have been at my new job and am now use to the hours that i cna get back to a regular update schedule. But I am not sure. I am not giving up on this story and I am greatful to all of you that have stuck with me. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. There is alos a poll on my profile page. I hope that you all will go and answer the question that it askes. It will also help in knowing how many chapters are left in this story.

Back in Forks

Embry POV

"What do you mean that Victoria will get what she wants?" Edward asked looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't answer, he just kept looking at the notebook that Seth had tossed at their feet. It wasn't until he turned the page that he said anything. "This is very interesting. She knew that this was going to happen but yet she didn't try to stop it form happenning."

Seth shook his head and said, "Carlisle it's not that she didn't want to stop this from happenning. It's that she knows what the final out come will be. Its like being able to look at several different ways of something happenning and then going with the one that works out the best. Oh...its like that Nicholas Cage movie where he knew the out come before it happened because he tried it first and then changed it."

"Are you talking about the movie Next?" Edward asked anoyed by all of this.

"Yes...thats it! Jasmine has seen several different out comes of what is going to happen. If she would've stopped everything from happenning then things would end in a way she didn't want..."

Seth was cut off by Tanya saying,"So what you're saying is she is only going for the best outcome for herself."

"If that was the case then she never would have let Dumbass here do what he did to Bella," Jacob said pointing to Edward.

"Then what is she doing?" Carmen asked.

Sam shook his had and then said, "She wants the future with the best outcome for everyone. The only thing that she knows is that she doesn't want the outcome that shows her being a complete monster. And I think in that future all of us are dead. So none of us want that out come either."

"That is only part of the out come and not all of you would be dead. But the world you would live in then would be no better then what the Southern Wars were like. Only ten times worse and she would be the one in charge of everything going on..." A voice said coming from the tree line.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the voice was coming from. But we couldn't see anyone. "Okay are vampires now able to hide themselves from being seen?" Quil asked.

"That would be interesting to see Quil but none of them have the ability to do so. But witches on the other hand do. Jasmine will be able to do this once she is fully recovered form this last set back. Her powers will be stronger then they were before," the voice said a little closer then the last time we heard it. Almost as an after thought the voice said, "She wont be to happy with that."

"And why is that?" the one named Eleazar asked.

"She was already very powerful before this last thing happened. But gaining a new power and then also having every gift increas in strenght tenfold," the voice stopped. But when we heard it again it was coming from right next to Carlisle, "She has gotten quite good at this little spell."

I thought that vampires weren't supposed get surprised but now we knew that, that isn't true. Because as soon as the first word was said Carlisle dropped the notebook and was on the same side as the pack. He was looking at the spot where he was origanaly standing. When I turned to look back their was a small womean stand there.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to spook you like that," she said with a small smile playing on her lips. Which made me think that she knew exactly what she was doing and that she got the reaction that she had wanted.

"Nyx you knew exactly what you were doing. But pleas explain what your involvement in all of this is?" Carlisle said looking right at the women.

She gave a small laugh and then said, "Is that any way to talk to some who has help you in the past?"

"Okay I am so confused right now. If you are not a vampire then how do you know Carlisle? And how were able to snick up on all of us?" Esme asked walking over to Carlisle.

"In answer to you question I know Carlisle becasue I was there when he was turned. I hleped to show him a different way to live this life. I am not a vampire but vampires come from me," she said.

"Okay that makes no since at all. Your not a vampire but vampires come from you?" Leah said.

"What are schools now-a-days teaching you. Do they not go over the Greek Gods at all?" Nyx says as she goes to pick up the discarded notebook.

"What does that have to do with anything that is going on right now?" Charlie askes.

"If you know what has happened in the past then you can make sure it doesn't happen in the future. Knowing as much as you can is a very powerful tool for anyone to have. And those who can see the future have a responibility to make sure that things happen in order to keep evil from winning. No matter how subjective what they might see is," she said but as she stopped talking she is looking at Alice.

We all turn to look at Alice but when we do she is looking off into space. When she comes too she looks back at Nyx and askes, "Is that what is going to happen?"

"No child that future has already been diverted. But that is one of the ones that Jasmine was shown. You can see now why she would try so hard to stop what she has seen. And that isn't even the worst one."

"What did you see Alice?" Edward asked.

"Wait you didn't see it as she did?" Esme asked.

"No he didn't. He doesn't need to know the extent of that vision. But Alice now you know some of the things that Jasmine has had to face. And understand why she made the choices that she has," Nyx said.

"I know, and I can understand some of them now. But I still can't believe that she just let all of us walk away. I don't understand how that could work out for the better?" Alice said.

"Because it might not of have been what was best for her, but it was what was best for Bella. For Jasmine right now Bella will come first."

"And what does that mean?" Charlie asked confused.

"Jasmine may have all of this power, but it means nothing if Bella is not safe. You see they were born on the same day at the same time. Another witch cast a powerful spell on the day that they were born. The spell binded Jasmine and Bella together. Everything that happens to Bella will happen to Jasmine."

"Yeah we saw that happen first hand. That is one messed up spell. I don't know how Jasmine has been able to deal with it," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You let Bella slice her arm open twice?" Edward yelled in outrage.

Same POV

When Embry mentioned seeing the conection between Bella and Jasmine I couldn't hlep but think of seeing Bella take the razer blade to her wrist on the beach. And then the knife to her forearm in Billy's livingroom. I know that I should have been blocking my thoughts so that Dushward couldn't see anything. But then why should I spare him. He was the reason why Bella even thought about trying to end her life in that way.

He didn't seem to have wasted any time in moving on from Bella once he left Forks. It made me even wonder if he ever really care about her.

"That is none of your concern Sam," he hissed at me.

"It is when it comes to this fight Edward," I growled back at him.

"You want to lecture me on this when you have done the same thing?" Edward questioned back.

And that's when I knew that Tanya was his mate. But if he was comparing me to him he was wrong. I couldn't say anything but only stair at him.

Alice was the one to say something in my defence, without really knowing what our conversation was, "Whatever you are trying to pull Edward I know you are wrong. You knew that Tanya was you mate when you started dating Bella. You kept that little pice of information to yourself and let us all believe that Bella was your mate. I dought that Sam did that to anyone."

"You knew that Tanya was your mate and you still dated Bella?" Esme asked aghst.

Edward didn't say anything. He just glared at Alice. Tanya was the one to answer, "Yes he knew.

"Edward how could you do that to Bella. Why did you lie to all of us?" Esme asked. It looked like she was going to cry but the tears never fell.

Present time Polo

Jasper POV

The sight we were meet with was Jasmine with her hand around a vampires neck. I started to move forward but I felt Bella's hand tighten on my arm. I just looked at her. She shook her head and then turned her gaze back to Jasmine.

"What is your buisness here? And don't lie to me," Jasmine asked. Her voice was cold as ice.

"My lady I was sent to look for a human," the captured vampire said averting his eyes from Jasmine. As soon as his eyes locked on Bella and myself he added, "That human."

"Who sent you to look for her?" was the next question out of her mouth.

"I don't know her name my lady. Just that she is looking for that human girl and her firends," he said.

"No one here is to be harmed by your hand. If they are then it is your life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes my lady."

"Good now I am going to let you go. You will sit and not say a word until I tell you too," Jasmine told him. As soon as she said that, she let go of his neck and took a step away. Once he was released he did what he was told. I just looked on in shock. What the FUCK just happened?

"Jasmine are you okay?" Bella asked from my side.

Jasmine didn't say anything she just started pacing back and forth in front of the new vampire. I turned my head slightly so that I could look at Bella but also keep an eye on Jasmine and then asked, "Bella what is going on?"

She only looked at me and said, "I don't know. Her thoughts are moving to fast for me to keep up with. And they are going in and out of other languages. So even if they were making since I wouldn't be able to tell you anything." She took a deep breath and then asked, "Can you get a good read on her emotions?"

"No their all over the place too. But here is another question for you. Where is Paul at? He was out here with her when we went into the house. So where is he now?"

But before Bella could say anything I heard the others coming back. As soon as they came into sight I was able to see that Paul was with them and in wolf form. I wanted to go over to him and rip him a new one for leaving Jasmine a lone but then I say that Emmett and Rose were walking in front of him. Emmett caught my eye and just shook his head.

I looked back at Jasmine and she was just looking at Paul. No one said anyhting. I couldn't take the silence any longer so I asked, "Jasmine are you okay?"

She turns to look at me then at Bella and then all hell breaks loose. "Do I look like I am Fucking alright Uncle?"

Before I could give a response she was yelling again. "I just fucking confessed someone. And do you know why the hell he got confessed?" She pointed to the new vampire.

All I could do was shake my head "No." She then went on to say, "Because my dear uncle...you couldn't keep it in your pants. Did you both forget the little fact that I feel everything that Bella feels."

I just looked at Bella and then back to Jasmine. It wasn't until Bella started laughing that the silence was broken. We all just turned to look at her like she had lost her mind. Which maybe she had reached her breaking point. Once she was able to stop laughing. She said, "Well that's nice to know. And I think everything that Ang and Ben have or could have thought of doesn't have to happen this time. I think THIS serves as the perfect retalleation for you."

"This so isn't funny B. Do you know how wrong this is. I mean really I do not need to know everytime you and my uncle FUCK. I am happy for you. I really am. But..."

Bella cut her off by saying, "Just look at it this way. It was our way of inadvertently jump starting your ass. Had I have known something like that would have gotten your ass up. We most likely would have done it a hell of a lot sooner."

"Oh no. It wouldn't have worked. THIS has the Godesses' writen all over it. And Bella can you please tell me what the Fuck Paul is doing here?" Jasmine yelled the last part at Bella.

"Paul is here because you needed him. I am done with just sitting on the side lines not doing anything. So I made the call. You know I did the right thing. You are just going to have to deal with the fact that Paul is here. You have to talk to him. You can't keep pushing him away. Pushing him away is slowly killing you. I know why you're doing it. But we both know that inorder for this to work you have to give on somethings. And this is one of them," Bella yelled right back.

Jasmine looked at her and started shaking her head before saying, "No, no! You don't get to make that call. Bella yes I understand what you're saying. And I know what my actions are doing. But did you really stop to think about what bringing Paul here now would do to me. I just fucking confessed someone for no reason. I have no control over this new power. You really thought it would be a good idea for him to be here?

"I was already worried about accidentatly confessing one you guys; now I have to worry about HIM. And IF I confess him what happens to the rest of the pack when he's phased. Because I sure in hell don't know. So now PLEASE tell me how you and everyone else here thought that this was a FUCKING good idea?"

No one said anything. And honestly I didn't know what to say. I was still back on the part that my neice was yelling at me for not being able to keep it in my pants. Because there was no way in hell that she was telling me that she woke up because I just had sex with Bella.

A/N: You know what to do. Tell me what you think.


End file.
